love and magic 2
by crazy for abhi
Summary: yeh toh abhi trailer ha picture abhi baki ha... sorry guys ek chapter miss hogaya tha ch 4 ki jagha ch 5 update hogaya tha now i have changed...today i am updating ch 4 and ch 5 plz review both
1. promo

**_HAPPY HOLI GUYS YEHA MERI TARAF SE_**

**_LOVE AND MAGIC -2_**

**_KI CHOTI SI JHALAK JO MERI NEXT STORY HOGI_**

**_plz tell in review should i write this or not ?_**

* * *

**_ONE INCIDENT_**

shreya - (pov) uss hadse ne ek insan ki zindagi se raang cheen liye jiski zindgi khushiyo ke sab rang the..

pool was silent suddenly it became in motion as a child was thrown..

abhi got up suddenly he was breathing heavly..

**_ONE PERSON WILL FIGHT WITH MAGIC_**

in a cave..

a girl in black Jennie coustume he put something in pot..

girl - purvi toh mare gi sath mein mare ga uska pariwarr..(he started laughing ) ha ha ha..

**_AND FAMILY_**

**_at home.._**

daya pointed at abhi angrily ..

daya - (angrily) for me u are a rapist and should hang till death..

**_at another home.._**

purvi was standing team was at back..

purvi - wo yaha aya..

daya - mene anne nahi diya..

**_THE STORY WILL HAVE_**

**_EMOTION_**

**_on other side.._**

purvi - (teary eyes ) i hate u abhijeet..

**_on station.._**

purvi was sitting in train abhi was standing out..

abhi (tearly ) - purvi plz ruk jao i can't live without u..

**_abhi attached his back with door and sat.._**

abhi -mene apne hi hato se sab kuch barbaad kardiya

**_CARE.._**

**_cid beuro.._**

acp was coming in..with fast step

background (acp voice ) - arjun ki dekh bhaal mein daya ko sonph raha hu

**_daya waved a sleeping kids hair who was on bed_**

daya - iske upar mein kisi bhi bure admi ka saya nahi padhne duga abhijeet ka bhi nahi

**_at home_**

abhi was looking out of the window..

abhi (pov) - arjun sirf daya ki nahi meri bhi zimedari ha...

**_purvi bend near _****_a boy_**

purvi - jadu ka istemall logo ki bhalai ke liye hi karna..dev

**_ANGER_** **_AND HATE_**

daya slaps abhi..

daya - (anger ) jisne bhi iska sath diya vo mere liye sabse bada dushman hoga..

**_purvi was standing in front of abhi_**

purvi (angrily ) - bahut shonk hai na duty nibhane ka ab nibhate rehna mein beech mein nahi au gi..

**_SUPPORT_**

shreya was siting with abhi..

shreya - koi apke sath hona ho mein apke sath jarur hu..

abhi - ek ka sath do gi toh dusra chod jae ga..

shreya - sach hath pakdo toh jooth hi hath chod ta ha..

**_abhi was sitting on bed with a boy.._**

abhi (smile ) - tumhari madat yeh kare ga..

boy shocks...

**_LYRICAL _****_LOVE_**

**_a _****_boy was running after a girl happily in colurful clothes as he celebrated holi_**

arjun - i love u priya..

priya - i love you too..

**_arjun bend and open his arm and sing_**

arjun - _Meri mannat tutujhko hai tujhse maanga_

_Meri mannat tu tujhko hai maula maana_

**_LOVE WILL CHANGE INTO HATE _**

**_daya was pointing rifile out of the window.._**

daya - arjun se jo bhi mohobatt kare ga vo mare ga..

and he shoot..

**_daya was standing in front off abhijeet.._**

daya - mubarak ho acp sahab apki iss juthi mohobaat ne najane kitni khushiya cheenli

**_purvi was standing in red gown in front of abhi.._**

purvi - (taunting ) congratulations acp sahab baap jo bangae ha app..or usse bhi khushi ki baat yeh ki wo bhi apse utni nafrat karega jitni mein karti hu

**_a boy throw a glass.._**

dev - naffrat ha mujhe uss insan se jisne meri maa ko itna tadpaya..

_**NOW ITS TIME TO CREAT A NEW LOVE STORY..****WITH NEW CHARACTER**_

introducing

Dev

Arjun

Priya

**_AND TO REVIVE OLD MOHOBATT_**

abhi - daya ka tuta hua pyar par vishvass dilwana ke liye mujhe madat chaiye..tumhari..

boy - abb inhe milwane ki zimedari humari..or inhe pyar ki nayi paribhasha sikhane ki zimedari bhi humari..

**_SO GET READY FOR NEW ADVENTURE .._**

background (evil laugh ) - yeh toh abhi shuruwaat thi asli mazza toh ab ae ga..

**_LOVE AND MAGIC -2_**

**_COMMING SOON..._**


	2. ch 1

**_guys ye ha ch 1_**

* * *

**_in magical world.._**

**_in hall.._**

girl - ajj hum sab ke liye ek itehasik din ha ajj humari mayanagri ki rajkumari 100 saal ki tapsya kar wapis apne singhasan pan viraj mann hone lagi ha..toh inke sawagat ke liye mere sath boliye..mayanagri ki rajkumari maya ki ..

all - jai..

people - rajkumari maya ki jai..rajkumari maya ki jai..

the girl dress in black..full frock having black kajal in eyes a locket and a big magical stick..came in..with a tough face came in and went near the big thrown..and sat...

people - rajkumari maya ki jai...rajkumari maya ki jai...

girl 2 - came with a tray there was a black crown with silver work

girl 1 came took the crown..and more to the maya (girl sitting on crown )..

people - rajkumari maya ki jai..rajkumari maya ki jai..

maya raised her hand..all stop..

maya - hume yaha wapiss akar or apni jai jai kar sunkar behad khushi hui..or asha ha ki anne wale waqt mein bhi app ese hi jai jai kar kare ge..(to girl 1 ) batao vishali meri gair hazri mein yaha kya kya hua...

vishali - rajkumari apki gair hazri mein ek bahut badha anarth hogaya..

maya - anarth kesa anarth..

vishal - jis gao mein apne khushiyo ko anne se mana kardiya..tha vo gao khushi se jhoom utha ha..

maya stood up with shock..

maya - (angrily ) yeh kese hua vishali jis gao mein humari maut hui thi wo gao khushiya mana raha ha..

vishali - rajkumari jis ladki ko apne tasvir mein kaid kar chirag mein dalkar phenk diya tha vo ladki ajj azad ha...sirf yehi nahi uski shaadi insani duniya mein ussi se hui jisse vo pyar karti thi..

maya - kya !!...

vishali - isi baat ke liye wo gao bahut khush ha..

maya (chewing ) - uss gao mein khushiya mein kabhi sehen nahi kar sakti wahi meri maa ne apna dum todha tha or chale gayi thi..

vishali - abb app kya kare gi..

maya - unki khushiyo ko phirse cheenu gi..mujhe usss insan se judi har cheez ke bare mein jankar chahiye..abhi ke abhi..

vishali - theek ha rajkumari..

she closed her eyes and snapped her fingers..a book appear in front of her..

vishali - rajkumari is kitab mein sari jankari ha..

the book started flying in air and open in front of maya..maya read something and smile evilly...

maya - ab yeh bane ga..mera hathiyar..(and she laughed evilly )..

maya - purvi bahut pyar hai na apne pati se tumhe ab dekhna..vohi pyar tumhari nafrat banne ga kyuki mein khud aa rahi hu tumhari zindagi mein tabahi machane ke liye..or tumhare bura waqt shuru hota ha abbb (she laughed like an evilly mad..)

**_in human world.._**

the sea was silent

voice - phenk do iss ladke ko..

boy - chodo mujhe papa bacha o papa..

and the sea became in motion as the boy was trown..

**_abhivi's home.._**

it was raining and striking outside..

abhi's eyes open..he stood up straight he was breathing heavily..and covered with sweat..he looked at clock striking 3 a.m

purvi open her eyes and saw abhi sitting..she got up

purvi - abhi...

but abhi was lost in his thinking..

purvi - abhi kya hua ?

abhi jerk...

abhi - hmm

purvi - kya hua tum thik ho..

abhi - a a ha..

purvi - toh uth kyu gaye..

abhi - pyas lagi thi pani peen ja raha tha...tum so jau tumhare sar mein dard tha na

purvi (smile ) - thik ha tum jao..jaldi ana..

abhi got up and went..

**_outiside.._**

abhi - kitna ajeeb sapna tha..

he went near fridge..and took out the bottle open the cap he was going to drink suddenly his eyes fall on kitchen window..

he shock..there was written with blood..

abhi - HELP

voice - abhijeet..

listning voice abhi turned and saw purvi..

the help dissappeared...

purvi - kya hua..?

abhi turned towards window and saw there was nothing..

abhi (pov) - shukar ha gayab hogaya..(to purvi ) vo bus glass dhund raha tha

purvi - glass toh yeh padha..(pointing at slab)

abhi - oh mene dekha nahi..

purvi - (taunting ) abhi ankhe kamzoor ho rahi ha lagta ha..

abhi looked at her..she started laughing..abhi pulled..

abhi - ( romatically ) madame chahe yeh kitab purani hogayi ha lekin app jab bhi padho ge na nayi cheeze hi mile gi kasam se..

purvi - or bakiyo ke liye...

abhi - gussa..

purvi laughed..

purvi - ab chalo romance banad karo so jao samjhe kal time par beuro bhi pahunchna bhi ..

abhi - tum chalo mein ata hu..

purvi went..abhi turned and looked at window glass..carefully help again appeared he touched that..and it dissappeared abhi pulled his hand back..

voice - abhi..

abhi - aya..

and he went giving look again and again to window glass..

**_in magical world.._**

guru ji was moving to and fro..mukhiya and mom and nani came and saw them

mukhiya - kya baat ha mukhiya ji app kafi wayakul nazar aa rahe ha

guru - hum wayakul hi honge na mukhiya ji mujhe lag raha ki jese jis musibat ka ehsas mujhe 2 mahine pehle ho raha tha wo kafi pass ha..

voice - bilkul sahi kaha apne GURU JI

all looked and maya came laughing evilly..she forwarded her stick..the magic waves came from that..attacked on the nani, mom, mukhiya and guru ji..some one was seeing this from side and shock he ran from there..

**_next morning.._**

purvi got up...and saw abhi no where...

purvi - kya yarr shaadi ke do mahine hoge or mein sirf do bar hi abhijeet se pehli uthi hu..yeh itni jaldi uth kese jate ha ..

she got up and went outside and stand near the entrance of the room...and looked at abhi working in kitchen...she hug the room door romantically

**_abhi side_**

abhi (pov) - yeh raatq ko sapna or wo khidki ke kanch par jo likha hua tha in dono cheezo ne mera dimag kharab kadiya ha..

someone hug him from behind..it was purvi..

purvi - good morning..

abhi - morning..ab tumhara sar dard kesa ha ..

purvi - tumse dar kar bhagaya..

abhi - mein itna bhi gusse wala nahi hu..

purvi took the cucumber piece and eat..

purvi - vo toh mujhe pata ha lekin criminals ko kaha..yeh khira kadwa ha..

abhi - kadwa hoga hi agar chilke ke sath khao gi..

purvi looked at him..he started ..purvi slapped on his arm..

abhi - ab jao nahalo ready hojao beuro jana ha..

purvi - (irritated )tum mere patti ho ki baap

abhi - log kehte ha ki ladkiya unhe pasand karti ha jisme wo apna father figure dekhti ha...

purvi - mein alag hu..she was going to hug..

abhi - abhi nahi abhi late ho raha ha...chalo jaldi jao ..

purvi (irritated ) - hu mood kharab kardiya..

and she went


	3. ch 2

**_kya yarr bada bore ho raha or kon bore mehsus kar raha ha ?_****_guys 5 bjae ready for giving tribute to the police and doctors from ur balkoni_**

love cid - i know ending kharab hui ha..

anchal- thanku for wishes or sea mein jise phenka or baki question agge pata chale ge ..

shweta - alag hokar phirse milane mein mazza hi kuch or ha..areh yarr waha mansi or nakul ki jodi banani padhe gi

popi roy - horror nahi ha or bahut bada tufan ae ga dekhna

duo jenney - welcome back..

gauri - purvi gusse wali bhi ha or loveable bhi..

eman - thanku eman here it is love ur oye hoye style

now enjoy

* * *

**_in beuro.._**

abhivi enter ..

abhivi - good morning..

all - good morning..

daya - kya baat ha abhijeet lagta ha raat bhar soe nahi (taunting ) ghar se bahar nikal diya tha kya...

abhi - kyu bhai mujhe kon ghar se bahar nikale ga..

daya - akele thodi na rehte ho..ab purvi bhi toh rehti ha...

abhi - wo mujhe kyu ghar se baahr nikale gi..

shreya (taunting ) - daya sab ko apni tarha na samjho

(all laughed )

daya - kya shreya..

voice - kya program chal raha ha..

acp and dr.s enter all stop laughing..

acp - kya hua saanp sungh gaya kya koi..

dr.s (taunting ) - bhai tunne li hi ravone wali entry..ha..

acp - kya tunne mujhe ravon bola salukhe..

but they stop the fight as the landline rang..shreya went near the phone..

shreya - hello cid beuro...ya hum atte ha..

and she kept..

shreya - sir khabri ka call tha thane me achanak ek 16 sal se band factory mein hulchal dekhi ha kuch gadbad lag rahi ha..

acp - thik ha abhijeet , shreya , tasha , sachin tum jao..or baki log kaam par lag jao files puri karo..

all - yes sir..

all went to there work..

**_at factory.._**

car stop..abhi , sachin , tasha , shreya got down..

abhi - sab sambhal kar..

all got in and spread..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi felt someone went from back he turned..but suddenly he felt the something some power is insert in his body..the gun fall..

abhi - yeh yeh kya ho raha ha mein ese ..

he bend down..and fall unconscious...

vishali came near him..

vishali - pata nahi tha itna asana hoga tujhe lekar jana..

she step back closed her eyes and snapped her fingers..both got dissappeared..

**_team side.._**

sachin - ya kuch nahi ha..

shreya - yaha bhi..

tasha - ya bhi..

sachin - yeh abhijeet sir kaha gaye..

tasha - abhi toh yehi the...

shreya - chalo dhundte ha shayad...unhe kuch mila ho..

and they started finding them but they didn't got anyone..

sachin - abhijeet sir kaha gaye..

tasha - sir hume bhi nahi mile..

sachin - mein daya sir ko call karta hu..(he took the phone ) yeh kya yaha toh signal nahi ha..

tasha - sir agar yaha signal nahi ha toh call kese aya ..

sachin - lagta ha sajish thi..

shreya - hume foren beuro chalna chahiye..

sachin - lets go..

trio went..

**_in beuro.._**

trio enter..by running all shocked..

daya - kya hua tum log ese bhag kyu rahe ho..

acp came out from cabin..

shreya - daya abhijeet sir nahi mil rahe..

purvi - abhijeet nahi mil raha matlab..

sachin - sir hum jis factory par raid mar rahe the toh waha koi bhi nahi tha..

tasha - or sir jab hum ek jagha mile toh baad mein pata laga ki abhijeet sir gayab ha..

all shocked..

acp - fir kya hua..

shreya - sir humne dhundne ki koshish ki lekin vo nahi mil rahe...

purvi (tensly ) - pata nahi kaha chale gaye honge..vo...

daya - chinta maat karo purvi mein dhund kar lauga usse (to acp ) sir..

acp - jao..

**_daya went with team.._**

**_in factory.._**

team got down...

daya - kya yehi ha..

shreya - yes sir...

all went inside..suddenly daya eyes fall on something..

daya - my god abhi..

he ran team also came..daya kept abhi's head on lap..and started patting

daya - abhi abhi..utho..(to sachin) pani lao..

sachin ran and brought the bottle...daya throw some water on abhi's face..he started coming in conssious...daya made he stood..

daya - tum thik ho...

abhi - ha daya mein thik hu..

daya - yeh sab kya hua tha..

abhi - pata nahi daya achank mujhe chakar aya or mein gir gaya..

daya - ab kese feel kar rahe ho tum..

abhi - acha feel kar raha hu mein..

daya - doctor ke pass le jau..

abhi - nahi mein thik hu..kuch mila yaha..

daya - nahi kuch nahi

sachin - sir lagta ha vo call mazak tha..

abhi - hmm..

daya - anyways chalo..

**_in car._**

**_daya sat on driving seat..and abhi on passanger seat..abhi kept his head on back rest..and closed the eyes.._**

**_in dcp 's office.._**

dcp was sleeping on chair..he herd door knock..his sleep disturbed...

dcp - aajjao..

two girls enter..with 2 gaurds..

dcp - kon ho tum..?

vishali - mein hu vishali or yeh ha maya...hum royal circus se ha

dcp - toh mein kya karu ?

maya - tamiz se baat kar chitrole..

she snapped her fingers..chitrole jerk..like he got hipnotized..

dcp - areh aiye maya ji aiye kya le gi chai coffee juice mangwau

maya - abhijeet..

dcp - yeh konsa drink ha ?..

maya - yeh ek esa drink ha jiske peete hi purvi iski diwani hogayi or jante ho yeh category sirf cid ke bar mein milti ha

vishali - hum chahte ha ki vo humari maya mam ko security de mam ke ass pass rahe unhe ghar se leakar or chod kar dono anne janene ki zimedari vo hi le..

dcp - iska karan mein kya du ga..

maya - keh dena ki jaan ko khatra ha samjhe..

dcp - thik h aapp jesa chahe gi vesi hi hogi..

maya (pov) - ab tum sab ko maya ke maya jall se kon bachae ga..

**_at night.._**

**_abhivi came back home.._**

abhi sat on the couch..and pressed his eyes..

abhi - purvi ek glass pani de do plz..

purvi looked at him..she brought the glass and sat abhi drank and again lied..purvi kept her head on his chest..

purvi - kya baat ha kal raat se dekh rahi hu kafi pareshan lag rahe ho tum..koi baat hai toh mujhe batao..

abhi - areh nahi esi koi baat nahi ha..

purvi looked at his eyes..he was pressing it..

purvi - tabiyat thik ha..

abhi - ha bus neend aa rahi ha thak gaya hu mein..

purvi - dawai du

abhi - nahi so kar thakan utar jae gi..

purvi - kuch khalo pehle mein kuch bana deti..hu..

she was going when he hold hand ..

abhi - plz be sited mujhe bhook nahi ha..

purvi sat..again..

purvi - dawai nahi leni khana nahi khana..toh kya karna ha..

abhi - tumhare sath time spend..

purvi - no abhi abhi tumhari tabiyat thik nahi ha i think u should take bath and sleep ...time kal spend kar lena ok..

abhi - (smile ) hmm..


	4. ch 3

divya - vishali ke bare mein bol rahe ha app...vese bhi vishali ki jodi daya se nahi bana rahi hu mein so don't worry :)

anchal - patner of maya

duo jenny - thanku so much

popi roy - yeh toh waqt hi batae ga

eman - khicdi kya daal banakar taiyar ha unki

shweta - problem mansi mein ha i mean mansi ko ha

missing puja 20 , mansi , love cid , abhirika world

kya guys ghar par ho tab bhi review nahi kar paa rahe this is not fair..

* * *

**_next day_**

**_abhi wake up with jerk started breathing heavily._**

abhi - phir wohi sapna akhir kon ha vo bacha vo log..

he looked at purvi who was sleeping peacfully suddenly his phone rang..abhi he picked..on first ring

abhi - hello

acp - tum jaa g rahe the..

abhi - vo..b..pani peene utha tha..apne iss waqt call kiya sir

acp - abhijeet dcp ne abhi ek meeting bulai ha..

abhi - (irritates ) yeh chitrole kabhi peecha nahi chode ga..

acp - sahi kaha ab foren pahuncho..

abhi - yes sir

abhi wake up purvi both got ready..and picked dayareya also

**_in beuro_**

all were standing pankaj was yawning..

daya - yeh dcp chitrole ne itni jaldi meeting kyu bulae hogi..

abhi - areh sanki admi ha kuch bhi kar sakta ha..

acp - sab ki neende ab sachme haram kare ga..

soon they herd foot steps..

all became silent..two bodygaurds enter..

acp - ji kahiye..kya kaam ha..

voice - kaam inhe nahi acp sahab kaam mujhe ha..gaurds got aside.. a beautiful girl came out..panakaj and freedy shock..

daya - apki tarif..

voice - hum apni tarif khud nahi karte senior inspector daya..

another beautiful girl came out..

shreya - daya sir ke kehne ka matlab ha tumhara naam kya ha

she started coming near abhijeet..and kept hand near his heart purvi shock

girl 1 - (to all ) humara naam humari pehchan (looking at abhi ) toh ab yehi batae ge..

all looked at abhi with shocking expression..abhi was calm and relax..

girl 1 - (lovingly ) batao abhijeet ki mein kon hu mein..?

abhi - yeh maya ha..royal circus ki manager or ek kalakar bhi..

maya (looking into his eyes purvi was felling insecure ) - or bhi batai na jo humare beech mein ha...

abhi - she is my childhood friend everyone..

maya smile and went back..to her place..

purvi - app yaha karne ke ai ha..

vishali - huamari madame juniors se baat karne mein intrest nahi leti..

daya - (rough tone ) vo sirf junior hi nahi apke madame ke dost ki patni bhi ha..

vishali was going to reply..when maya stop..

maya - hum yaha kyu ae ha iska jawab toh apka boss dcp chitrole hi de ga

voice - kya kissi ne mujhe yaad kiya..

all turned and saw dcp..

maya - aiye dcp sahab zara apni team ko mere anne ka maksad toh bataiye..

dcp - acp maya ji yaha kuch dino ke liye program karne ai ha lekin unpar kai hamle ho chuke ha isi liye mene decide kiya ha abhijeet maya ka pura dhyan rakhe..usse ghar se pick up karne se lekar usse ghar par chodne tak ka kaam tum karo ge yehi nahi jab usse tumhari zarurat hogi tabhi tumhe uske pass jana hoga..samjhe..

acp - sir abhijeet hi kyu..

dcp - areh dono ache dost ha ek dusre ke sath time spend kare ge ek dusre ko company de ge isme tumhe kyu mirchi lag rahi ha...

abhi - thik ha sir mein taiyar hu..

dcp - ab tum log jaa sakte ho..abhi ke liye maya ji ko mein chod ata hu..

**_in car.._**

there was totally silence in the car..daya broke the silence..

daya - tumne kabhi bataya nahi apni is so called bachpan ki dost ke bare mein

abhi - kabhi baat hi nahi chid iss bare mein

shreya - (taunting ) wese sir apka mind kafi sharp ha apne bachpan ki dost ko pehchan liye..

abhi - essi baat nahi ha darasal kal hi wo mujhe mili thi..

dayareya looked at purvi who was looking out..daya looked at abhi..who was looking straight..

daya - tumne bataya nahi ki kal tum usse mile ho

abhi - time nahi mila..

daya (angrily ) - time nahi mila koi bahana nahi ha...

abhi - (irritated ) areh daya case ke chakar mein bhulgaya batana ab itna bhi overact maat karo..

daya (shock ) - mein over react kar raha hu or wo jo tumhare gale padh rahi thi kya wo overreact nahi tha..

abhi - daya bus friendly baate kar rahi thi..mazzak kar rahi thi..

daya - abhijeet vo ladki theek nahi ha mein pehle hi warn kar raha hu...

abhi - (irritated ) vo meri dost ha or mujhe pata ha ki mere dost kese ha samjhe...

again a silence stood up in the car..

soon abhivi reached to home..

**_in abhivi's home._**

abhivi entered abhi on the light...purvi went directly went to the room..

abhi - purvi baat toh sunno meri purvi...

he banged the door

abhi - purvi jesa tum soch rahi ho vesa hum dono ke beech mein nahi ha purvi plz darwaza kholo..purvi...purvi i promise mein usse moka nahi du ga yeh sab karne ke liye..tumhari kasam..

purvi open the door and instantly hug him..

purvi - i can'nt see u comming close to someone else rather then me..

abhi - i promise..mein kabhi bhi tumhare ilawa kisi or ke bare mein kabhi nahi sochuga..hmm..

purvi (to kid) - mujhe ajj beuro nahi jana..

abhi (smile ) - ok maat jana ab khush..

purvi - ok ab jaldi jao breakfast banao..

abhi - mein banau..

purvi - plz na..vese bhi toh banate rehte ho

abhi - ok ok..

both went to different direction..soon purvi came out..and saw abhi working in kitchen..

purvi - so ajj kya ban raha ha..chef abhijeet

abhi - (smile ) orange juice with sandwich

purvi kept her head on his shoulder..

purvi - can i help u..?

suddenly abhi's phone rang..

abhi - ya sure call speaker par kar ke receive kar lo..bus..

purvi put that..

voice - good morning abhi (abhivi looked at each other) guess what mein tumhare ghar ke bahar hu abb jaldi se bahar ajao ek achi si morning walk ke liye chalte ha agar late hue toh..

abhi (instantly ) - aa raha hu mein abhi aa raha hu..

voice - i will wait bye..

and call cut..

abhi - i am sorry i have to go..patta nahi kab lotu ga ?

and he went without changing..purvi looked it through window...

maya hug abhi hold his hand and took him..purvi irritated stamped on feet on floor..

purvi - yeh maya ki bachi..

suddenly her phone rang..she picked

purvi - hello..

shreya - ajj beuro nahi aa rahi..

purvi - nahi yarr..

shreya - kya hua..

purvi told everything..

shreya - oho yeh baat ha..

purvi - hmm..

shreya - yeh maya mujhe kafi garbard lag rahi ha bach kar rehna ..

purvi - hmm

shreya - chal bye take care..

purvi - bye ..

and they kept


	5. ch 4

anchal - yeh patte jaldi khule ge vese ek baat bolu mein apke review ka wait kar rahi thi nahi toh mene update raat ko kar dena tha

mansi - madame mene bhi pahdliya ha

shweta - yar mansi ka review padhle mere review box mein nahi toh meri jaan kha jae gi..vese idea acha lekin abhi mood nahi ha mera usse story likhne ka mera intrest isme ha uske liye intzar karna padhe ga

eman - game toh abhi suru hua ha

cid lover - ye maya ka maya jaal ha

popi roy - kavin ka role positive mein ha toh thoda sabar karo abhi time ha usse anne mein

duo jenny - tamasha abhi baki ha mere dost

diya - first sorry for the name..and thanku for a lot of praise..i understand that u want to make change in pair of daya..but i think it would be difficult because in previous story i choose pairing of dayareya abb jo is story ke sath connected ha vo thoda feel kar sakte ha odd isi liye mujhe pehle unse puchna padhe ga agar vo comfortable ha toh i will change it jab tak app yeh chapter mein shreya ko hi lekar chalo

now enjoy

* * *

**_in home.._**

purvi - ek kaam karti hu ajj abhijeet ke liye kuch khane ko le jati hu beuro bahut khush hoga wo..ha yeh theek rahe ga..

she checked the things

purvi - oh no yaha toh saman khatam ha..

market se le ati hu..

and she went to market..

**_in market.._**

purvi collied with a person..the bag..person picked..

purvi - thanku..

but person went without saying anything

purvi looked but person didn't turn

purvi - ajeeb ha..

**_at abhivi's home.._**

purvi kept the things on slab and started taking out the things..suddenly her eyes fall on pic she took out and shock..to see maya and abhi drinking one coconut with two straw..

purvi - yeh pic..(pov) ek kaam karti hu jab uske apse jaugi tab usse insab ke bare mein puchu gi

she prepared the food..and packed..

purvi - ek baar abhi se puchul kahi crime scene par na ho..

and she dialled..

purvi - phone band ha shreya ko karti hu..

and she dialled shreya..

shreya - hello..

purvi - hello shreya abhijeet kaha ha..

shreya - purvi abhijeet sir beuro mein nahi ha actually maya ka call agaya tha unhe..vo unke practice area gaye..ha..

purvi - practice area !! usne bataya nahi..mujhe kuch or uska call bhi kiya tha..

shreya - yeh sab toh pata nahi mujhe kuch ek kaam karo tum waha jayao..

purvi - mujhe plz address send kardo..

shreya - ok..

**_both cut the call.._**

purvi went to the address send by shreya..

**_at room.._**

**_it was dance room..outside..purvi came she knock..but room was open..she open the door little..and shock to see..abhijeet was holding maya..both were having eyelock..._**

voice - abhijeet..

abhi looked up and shock..to see purvi..

abhi - p..p..purvi tum yaha..

purvi - mein tumhare liye khana layi thi..

maya came near her..

maya - thats so sweet of u purvi..(to abhi ) chalo na ajj sath mein lunch karte ha (to purvi ) tum bhi ao na humare sath..

purvi (low tone ) -.mujhe bhook nahi ha

and she went from there..

abhi - purvi..purvi rukko...

and he went to follow her..

maya (evil smile ) - maya ke maya jaal se ache se ache Jeannie nikal pae tum toh fir bhi mamuli insan ho abhijeet

she snapped her fingers..

**_purvi went into lift..down abhi came.._**

but suddenly he stop..he tried to run..

abhi - yeh kya ho raha mein agge kyu nahi badh paar raha..ese lag raha ha mere pair kisi ne jakad liye ho ...

voice - abhijeet..

abhi turned and saw maya..

maya - (sweetly ) mujhe chod kar kaha jaa rahe ho..chalo na kal ke program mein tumhe mera sath jo dena...

**_downside.._**

purvi looked at back..

purvi (angrily and tearly ) - bahut ache abhijeet ab tum ek baar bh i mere pass nahi atte u shall be such a cheap person i have never imagine..

she took the cab..and went to home...

**_at home.._**

purvi sat on couch she remember..the pic the first meet of maya and abhi and todays scene..tears filled in her eyes..her phone rang she picked up without seeing..

purvi (tearly ) - hello..

voice - tum ro rahi ho..

purvo (shock ) - daya..

daya - kya baat ha purvi tum ro kyu rahi ho..

purvi - mein..mein..kaha..

daya - mujhse jhoot maat bolo batao kya baat ha..

purvi...told everything..daya sighted..

daya - ek kaam karo purvi abhijeet ae usse aram se beth kar samjhao baat karo..

purvi (tearly ) - daya insab ke baad bhi..

daya - purvi abhijeet esa nahi ha ek baar baat karo kya baat ha koi karan ho insab cheezo ka..

purvi - hmm..

daya - thik ha jab baat ho jae tab call karna...

purvi - ok..

daya - don't cry till then be calm..

purvi smile..both cut the call..

**_at night.._**

purvi was reading magazine when she herd a car stoping sound..

purvi - lagta ha abhi agaya..

she went near the window and looked out and saw in car maya was holding collar of abhi both were very close to each other...purvi shocked..

purvi (pov) - he is really cheating me..

her thoughts broke by door bell sound..

she went and open the door..it was abhi..

abhi (smile ) - hi..

purvi took a deep breath and got aside...abhi enter..she closed the door..abhi gave the tiffin to purvi back

abhi removed the coat and hang on the door back..

purvi - tumne khana nahi khaya..

abhi - (sweetly ) kya tumne khaya..

purvi looked at him..

abhi - agar tumne nahi khaya toh mein kese kha sakta hu..

purvi started going when abhi hold her hand.

purvi - abhi plz leave mein...

abhi hug her from behind..

abhi - i know tum naraz ho purvi i am sorry..

purvi pushed..him..

purvi (tearly ) - whats the meaning of sorry abhijeet mujhe nahi pata tha tum itne cheap niklo ge..

abhi - purvi shant hojao we are just friends...purvi throw the vase near his feet..

purvi - i hate u..

and she went to the room and closed the door with bang abhi started banging the door ...

abhi - purvi yarr sachme meri life koi or ladki nahi ha sirf tum ho purvi open the door..

**_inside_**

purvi was crying..suddenly she herd a phone ringtone it was of abhi..she herd..

abhi - hello...nahi mein abhi free hu...app bataiye...abhi thik ha..mein ata hu...hain..bye..see u soon..

and then soon she herd a car sound..

purvi closed her eyes tears felt from her eyes..

**_soon the car came back outside abhi parked the car and step im and shocked to see the _****_door open.._**

abhi - darwaza khula ha..

he step in there was a deep silence he shock to see dayareya

abhi - kya baat ha tum dono yaha..

daya also got up..

daya - yehi toh hum puchne ae ha..

abhi - mein kuch samjha nahi

daya - (angrily ) yeh maya or tumhare beech kya ha ?

abhi (looking at purvi ) - tumhe inhe baatne ki kya zarurat thi purvi

daya (rudely pointed finger towards him ) - tum chahe mujhe bhai na mante ho(abhi shock with his reaction) lekin purvi meri behen ha samjhe..or uski shaadi shuda zindagi mein kya ho raha ha yeh janne ka haak ha mujhe ... abb chup chap batao kya rishta ha tumhare or maya ke beech

abhi looked purvi was also looking at him

abhi (hiding his eyes from purvi ) - meri achi dost ha bus..

daya (angrily ) - agar dosti ka rishta hota na toh purvi se tum ese ankhe na churate abhijeet

now abhi got irritated with question his head started paining like hell

abhi - (contolling anger )dekho daya jesa tum log soch rahe ho vesa kuch nahi .

daya (shouted ) - jooth bool rahe ho tum..

abhi (shouted ) - toh kya bolu mein kis bhasha mein samjhau tumhe..

daya (shouted ) - mujhe sirf sach batao..sirf sach..

abhi got silent daya came near him..

daya (chewing tone ) - dekho abhijeet abb agar tum ek bhi kadam uski taraf uthayana toh yaad rakhna sare rishte todh du ga mein tumse (abhi shock ) kyuki mein apni behen ki zindagi barbad hote nahi dekh sakta samjhe...(to shreya ) chalo shreya..

**_and they went.._**

**_NOTE_**

**_GUYS SHOULD I CHANGE THE PAIR OF DAYAREYA INTO_** **_DAYANVI SHREYA TO JANVI PLZ REVIEW AND TELL _**


	6. ch 5

guys yeh wala chapter ch 5 ha actually mene ek ch 5 pehle de diya tha ch 4 ki jagha isi liye ab sab change karna padha mene abhi abhi change kiye ha ab page no.5 par ch 4 ha or page no.6 par ch 5

plz review both chapter

* * *

ajj mene ch 4 and 5 diye ha plz read plz

* * *

there was a deep silence..abhi looked at purvi who was silently crying

abhi - purvi kya tumhe..

purvi didn't said anything and went inside room..and closed the door with bang abhi sighted..and sat on sofa with thud..

abhi (pov) - mein chahkar bhi sab ko sach nahi bata sakta...

hide his face in his palm tear slipped out from his eyes..

**_maya side.._**

maya was laughing evilly..

maya - purvi ab bus mere do akhri kadam jo tumhe itna majboor karde ge ki tum khud bar khud door hojao gi abhijeet se..

**_at morning_**

**_in beuro.._**

all were working purvi had also came today..acp came out from cabin..

acp - daya gaadi nikalo..

daya - kya batt ha ha sir ?

acp - daya dcp ka call tha..wo keh raha tha ki maya par bahut bada hamla hone wala ha..

all shocked..

acp - isi liye ajj purre program mein hume uske sath rehna hoga.

daya - sir agar esa ha toh hume abhijeet ko alert kardena chahiye..

acp - sahi kaha purvi usse alert karo..

purvi - sir mein ?..

acp - ha tum koi problem ha

purvi - n..n..nahi sir mein karti hu..

and she went aside..and dialled..

voice - hello..

purvi - abhi ?

maya - maya...

purvi shocked...

purvi - a..a..abhijeet kaha ha..

maya - ready ho raha ha ajj usse mere sath perform jo karna ha..

purvi - m..m..mujhe usse baat karni ha..

maya - ok..(sweetly ) abhi purvi baat karna chahti ha...

abhi took the call

abhi - hello

purvi - mujh bus yehi inform karna tha ki maya par humla hone wala ha alert rehna..

and she cut the call..

acp - chalo sab..

all started going

**_in hall.._**

cid officer covered every corner..soon the stage curtains raise..all artist were in position and there were two big box..

soon app started the stunts and dance..boxes open..

abhi and maya jump out..abhi came near the maya hold her hand..

abhi - Ishq labon pe

Ishq duaa mein

Jism mein, rooh mein

Ishq rava, rava rawa ravaa.

**_abhi touched slipped his fingers..on her face..._**

Ishq nazar mein

Ishq bashar mein

Aks mein, raks mein

Ishqe nishaan

Nishan nishan nishan

Dum malang malang dum

Dum malang malang

Malang malang dum

Dum malang malang

Malang malang dum

Ishq ishq hai malang mera (x2)

**_maya dance around abhi..abhi was not awaying his eyes from her ..he was smilling_**

maya - Ishq hai, aawaara

Ishq hai, banjaara

Ishq hai, angaara

Rehta hai, behta hai

Yeh ishq sharton mein

Ishq mein mit jaaun

Ishq mein bah jaaun

Ishq mein ho jaaun

Fana fana fanaa fanaaa..

Dum malang malang dum

Dum malang malang

Malang malang dum

Dum malang malang

Malang malang dum

Ishq ishq hai malang mera (x2)

**_maya so close to each abhi and purvi wanted to cry as abhi was dancing with smile like he is enjoying_**

Meri mannaton mein

Meri jannaton mein

Tera hi tera shumaar hai

Meri chaahaton pe

Meri raahaton pe

Tera hi tera khumaar hai

Malang malang main

Tere hi liye hoon malang main

abhi - Meri ulfaton mein

Meri shiddaton mein

**_he bend down in front of maya.._**

Sajdon mein tera hi noor hai

Teri bekhudi mein

**_maya hold his hand made him got up..abhi spread hand on her face_**

Teri dilkashi mein

Teri bandagi mein dil choor hai

Malang malang main

Tere hi liye hoon malang main

maya - Main yahaan wahaan jaaun

jahaan darbadar badar

Tere liye rehti hoon besabar sabar

Teri beqarariyon mein

Ishq ishq hai malang mera.

**_both came close the center stage got raised...everyone's eyes were on abhi and maya..abhi was attaching his head with her and holding her from waist..maya was holding abhi from shouldier..both were having eyelock..._**

Dum malang malang dum

Dum malang malang

Malang malang dum

Dum malang malang

Malang malang dum

Ishq ishq hai malang mera (x3)

soon the lights went off..it was a short power cut..lights got on all shocked maya got dissappeared..

abhi - yeh maya kaha gayi...

audience also shocked...

voice - sir purvi kaha ha..

all looked it was shreya who spoke this

abhi (pov) - my god kahi purvi ne toh jelous mein akar..

acp - sab dhundo..(to abhi ) tum bhi (taunting ) purvi ko agar pehle dhund sakte ho toh dhundna..

abhi downed his head..acp and all officer were glaring at him..

acp - lets move..freedy, pankaj , vivek , tasha..dhyan rahe koi bahar nahi nikalna chahiye..

acp , daya , shreya , sachin and abhi to find them..

they search everywhere ..

they search..and search...and search and search..

**_finally.._**

daya side..in parking..

daya - yaha koi nahi ha..

and went to other side..

**abhi side..**

abhi came on terrace..and started searching..

voice - inhe dhund rahe ho..

abhi turned and saw a girl in mask and and purvi and maya were tired..their mouth were also tired they both were on gun point..abhi took out the gun and pointed..

abhi - chod do inhe..

girl - hume gun dikhane ki zarurat nahi ha abhijeet tum jante ho hum kya kar sakte ha..

abhi downed his gun..

girl - (smiling ) tumhe ese jhukte hue dekh bahut acha lag raha ha...

abhi - dekho plz inhe chodo plz

girl (smile ) - chlo itni hi minate kar rahe ho toh options deti hu kisi ek ko bachalo...(abhi shock ) toh batao kisse bachana chahte ho maya ya purvi..

abhi looked at purvi whoes eyes were tear..and then maya who smile evilly..and saw in his eyes..

girl - jaldi batao ...

abhi - mein maya ko bachau ga..

purvi shocked..tear came out from her eyes..abhi downed his head...

girl - areh wah biwi se zayada dost se pyar..lekin kya karu agar maya ko zinda rakha toh tumhe khushi mile gi jo mein nahi dekh sakti isi liye isi liye marne ke liye taiyar ho jao..maya..

she was going to shoot when they herd a bullet the gun fall from girl hand..abhi turned and saw acp , daya and shreya..

girl - bhago yaha se..

girls and goon jump from terrace..

acp - sachin daya..

daya and sachin ran but looked..

daya - yeh kya yeh log toh gayab hogaye..

**_suddenly purvi's head spin she closed her eyes..and was going to fall one abhi caught her..abhi looked at her face tear slipped from his eyes..seeing the dull face..of his love his betterhalf..here maya also went to unconscious vishali and gaurds ran near her .._**

vishali - hospital le chalo..

guards picked her and they went

**_abhivi side.._**

suddenly..abhi felt someone loaded his gun..he turned and saw daya was pointing gun at him...

abhi - daya..

daya - (angrily ) abhijeet meri bhen se door hojao samjhe warna mein abhi ke sari goli tumhare bheje mein dal du ga samjhe..

abhi - daya meri biwi ho..

daya ( angrily ) - ye biwi shabd tab kaha tha jab tum maya tumne maya ko chuna bolo..

acp - daya abhi purvi ko hospital lejana zaruri ha..sachin..

sachin - yes sir..daya sir chaliye gadi nikalte ha..

abhi was going to pick..purvi..

acp.- ruk jao abhijeet..

abhi looked at him..

acp - daya..

daya - yes sir..

daya picked purvi and went..shreya also went after them..only acp and abhi were left..abhi saw acp..acp glare..him..abhi downed his head..

acp came near him..

acp - u lost all the rights on her..

and he went..abhi sighted..

**_in hospital.._**

doctors were checking both..

soon a lady doctor came out ..abhi was first to ran near her..

abhi - purvi thik toh haina doctor..

dr - (smile ) app sab abhi tak yaha ha..

abhi - matlab..

dr - (smile ) areh mithai lane kisi ko toh bhej dete..

abhi - app kehna kya chahti ha..

dr. - (smile ) congrats mr.abhijeet u are going to became a father soon..

all became happy listning that..abhi took a deep breath kept his hand on his head..and went aside near a wall..and hide his face

daya - (happily ) omg !! matlab mein mein mama banne wala hu oh..god..

acp (happily ) - areh mein bhi toh dad banne wala hu..

freedy (happily ) - sir party toh banti hai na..

acp - (happily ) ha ha kyu nahi..

shreya (happily ) - doctor kya hum unse mil sakte ha..

dr - usse pehle mujhe meethai chahiye

acp - pankaj abhi jao..

pankaj - yes sir..

panakj went..soon a another doctor came...

dr. 2 - apme se abhijeet kon ha..

abhi open his eyes listning his name...

abhi - ji mein hu..

dr.2 - ji apko patient bula raha ha usse kuch kehna ha ..

abhi - (instantly ) mein usse abhi mil sakta hu...

**_all felt anger seeing his first priority..._**

dr.2 - ji..

abhi went with doctor to maya's room..

cid team went to meet purvi

* * *

**_NOTE_**

**_GUYS SHOULD I CHANGE THE PAIR OF DAYAREYA INTO DAYANVI BY USING JANVI INSTEAD OF SHREYA...?_**

**_PLZ REVIEW IN YES OR NO SOON TAKI MEIN ANNE WALE CHAPTERS MEIN CHANGE KAR SAKU_**


	7. ch 6

love cid - apke sare question is chapter mein clear honge..

duo jenny - thanks dear good to know ki apko yeh interesting laga lekin next chapter thoda boring lage

A learning pen - di mujhe lagata ha mujhe change nahi karna chahiye..kyuki pichli story mein bhi same couple tha agar couple change kiya toh kayi log bhag jaege :D :D and di app be safe raho..

mansi - ha ha mene toh kabhi apki nahi sunni.

popi roy - isme pata lage ga kyu nahi bata rahe ...and i am not changing the pair

shweta - shreya hi rahe gi koi baat nahi madame mein APKE kehne par likhu gi ek OS but for that i need time (mansi :p)

puja 20 - thanku.

eman - boriyat ko hatane ke liye ek or update..

diya - mein only abhi par likhu gi..idea aa raha ha..ek mind mein..OS ka funny hoga or abhivi par mujhe sochna hoga..usme mein pair change kardu gi dayanvi ka add kardu gi

**_good to see these soon response vese agar is par bhi same mila toh ch 7 bhi mil jae ga ready ha..._**

now enjoy

guys jinhone ch 4 and 5 nahi padha vo pehle wo read kar lijiye i have updated today..

* * *

**_in purvi's room_**

voice - purvi..

she open her eyes and found shreya sitting and all other were standing and smiling..

shreya - tumhe kese fell ho raha ha..

purvi - thik hu ..

she tried to got up..

daya - areh leti raho nahi toh mere bhanje ya bhanji ko problem hogi..

purvi smile..

acp - wese congrats purvi..

purvi - thanku sir ...abhi kaha ha...

all smile dissapered..

daya - vo maya se milne gaya ha..

there was silence ..

purvi - vo kesi ha abb..

daya - pata nahi..

purvi - mujhe milna ha usse..

shreya - purvi u need rest..

purvi - shreya plz..

shreya and daya looked at acp for help..but acp sighted...helplessly

daya - thik ha chalo phir..

**_on other side.._**

abhi enter..inside...

maya saw ..

maya - ao abhijeet ao..waha kyu khade ho..yaha ao na mere pass betho na..

abhi sighted and came..

abhi (angrily ) - ab chup chap batao kaha ha vo..

maya (calmly ) - yeh uchi awaz mere samne maat rakho pyar se pucho tum jate ho uski dor mere hath mein ha ..

abhi took a deep breath

abhi (calmly ) - dekho plz..mujhe bata do..

maya - pehle mera haal chal toh jan lo...

abhi sighted..the door open..purvi saw something..

abhi - kesi ho tum...

maya hold his hand

maya - tumhare rehte mujhe kuch ho sakta ha..

voice - abhijeet..

abhi turned and shock to see purvi..she was still having tear in her eyes...abhi got up..purvi started going when abhi hold her

abhi - purvi ..mein sirf duty nibha raha hu..

but he shut his mouth with a tight slap..he touched his cheeks..

purvi - (tearly ) tumne meri joothi kasam khai abhijeet..

abhi - purvi plz

abhi tried to hold her but she jerk

purvi (angrily)- don't dare to touch me senior inspector abhijeet..u losted this right understand..

she started moving..back to her room..

abhi was going to follow when some one kept hand on his shoulder.. indicating to stop at the door..he looked it was daya..

daya (calmly ) - pyar se bol raha hu akhri barr ... meri behen ke pass dikhe toh thik nahi hoga samjhe..

and he went saying that..

abhi downed his his tears fell down from his eyes..maya stood up and went near abhi

maya (taunting ) - yeh pyar na badi gandi cheez hoti ha..abhijeet agar isme kharabi ajae na toh dubara theek nahi hoti ulta kharabi bada deti ha..

listning this abhi became angry and hold her face..

abhi - (angrily ) zuban sambhale apni samjhi..tere kehne par mein yeh sab kar raha hu samjhi..

maya jerk his hand..

maya - zayada tewar dikhane ki zarurat nahi ha jab tak **ARJUN **ka pata mere pass ha tum meri hathi ki katputli ho samjhe..kuch nahi kar sakte tum..or ha agar tumne kisi ko batane ki himat bhi ki toh ARJUN , PURVI or uska sara parivar infact tumhara hone wala bacha bhi jann se jae ga samjhe...

abhi join his hand..

abhi - (tearly ) band kardo yeh sab plz yeh sab karke tum mujhse sab kuch cheen rahi ho mera pariwarr , meri jaan..sab kuch.. kya mil raha tumhe yeh sab karke..

maya - khushi jo mujhe chahiye abhijeet..mujhe bahut maza aa raha ha yeh sab karke..(and she started laughing ) kya karu khud garz hu dusro ko tadpte dekh hi mujhe khushi milti ha..

and she went..

abhi covered his face sat on the bed and he took a deep breath..

abhi - nahi yeh... yeh dukh jatane ka waqt nahi ha p..p..purvi ko sab samjh au ga shayad wo samjh jae ..ha ..yehi sahi ha..

he got up and moved out and came near the door he was going to move..

voice - kaha ja rahe ho..

abhi turned and saw daya

abhi - purvi se milne..

daya - nahi jaa sakte tum..

abhi - meri biwi ha vo...

daya - tumhari biwi se pehle meri behen...ha wo..

abhi - phir bhi mujhe usse baat karni ha..

daya - i am sorry lekin mein tumhe nahi janne nahi du ga..purvi ne mana kiya..

abhi - daya plz..don't interfere..

daya (angrily ) - abhijeet plz don't force me..to take any step..just get away..

abhi - (angrily ) mein bhi dekhta hu mujhe kon rokta ha..

daya - (angrily ) mein roku ga tumhe...

abhi - apne dost par hath uthao ge..

daya - (angrily ) dost nahi criminal par..

abhi - dusre ki zindgi bachana kabse crime hogaya..

daya (angrily ) - dusre ki zindagi bachana nahi lekin zindagi barbad kar dena ek crime ha understand..or sabse bada crime hota rape..

he shut down his mouth by receiving a tight slap from abhi..abhi hold his collar...

abhi - (angriliy ) u want to say that i raped her...

daya jerk abhi stepped little back..daya pointed angrily..

daya - (angrily ) yes u raped her mentally u played with her love her felling her emotions understand...for me u are the rapist and u should hang till death..

abhi hold his collar and daya also..

voice - stop it..

both turned and saw acp...

acp - (angrily ) yeh hospital ghar nahi jo ese ladh rahe ho samjhe..

both got seprate acp came near abhi

acp (to abhi ) - or tumhe purvi ki yaad kafi jaldi nahi agayi..

abhi downed his head...

acp - tumne bahut galat kiya abhijeet uss bachi ke sath tumne saat phere isi liye the taki tum usse yeh din dikhao ?

abhi downed his head..

acp (chewing ) - tumhari yeh chupi dekhar toh dil karta ha ki mein do kheech ke laga du..lekin nahi humara toh haak tum apne upar samjhte hi hona..hum kon hote ha interfere karne wale..(to daya ) daya yeh humara mujrim nahi purvi ka mujrim ha ek barr purvi ko ghar janne ke liye bolde phir dekhte ha ki vo isse kya saza deti ha..

**_and he went from there.._**

duo looked at each other...

abhi - plz daya..

daya - NO..

abhi downed his head and turned moved ...he went outside the hospital near beach..

**_on other side.._**

shreya was cutting apple..for purvi..

purvi - shreya...

shreya - hmm

purvi - mujhe abhijeet ke sath nahi rehna..

shreya - purvi..

purvi - (tearly ) plz shreya mujhe kuch nahi samjhna i can't live with that cheap person jo do minute mein kisi or ka hojae..

shreya - purvi plz calm down..thik ha tum humare sath reh lena..

purvi - nahi shreya...

shreya - toh tum kya karna chahti ho...

purvi - (tearly ) mein tum logo se mumbai se door rehna chahti hu..

shreya shocked..

shreya - purvi tum insano ki duniya mein humare ilawa kisi or ko nahi jati...

purvi (tearly ) - shreya chahe mein insano ko nahi janti lekin insaani banae samaj ko janti hu mein tum logo par koi bhoj nahi bana chahti..

shreya - (shock ) purvi tum koi bhoj nahi ho hum par tum daya ki behen jesi hu..

purvi - (tearly )yeh baat insaani samaj samjhe ga..kya..shreya i want my child to live a respectful life...

shreya - purvi yaha reh kar tum isse de sakti ho..

purvi - nahi shreya yeh samaj isse apne baap ki tarha samjhe ga..or mein nahi chahti ki yeh abhijeet jesa ya jesi bane (smilling tearly ) mein isse kahi door lekar jana chahti hu..jaha yeh ek acha insan bane...

(shreya eyes filled with tears )...

shreya - i understand purvi..but ...plz..

purvi - (tearly ) shreya i can't bear any more plz..

shreya called daya ... daya shock with her decision..he tried to made her understand but she was stuck on her decision..

daya - thik ha purvi jesa tum chaho..vese hi hoga lekin yaad rahe tera yeh bhai zinda ha..samjhe jab bhi zarurat ho bula lena..

purvi smile..

shreya - purvi tum kya apni duniya jaa rahi ho..

purvi - nahi shreya..mein apni duniya nahin jaa sakti waha agar gayi toh humari duniya or insani duniya mein ek jung chid jae gi..

daya - toh tum jao ge kaha

purvi - daya yeh zindagi kabhi nahi rukti..bus tum jo bhi next train ha abhi book kardo..

shreya - purvi tum magic karke..yaha se jaogi ?

purvi - nahi shreya shaadi karne waqt mene apne app se kasam li thi ki insani duniya mein jadu ka istemal nahi karu gi..

daya - thik ha purvi jo tumhe thik lage wo karna...(to shreya ) chalo shreya..

purvi - shreya i need discharge plz mujhe

saman lena ha ghar se..

shreya - thik ha..

dayareya went out..

daya booked a ticket but mistake he booked the tickets with abhi's credit card..

**_on other side.._**

abhi was sitting on beach his phone vibrate he saw message...

abhi - tickets..conformotion lekin mene toh book nahi karwaya..he checked and shock..

abhi - n..n..n..nahi vo..vo esa nahi kar sakti (tearly ) mujhe iss tarha akele nahi chod sakti ...

he got up..and ran..


	8. ch 7

guys apko kya lagta ha ki apki yeh dost itna chota reason de gi separation ka guys mein haran hu ch 4 mein jo call aya tha uske bare mein kisi ne bhi nahi socha ki wo call kiska ha or abhijeet ke ghar anne se pehle esa kya hua ki dayareya bethe the ...

gauri - yarr separation toh long term chale ga ab lekin ek or baat thode chapters baad ek twist ae ga..dekhte ha app usse kya samjhte ha

eman - shaant hoja itna emotional bhi nahi tha :D :D

guest - story happy hogi app chinta maat kijiye buss wait kariye sabar ka fal meetha hota ha or app shayad is time apna name dena bhool gayi ha right ?

guest - thanku

anchal - bore toh mein bhi ho rahi hu ussi boriyat ko door rakhne ke liye mein chapters likhti hu taki app logo ko jaldi se update de saku

shweta - buss app agge dekhiye ga sabki thinking apni jagha sahi ha shweta and i never mind..

love cid - baby abhi bada kese hoga...maya ki anne wali chaal shayad apko anne wale chapters mein pata chal jae

duo jenny - yeh separation dekhne wala ha isme dono seprate toh honge lekin ek or baat hogi with suspence

popi roy -apse toh baat ho hi gayi ha anne wale twist ke bare mein...

now enjoy

21 din ghar mein surakshit rahiye nahi toh 21saal peeche chale jae ge app

* * *

purvi was sitting in hospital and looking out tear slipped from her eyes

**_Preet ki lath mohe aaisi laagi_**

**_Ho gayi main matwaali_**

she closed her eyes tear sliped

**_Bal bal jaaun apane piya ko_**

**_He main jaaun vaari vaari_**

**_Mohe sudh budh naa rahi tan mann ki_**

**_Yeh toh jaane duniya saari_**

_she remember first time both came face to face_

**_Bebas aur laachar phiru main_**

that eye lock

**_Haari main dil haari - 2_**

she open her eyes and saw shreya came she came and got ready..both moved out

**_Tere naam se jee loon -_**

**_Tere naam se marr jaaun -_**

_she sat in car and looked outside..and the car started_

**_Teri jaan ke sadke mein kuchh aaisa kar jaaun_**

on other side..abhi was running towards hospital

**_Tune kya kar dala marr gayi main mitt gayi main_**

**_Ho ri ha ri ho gayi main_**

abhi entered in hospital and asked receptionist told about the discharge abhi slipped his hand im air..

**_Teri deewani deewani- 2_**

**_Tune kya kar dala marr gayi main mitt gayi main_**

**_Ho ri ha ri ho gayi main_**

**_Teri deewani deewani - 2_**

purvi was packing the things when a frame came she saw it was pick abhi was hugging her she creased but remember what he did she throw..

**_Ishq junoon jab hadh se badh jaaye - 2_**

**_Haste haste aashiq suli chadh jaaye_**

**_Ishq ka jaadu sara chadha kara bole - 2_**

**_Khoob laga lo pehre raste rab khole_**

she started crying and sat on bed with thud...

**_Yahi ishq di marzi hain_**

**_Yahi rab di marzi hain_**

**_Yahi ishq di marzi hain_**

**_Yahi rab di marzi hain_**

here abhi moved out from hospital..he was running on road..in mid road..he was jumping in front of car

purvi side

purvi came out with laugage..daya adjust laguage ,

**_Tere bin jeena kaisa_**

**_Haan Khudgarzi hi_**

purvi sat soon they went

**_Tune kya kar dala marr gayi main mitt gayi main_**

**_Ho ri ha ri ho gayi main_**

**_Teri deewani deewani - 4_**

she remember the proposal , the time they spent , dance in egypt , pool table time..tears slipped feom her eyes daya was seeing this from rare view..

**_Oh ho oh hoohhhh..._**

**_He main rang rangeeli deewani - 2_**

**_Ke main albeli main mastani_**

soon they reached purvi wished them bye and she caught the train it was night time on other side..abhi climed the bridge he saw purvi down..

abhi - (shouted )purviiiiii

he ran to that side of platform..

**_Gaaun bajaaun sabko rijh_****_au_**

**_He main dila zaram se begaani_**

**_Ke main deewani main deewani_**.

abhi started searching from outside as there was a huge rush due to last train..

**_Tere naam se jee loon tere naam se marr jaaun_**

**_Tere jaan ke sadle mein kuchh aaisa kar jaaun._**

abhi found purvi..

abhi - purvi..

purvi shock to see him..

abhi - (tearly ) purvi stop i can't live without u..plz..

purvi (tearly ) - door raho mujhse abhijeet i hate u..

soon the train started..abhi walk along..

abhi (tearly ) - purvi please ek baar sunlo mujhe please..

purvi (tearly ) - mujhe kuch sunna just leave..

the train became fast..

abhi (tearly ) - purvi mein marr jauga tumhare bina plz maat jao...

purvi - (tearly ) just leav me alone and plz get out of my life...

abhi - (tearly ) purvi plz purvi stop this purvi..

purvi ignore abhi reached to the end off platform..

abhi - purviiiiiiiiii..

inside the train purvi brust out crying..she covered her face with hands..

**_Tune kya kar dala marr gayi main mitt gayi main_**

**_Ho ri ha ri ho gayi main_**

here abhi bend down on his knees and brust out crying he was seeing the train going..

**_Teri deewani deewani_**

**_Teri deewani deewani_****_Teri deewani deewani_****_Teri deewani deewani._**

and the two sole got seprate with one misuderstanding

abhi remember...

**_arjun ki dor mere hath mein ha.._**

**_mein bhi dekhti hu tu kya kar sakta ha..._**

**_mein kuch bhi karsakti hu..kyuki yeh khel mera ha maya ka_**

abhi closed his fist tightly

abhi (chewing ) - bahut hua maya yeh khel tune shuru kiya ab khatam mein karu ga tune mere hi ghar mein ghus kar mujhe barbad kiya na..ab teri baari..tere ek ek sadasy ko jaan se mar dalu ga...lekin usse pehle arjun ko bachana hoga..

he got up..

abhi - iski shuruwat dcp chitrole se karni hogi and he got up and went..

**_in dcp office.._**

abhi knock the door

dcp - come in..

abhi came inside..

dcp - tum yaha

abhi - sir mujhe ek personal mission par nikalna ha..isi liye i need leave

dcp - headquaters ne toh tumhe mission nahi diya or kesa personal..

abhi -vo apko nahi bata sakta..

dcp - nahi bata sakte ka kya matlab

(abhi down his head )..tum cid officer ho samjhe jise personal or professional life mix nahi karni chahiye samjhe..isi liye apna mission chodo or duty join karo samjhe

abhi looked at him..he forward an envlooe

dcp - yeh maya ne di ha tumhe dene ke liye..

abhi - yeh kya ha ? p

dcp - kholne ki koshish ki thi lekin khula nahi vo alag baat ha..wese ek or khush khabri ha..

abhi - khushkhabri ?

dcp - (taunting ) purvi ka resignation mila mujhe (abhi shock )

abhi (shock ) - r..rr..kon dekar gaya ?

dcp - tumhe isse kya (abhi became angry ) chalo phir bhi mein bata deta hu khud daya dekar gaya ha yeh..

abhi (shock ) - daya matlab vo jante hue bhi purvi ki condition kesi ha usse janne diya...

**_daya 's home.._**

door bell rang..shreya open the door abhi ran inside like a thunder and went near daya sitting on couch ..shreya shock

abhi - (angrily ) purvi chale gayi or tune mujhe bata ya tak nahi..

daya - ha nahi bataya..

abhi (shouted ) - kyu nahi bataya..

daya - purvi tumhare joothi mohobatt ki acting apne anne wale bache mein nahi dekh na chahti thi..

abhi - kaha bheja tunne usse..

daya - mein puri zindagi mein nahi batau ga ki kaha gayi..

abhi (angrily ) - daya bata de nahi toh dosti khatam karduga..

daya started laughing

daya - tumhe kya laga humari dosti ki diwar ab bhi tak ha abhijeet (abhi shock ) humare beech mein jo tha vo usse din hi toot gaya tha jab tumne meri behen ka sath na dete hue usse maya ka sath diya tha..(abhi's eyes became teary )

abhi (tearly ) - daya plz kamse kam tu toh samjh mujhe (he bend down on his knees ) plz bata de daya purvi kaha mein mein nahi jee pauga usske bina..plz daya..plz bata de wo kaha ha plz..

daya - janta ha abhi ajj tere iss purvi ke sath joothe pyar ke natak ne mujhse bhi pyar par vishvass cheen liya ha..

shreya looked at him..

daya - ajj mein samjh gaya ki duniya mein koi sache dil se pyar nahi karta ha..or tum uske sabse bade udharan ho..tum sahi kehte the abhijeet yeh pyar nahi physical attraction ha lekin purvi ka nahi tumhara tha physical attraction samjhe...

abhi (tearly ) - daya mein sach keh raha hu mera pyar jootha nahi ha..plz meri baat mann..

daya sighted and went inside his room shreya also went after him..

shreya - daya..

abhi started crying ..

**_in room.._**

shreya (tearly ) - daya bat do unhe plz..

daya showed her message...of purvi..she ready..

**_abhijeet ko mere bare mein kabhi maat batana plz.._**

shreya (tearly ) - daya wo tumhare bhai jese ha tum apne bhai ke ghar ke todho ge

daya (angrily shouted ) - usne apna ghar khud thodha ha samjhi tum..

shreya shocked with his reaction..

shreya - daya tum yeh kese mujhse..

daya (irritated ) - plz leave me alone yarr..

**_outside.._**

abhi was sitting with face the envelope fall from his coat..his eyes fall on him..he remember..

**_yeh envelope maya ne diya tha.._**

abhi - maya...

he got up and ran away..he sat in his car...

**_here shreya came out and saw abhi no where..she looked above.._**

shreya (tearly ) - kya galti ki thi humne jo hume yeh saza de rahe ho yeh din dikha rahe ho..kya dikhana chahte yeh sab karke ki kalyug mein pyar ki koi jagha nahi...log kehte ha ki puri duniya kath putli ha (she joined her hand ) plz maat nachao hume ese dard hota ha taklif hoti ha...plz..

**_in car .._**

abhi was opening the envelop madly he found a letter..he open..

**_abhijeet jis kaam ke liye mein yaha ai thi wo toh hogaya ha _****_or rahi baat arjun ki vo mere pass nahi ha _**(abhi shock ) **_usse tum khud dhundo...bus tumhe itna bata du arjun ko jiske hath mene diya ha wo bilkul ache insan nahi ha..ek or baat abhijeet tumhe bata du purvi jaha bhi ha humari nazar uspar ha _**(abhi shock ) **_agar tumne ustak pahuchne ki koshish ki toh arjun or purvi ka pariwar nagdevta ko pyar hojae ga.._**

**_maya.._**

abhi - mujhe kisi tarha arjun ki bachana hoga..wo log wo gunde jo shikha ko lekar ae the unka pata karta hu..

he started the car..and went..

**_on other side.._**

beautiful mountains covered with snow caps...down the beautiful green ground..in foot hills of that mountains..and a beautiful small house..

**_in that house.._**

old lady - purvi beta tum yaha reh sakti ho..

purvi - apka bahut bahut shukriya maa ji apne mujhe itna badiya rehne ke liye ghar diya..

old lady - tu daya ki behen jesi ha purvi humara farz banata jab daya yaha ghoomne ata hai na toh ek baar yaha ata zarur ha..or usne hi toh humare bete ko waha job dilwai..

purvi - phir bhi apka bahut shukriya..

old lady (smile ) - daya ne mujhe phone kiya tha beta usne tumhari abki condition batai isi liye jab bhi zarurat hogi toh mujhe jarur bulane ..

purvi - ji..

old lady - ab mein chalti hu..

and she went..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi reached to a lane..a man came..

man - sahab apne yaad kiya..

abhi - isko janta ha...

abhi showed him a sketch..

man - yeh toh pakiya ha..

abhi - kaha mile ga..

man - pass hi ke daru ke adde mein ha..

abhi - chal le kar chal..

**_maya side.._**

maya was smiling evilly looking at the scene..

vishali - rajkumari maya app karna kya chahti ha..

maya - vishali mein iss purvi ko apno se bichad ne ka dard batana chahti hu wo hi dard jo mene saha (tearly ) apni maa or apne bhai se bichad kar...vishali mein kabhi nahi bhool sakti kese iss purvi ke karan mera bhai mara..sirf 18 saal ka tha..vo bus inhe galti ki saza dene gaya kyuki inke gao ne tab khushiya mana jab meri maa ko mare 2 saal hue...(tearly ) vishali kitne sapne dekhe the meri maa ne ki jab vo baada hoe ga tab maya nagri ka raja bane ga sabko aona gulam banae ga..insani duniya par bhi kabza kare ga lekin iss purvi ke ussi din ka jab vo shakti heen tha..ussi din jis din maha guru ne uski shakti cheen li thi ..uski sharto ki saza dekar...abb thik usi tarha mein purvi ke bete or arjun ko bhi mar dalu gi jab wo 18 saal ke honge..taki ye purvi bhi janne ki 18 saal ke baad jab koi kho jata ha jo apke dil ka tukda ho toh kesa lagta ha..

vishali - matlab 18 saal ka or intezar..

maya - nahi vishali 18 saal baad mein seedhe ek war se hi unsab ko mar du gi lekin abhi ke loye mujhe unhe tadapte hue dekhna ha..mujhe purvi ke bete ko tadpana ha ..


	9. ch 8

**_hmm only 6 reviews ajj mansi ne , pooja di ne review nahi kiya ...chalo koi baat nahi baki sabke reply abhi dede ti hu_**

popi roy - si appke question same ha jo anne wale chapter mein abhi se puche jae ge or magic se bhari story toh hogi hi..uske liye wait karna hoga and ha wo bhi jadui hoga..razz khul chuka ha or kab khula wo abhi sir batae ge.

love cid - ha maya revenge legi purvi ke son se..or vo revenge jaldi shuru hone wala ha nahi shreya door nahi hogi

eman - story jaldi khatam karne ke liye year gaps honge..

shweta - i will try or twist toh bahut honge

abhirika world - koi baat nahi der ae durust ae..or ha abhivi ke bete ka naam arjun nahi hoga

anchal - miss u alot yarr or ha gap lamba hoga lekin sath utna hi hoga

now enjoy

* * *

in bar..

abhi came khabri told him about person the person was there..

abhi went near the person and sat..person saw him..

abhi put gun on person's abdomen..

abhi - pakiya chupchap bata wo bacha kaha ha..

pakiya - nahi batau ga..

abhi loaded the gun..

abhi - nahi bate ga toh tere bache teri shakal nahi dekh pae ge..samjha..ab chal nahi toh usi jagha goli maruga jaha tera chakhna padha ha..samjh..

pakiya gulped the fear..

pakiya - thik ha sahab apun lekar chalta ha..

both got up and started walking..

**_in _****_a goddown.._**

man - wah kya dam diya ha iss bache ka madame ne..

man 2 - sahi kaha raka ab toh chandi hi chandi hogi..

voice - hogi agar jail se bahar nikle toh

both turned and saw abhi..he was pointing at pakiya..

abhi - raka or chutan..

both took out the gun..

abhi - gun neeche rakh warna mein goliya sari iske bhej mein dal du ga..

both laughed..

raka - yeh toh or bhi acha hoga batwarr do mein hoga..

pakiya shocked..raka and chutan fire on abhi but abhi forwarded pakiya the bullets hit him abhi fired one's hand and one's chest he throw pakiya away..and came near raka ..

abhi - (angrily ) bata raka kaha ha arjun..

raka - v..v..vaha ha sahab..

he pointed at box..

abhi hit bullet on him and he died..

abhi ran near him..and hit the boxes..and saw arjun (3 year child ) lying unconscious

he ran near him..

abhi - arjun ankhe kholo arjun...behosh ha hospital le jata hu..

and he took him to the hospital ..

**_in hospital_**

doctors made abhi sat on bench..

abhi remembered..

**_maya - yeh vo hi bacha ha abhijeet jisse tum sapne mein dekhte ho.._**

he remember cry of the lady..

**_lady - (tearly ) mujhe iss baat ki khushi ha ki mera bacha apke pass surakshit hoga ek maa ko or kya chahiye...bus app wada kijiye sir ki mere bache ko uske dada ji ke pass le jae ge wada kijiye.._**

**_and a gun shoot.._**

he jerk..and looked he was in hospital.. doctor came out he went near him

abhi - kesa ha vo ?

dr - he is fine filhal bus behosh ha kuch ghanto mein hosh ajae ga..app usse dekh sakte ha..

abhi took a relief...and went inside..

**_inside.._**he came near the child..and looked at the innocent face and smile..

abhi - ek kaam karta hu beuro inform kar ata hu..sab bahut khush hinge purvi bhi...

(but he stop...he realised what had happen just..he took a deep breath and ran outside..)

**_in hill areas.._**

purvi was standing in on door with mug in hand and a shawl wrapped around her shoulder..she was looking at the rain..

and remembring..

**_flashback.._**

it was first rain after the marriage..abhivi were busy in watching from the door..

purvi - chaliye na abhi bahar chalte ha..

abhi - kyu ?

purvi - areh barish ho rahi ha..

abhi - wo hi toh mein keh raha hu bahar kyu jana ha barish ho rahi ha..

purvi patted her head

purvi - (to god ) hey bhagwaan kesa unromantic pati diya ha..

abhi - abbe yarr ab ye romance kaha se beech mein gaya..

purvi - barish se..

abhi - aiin..

purvi - abhijeet seriously app duniya ke pehle pati ha jo iss mausam mein romance nahi kare ge..

abhi - huh yeh bhi bhala romance ka mausam ha jagha jagha keechad ha or tumhe romance karna ha..

purvi - abhijeet chaliye na barish mein enjoy karte ha..

abhi - areh yar mausam ki pehli barish ha..

purvi - wohi toh mein keh rahi hu mausam ki pehli barish..ha.

abhi - offo tum samjh nahi rahe ho mein science ke tarike se keh raha hu...

purvi - mein pyar ki bhasha samjhti hu science ki nahi..samjhe

abhi - areh yarr bheeg jae ge ..

purvi - ooh matlab tumhe bheegne se problem ha..

abhi - ha ...

purvi - then ok..

and she went in...abhi started sipping the cup and suddenly splash..abhi shocked he all became wet..he herd a lughing sound and turned purvi was laughing..

abhi - (shock ) yeh kya ki

purvi (laughing ) - lo ab toh pura bheeg chuke ho ab toh bahar ana hi hoga..

abhi - purvi ki bachi..

purvi ran outside laughing abhi ran after her both enjoyed ran alot..

**_flashback.._**

purvi - tumhe esa nahi karna chahiye tha abhijeet mana ki tumse naraz thi lekin tumne mujhe manna toh door ki baat tum ghar tak nahi ae or night spend bhi kiske sath..uss uss maya ke sath..mein wo din ajj bhi nahi bhoolu gi abhijeet jis din se mene tumse nafrat karni shuru kardiye..

**_flashback.._**

**_end of ch 4 that call_**

purvi got up and open the door and saw none..

purvi - yeh ab kaha gaye itni raat ko..

suddenly the landline rang..she picked before she replied..she herd..

maya -kaha ho abhi itni der keh rahe the abhi ajauga free hu..lekin tum abhi tak nahi aye mene sab sambhal liya ha tumhare kehne par ek acha sa suite bhi book kiya ha hotel mein (purvi's eyes became red in anger ) jaldi ao i am waiting...

and call cut..purvi dialled daya..with trembling hands

daya - hello

purvi (tearly ) - h..h..hello d..d..daya

**_flashback.._**

purvi - (tearly ) tum shaadi ke baad itne badal jao ge mene kabhi ne socha tha..

**_in beuro_**

abhi enter all ignore he directly went to acp's cabin all looked at daya who was working all remember morning what daya announces angrily..

**_flashback.._**

**_daya pointed at all_**

daya - ajj ke baad jisne bhi abhijeet ke sath nata joda usse mein apne nate todh lu ga..samjhe ajj se wo sirf senior inpector abhijeet ha..

**_all jerk they came out from the thoughts and started doing there work_**

**_in acp's cabin.._**

abhi - sir..

acp looked at him..

acp - boliye senior inspector abhijeet kya kaam ha.

abhi - sir plz ek baar ye file dekh lijiye

acp - mein abhi busy hu..

abhi - plz sir urgent ha mein chahta hu bache ke hosh mein anne se pehele app isse padhle..

acp - bacha..

abhi - sir plz padh lijiye..

acp took the file and started ...he was getting shock at each line..

acp - y..y..ye sab..

abhi - ye sach ha sir is mein koi shak nahi sir ki arjun apka pota ha sir..

acp got up..

acp (tearly ) - kaha ha vo abhi..

abhi - hospital ha sir..behosh ha thodi der mein hosh...

acp went outside..runningly..

daya looked at him..

daya - kya baat ha sir app bhag kyu rahe ha..

acp (happily ) - daya isse padho jaldi..

daya started reading he got shock..

acp - plz daya jaldi gaadi nikalo..plz..

daya - sir information galat ho sakti ha..

voice - nahi daya ye information ek dum sahi ha..

daya turned and saw abhijeet..he looked again at acp

daya - thik ha sir agar kisi ne ache doctor se check kar waya ha toh mein manzoor karta hu ki yeh sach ha..

abhi felt when hurt when daya indicated him as" kisi "

daya - chaliye sir chalte ha..

all started moving..but abhi 's phone rang..

abhi - hello..

police - sir ajj jise apne pakdwaya ha unnki case ke like file sign chahiye.

abhi - thik ha aa raha hu..

he cut the call and turned towards the team..but they had already..left..

abhi (pov) - sab naraz ha mujhse ...

suddenly his phone beep it was acp's message..

**_mein nahi chahta ki mein arjun ke samne tumse ek mujrim ki tarha peshau..or naa hi mein yeh chahta hu ki koi esa insan jise apno ki fellings ki kadar na hi vo mere bete ke pass ae..tumne jo kiya mere liye uske liye shukriya lekin purvi or puri cid team ke liye tum doshi hi raho ge..jisne ek ladki ki puri zindagi barbaad kardi ek characterless ladki ke liye.._**

abhi and closed his eyes and looked above to control his tears..

voice - excuse me..

* * *

guys agar 7 reviews milgaye toh next update miljae ga ajj hi..next mazze dar ha


	10. ch 9

**_so guys yeh raha update mujhe 7 reviews mil chuke ha_**

abhirika world - ae ge zarur ae ge

shweta - hope yeh chapter apka intrest badha de..

eman - thanku ek minute tumne do reviews diye ha ?

love cid - job nahi chode ge ulta promote honge..or abhi nahi pata chale ga

guest - thanku

duo jenny - sab kuch hoga abb ek new entry ai ha

now enjoy...

guys mene do update diye ha plz pichla chapter ch 8 read kariye pehle..

* * *

voice - kya jiju ha yaha par

abhi looked above..and found a handsome guy..

abhi - jiju ?

man - mera matlab ha senior inspector abhijeet..vo darasal mere jiju ha..

abhi shock..

abhi - kon ho tum..?

man - tum kon ho mujhse yeh puchne wale..

abhi - pehle tum batao tum kon or abhijeet ko kese jante ho..

man (angrily ) - kamal ha mein apse puch raha hu app mujhse puch rahe ha seedhe seedhe boldo na nahi batana kbc kyu khel rahe ho ?

abhi - tumhe mujhse kya kaam ha..

man - areh mujhe apse nahi mujhe jiju se kaam ha..

abhi - areh mein hi abhjeet hu..

man - mein kese manlu..

abhi showed him the the batch..the man hug him instantly..

man - finally app milgaye jiju..

abhi pushed him

abhi -kya ha kabse dekh raha hu jiju jiju rat lagae hue ho..akhir ho kon ho tum kyuki jaha tak mein janta hu purvi ka bhai nahi ha koi ..siwae daya ke jo ke mooh bhola bhai ha..

man (happily ) - jiju mein purvi ka dost hu kavin..mein bhi ussi ki tarha jin land se aya hu..or ek jin hu

abhi - jin land se toh maya bhi ayi ha..tum uske admi bhi toh hosakte ho

**_(kese pata batae ge agge anne wale chapters mein )_**

kavin - nahi jiju..mein purvi ka hi dost hu ..yeh ha iss baat ka sabut..

he showed him a ring...

abhi took and looked..

abhi - yeh to maa ji ki anguthi ha..

kavin - ha jiju...yeh nani ki angunthi ha..

abhi - lekin yeh anguthi koi bhi bana sakta ha..

kavin - apke mooh par pani fenku...

abhi (instantly ) - nahi mein samjh gaya tum purvi ke dost ho...

kavin smile

abhi (sad ) - lekin agar tum purvi se milne ae ho toh vo yaha nahi ha...

kavin (sadly ) - mein maya ki chal janta hu...jiju (abhi shock ) or yeh bhi ke wo yeh sab kyu kar rahi ha..

abhi - kyu kar rahi ha vo esa..

**_on otherside.._**

arjun open his eyes..some one was ruffling his hairs..

arjun (smile ) - dadu..

acp (happily ) - mujhe tum jante ho...

arjun - (smile ) ha mummy ne god ke ghar janne se pehle apki taswir dikhai thi..

all eyes became tear..listening that..

arjun - app kaha the dadu jante ha papa bhi nahi milne ae mujhse..or app bhi nahi..mene ap dono ko kabhi ankho ke samne nahi dekha..

acp - (lovely ) i am sorry meri jaan ab mein tumhari ankho ke samne hi rahu ga..

arjun - or papa..

acp looked at dr.s..

dr.s - wo bhi jaldi ae ge..

arjun - dadu mujhe apke ghar jana ha..

daya - beta hum jaldi hi dadu ke ghar jae ge..

arjun smile..

dr came out..

dr - sir app arjun ko ghar lekar jaa sakte ha..

acp - dekha arjun doctor ne bhi keh diya ..yeh..

arjun became happy..

shreya - arjun mein apko ready kardu..

arjun (happily ) - ha..

acp - (to dr ) doctor mein jab tak fees dea atau or app iski file de dijiye

dr - sir payment or forms already ho chuki ga ha app bus file le jaiye..

acp - ok..

shreya made arjun ready..and all went to acp's home for welcoming..the new member..

**_on other side.._**

**_in cafe_**

kavin - jiju maya ek bahut shatir ladki ha..darasal maya ki maa ki maut maha vady jo humare gao mein rehte the unhone karne se mana kardiya tha kyuki wo ek buri shakti thi sabki dukh dene mein vishvass karti thi unki maut ke do saal baad yeh sab maya or uske bhai ko pata chala unhe bahut gussa aya..maya ka bhai apne jadu se jin land ko barbad karna chahta tha lekin usske pass jadu nahi tha shrap diya gaya tha usse uski sari shaktiya cheen li issi liye wo seena le aya..jin land ke logo ne milkar samna kiya or purvi ne maya ke bhai ko mardiya..hum sab jante the ki yeh sab sunkar maya jarror ae gi isi liye hum logo ne maha guru ji ko bulane ka faisla liya lekin unke anne se pehle maya ne purvi ko ek tasvir mein kaid kardiya..or phenk diya ek rehsya mai darwaze ke piche jo insani duniya se juda ha..jab maha guru ji ae toh unhone apni shaktiyo se maya ko kamzor kardiya or bhaga diya..uske baad vo kahi door chale gayi or ajj jab wo vapiss ai ha..toh bahut badi shaktiyo ki malik ban chuki ha...usne jin land ke logo ko bandi bana liya ha ab vo insani duniya par bhi raaj karna chahti ha or sath sath pure jin world ko or purvi ko barbad karna chahti ha

abhi - kavin maya ko harakar hi hum sab kuch normal kar sakte ha..lekin usske liye hume pehle iss maha guru se milna hoga..

kavin - (sadly ) jiju darasal maha guru abb iss duniya mein nahi ha..or ha jiju maya ko marna asan nahi ha..mayanagri ke raj pariwar ke har sadasy ko vardan ha ki vo shaktiyo ke sath jin world ki dharti par nahi mar sakti..

abhi shock..

kavin (sadly ) - sirf yehi nahi jiju...mein guru ji se mila tha unhone batay ki unhe apni shaktiyo se pata chala ha ki maya ne tapasya kar yeh vardan prapt kiya ha ki koi jin usse nahi mar sakta..

abhi kept hand on his shoulder...

abhi - kavin humari insano ki duniya mein ek kitab likhi gayi ha mahabharat jisme yeh bataya gaya ha ki samsya ka samadhan usi sath janam leti ha..samjhe..

kavin - matlab ?

abhi - matlab jin nahi maar sakta lekin insan toh mar sakta hai na..

kavin - app baat ko ghuma rahe ha..

abhi - mein maru ga usse..

kavin shock..

kavin - jiju app !!

abhi - ha kavin mein apne pariwaar or iss duniya ko bachane ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu..isi liye tum mujhe abhi iss waqt waha lekar jaana hoga..

kavin (sadly ) - i am sorry jiju ...(down his head ) darasal mein sirf insani duniya mein ana janta hu wapiss jane ke liye ek matr ha jo mujhe nahi ata..

(abhi shock )..

abhi - yeh toh bahut badi problem ha..

kavin - jiju hum waha nahi jaa sakte lekin maya ko toh yaha lakar maar sakte ha..

abhi - kavin mein essi galti nahi kar sakta ..agar insani duniya ko purvi or insab ke bare mein pata chal gaya toh tumhare jin land ko kabze mein karle ge vo..sirf yehi nahi maya agar yaha ae gi toh sena lekar hi ae gi ese achanak anne par duniya ghabra jae gi

kavin - toh abb..

abhi - sirf ek rasta ha kavin sirf maya ki yaha lana...binna kisi sena ke

kavin shock..

kavin - yeh asambhav ha..maya ese chote kaamo ke kiye apne yodhao ko bheji gi..

abhi - uske har ek chal ko bekar kare ge..

kavin - lekin kese jiju..

abhi - waqt anne par sab batau ga...

both finished the coffee..

kavin - ek baat kahu jiju..apka huliya dekh kar lagta ha ki app kai dino se soe nahi..

abhi (smile ) - sahi kaha tumne maya ne meri raato ki neend jo barbad kar rakhi ha pehle jadu se wo sapne ab yeh sab..

kavin - don't worry jiju sab thik hoga...or meri maniye abb app ghar jaiye dekhiye shaam hogayi ha..

abhi - hmm sahi kaha..

he got up and went


	11. ch 10

abhirika world - abhi shuruwat ha kahani bakki ha abhi

guest - kab mile ge kuch keh nahi sakti

anchal - app daily reviewer ho isi liye apko miss karne lag jati hu

gauri - ek or sath hoga..ane wale chapter mein

shweta - abhi phirse jae ga intrest chapter boring ha :D

puja 20 - ye to secreat ha

duo jenny - thanku

popi roy - wesi entry karwake joote khane the kya

eman - yeh toh secreat ha ...mene baad mein dekha apne kuch zayada hi pasand karliya ha chapter ya toh lockdown ke karan bore ho rahe ho :D

now enjoy..and be safe stay at home wash hands..

**chapter lyrical ha **

* * *

abhi stop the car and came out and looked at a silent home..he started climbing the stairs..and open the door..and looked at th silent home tears filled in his eyes..

voice - tum agae abhijeet..

abhi turned and saw purvi..his eyes became teary..he was going to touch her but she dissappeared.. he closed his fist and took near his heart he throw the coat on sofa and went inside the room..he closed the room and looked at the empty bed when they use to do pillow fight some time..he step ahead..a sound came he saw it was a frame..it was broken..by the purvi..he took that and sat on bed with thud..he touched the pic..

**_abhi yeh pic na bed ke pass rakhe ge taki jab bhi tum mission par jao or mujhe tumhari yaad ae toh mein iss pic ko hug karke sou.._**

tears fall down..on his pic..on his eyes he rubed that..

**_tumhari ankhe padhna ka sirf mujhe ha..samjhe.._**

abhi (tearly ) - purvi tumhara yeh haak tumse koi nahi cheene ga jab tak tum in ankho ko padh kar nahi jano gi ki mere sath kya hua ha ... tab tak in ankho par avaran rahe ga .. he open up a side drawer and a spectacle...

**_on other side.._**

door bell rang..acp open up the door..

and found dayareya

acp - areh daya shreya aoo..

both enter..

daya - kya baat ha sir apne hume bulaya ..

acp - ha daya darasal mujhe tumlogo se kuch baat karni thi

daya - kya baat ha sir..

acp - areh tum log betho toh sahi chai paani kuch toh lo

shreya - sir hum dinner kar ae ha

daya - sir arjun kaha ha..

acp - wo so raha ha..

daya - kya mein dekh kar aa sakta hu..

acp.- daya mujh par vishvass nahi ha..

daya - phir bhi sir kabhi kabar nahi hota..

acp ( smile ) - jao dekh ao..

daya went in arjun's room and saw him sleeping he came near and ruffle his hairs and smile..

and went..

**_in living room_**

acp - mil gayi shaanti.

daya - yes sir..

acp.- chalo abb betho..

dayareya sat on sofa

acp - daya darasal mujhe tumhari advice chaiye thi matlab helo chahiye thi..

daya - sir app itna jhijak kyu rahe ha..khul kar boliye..

acp - daya mein chahta hu arjun ko maa or baap dono ka payar mile..mein chahta hu ki tum uski custody lo..

dayareya shock..

acp - daya yeh kaam mein abhijeet or purvi ko sonph deta lekin pichle kuch dino mein jo hua mere uske upar se is mamle mein vishwass hi uth gaya ha..toh iss liye mene socha..

dayareya exchange the guesture and got up acp also got up..

daya - yeh apne app kya keh rahe ha sir..app esa kese soch sakte ha..

(acp was going to speak )

shreya - sir apko zara sabhi hum par vishvass nahi ki hum arjun ki dekhbhal kar sakte ha ki nahi..

acp felt relax..

dayareya smile..

daya - sir hum arjun ki dekh bhaal karne ko raazi ha lekin hum wo haak nahi leena chahte jo apke priwar yani nakul or uski patni kha tha..

shreya - hu farz nibhae ge aii or baba ka sir..

acp - mujhe garv ha tum dono par kal subha nakul ko tumhare ghar sift karduga..

daya - sir ek problem ha..

acp - kesi problem..

daya - sir arjun apne dadu ko apni ankho ke samne rakhna chahte ha

shreya - or esa tabhi possible ha jab arjun ke dada ji humare sath rahe ge..

acp - shreya mein..

daya - sir plz arjun ke liye..

acp (smile ) - thik ha mein bhi sath rahu ga..

**_on other side.._**

kavin was sitting on beach..

kavin - kisi ne sahi kaha ki mumbai mein rehne ki jagha mushkil se hi milti ha..(he thinks ) jiju ki help lu nahi mein unpar bhoj nahi banne aya hu unpar..lekin or koi rasta bhi nahi..ab yehi karna hoga..

kavin got up

kavin looked here and there no one was there..he closed his eyes and got dissappeared...

**_on other side..._**

shreya was talking on phone..

shreya - kesi ha tu purvi...

purvi - mein bahut achi hu..

shreya - or baby..

purvi - ek dum healthy...or batao sab kese ha..

shreya - sab ache ha purvi..

purvi - daya , acp sir , freedy..

shreya - tum jiske baare mein puchna chahti ho puch lo na..

purvi - a..a..abhi..

shreya - purvi ab humari unse baat nahi hoti daya ne ajj subha beuro mein hi elan kardiya tha ki jisne abhijeet sir ka sath diya unsab ka rishta vo khud todh de ga

purvi - yeh kuch zayada nahi ho raha ..

shreya - vo bus yeh sikhana chahta abhijeet sir ko rishte koi khel nahi ki jab marzi khel liya..rishto ko kho kar kese lagta ha unhe ehsas karwana ha..

purvi - hmm

shreya - wese good news ha cid ke pariwaar mein ek naya mehman shamil hogaya ha..

purvi - kya maya ?

shreya (cutting her line ) - nahi purvi maya ja chuki ha case le kar wapis..

purvi - toh..

shreya - arjun..acp sir ka pota..ha 3 saal ka..

purvi shock..

purvi - 3 saal..lekin nakul ki maut ko zayada time hogaya hai na..

shreya - pata nahi kese yeh sab kya ho raha ha samjh nahi aa raha

**_on other side.._**

kavin appeared in front of abhi's home..

and looked

kavin - toh yeh ha jiju ka ghar..

he step forward but shock to see the lock..

kavin - areh yeh kya jiju ka ghar toh band ha..kaha gaye honge vo..

he touched the door and closed his eyes..

and found abhi in a wine shop he shock..

and drinking..he open his eyes and left the door..

kavin (shock ) - hey naag dev yeh kya kar rahe ha aggar ese hi vo gamm mein rehte rahe toh kabhi bhi action nahi le pae ge..mujhe inhe rokna hoga..

he step back and closed his eyes an dgot disappear..

**_in mayanagri.._**

maya - yeh 7 mahine ka intezar mujhse nahi hota vishali

vishali - toh app karna kya chahti ha..

maya - purvi ko dukh dena chahti hu tadpana chahti hu mein..

vishali - kese ?

maya - vishali jin ke pass ek khass taqt ha vo apne bache ki kabhi bhi janam de sakti ha..or yeh purvi bhi kar sakti ha..

vishali - lekin esa tabhi hota ha jab vo razzi ho kyuki iss doran kaafi peedha hoti ha

maya - razzi humara wafadar karwae ga..(announces ) foren bharav ko bhulao..

**_on other side.._**

kavin enter in big old style bar and looked around..a drunken person collied with him..

person - abbe dekh ke chal sher se takrata ha..

kavin - sher lekin tum toh insan ho na..

person- insan hu lekin jigar mein sher ha..

kavin - tumhara dil kya pinjra ha jo tum sher chupaya ha lekin sher toh bahut bada hota ha or dil chota..

person - abbbe addhe pee kar aya ha kya..

kavin - pee toh apne ha..

person - dekh zuban na laga..

kavin - chewgum thodi na hu mein..

person - batisi todh du ga..

kavin - ooh acha app dentist..

person - abbe pagal ha kyu..

kavin - nahi mein insan hu..

person irritated join hand..

person - abb jaa maaf kar mujhe..ja..

kavin looked at him and went..near abhi and sat opposite..

kavin - jiju..

abhi - (drunk ) abbe tu kya kar raha ha yaha..

kavin - wahi toh mein apse puch raha hu app yaha kya kar rahe ha..

abhi (drunk ) - mein gum bhoola raha hu..

kavin (tensly ) - jiju ese gum nahi bhulaya jata ...

abhi - ese hi gum bhoolate ha..

kavin (pov) - offo jiju abhi nashe mein inhe samjhane ke kaam sirf purvi kar sakti ha..lekin..(he smile ) idea !!

abhi - kavin tu bhi peekar dekh..

kavin - (shock ) mein !!

abhi - ha (to all ) sunno sab ajj ek compition karte ha denkhte ha kon jaldi peeta ha..(to man ) do bottel la..

all audience gathered near..

kavin - jiju mein ...

abhi - (tearly ) tu apne jiju ki baat nahi manne ga kesa saal ha tu

kavin - ok ok manu ga..

two bottels came..kevin changes his bottel with water bottel

kavin (pov) - hey nagdevta bus agla jadu bhi dhang se chal jae.

bottels came...both picked and drank in gullped abhi got up and started signing

**_abhi - Sheeshe se sheesha takraye_**

**_Hey ... hey ... hey_**

**_Sheeshe se sheesha takraye_**

**_Joh bhi ho anjaam_**

**_O dekho kaise_**

abhi pulled kavin and made him join

**_duo_** -**_Arre sheeshe se sheesha takraye_**

**_Joh bhi ho anjaam_**

**_O dekho kaise_**

**_Chalak chalak chal X2_**

**_Chalak chalak chal chalkaye re_**

**_Chalak chalak chal X2_**

**_Chalak chalak chal chalkaye re_**

kavin hit playfully abhi shoulder

**_kavin - Jhaangh pakhawaj taashe baaje_**

**_Chalke jab yeh jaam_**

**_O dehko kaise ... ah ha, ah ha, ah h_**

**_O dehko kaise_****_Dhamak dhamak dham X2_**

**_Dhamak dhamak dham dhamkaye re_**

**_Dhamak dhamak dham X2_**

**_Dhamak dhamak dham dhamkaye re_**

**_abhi - Sheeshe se sheesha takraye_**

**_Hey ... hey ... he_**

abhi took one more bottel kavin tried to stop but drunk

**_abhi - Yeh madira, yeh madira_**

**_Haan yeh madira, yeh madira_**

**_Yeh madira toh le aati hai_****_Yaadon ki barsaat_**

abhi took another bottel but kavin took bottel from his hand

**_kavin - Chalak chalak ke chalti jaaye_****_Dil ko yeh madira_**

**_abhi_** \- **_Haan yeh madira hothon se utre_**

**_Toh bole dil ki baat_**

**_kavin - Garaj garaj ke dil mein garje_****_Gham ke yeh badr_**

abhi hold the glass and looked at that he could see purvi

**_Dil tak jaise yeh pahunchi_****_Aayi aayi aayi uski yaad_****_Uski ek jhalak_****_Uski ek jhalak_**

**_Mil jaaye itni hai fariyad_****_Itni hai fariyad_****_Itni hai fariyad_**

kavin smile he closed eyes and snapped fingers..

here abhi found someone presence he turned and saw purvi came with girls

**_Dhin ta chik dhin_**

**_... ta ta chik dhin X 4_**

kavin came near abhi and kept hand on his shoulder abhi turned and saw him with teary eyes

**_kavin -Naache Meera jogan banke_**

**_O mere ghanshyam_**

kavin clean his tears..both looked at purvi

**_Dekho dekho dekho_**

**_Naache Meera lehrake balkhake_**

**_O mere ghanshyam_**

purvi came near abhi and dance around him

**_girls -Jhanan jhan ... ah ha, ah ha, ah ha_**

**_O dekho kaise_**

**_Jhanak jhanak jhan_**

**_Jhanak jhanak jhan_**

**_Jana nana payal baaje re_**

**_Jhanak jhanak jhan_**

**_Jhanak jhanak jhan_**

**_Jana nana payal baaje re_**

purvi hold collar of abhi both looked into his eyes..liked his all drunkness went away

**_purvi - Pyar mein tere dil yeh chahe_**

**_Ho jaye badnaam_**

she took the glass from abhi hand and throw every guy throw the bottles and glass kavin became happy..

**_O dekho kaise_**

**_O dekho, o dekho_**

**_Dekho dekho dekho dekho kaise_**

**_girls - Dhirak dhirak dil X 2_**

**_Dhirak dhirak dil dhirakta jaye re_**

**_Dhirak dhirak dil X 2_**

**_Dhirak dhirak dil dhirakta jaye re_**

**_trio - Dhamak dhamak dham X 2_**

**_Dhamak dhamak dham dhamkaye re_**

**_Dhamak dhamak dham X 2_**

**_Dhamak dhamak dham dhamkaye re_**

**_girls - Chanan chanan chan X 2_**

**_Chanan chanan chan na na na_**

**_boys - Dhin ta chik dhin ..._**

**_ta ta chik dhin X 3_**

**_all - Chan chan chanana chan X 2_**

**_Jhanak jhanak jhan X 2_**

**_Jana nana payal baaje re_**

**_Jhanak jhanak jhan X2_**

**_Jana nana payal baaje re_**

abhivi hold each other hands

**_abhivi - Chalak chalak cha_****_l_**

**_Dhamak dhamak dham_**

**_Khanak khanak khan_**

**_Dhadak dhadak dil_**

**_Jhanak jhanak jhan_**

**_Dhirak dhirakta jaye re_**

purvi left his and nodded tearly and started moving back nodding in no abhi remember the sepration..due to maya he became angry..

**_Chalak chalak chal X 2_**

**_Chalak chalak chal chalkaye re_**

**_Chalak chalak chal X 2_**

**_Chalak chalak chal chalkaye re_**

soon purvi dissappeared abhi throw away bottels in angry..kavi gulped the saliva in fear..

**_Sheeshe se sheesha takraye_**

**_Sheeshe se sheesha takraye_**

abhi looked at kavin angrily..

* * *

i know boring tha but 10 reviews do next chapter lelo ready ha sab intresting next dev ka birth jo ha ;D


	12. ch 11

mansi - chat mein message check kar

eman - sorry yarr abhi bhi 9 reviews ha anf thanku so so so much for loving this story

abhirika world - abhi khushi ajae gi.

shweta - mujhe laga bore kare ga

duo Jenny - essi baat nahi ha ab kya karu karna toh mein 5 saal baad karna chahti hu jump karna chahti hu but applogo ne kehna tha ki kuch struggle dikhao dono ki issi liye yeh sab

love cid - so sorry but kya karu reviews dekhne padte ha yehi toh time ha

popi roy - apse toh direct baat hogyai ha

thanku so much for the review hope yeh bore na kare..now enjoy and syay safe stay inside...

* * *

abhi was driving he was angry on kavin..kavin was sitting on passenger seat

abhi (angrily ) - kya zarurat thi public place par jadu karne ki..

kavin (angrily ) - apko kya zarurat padhi thi sharab se gam bhulane ki

there became silence..

kavin - dekhiye jiju maya ko harane ke liye kadam uthane honge ese gum mein doobe rehne se kuch nahi hoga..

abhi - ek bata bato jin land mein sab ko pakad rakha ha lekin unhone tumhe nahi pakda esa kese..

kavin - apko abhi bhi shak ha ki mein maya ka admi hu..

abhi - mera kaam ha shak karne ka..

kavin - jiju darasal mein 5 saal pehle hi pariwarr ko chodh kar chale gaya tha ek badha jin baane ke or jayda shakti hasil karne ke liye lekin tapsya karte hue 5 saal hogaye kuch nahi hua mein har kar gao wapiss aahi raha tha ki mene chupkar maya ko baki logo ko kaid karte hue dekh liya..mein waha se bhag gaya..lekin pata nahi tha ki kaha jauga..tabhi achanak guru ji ka sanpark hua dimag se dimag connect hua unhone apke bare mein bulaya or jadu se anguthi bheji...

abhi - phir tumhe mere sath jo hua vo kese pata chala

kavin (sadly ) - mere pass esi shakti ha jiju ki mein dekh sakta hu..ki maya kya kar rahi ha..

abhi shock..

abhi - aggar esa ha toh ab tum meri madat karo ge maya ke kaam par kuch bhi karke nazzar rakho samjhe..

kavin - jiju ek baat bolni thi..

abhi - bolo..

kavin - wo darasal mujhe rehne ke liye jagha chahiye thi...

abhi( smile ) - tum mere ghar reh sakte ho..wese bhi mein apne purane ghar shift ho raha hu..

kavin - kyu ?

abhi - kavin purvi ki yaadein ha uss ghar mein or purvi ke bina wo ghar ghar nahi ha...isi liye jab tak mein usse wapiss na le au mujhe chain nahi mile ga..mein ajj ki rata hi mushkil se kaat paunga..

kavin - mein samjh sakta hu..jiju mein purvi or apko milane mein puri madat karu ga..

**_next day.._**

in beuro

abhi enter in...freedy vivek and tasha were there..all wished him like a senior not and neither ask reason to have the specs.

acp enter beuro happily with daya..all stood up for wishing them..

freedy - kya baat ha sir app kafi khush dikh rahe ha..

acp - khushi ki hi toh baat freedy

tasha - sir esi kya baat..

acp - mene arjun ki dekhbhal ka zilma daya or shreya ko de diya ha..

all became happy abhi also smile...

freedy - isi liye sir app ajj late hogaye..

acp.- ha freedy ab mein bhi daya ke sath hi rehta hu..

pankaj - yeh toh bahut achi baat ha sir..iss baat par party toh banti ha..

daya - haha kyu nahi mein dunga na party..(looking at abhi ) sabko abhi lunch time taj mein ana ha..

suddenly abhi's phone rang..

abhi - hello what !!...mein ata hu abhi..hmm abhi nahi mujh koi kaam nahi free hu mein..ya coming..

he kept the call..

abhi (to acp ) - sir i need to go..

acp just nodded and he went

**_on other side.._**

purvi was climbing down the stairs..at above stairs bharav appeared with magic and smile...purvi stop in mid as she felt someone's presence..she turned and a fire ball came and she fall down from stairs..and went to unconscious..

suddenly the maaji enter from the door bharav shock he instantly dissappeared...maaji ran and started patting purvi's cheecks..

lady - purvi beta purvi...utho purvi.. ambulance bulati hu..

and she dialled and they took them to the hotel..

**_in hospital.._**

door open purvi was on stretcher..maaji on one side and doctor on other..

dr - jaldi karo patient is breathing heavily foren opreation ki taiyari karo..

and they took her to the OT..

lady - mujhe daya beta ko batana hoga..

and she ran near the reception

**_in room.._**

one ward boy was wearing a uniform..

suddenly someone hit him from back he went to unconscious the man touched wardboys fore head and a light came..the man got up and dressed as a wardboy..

wear the mask and went..

**_inside the OT_**

wardboy came..and looked purvi was having an oxygen mask and breathing heavily

dr (to wardboy ) - jaldi karo peter give me the syringe..otherwise we will lost him or ha patient ke pass raho..

peter hand over the syringe he came near purvi..doctor insert syringe in purvi's vein..peter was looking at the face of purvi..he hold the hand..of purvi..suddenly machine started beeping..

dr looked at the machine with shock...

nurse - mam patient is getting calm...

dr - getting child ko ajj hi bahar lana padhe ga..

and they started the opreation..

**_in mumbai.._**

**_in taj.._**

all were laughing and enjoying suddenly daya's phone rang..he picked..

daya - hello..

lady - daya beta purvi sidiyo se gir gayi ha...or dr kaha ki uska ajj hi operation kana hoga..

daya (shock ) - what !!

(all looled at him)

lady - daya beta kuch bhi hosakta ha tu bus jaldi se yaha aja...

daya - mein ata hu next flight lekar..

he cut...

daya - vivek jaldi se meri shimla ki ticket book karo...

acp - daya baat kya ha..

daya - sir purvi sidyo se girgayi or doctor ne bola ha ki kuch bhi hosakta ha..

all shocked..

shreya - daya mein bhi chalu..

daya - nahi shreya tum arjun ka dhyan rakho mein jata hu purvi ke pass..freedy packing mein help karo..(to sir ) sir mein nikalta hu..

acp - pahunchte phone karna

daya - yes sir..

**_on other side in OT.._**

peter herd a crying voice..he turned doctor was holding the babym.

dr - (happily ) congratulation team mother bhi safe ha or bacha bhi healthy and safe ha.. and its a baby boy (to nurse ) isse wrap kardo...

nurse wrapped the baby in towel..

peter came near..

peter - if u don't mind can i hold him..

nurse - ya sure..

nurse gave baby to peter...nurse and doctor went out peter looked at the the baby his eyes became tear..he started wistling a sweet sound..the baby had stop crying peter kissed the baby's forehead under the mask..

peter - welcome to this beautiful world..

peter looked at the purvi..who was

uncounsious

peter - congratulations..mrs.purvi..u really gave birth to a special child...


	13. ch 12

guest - yeh toh agge jakar pata chale ga :D

anchal - thanks

duo jenny - yeh toh waqt hi batae ga peter ke bare mein or bharav naya ka bheja hu jadui jin ha

abhirika world - ho jae ge ek..

popi roy - ab apki tabiyat kesi ha ?

gauri - jaldi pata chal jae ga

love cid - dekhte ha pata chalta ha ki nahi

shweta - dekhte ha yeh peter kon ha

eman - thoda boring hoga..next or peter ke bare mein abhi nahi bata au gi..

**_guys mene ji ff par pehli story delet kardi ha jesa desh vesha bhesh..bashers ke karan but agar app chahte ha abhi sir ko in punjabi style toh mein new story banasatki hu but abhivi and duo ..hogi vo team bhi hogi or mera punjab toh hoga hi..._****_now enjoy_**

* * *

purvi open her eyes saw lady..she was going to got up strip attached to her made her feel pain..

purvi - ahh

lady - areh beta sambhal kar hmm

and she made purvi stand..peter came inside he was still having the mask he was still holding the sleeping baby in his arms and playing..he came near purvi and give the baby to her..purvi became tears develop in her eyes..lady smile purvi kissed baby's forehead..

peter - ek baat puche..

purvi looked at peter..and nodded..

peter - apko toh khushi honi chahiye thi phir apke assu kyu..

purvi - yeh khushi ke assu ha app nahi samjhe ge kyuki iss bache ke ilawa mere koi nahi ha insani duniya mein...

peter eyes became teary..

dr came inside..

dr - app suchme lucky ha ye case humne kaam hi dekhe ha bacha time se bahut pehle ho fir bhi healthy nikle..or mother and baby dono safe ho..(to peter )..peter forms wagera le ao inke..mere cabin se

peter went..suddenly the door open daya ran in..

daya - purvi tum tum thik toh hona..

purvi (smile ) - shant hojao or pehle isse sambhalo...

purvi gave baby to daya..

purvi - congrats mama and chacha

daya became happy..

daya - oh god purvi he is so cute..he kissed baby's forhead

peter came inside and saw daya..playing with baby he smile under mask..peter came near purvi...

peter - plz yeh details..fill kardijiye..

lady - wese beta koi naam socha ha...

purvi and daya started thinking..

purvi - abhi toh nahi..

peter - can i suggest (trio looled at him ) vo actually mujhe naam rakhne mein maza ata ha..

purvi smile..

purvi - app bol dijiye...

peter - (to daya ) zara pakda dijiye..

daya gave him peter hold and see the baby...

peter - iska rang pahado par padhti baraf jesa ha..iska janam bhi devbhoomi mein hua ha...or itni badi problem ke baad bhi yeh bach gaya kyuki bahut se dev iske sath the...isi liye mein chahta hu ki app iska chota simple sa naam rakhe DEV...

trio smile..

purvi - DEV

daya - bahut sundar naam ha..

lady - toh yehi rakhlo beta..

purvi - thik ha iska naam dev rakhe ge..

peter was looking at dev..

peter (pov) - dev app humare liye bahut khas ha..hum apse wada karte ha ki jab bhi app par musibat ae gi tab tab mein apki raksha karne or apna kartavy mana nibhane zauru au ga..a filhal mujhe jana hoga..maan toh nahi ha lekin jana hoga..

(to purvi ) yeh lijiye sambhaliye isse..

and he went outside..

**_in a room.._**where real peter was unconscious fake peter came touched his forehead the peter open his eyes and felt some tired..fake peter step back closed his eyes and got dissappeared..

real peter got up..

peter - lagata ha mein thakan ke mare yahi so gaya..chalo file karna ha peter..

he got up..

**_on other side.._**

shreya 's phone rang..all were gather in beuro

shreya - hello daya kesi ha wo..what!! (happy ) oh god congratulation (low tone ) purvi konsa marical se kame ha (loudly ) kya naam rakha..DEV...bahut acha naam ha..(shreya looked all were looking with confusion ) ek minute daya..

shreya (to all ) - congrats everyone its a baby boy...

all - wohoooo..yeeee...

tasha - shreya plz speaker par karo na or daya sir ko bhi bolo na..

shreya and daya did..

all - congrats..purviii..

purvi - thanku everyone..

shreya - purvi mein next flight lekar aa rahi hu..

purvi - nahi shreya infact mein daya ko bhi wapiss bhej rahi hu..

all (shock )

acp - kyu purvi..

purvi - sir arjun abhi chota ha or app bhi beuro mein akele ha..yaha dev ko sambhalne ke liye mein or maa ji ha..

daya - lekin purvi..

purvi - daya plz..desh ke liye tumhe wapiss jana hoga (to all ) or ha plz app yeh baat abhi abhi ko maat boliye ga pata nahi kesa react kare ge..

shreya - purvi unnhe khushi hogi..

purvi - nahi shreya humari zindagi alag ha meri zindagi mein jo hoga gum ya khushi unhe pata nahi chalni chahiye..

shreya - thik ha hum nahi batae ge..

**_abhi side.._**

bell rang..abhi came inside..and saw kavin crying abhi got firstly confused kavin hug abhi..

kavin (tearly ) - congrats jiju..ek baap bane ki khushi ke liye bahut bahit badhai..sachme dev ek dev ka ashirwaad ha jiju..

abhi eyes became teary both seprate..abhi cleaned his happy tears..

abhi - bus kar pagle rulae ga kya..

kavin clean his tears ..

kavin - jiju app logo ne ese bache janam diya ha jo maya ke vinash ka karan bane ga..

abhi filled the glass of water..

abhi - maya ke ant ka karan toh bane ga hi kavin lekin kahi na khatra bhi bane ga..

kavin - khatra..

abhi - ha kavin tumhe lagta maya chup bethe gi insab ke baad..

**_mayanagri_**

vishali - mubark ho rajkumari purvi ne ek ladke ko janam diya ha..

maya started laughing..loudly...evilly..

maya - yehi hui na baat ..

vishali - abb kya karna ha rajkumari..

maya - ek maa ke liye bacho ke assu dekhna mushkil ha orr isi baat ka fayda uthao samjhe..bharav ko laga do usske piche..taki usse tadap tadpa kar mare..

vishali also smile evilly..

**_purvi side.._**

daya - purvi tum mujhe bhej kar thik nahi kar rahi ho..

purvi - daya waha sab akele ha tum jao unhe sambhalo

daya - purvi tumhe yaha ..akeli..

purvi - akeli nahi hu mein maaji haina sath mein..thik ha ek kaam karna weekend par sabko lekar ana ab khush..

daya smile..and soon he departured..purvi also transferred to home..doctors were shock to see recovery..this was happening due to her superpower ..

**_at home.._**

the baby was crying countinusly..purvi picked him..and started playing suddenly she saw vedio call in laptop..she went..it was the team gathered in beuro..without abhi..

**_in beuro.._**

on big screen..

all - hi

purvi - hello everyone..

shreya - kesi ho tum..

purvi - mein mazze mein app bataiye..

freedy - hum bhi mazze mein ha purvi..

purvi - daya pahunch gaya kya..

tasha - daya sir pahunchne wale ha pankaj or vivek gae ha pick up karwane..

purvi - wese kya baat ha app sabne iss samye call kiya..koi problem ha kya ?

acp - problem toh ha purvi tumne hume abhi tak dev ki pic tak nahi send..ki..

purvi - oo sorry sir..app yehi se dekh lijiye..

purvi showed them the cute little baby..

purvi - (to dev ) hey baby see there..dev waha dekho chachi chachu bhua dadu..

dev saw that side..all waved there hands..

dev smile..

tasha - aww so cute..

shreya - sachme purvi bus ek baar hath mein ajae phir tumhe wapiss nahi de ge..

all laughed on it..baby also shown his smile without teeth

acp - sachme purvi bada pyar ha..

soon the door open..all looked..abhi enter he was using the phone..

purvi - sir mein baad mein baat karti hu..

and she closed..

abhi felt the presence he looked..

abhi - kya baat ha

acp - tum toh chale gaye the na duty hours khatam karke toh phir wapis..

abhi - sir file bhool gaya tha app sab yaha..

acp - jaa rahe hum bhi..

abhi (pov) - mein janta hu sir ki app purvi se baat kar rahe the or purvi kamal ha mujhe mere hi bete ki shakal nahi dekhne di..

abhi took the file and went


	14. ch 13

mansi - tere se toh baat hogayi ha already

duo jenny - thanku

shweta - dekhte ha kon ho sakta ha

puja 20 - really plz apni story name bata do mujhe padhna ha plz plz plz

love cid - really sorry for getting late or ha kavin ha ya koi or yeh toh baad mein oata chale ga.

eman - thanku.

abhirika world - yeh waqt hi bitae ga..

gauri - yeh toh waqt hi batae ga..

popi di - missing u alot di plz get well soon

anchal - missing u to yarr

now enjoy and stay safe bahar maat nikalna .

* * *

**_at night.._**

purvi's place

baby was sleeping in cage and purvi was on bed..suddenly some shadow appear on baby..the person picked him..

bharav - toh tu ha maya ka kaal...lekin tujhe maya tak pahunchne se pehle mein hi tujhe maar daluga..

he hold the baby and flied out...

**_outside..in garden.._**

bharav - ajj mein tujhe iss jagha keedhe ki tarha masal du ga..

and he upped his arm with baby..when someone filp in air and snattched the baby and landed on ground hugging the child like a hero...he got up and turned towards bharav..bharav looked at mysterious person he was in black outfit hi face was covered..he was hugging the child one hand was at baby's head and second at back...

bharav - kon ha tu..

man - rakshak is bache ka rakshak

bharav (started laughing ) - dekh chala ja nahi toh pachtae ga..tu..

rakshak - mein shanti se chale jaane walo mein se nahi hu

bharav - tu hota kon ha hum dono ke beech mein anne wala..

rakshak - bharav agar tu bacche ka kal hai toh mein tera kal hu..

bharav (started laughing ) - mera kaal kya tu janta ha mein kon hu ?

he round his one hand a fire ball came he throw towards rakshak and baby..rakshak raised his hand a blue visible semicircle appeared the fire ball toched and got blast..

rakshak - kya tu janta hai mein kon hu ?

rakdhak raised his hands..the cone shape stones came out he from the land ..he pointed at bharav..the stones went towards bharav..

bharav bend and covered himsellf magical circle saved him he got up angrily..

rakshak - trailer tha yeb toh bus..

bharav jumped above and started flying in sky he closed his eyes and speread his hand two fire balls came in his hand..he throw them towards rakshak..who was on ground..rakshak did black flips 2 times holding a baby the fire ball strike with ground..bharav shock..rakshak jump and fly in air and came at his level..

rakshak - tera khele khatam karne ka waqt agaya ha..

he raised his hand..blue electric waves came..bharav also raised his hand red electric waves came out..both waves collied both were trying best to defeat each other suddenly baby's hand touched rakshak's arm..the blue waves got double and strike to the bharav..

bharav - (in pain ) ahhhhhhhahhhhhh..

rakshak looked towards baby with..shock..suddenly the bharav turnes into ash and fall down..rakshak stop..he also got down on the ground..

rakshak (pov) - matlab dev bhi jadui ha..

rakshak looked at the baby he was crying..rakshak tried to stop..him..

rakshak - dekho chup hojao sab theek ha bad uncle bhi har gaye ha..hmm

bit the baby was still crying..rakshak started wistling a beautiful sound (same sound like peter ) the baby stop crying..and looked at rakshak..rakshak started wistling soon the baby drifted into deep sleep..rakshak kissed his forehead..and took him inside..and put him in cage..he started going when he felt grip on finger..he turned the small child was holding his finger.. like he didn't won't him to go...rakshak..rakshak came near dev and smile looking calm baby sleeping..he freed his finger again..he went near window he was going out when his eyes fall on purvi..he came near her..he was going to touch his forehead but took his hand away..step back and got disappeared..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi had shifted himself to his old house..

there was big screen in front of his house kavin was another side..

kavin - jiju maya ke paato mein se ajj usne ek patta phenka tha..lekin usse hi wapiss lena padha wo...

abhi - abb iss maya ka bura waqt shuru ho raha ha samjhlo..abb yeh tadpae gi maut ke liye

kavin - maya agli chall kya hogi yeh toh uspar nazar rakh kar hi pata chale ge...

abhi - tum nazar rakh kese rahe ho..

kavin - mera badal madat kar raha ha..

abhi - tum ghode rakhte ho ?..

kavin (shly ) - darasal badal mera kabutar ha..

abhi nodded in dissapointed..

kavin - jiju darsal mujhe insani duniya ke kapde kharidne ha toh kya app kaal meri madat kar sakte ha..

abhi - ha kyu nahi hum kal chale ge..

**_maya side.._**

**_on a big bed maya was sleeping..when voice echo in her ears.._**

voice - terra kaal janam le chuka ha ... vo tujhe nahi chode ga...tu mare go tadap ke mare gi..

maya covered her ears irritatedly..

**_in her dream_**

she was lying on floor..a man with covered face started coming near her..she started moving back..

maya - nahi...nahii..nahi..

the man atttacked..

maya - nahiiiiiiiii..

**_in real life.._**

maya - nahi...

she instantly got up and started breathing heavily..she looked around she was in her own room she saw window was open she got up and went and looked out

voice - bahut buri khabar ha ..

maya turned and saw vishali..

vishali - bharav mara gaya..

maya (shocks ) - mara gaya kitu kesse !!

vishali - ussi ka pata nahi lagraha ha..

maya - insaani duniya mein jadu hokar bhi usse kisi ne mar diya..

vishali - mere khayal se usse marne wale or koi nahi purvi hi ha ussi ke pass jadui shaktiya ha..

maya - sahi kaha

vishali - toh ab kya kare

maya - ab iss purvi ho hi raste se door kar do..

vishali - kisse ?

maya - dev se door karo or usse akele mein mar do..

vishali - lekin kess..

maya - (evil tone ) dcp ko kathputli banao..

**_daya's home.._**

shreya adjusted plates on the table..

shreya - aru beta zaldi ao khana laga diya..

suddenly someone hug her from her legs..

voice - aiii..

shreya looked it was arjun ...she made him sat on the slab..

arjun - aii..

shreya - bolo..

arjun - mujhe bhi school jana

soom one ruffel his hair from back it was daya he came at front..

daya - kyi nahi chamo or vese bhi apka school meim admission ho chuka ha..

shreya - ha tum waha jakar khoob naye dost bana ..hmm..

voice - sirf dost hi nahi shreya (dayareya turned and saw acp )

acp came near them..

acp - mera arjun achi achi moral values bhi seekhe ga..(to arjun ) arjun apke baba or mein apke liye kuch lae ha room mein dekh kar ao usse..

aru - kya lao ho baba..

daya - app khud hi dekhlo..

aru got down from slab ...

shreya - areh arjun aram se..chot lag jae gi..

but arjun ignore and ran..

acp - daya pata nahi mein yeh ehsaan tum logo ka kese chukau ga..

daya - sir app yeh kesi baat kar rahe ha ulta hume khushi ha ki apne hume arjun ke aii or baba hone ka mokka diya..

shreya - or arjun sirf apki zimedari nahi humari bhi ha ..

acp smile..

acp (pov) - ajj esa lag raha ki jese abhijeet responsible hua karta tha wese ajj tum bann rahe ho daya..or mein iss baat se bahu khush hu


	15. ch 14

mansi - mene school ka koi scene hi nahi rakhna

popi roy - apko sab pata ha di

abhrika world - apse bhi baat hogayi

eman - here is the update

shweta - yeh zayada lage ga

duo jenny - yes di.

now enjoy missing , anchal , puja 20 , love cid and others..

**_guys jinhone ch 13 nahi padha pehle vo padhlo aj do updates diye ha _**

now enjoy.

next day..

all came to beuro...and started working...

abhi was working on pc..he was lost in his own thoughts..

**_insano ki duniya..mein ha purvi.._****_insano ki duniya ko vash mein karna chahti ha vo.._**

abhi (pov) - akhir in logo ki insani duniya ke bare mein itna kese oata ha jab ki hum inki duniya ke bare mein kuch nahi jante..

he got up and went inside the cabin..

**_in cabin.._**

abhi knock the door

acp - come in..

abhi came

abhi -sir mujhe ajj chuti chahiye thi..

acp looked at him..for sometime..

acp - reason

abhi - sir urgent kaam ha so..

acp wanted to know the urgent work but..

acp - thik ha jao ..

abhi - sir jab zarurat ho toh bula lijiye ga..

acp - hmm..

abhi went..

**_on other side.._**

purvi hold the the baby

purvi - hey dev ajj shopping par chale..kya..

baby smile..purvi laugh..

purvi - ha ha mujh par gae ho tum shoping karna pasand ata ha tumhe..so lets go mr.dev..

she went with the baby..

**_in market.._**

hawkers were selling the things..purvi 's hands were filled with bags..

purvi - uff kitna bhari saman ha..

suddenly it started raining..

purvi - hey bhagwaan barish bhi karni thi apko..

suddenly the umbrella came on her head..

purvi turned and got confuse...seening a man wearing doctors mask on his face

man - kya mein kuch madat kardu ?

purvi - app ?

man (smile ) - ghabrao maat tum janti ho mujhe..

purvi - lekin i think hum pehle baar mil rahe ha..

man - peter..

purvi (smile ) - areh tum toh wo ward boy..ho na

peter - ha..ab lao mein tumhari madat kardeta hu saman uthane mein..

peter hold one bag..and umbrella..

purvi - thanku..

peter - tumhe ese nikalna nahi chahiye tha..dev ke sath akele..

purvi (smile ) - toh or kiske sath ati..maaji ko mein disturb nahi karna chahti or pati toh chod kar chale gaya..(peter looked at her ) ghar mein akeli hu abb mein..

peter (pov) - chodh kar tum gayi ho purvi..

purvi - wese ek baat puchu..

peter - pucho

purvi - tumne abhi bhi mask lagaya hua kyu..

peter - pollution mera immune weak ha toh jaldi viral hojata ha ..

purvi - ohh

suddenly the baby started crying..

purvi - oh god..isse bhook lag rahi ha shayad ..

peter - mein sambhalu kya..

purvi nodded peter exchange the things..and hold dev..he started swinging the child...and wistling ..purvi smile..baby started smiling..soon they reached to home

purvi - appka bahut bahit shukriya andar aiye na coffee lijiye..

peter - no thanks mujhe abhi jana ha ek case ha..

purvi - ok lekin next time zarur aiye ga..

peter - ya sure..

and soon he went..

purvi - kafi caring ha..

**_as he went purvi closed teh door and she was going in she found an envelope on floor she shocked she bent and picked..._**

purvi - invitation ?

purvi opened that and shock too see the invitation her eyes became angry..

**_on other side.._**

abhi was getting irritate he was blowing horn continusly but no one was coming out...soon door open..kavin came out..and went near abhi 's car open he passenger door and sat..

abhi - kabse baja raha hu abbe ae ho..

kavin - jiju understand na..kaam thoda urgent tha..

abhi (mummers ) - urgent..

he started driving..

abhi - acha kavin ek baat batao..tum logo ko humari iss insani duniya ke bare mein kese pata laga..

kavin - jiju darasal humara jin world bhi kisi insan ne dhundha tha..

abhi shocks..

abhi - what !! ..

kavin - ha

**_kavin closed his and forward his hands a bool appeared he open hi eyes_**

kavin - jiju yeh uski ek khass copy ha ..

abhi saw the book and writter name..

abhi - jadugar jimmy kaha mile ga yeh..

kavin - appko lagta ha yeh zinda honge abhi got silence..he started thinking..

abhi - ek kaam karte ha kavin mein tumhe yaha shopping mall mein utar deta hu tum shopping kar ao..mera card le jao..

kavin - app?

abhi - mujhe kuch kaam ha..

soon the mall came abhi drop kavin there..and himself went..

**_in library.._**

abhi started finding book he picked one..

and thudddd...he kept that book on table..

abhi - jadugar jimmy bacho ka writter tha jarur uski ye " jin world " wali kitab mein..

and he open amd started reading..

abhi - oh toh yeh ha maya ka ithass..lekin maya se zayada vishali ko marna mushkil ha..usse sirf purnima ki raat ko hi mara jasakta ha or vo hi mare ga jiska janam jin se na hokar bhi bhi jin ho ? ab samjha..he (started reading more )

**_maya ka jadu kisi ka roop le sakta ha vo jisse chahe apne app ko chupa sakti ha..or uski marzi se hi usse koi dekh sakta ha..vo kisi ko bhi apne vash mein karsakti ha.._****_he read more about the maya and team_**

suddenly his phone started ringing..he jerk..and looked..

abhi - chitrole...(he picked ) hello ...yes sir ...abhi ok sir..(and they cut )..kam karta hu kavin ko pickup karke waha jata hu..

**_he got up and went picked up kavin and went.._**

**_in beuro.._**

abhi came inside..he saw everybody..

acp - tum yaha itni jaldi..wapiss agaye..

abhi - mujhe dcp sir ne bulaya yah..

daya - sir akhir kya naya tufaan lekar anne wala hoga..yeh dcp..jo abhijeet sir ko bhi yaha bula liya..

acp - yeh toh ab usske anne ke baad hi pata chale ga..

soon dcp enter..

dcp - (happy ) - hello everyone..

all looked at him..

dcp - kya baat ha mujhe dekh kar sab shaant hogaye..

dr.s - sir apki entry hi esi thi..

dcp - salukhe ajj tere taunt seh leta hu..kyuki mein ajj bahut khush hu..

acp - khush or vo kyu sir..

dcp - mera promotion hogaya mein dig bangaya..

all shock..abhi was looking him carefully..

dcp (to abhi ) - veze abhijeet acha ha tum abhi se acp ke look mein ho chashma coat strict face

acp - sir app saff saff kyu bolte ha..

dcp - sirf yehi nahi tu dcp bangaya ha ajj se tu neeche yani mere office mein bethe ga or cid beuro ajj se acp abhijeet ke under kaam kare ga..

all shock

daya - sir acp dcp theek ha lekin abhijeet sir acp..

dcp - sorry daya lekin usne tumse zayada case usne solve kiye ha..or tumhara senior bhi ha isi liye daya promotion mil raha ha lekin tum ghabro nahi tumhe abhijeet ki jagha rakha jae ga..(to all ) or ha kal shapth smaroh sabki presence jaruri khaskar abhijeet tumhari tumhare liye ek khass surprise ha infact puri team ke liye..koi aa raha ha milne

**_at home.._**

kavin - surprise !! koi milne

abhi - ha kavin..

kavin - par kon ha vo..

abhi - pata nahi yeh unhone nahi bataya..bol rahe the mere liye wo bahut khass ha..lekin ek baat ha yeh baat wo khud nahi bol rahe the koi bulwa raha tha wo saab..

kavin - kon ?

abhi - shayad maya..

kavin shock..

kavin - hey naag dev kahi yeh maya hi toh nahi aa rahi phirse koi naya bhookamp lane ke liye..

abhi - ab yeh toh kal hi pata chale ga..

kavin - mein bhi au ?

abhi - nahi kavin waha tumhe koi nahi janat or mein bhi nahi chahta ki koi tumhe insaani duniya mein janne..or aggar by chance maya ai toh tum phas bhi sakte ho..


	16. ch 15

guest - soch rahi hu shuru kardu ek short story hogi lockdown ke upar or ek punjabi mein sahi time dekh rahi hu kab shuru karu..

anchal - thanku

puja 20 - ek baar time miljae toh mein likhna shuru karu gi kyuki abhi yeh story kafi mind mein chal rahi ha issiliye

mansi - message mein likhde tujhe reply kardu gi

popi roy - kya questions ha puchiye

love cid - wese apka khyal ha kon ho sakta ha ?

duo jenny - diwaar ha duo ke beech mein

eman - right

shweta - peter ek paheli ha

abhirika world - thanku

**_guys apke samne peter ki asliyat jaldi kholu ki jab cid mein sabko pata chale ga tab..?_** **_chapter lyrical plz listen song side by side_**

* * *

**_in party.._**

abhi stop the car and got down..adjust his coat..and specs..and went inside..all got alert..abhi meet the senior officers..

commissioner - congratulations acp abhijeet ..

abhi - thanku..

he shook hand with minister..

minister - apke bare mein kafi sunna u deserve the post acha nahi lage ga..issi liye hume kehna chahiye post deserves u..

abhi - thanku sir..

he next went to dig chitrole..

abhi - congratulations sir..

dig - tumhe bhi..

he went dcp pradyuman..

abhi - congratulations sir...and thanku for being my senior or mujhe train karne ke liye bhi..

dcp - my pleasure..

abhi pass a fake smile ass pradyuman was meeting formally..abhi went towards daya and forward his hand..but daya join..

daya - congratulations acp sahab...hope ki app iss duty ko wese nahi sambhale ge jese apne ek pati ki duty nibhai..downed his head.., hide his eyes and join hands..

suddenly they listen someone hitting spoon on glass..it was dig chitrole..

dig - may i have ur attention plz..

all looked at him..

dig - ajj mein apko kisi khass se milawana chahta hu jo cid ke acp ke dil ke bahut karib ha..so zordar taliyo se sawagat kijiye humari iss khass mehman ka..

all started clapping..

abhi was trying to guess who will be

soon the lights went ..and lights on stage got on there were both male and female dancers...it was a classical

boys - Nabhatun aali apsara

Nabhatun aali apsara

Asi sundara saaj sazpunna

**_they got aside a girl in golden lehnga was standing her back was towards audience_**

Aali aali aali

Aali ga aali..

Kesa madhi maandla gajra

Lokachya nazra khilya tichyavar

Aali aali aali..

Duniyachi pyaari tu

Agrani harni ga

Agrani sundaraa ha ha..

Aali ga aali

Aali ga aali

Aali ga aali

**_girl turn keeping her face hide..with her arms all were trying to recognize who is she_**

Oh maharani aali..

Aga ga ga ga…

**_girl removed her arms all shock it was purvi_**

pur - Nazar jo teri laagi main deewani ho gayi

**_she looked at abhi who was shock from heart but showing no expression on face_**

purvi - Deewani haan deewani, deewani ho gayi

Mash'hoor mere ishq ki kahaani ho gayi

**_she pointed at all cid team was having shock _**

Jo jag ne na maani toh maine bhi thaani

Kahaan thi main dekho kahaan chali aayi..

Kehte hain ye deewani mastani ho gayi

Mash'hoor mere ishq ki ye kahani ho gayi

Jo jag ne na maani toh maine bhi thaani

Kahaan thi main dekho kahaan chali aayi..

Kehte hain ye deewani mastani ho gayi

Deewani haan deewani, deewani ho gayi

**_she pointed at abhi and came near him and started dancing around him_**

Zakham aisa tune lagaya

Deewani, deewani, deewani, deewani ho gayi

Marham aisa tune lagaya

Ruhaani, ruhaani, ruhaani, ruhaani ho gayi

**_she came face to face near abhi she was having tears_**

Pehchaan mere ishq ki ab toh

Pehchaan mere ishq ki ab toh

**_abhi felt a pat he turned and shock to see maya..he looked at everyone everybody was glaring at him..he downed his head.._**

Rawaani, rawaani, rawaani, rawaani ho gayi

**_he looked at purvi who eyes became teary and she started stepping back to stage.._**

Ho.. mash'hoor mere ishq ki kahani ho gayi

Kehte hai yeh deewani, mastani ho gayi

Haan deewani, haan deewani, deewani ho gayi

Mash'hoor mere ishq ki kahani ho gayi

Jo jag ne na maani toh maine bhi thaani

Kahaan thi main dekho kahaan chali aayi

Kehte hain ye deewani, Mastani ho gayi

Deewani haan deewani, deewani ho gayi

**_all co - dancers were dancing purvi was looking at abhi..tearly..abhi was also having tear but hidden behind the specs..maya was smilling evilly.._**

Sab noor noor sa bikhra hai

Ek tu hi khayalon mein utra hai

Bas jhoom jhoom jhoom jhoom jaata hai dil

Tu mastani hai..

Tu deewani hai..

Paakeza hasti hain teri, tu noorani hai..

Sab noor noor sa bikhra hai

Ek tu hi khayaalon mein utra hai

(sargam)

all clapped..

announcer - please welcome betterhalf of our acp abhijeet..mrs. purvi..

but abhivi were having eyelock..both jerk

annoucment

announcer - i request everyone to take take seats (to purvi ) mam plz i also request u to join ur better half plz..but usse pehle u can go and change..

purvi pass a fake smile..she looked at abhi maya was talking with him..

**_abhi side.._**

maya - congrats abhijeet..

abhi - yeh sab bhi tumhari hi chal ha..

maya - ek dum sahi kaha tumne..or ha thoda pyar se kyuki tumhara beta mere hi admiyo ke samne ha..

abhi shock..

maya - well mein toh tumhe bus badhai dene ai thi ..or mera kaam ho chuka ha so bye..

and she went..and took her seat abhi was glaring her..soon he also went his seat..both abhivi came face to face cid team was looking at them

purvi (angrily ) - chahe tumhari post badai ho zimedari badal gayi ho lekin tumhari soch ab bhi neech ha..

abhi - purvi plz inte dino baad mile ha abb..or ajj ka din bhi khass ha

purvi - wo hi toh ajj ka din bhaut khass ha mr. abhijeet..kyuki ajj mera beta 3 din ka hogaya ha abhijeet ...(abhi act of becaming shock )

purvi (tearly ) - congrats acp sahab app ek baao bangaye ha or usse bhi badi baat apke bete mein bhi apke liye untni hi nafrat hogi jitne ajj hum sab mein ha samjhe app..

listning this abhi's eyes became teary..

annoncer - so lets start the pledge ceremony i request all to take ur seat

purvi sat and them abhi with her purvi kept a distance..in mid there was silent between them..on stage everyone was going and taking shapath..

announcment - abb mein acp abhijeet se guzarish karu ga ki kripya munch par akar shapath le ..

all clapped..abhi got up and went on stage...and took the mike..

abhi - mein acp abhijeet ishwar ki shapath le ta hu ki mein acp ki zimedari bina kisi bhed bhaw ke nibhau ga..apne desh ko pariwar manu ga..mein har ek gunhegar ko chahe wo mera bhai ho behen ho , patni ho..mein sabko saza dilwau ga..or kanun ki raksha karte hi jaunga jab tak sans rahe gi tab tak..

all clapped abhi signed the bond and started moving when announcer stop him..

announcer - areh acp sahab kaha ja rahe ha app..

abhi stop and looked at him

annoumcer - sir kuch toh iss party mein ronak lane liye hona chahiye na..

abhi - app kehna kya chahte ha..

announcer - (to all ) dosto mene suna ha ki har kabil insan ke piche ek aurat ka hath hota ha or humare acp ke piche bhi ek aurat ka hath ha..or vo koi nahi unki patni ha jo humare sath mojud ha mein unse request karta hu ki vo bhi jara stage par ae..

all clapped..purvi came near abhi .

announcer - areh itni doori kyu ha zara pass aiye..

purvi - nahi mein yahi theek hu..

announcer - sir mein chahta hu iss khoobsurat shaam ko or khoobsurat banane keliye zara app madame ke sath thoda sa dance ...

abhivi shock..

abhi - lekin

annoucer - plz sir audience ki request ha sir plz..

abhi looked at purvi..

purvi - theek ha..

all clapped...

abhivi came to face to face..

abhi - can..can..i hold u...

purvi (tearly ) - no...

abhi - ok then just act i will not touch u..

announcer - come everybody zordar taliya..

and he got down leaving abhivi looked at each other..tearly

abhi -Kyun Khuda ne di laqeerein

Jisme zaahir naam nahi tera

Likh raha hoon dard saare

Yun toh shayar naam nahi mera

**_purvi started going but abhi acting holding her hand..and rolled..._**

Itna bhi kya bewafa koi hota hai

Yeh soch kar raat bhar dil ye rota hai

Asal mein, tum nahi ho mere

Tum nahi ho mere

Tum nahi ho mere (nahi ho mere)

Tum nahi ho mere

Tum nahi ho mere

Tum nahi ho mere (nahi ho mere)

**_both looked at each other both remember the bike ride.._**

Aasmaan se kya khata hui

Taara uska toota kyun

Log mujhse poochte hain

Saath apna chhoota kyun

**_both remember the 7 rounds of bonfire_**

Kya majbooriyan

Kaisi ye dooriyaan

Dil ye samjhe na

Hote hain pyaar mein

Aise bhi imtehaan

Maine ab jaana

**_abhi looked at her eyes.._**

Khwaab hi bas reh gaye hain

Jinme ho tum humsafar mere

**_both were dancing without touching eachother.._**

Asal mein, tum nahi ho mere

Tum nahi ho mere

Tum nahi ho mere (nahi ho mere)

Tum nahi ho mere

Tum nahi ho mere

Tum nahi ho mere

**_abhi bend down and open his arms_**

abhi - Mannde ni bandesha ae pyar nahio jhukde

Raah teri takde eh nain nahio rukde

**_his eyes became teary..._**

Isey hain aaiyan ve udeekan teriyan jo

Kivein lukaawa mere hanju nahio mukde

**abhi kept hand on his heart and bow down his head..tears fall purvi was having tears and anger**

Hove khair sajjna ve bhaavein kehar sajjna ve

Kade sadde vi dil tur aa

Haaye hove khair sajjna ve bhaavein kehar sajjna ve

Bas mannde haan dil ton duaa

**purvi went down from stage..and ran outside..abhi got up and looked at the way she went..**

abhi (pov) - Kaash tum phir laut aao

Mit jaaye saare gham ye jo mere

Asal mein, tum nahi ho mere

Tum nahi ho mere

Tum nahi ho mere (nahi ho mere)

Tum nahi ho mere

Tum nahi ho mere

Tum nahi ho mere...

all clapped down announcer came..

announcer - lagta ha bhabhi sharma gayi..vese congrats acp abhijeet..

abhi shook the hand ..and excuses all and went to washroom ..

**_in washroom.._**

abhi closed the door and attached the body with door and closed his eyes...tears slipped from his eyes

abhi - mene sab kuch apne hi hatho barbad kardiya..

**_on otherside.._**

maya - akhir raat ho hi gayi..abb dev ko kon bachae ge..menka se..

and seh smile evilly..


	17. ch 16

a learning pen - thanku di and its ok :)

guest - sorry yarr but kya kaaru review hi nahi ate time par :(

abhi nidhi - app jesa chahe gi vesa hi hoga :)

anchal - ji ha app duo par os chahti haina lekin konse episode yaad nahi aa raha :(

mene ek idea socha lockdown ke upar..

love cid - apne by mistake do bari review kardiye ha i think iss liye show nahi ho raha :)

abhi shikha - thanku :)

duo jenny - invitaion diya tha dcp ne :)

shweta - thanku

popi roy - di kai jin ae ge dev ko marnee :)

eman - thanku :)

abhrika world - shukar ha mujhe lag raha tha tujhe hi pasand nahi ae ga ab dil ko shanti mili :D

**_sorry guys durga ashtmi ke karan der hogayi ha so sorry hope app ek ache reviewer ke dil se maff kardo ge mujhe :)_**

dev side..

lady was sleeping baby in cardel was also sleeping..suddenly someone enter through window..and went to baby..

woman - toh tu ha wo chuzza jise humari rajkumari ko mare ga..tujhe toh yehi dher kardu gi..mein..

voice - sahi kaha menka ji..yeh wo hi ha..

menka turned and saw rakshak sitting on the window..

rakshak - hi..

menka - kon ho tum..

he came down..

rakshak - log pyar se mujhe rakshak kehte ha lekin sirf apke liye bhakshak..

menka - dekho nikal jao yaha se or mujhe

mera kaam karno do

rakshak - areh wah tumbhi yaha kaam ke liye ai ho mein bhi..

menka - dekho nikal jao yaha se nahi toh mein apne andazz se hatau ga

rakshak - andaz hi toh mein dekhne aya hu..

menka becames angry..she creat a fire ball and throw..rakshak got aside..the fire ball went out passing through his neck..

rakshak - buss yehi tha..ab mein dikhata hu

he snapped his fingers both got disappear

**_in garden.._**

both appeared menka got shock..she looked around..she was in garden..

rakshak - kesa laga ? vese dekh kar lagta pasand aya hoga..

menka - to tu jadui ha..

rakshak - ha

menka - yaha kya karne ae ho..

rakshak - bache ki raksha..

menak - wo toh tab kare ga na jab bache

she closed her eyes and a fire ball came..she throw..suddenly rakshak got disappeared

voice - tum kya mera ant karo gi tumhara toh nishana tak nahi theek..

menka turns she shock rakshak was standing at back..she make one more fire ball and throw..

voice - mein toh yaha hu..

menka saw rakshak standing at edge..

menak - tumhe toh mein apne hatho se maru gi..

she ran towards him..he got dissappeared..she could not stop herself and fall down in valley..

menak - ahhhhhhhhhhhh..

**_at edge.._**

rakshak was seeing her falling..

rakshak - narri ka maann karta hu mein isi liye tum par waar nahi kiya..warna abhi tak tumhe maut ki ghat utar chuka hota ..

amd he looked at window..he closed his eyes..and got dissappeared..

**_dev side.._**

rakshak picked up the playing baby..

rakshak - apni maa ka intezar kar rahe ho..

baby smile..he took him towards the window and made him looked out..

rakshak - vo jaldi hi ae gi..lekin apke liye samye intezar karte karte khelna nahi ha yeh samye ha sone ka dekho ass mein suraj bhi sone ke liye apne ghar chale gaye..koi panchi bhi nahi ha hmm isi liye app bhi sojao..hmm..

and he started wistling..soon baby drifted sleep he turned and put baby in cardel..

rakshak - iska diaper change karne ka time ha..

he brought diaper with magic and change..washed his hands and got disappeared

and himself got dissappeared..

**_dayareya house.._**

acp - purvi tum yaha kese..

purvi - sir mein yaha dig chitrole ke invitation par ai hu..

daya - or dev..

purvi - dev maaji ke pass ha daya..

acp (smile ) - purvi tum hamre sath rehne ai ho hume bahut khushi ha iss baat ki lekin dev ko bhi le ati..

purvi - sir dev ko lana thik nahi laga or sir mein bus abhi nikal hi rahu wapiss jane ke liye..

all shock..

daya - vo kyu ?

purvi - daya dev chota ha isi liye mujhe jana hoga abhi nikalna ha...

shreya - yeh kya baat hui tum abhi ai or abhi chali..

purvi - sorry shreya meri flight choot jae gi..

soon arjun came out...

arjun - aii bhook..

(but he stop seeing the new one arrival..purvi became happy to see arjun )

daya - purvi isze milo yeha humara beta arjun..

shreya - arjun chachi ko hello bolo..

arjun - hello..

purvi - arjun apni chachi ke pass ao..

aru looked at acp who nodded..he ran purvi hug him...

purvi - toh app ha arjun bhaut shaitain ha humne suna ha..(aru smile ) acha mein apke liye kuch layi hu..purvi took out the choclate..

purvi - yeh dekho apke liye..(aru tried to snatched ) uhhu abhi nahi pehele chachi ko kissi karo phir..

(arjun kissed purvi cheecks snatched the chocolate and ran all laughed ).

daya - purvi chalo mein chod deta hu..

purvi - nahi daya raat hogayi ha or bahar barish bhi ha ek kaam karo tum cab book karso..

daya - areh mein..

purvi - daya plz..meri baat manlo..

daya - thik ja..

shreya - rab tak mein sabke liye chai banati hu..

(and she went )

**_soon they had tea with chat and now the cab arived purvi sat and went _**

**_in forest road.._**

the cab was moving it was silence..everywhere the rain had stop for sometime..suddenly the car stop..

purvi - kya hua gaadi kyu rok di..

man - lagta ha kuch problem ha madame mein check karta hu..

and he checked..

man - madame gaadi agge nahi jae gi gaadi ka tyre puncher ha or mere pass dusra tyre bhi nahi ha..

purvi - what !! abb mein kese jau..airport bhi door ha...

man - madame thodi der dekhte ha koi car ya auto se lift mang kar apko betha dege nahi toh app kisi ko phone kar lijiye ga..

soon man saw the car...

man - lagta ha koi aa raha ha..

purvi - ruko tum mein baat karti hu..

and she got downed..and waved to the car..the car stop purvi went near driver seat the window was up...

purvi - actually humari cab kharab hogayi ha app mujhe airport tak drop karsakte ha plz...

the driver downed the window..purvi shocked...it was abhi

purvi - tum !!...

abhi - beth jao mein tumhe chod deta hu..

purvi - tum jese insaan ke sath mein ek pal bhi na sath rahu..

abhi - dekho mera vishvass karo mein tumhe time par pahuncha du ga..

man came near them..

man - madame apko inke sath chale jana chahiye inka vishvass rakhiye yeh acp abhijeet ha cid officer ha..or mausam bhi kharab ha..apko deri bhi ho rahi ha..

abhi - yeh sahi keh rahe ha purvi tumhara beta bhi tumhari rah dekh raha hoga..plz tum gadi mein ajao...

purvi sighted abhi open the passenger seat door but purvi sat on back seat..

soon they drove off..

**_in car_**

abhi was driving there was deep silence abhi looked at rare view mirror she was lost

abhi - kya baat ha kya soch rahi ho..

purvi - wahi soch rahi hu ki mera beta jab badha hoga toh apne baap ka naam puche ga..or mein usse tumhara naam lekar sharminda nahi karna chahti..isi liye mene ek faisla kiya ha

abhi - kesa faisla..

purvi - i need devorce..

abhi shock..

abhi - purvi tum..

purvi open her hand bag and took the papers and gave..

purvi - mene sign kardiye ha..or ab tum kardo sign ke baad papers apne pass hi rakhna tumhari saza yehi ha..

**_abhil looked at her she turned her face towards window_**

back ground -Main Hoon Gumsum Tu Bhi Khamosh Hai

Sach Hai Samay Ka Hi Sab Dosh Hai

**_abhi just sighted took the papers..and kept..their was silence again_**

Dhadkan Dhadkan Ik Gham Rehta Hai

Jaane Kyu Phir Bhi Dil Kehta Hai

**_..he started driving.._**

Jee Le Zara, Jee Le Zaraa

Kehta Hai Dil Jee Le Zara

Aye Humsafar, Aye Humnawaa

Aa Paas Aa Jee Le Zara

**_purvi was lost in beautiful memory the enjoyment when they both sit on passenger seat they laugh enjoy..tease irritate each other_**

Hai Zindagi Mana Dard Bhari

Phir Bhi Isme Ye Raahat Bhi Hai

Main Hoon Tera Aur Tu Hai Meri

Yunhi Rahe Hum, Ye Chahat Bhi Hai

**_she blink and came out from thoughts and looked out..it started raining_**

Phir Dil Ke Dil Se, Pul Kyu Toote Hain

Kyun Hum Jeene Se Itne Roothe Hain

**_suddenly the car stop abhi retried..but it doesn't start..he came out _**

Aa Dil Ke Darwaaze Hum Khole

Aa Hum Dono Jee Bhar Ke Ro Le

**_he open the bonnet..and started checking..it was raining heavily purvi looked he was getting wet_**

Jee Le Zara, Jee Le Zaraa

Kehta Hai Dil Jee Le Zara

Aye Humsafar, Aye Humnawaa

Aa Paas Aa Jee Le Zaraa

**_abhi was checking the car suddenly he felt someone stop rain he looked up there was umbrella..abhi looked at the owner holding it was purvi.._**

Gham Ke Ye Baadal Guzar Jaane De

Ab Zindagi Ko Nikhar Jaane De

**_abhi eyes became wet he removed his specs purvi turned her face.._**

Chhod De Ab Yaadon Ke Dukh Sehnaa

Sun Bhi Le Jo Dil Ka Hai Kehnaa

**_he sighted wore specs again closed the bonnet both sat in car and drove off_**

Jee Le Zaraa, Jee Le Zaraa

Kehta Hai Dil Jee Le Zaraa.

**_soon the car stop purvi got down and went without turning.._**

Aye Humsafar, Aye Humnawaa

Aa Paas Aa Jee Le Zara

..


	18. ch 17

love cid - dekhte jao kya hota ha :)

guest - ok ok

anchal - 3 shaadiya hogi kese hogi bus dekhti jao

poojabhidiwani - thanku so much but app plz di maat kahi call me krishma dosti mein di wagera pasand nahj abb mansi ko hi dekhlo

perfect abhi - thanku here is the update ..

duo jenny - sorrryyyy

abhi nidhi - nani toh yaad ae ge hi wo bhi ilake mein ghus kar mare ge :)

popi roy - yarr di online study ho rahi ha to usme busy hogi thi sorry

abhirika world - daya ki atma aggayi lagta ha :D wese abhivi ka divorce toh hoga dusri shaadi bhi hogi

abhishiksha - di mene book zariye yeh bata tha ki maya roop badal kar sakti ha :D

eman - ye lo ajj hi dediya :D

shweta - aggar galiya zada ha toh PM karlo :D

guest - here it is..

**_guys next chapter update mein time lage ga i am sorry kyuki abhi chapter ready karna ha :D_****_now enjoy.._**

* * *

voice - ahhh ahhh..

vishali and maya turned and shock to see menka holding her one leg she was having cutmarks on her body

maya - tumhara yeh haal kisne kiya..or dev ka kya hua..

menka (in painly ) - rajkumari badhe dukh ke sath kehna chahti hu ki mein dev ko ek khoroch tak nahi de payi..

both shock..

maya - yeh kyu..

menka - rakshak ha insab ka karan..

vishali - rakshak ? ab yeh naya kon ha ?

menka (pain ) - bahut chalak ha vo..rajkumari ji..

maya - dikhta kese ha

menak (in pain ) - rajkumari mein usse nahi dekh pao maff kijiye ussne apna chehra dhaka hua tha ek dun dakkuo jesa vesh tha uska lekin uske pass jadu tha..

vishali - matlab koi jin hoga..or bharav ko bhi ussi ne mara hoga..

maya - vishali saniko ko bol kar jitne bhi jin world ke jin ha unhe bandi banawalo or dekho kahi koi gayab toh nahi..bache se lekar budho tak samjhi..

vishali - ji..

**_on other side.._**

**_morning had came_**

bell rang kavin open the door and shock..

kavin - jiju app itne bheeg kese gaye..pehle app andar aiye..

abhi enter kavin saw papers..in hand he went first and brought towel..

kavin - app yehi rukiye mein apke liye chai banata hu..

abhi - nahi kavin rehne do..

kavin - kya baat ha jiju or yeh papers kese..

abhi - tum khud hi dekhlo..

kavin took the papers and saw and shock

kavin - jiju yeh..

abhi - divorce papers ha wo nahi chahti ki

dev ko log mere naam se janne..

kavin - jiju divorce se kuch nahi hoga tab bhi dev ki sab apke naam se hi janne ge..

**_purvi side.._**

lady - yeh tum kya kar aii purvi beta..

purvi - mene theek kiya maa ji mein nahi chahti ki dev ko koi uske baap ke naam se janne..

lady - purvi beta agar divorce karwa bhi liya tab bhi beta baap ke naam se hi jeeye ga..

purvi - lekin mein nahi chahti ki mera beta ek esse insan ke naam se jeeiye..

lady started thinking

lady - beta ab tumhare pass ek hi rasta ha..

purvi - kya maaji..

lady - dekho beta dev abhi chota ha vo nahi janta ki uska baap kon ha meri manno toh ek acha sa pati dekh kar shaadi karlo apne liye nahi toh fir dev ke liye hi sahi...

purvi - maa ji ese kese kar sakti hu matlab..zamana..

lady - zamana dekho gi ki apna beta..dekho beta doctor ne kaha ha ki dev koi sadharan nahi bacha nahi ha bahut active ha vo abhi se samjhta ha kya hor raha kya nahi kabhi kabar yeh bache haath se nikal jatte ha baap ka saya in par zaruri hota ha..

suddenly door bell rang..both jerk..

lady - mein dekhti hu..

lady got up and open the door..and found the man..

lady - apkon ?

voice - peter tum..

lady turn and saw it was purvi..

peter - ha mein darasal dev ko vaccination dene aya tha..

purvi - hum bola lete ..

peter - darasal mein isi taraf aa raha tha socha dev se bhi milu ga isi liye doctor ko bata toh unhone injection hath mein thamadiya...

purvi - ao na ander..

peter - dev kaha ha..

lady - wo toh andanr ha lekin beta apna mask toh utar do..

peter - maff kijiye ga mujhe thodi problem ha hawa se..

purvi - peter andar toh ao..

peter came in..

peter - dev kaha ha..

purvi pointed at room peter went there..

**_in room.._**

dev was playing kicking on bed...

peter - hey dev how are u..

dev started clapping peter hold dev..

peter - kafi khush lag rahe ho kya baat ha..

or healthy bhi ho but kya kare vaccine is important..(to purvi ) tum isse pakdo gi..

purvi came near and hold dev and sat peter hold the baby 's arm..

peter - so get ready rona nahi hmm..

he applied med..on hid arm peter saw dev was seeing at that direction only he started wistling sweetly (like saying twinkle twinkle little star ) dev eyes went there he was continue wistling..

peter - hogaya..

and he kept..

peter - areh wah dev app toh andar se bhi strong ho roe tak nahi..

purvi - yeh toh isi loye kyu yeh tumhari seetiyo se hipnotoze ho jata ha..peter kya tum ese pakdo ge plz..

peter hold the baby..and started playing

purvi brought the card peter put the tick..

and soon he went..lady was seeing everthing..

**_on other side.._**

abhi enter in beuro..and saw dcp pradyuman there..

abhi - sir app yaha..

dcp - ha ana padha daya ne bulaya issi liye..

abhi looked at daya..

daya - hum apka hi intezzar kar rahe the acp sir..(to dcp ) sir hum beuro ka renovation chahte ha hum chahte ha beuro mein do sidiya ho ek jo acp sir ke office se nikle or dusri toh main hall mein hi ae gi..

dcp - esa kyu daya

daya - sir taki jise jayada problem ha vo sidha acp sir ke pass ae sirf wo hi naho headquarters wagera bhi...ese bakiyo ko disturbance hogi

dcp - baat toh sahi ha

daya - or sir meri dusri advice yeh ha ki mein ek alag team handel karu or acp sir alag team lekar jaa sakte ha..isse criminal or cases jaldi khatam kiye jaa sakte ha.

abhi (smile ) - indirectly kyu keh rahe ho daya samne hi boldo tumhara mujrim samne ha usse hi saza sunao na..

daya - sir app senior ha mujhse badi post mein ha app jo samjh theek hi samjhe ge...

abhi (smile ) - lekin daya yeh baat tum sirf mujhe keh sakte the..

daya - appne iss baat ke liye bhi mana kardena tha sir jesa pichli barr kiya tha..

abhi remember ..

**_this is my personal matter.._**

**_don't interfear.._**

abhi - hmm..

dcp - tumhari kya rae ha

abhi - jesa apko theek lage..

and saying this he went to his cabin..

_**all day spent like this..**_

_**at night..**_

purvi was siting in front of laptop...

shreya - maa ji dahi keh rahi ha purvi u should move on..

purvi - shreya dusri dhaadi..

daya - shreya dusri shaadi se dev ka hi fiyda ha or vese bhi tumne abhijeet se divorce le liya ha..

daya - dekho purvi tum yehi ho raha hai na ki abhijeet ko hurt hoga heina..

purvi looked down..

daya - toh tumhe bhi toh hurt hua hoga na jab usne tumhare samne maya ka hath thama tha...ab tumhar Waqt ha purvi dikha do ki tum bhi agar vo essa kar saKta ha toh tum bhi kar sakti ho..

purvi - hmm


	19. ch 18

so guys finally i decided ek din ek update ajj love and magic ka kal lockdown ka phir jab lock down khatam toh my state my style shuru kyuki uske kaam reviews mile ha

neha - dear mein apko joothi surity toh nahi de sakti actually mere pass already 3 stories jisme se ek os ha or do chal rahi ha unke confusion ke karan hi mein yeh nahi de paa rahi..vese tumhara idea unique ha mein thoda sa likh kar dekhu gi agar idea aa raha hoga or sath mein publish kardu gi uske baad my state ke side mein usse chalae ge aggar mujhe my state ke zayada reviews nahi mil rahe honge toh mein us story ko delet karke yeh story shuru kardu gi agar mein nahi likh pai kissi karan toh mein apke frnds jo yaha par bahut achi or respected position par ha unse bolu gi :D

anchal - bus dekhti jao yeh story meri ha madame twist kaha ajae pata hi nahi chale ga..

abhinidhi - maya mare gi sab ek honge jin world azad hoga..:)

perfect abhi - thanku :)

poojaabhi deewani - thanku di or maya ko sab milkar sikhae sabak jab dev , arjun abhijeet , purvi or cid team ek honge

bubby - thanku dear :D

dolly - thanku for review ha reaction toh dekhne wala hoga unka..

shweta - story ke sath name ha name par click karo gi toh meri stories ki list ae gi top par mere naam ke sath PM likha hoga..

eman - mein toh bhi cid ki deewani hu mein bhi cid dekhti hu kya pata cid ki abb wali trp dekh kar lockdown ke baad naya season bhi shuru karde :D

duo jenny - shukar hahhahah :)

popi roy - bus dekhti jao di :D

abhirika world - abhi toh story padhi ha :D

puja 20 - door kiye ha physically mentally nahi ;)

abhishiksha -.mene ek mein likha ha ki shaadi.ke baad purvi ne kasam li thi ki wo magic ka usse nahi kare gi maya ka real sirf jadu se hi dikhe ga peter bahut gadbad ha mere dost :)

love cid - abhi ne divorce paper par sign nahi kiye :)

now enjoy sorry for getting late and don't forget to watch cid at 10 am only on sony indian television..classics

* * *

**_at night.._**

someone came at window and jump inside and went near baby..

peter - ab kya kare apko dekhe bigar hume chain nahi atta..esa lagta ha ki pure din ki thakan uttar jati ha apko dekh kar..

**_soon the lights got.._**

peter shock it was purvi..

purvi (angrily ) - kon hon tum

peter - daro maat mein peter hu..

purvi shock..

purvi - tum yaha iss waqt or vo bhi ese kapdo mein

peter - dev se milne aya tha..darasal injection dene ke baad bacho ko aksar bukhar ajata ha..or ese kapde isi liye taki raat mein mujhe koi dekh na pae...

purvi check dev was really having fever..

purvi - areh ha isse toh bukhar ha..wo bhi bahut tezz..

peter took out a medicine..and gave..

peter - ye lijiye isse de dijiye ye..

purvi - isse bukhar uttar jaega..

peter - jab tak nahi utre ga mein dev ke sath rahu ga..apko koi problem..

purvi (smile ) - nahi...

peter hold dev purvi went out maaji was seeing everything..

peter (to dev )- dev bahar ghoomne chalo ge kya..

dev becams happy..peter came out from room with dev..

peter - kya mein isse bahar le jau..

purvi (smile ) - ha kyu nahi jaldi lena plz..

peter - ok..

peter took dev out..

**_in garden.._**

**_peter started wisteling in poem..they came in an open space_**

peter - wo dekho dev asmaan mein kitne

(dev looked above and smile ) or wo dekho chand...

dev made his hand up to hold the moon but he couldn't..he started crying..

peter - areh kya hua apko..

dev pointed at moon ..

peter - apko vo chahiye..

dev started hiting his..and crying ... listning crying voice purvi ran outside..

purvi - kya hua..

peter - purvi dev chand chahta ha..

purvi - kya..

peter - ha isi liye ro raha ha..ek kaam karo

isse pakdo..

purvi hold him ..peter went inside and brought tub and kept down..and filled water moon reflection..fall on it..dev rejoice he started enjoying purvi brought him near bath tub dev touched the water and throw it on other side..and started crying..

purvi - areh ab kya hua..?

dev pointed at other side..

peter - lagta ha yeh chahta ha ki chandr maa uss taraf ajae..

purvi - hey bhagwaan dev tumhari demands..

he started crying..

purvi - ab kya kare..

peter - ek rasta ha..

he went inside and brought a mirror and stood on other side were dev pointed..the image of moon form on mirror purvi brought dev near mirror dev started tapping and enjoying the purvi and peter laugh lady was seeing this from the window..

**_next day.._**

abhi was sitting in cabin..when he herd a call...he looked vivek had came

vivek - sir bahar bank wale ae ha..

abhi - bank officers..

abhi came out..

abhi - ji kahiye..

officer - sir darasal..hum lena bank se ha humare yaha ek sone ki khan se van anni ha usse van mein kafi sona ha or uss sone ke piche baut se criminal bhi laghue ha issi liye hum chahte ha apki team wo sona lae..

officer 2 - sir wo sona desh ke liye hum nahi chahte wo sona galat hath mein jae ..

daya - app fikar maat kijiye sona sambhalne ki zimedari meri team leti ha..hum jakar sona late ha..

officers looked at abhi who just nodded..

officer - ok sir yeh raha pata...

and he gave address..

daya - chalo sab..

daya took the charge and took the team..

officer - sir app kyu nahi gaye..

abhi - mere officers sab cheezo ke kabil ha..

officer just nodded and went..abhi dialled a no.

abhi - hello...kavin nazar rakho..team par..

he disconnect and went out..

**_on other side_**

arjun - aii kya mein bahar khelne jaa sakta hu park mein ..

shreya bend..

shreya - ok lekin jaldi ajana hmm..

arjun went..

**_in park.._**

arjun was kicking the ball towards the wall he herd a gun..

arjun - ye awaz kiski thi jakar dekhta hu..

he ran..towards that side..arjun reached a a home..

**_in a garden.._**

man relloded the bullet and shoot again..towards the can standing that front..the shoot was too perfect that can fall down..

voice - wah !! kya mujhe bhi sikhao ge...

man stop listning a kid voice he turned..and shock to see arjun..and the man was none other then abhijeet..

he remember..

**_mere bete se door rahe ho.._**

he jerk listning the voice

arjun - sikhao ge kya..

abhi bend to his hight..

abhi - kya tumhe kisi ne samjhaya nahi ki anjan admiyo ke pass nahi jatte ..

arjun - app anjan thodi na ho tum insan ho mein insan hu app hindustani ho hindustani hu hum anjan kese huee..mein arjun hu or app hmm

abhi smile on his words..

abhi (pov) agar isse asli naam bataya toh yeh phir kabhi nahi ae ga..(to arjun ) mera naam avi ha..

arjun - avi uncle

abhi - wese beta phir bhi ese kisi ke ghar nahi jate..

arjun - ok next time nahi jauga par mujhe sikhao ge kya..

abhi - kya seekhna ha tumhe..

arjun - gun chalana bilkul app ki tarha..dadu ki tarha baba ki tarha..

abhi smile

abhi - maff karna beta abhi tum chote ho mein tumhe gun nahi de sakta..

arjun became sad..

abhi - phikr maat karo ek kaam karo sabse pehle tum nishana lagana sikho jab sahi samye ae ga toh mein tumhe gun de du ga..

arjun became happy..

arjun - matlab app seekhao ge..

abhi just nodded suddenly his phone rang it was..kavin..

abhi - arjun beta ek kaam karna jab tum khelne ao ge kal tab mein tumhe yeh sikhauga..

arjun - kal kyu ajj kyu nahi..

abhi - beta tumhare pass kuch hai nahi na chalane ko isi liye mein tumhare liye kuch launga hmm ab tum jao..tumhari mummy rah dekh rahi hongi..

arjun - promise yaad rakhna..

abhi - ha ha rakhu ga ab tum jao..

arjun went happily abhi picked the call..

abhi - ha bolo kavin...

kavin - jiju cid team ka koi peecha kar raha ha..

abhi - theek ha mein abhi pahunchta hu..tab tak tumhe jo karna karo samjh rahe ho na...

kavin - ji.

and they kept call abhi went..


	20. ch 19

guys i changed my decision again kyuki lockdown ke liye mein bhool hi gayi kya likhna ha :p issi liye mein abhi ke liye sirf yehi story du gi

eman - thanku here it is

gauri - only on sony entertainment television subha 10 baje mon - fri

abhirika world - wo toh sabke dil mein excitment ha iss baat ke liye

puja 20 - thanku

shweta - thanku

duo Jenny - tragic ae ga jaldi

popi roy - time nahi mil raha isi liye apse contact bhi nahi ho raha

guest - its ok , i will update that stories soon :)

neha - thanku dear

abhi nidhi - thanku here it is

**_guys ajj na mere mann mein badha aa raha ki i should leave ff now _**

* * *

daya was driving the car sachin..was on passenger seat he looked from the rare view mirror ..

sachin - sir humara peecha black car kabse kar rahi ha..

daya also looked at the mirror and speed up..

**_on a building.._**

a man in black clothes was standing he took out the gun target the car and shoot..

bbbbboooooommmmmm !!!

daya turned the car and applied instant break..the car twitst in mid road and put scratch on road team was shock the black har flewed away due to blast...team came out looked..

daya - my god..

soon the firing started..all bend down..

daya - sambhalo..

all took there position and stated firing..

now it was enough for daya...soon the firing stop from other car..daya indicated to officer to came out..all officer came out and started moving towards the car slowly..they reached and saw inside no one was there..suddenly daya felt something

he turned and saw goons caught tasha on gun point..daya was shock sachin , vivek , freedy were pointing at goons but goons were in maximum number..

goon - gun neeche officer..or apne peeche bhi dekhle..

daya turned and saw they all were on gun point..goons snatched the guns off all officer..and started laughing..suddenly they herd sound..someone jump from the cid jeep back and stand on the top of the car..and started firing with machine..gun...cid team shock it was abhijeet soon goon sat back on the jeep and some died there only..

abhi - kavinnnn..

kavin came with open jeep abhi jump on that and seat..

abhi - (ordered ) chase..

kavin started driving rashly after them..

daya - (shock ) yeh kon ha ?

(team was looking at them )

abhi side..

kavin with fully speed over came and twisted the jeep and face towards the goon's car and he started pressing it after regular interval..mthe goons took back the jeep..kavin also started taking forward...

abhi (to goon ) - rok de ab kyuki piche bhi sher ha or agge bhi samjha..

goons gulped the fear and stop the car..abhi got down kavin also and pointed both side of the door..

abhi - chal utar..goons came down raising there hand..

abhi (to team ) - arrest them.

team looked at daya who just nodded team went near the goons and arrest them..

abhi and kavin looked at each other..and laughed abhi patted his back

abhi - chalo..

daya was looking at them he was felling little in secure..kavin and abhi sat on the jeep...

abhi - kavin mein drive...karta hu..

kavin - areh app...

abhi - areh chalo...na..

kavin nodded in disappoint and took passenger seat abhi took driver seat and drove off..daya was seeing..

daya - lagta ha maya ka rishte dar ha..

**_at home.._**

shreya was arranging things above the almirah suddenly a pic fall she got down from stool and hold the pic..she smile it was duo pic..it was the case in which abhi was dressed as retired army officer in a mission..she remember what daya told him..

**janti ho shreya iss mission ke end mein jab abhijeet ne pucha na app kon mein haran hogaya kahi uski yadasht phirse na chali gayi ho..**

she laughed..small but her smile disapperes she started thinking..what abhi told..

**yeh meri bacpan ki dost ha maya..**

shreya - ek minute abhijeet sir ko toh apne beete hue kal ke bare mein kuch nahi pata toh phir yeh bachpan ki dost maya kaha se...kahi koi chaal..toh nahi..

soon arjun came inside..

arjun - aii bhook lagi ha..

shreya - beta hath dolo pehel phir mein apko kuch de deti hu..

**_on other side.._**

door knock purvi open the door..

purvi - areh peter tum..

peter- ek minute zara yeh pakdna..

peter gave some bag to purvi..purvi hold that..peter came inside holding bags..maa ji came..

lady - beta yeh sab kya ha itne sare bag..

peter - aunty darasal mein ajj shopping ke liye nikla tha ab aplogo ka socha dev abhi chota ha toh purvi ko bahar nikalne mein problem hoti hogi isi liye mein sab saman le aya grocery , kapde , toys wagera sab..

purvi - tumhara bahut bahut shukriya peter tum mujhe paise bata do mein tumhare account mein dalwa du gi..

peter - areh nahi nahi app meri achi dost jesi hogayi ha ab or dev bhi toh mere bete jaise ha bahut pyara..

lady - vese tumhari biwi nahi bolti..

peter - humari shaadi nahi huu

purvi - vo kyu itne ache ho tum phir bhi..

peter - ladki nahi mili..

lady - tum kesi ladki chahte ho..

peter - dil ki sachi mann ki achi bahut pyar family background se koi problem nahi itna ha ki khush rahe gi..vo mere sath..

suddenly they herd some crying voice..

purvi - lagta ha dev uth gaya..

lady - peter ek kaam karo tum jo lae ho usse dev par try karke dekho or wese bhi dev tumhare hatho se hi shant hota ha jaldi ..

peter - thik ha..

peter got up from sofa and went inside the room..

lady - purvi..

purvi - ji maa ji

lady - beta peter ke bare mein kya khayal ha..tumhe kesa lagta ha

purvi - acha ladka ha maa ji

lady - phir bhi surat..

purvi - surat se kuch nahi hota maa ji surat toh abhijeet ki bhi achi thi lekin dil ka khota nikla na woh..

lady - toh mein baat karu peter se..

purvi - kis bare mein maa ji..

lady - shaadi ke bare mein tumhare sath...purvi shock..

purvi - maaji yeh app

lady - beta ladka saaf dil ka ha tere bache se bahut pyar karta ha...mein baat karu usse kya ?

purvi - lekin maa ji abhi..kya soche ga

lady - vo bhi toh maya ke sath agge badh gaya ha ab teri bari ha apne bache ke bhavish ke liye hi sahi ..

purvi started thinking what to do..

**_on other side_**

a car stop shreya got down and climb to stairs and check the door and saw lock..

shreya - sir ke ghar par toh talla ha..

voice - excuse me..

shreya turned and saw a man..

man - app kon ha or mere ghar ke samne kya kar rahe ha...

yes it was kavin

shreya - mujhe abhijeet sir se milna ha..

kavin - sorry but wo ab yaha nahi milte agar apko milna ha toh beuro mein miliye..

shreya - vo rehte kaha ha..

kavin - dekhiye vo apne ghar mein nahi allowed kare ge apko jo kaam ha beuro mein mil jaye ga..


	21. ch 20

yarr apne toh mujhe emotional kardiya (sniff) (sniff ) : _ (

itna pyar karte ho mujhse or mene toh sirf socha tha ki shayad karu gi but ab nahi jaa rahi tension maat lo

abhirika world - anne wala ha peter or abhi amne samne :-)

anchal - kahi nahi jaungi :-) here it is ..

love cid - yarr kuch doubts the isi liye choda tha but ab nahi jaungi :-)

A learning pen - sorry di actually mein apki wish nahi puri kar pai and thanks for making mein understand apke karan mein yaha hu kyuki apne acha samjhaya nahi toh ab tak mene chod diya hota ff :-)

eman - acha sorry gussa na ho nahi jaa rahi mein :-D

guest - wo toh ha shreya bhi toh akhir samajh dar cid officer ha :-)

PoojaAbhiDeewani - mujhe acha laga apne enjoy kiya :-) here is the update

PerfectAbhi - great to know that u enjoyed here it is :-D

Shivani gupta ji- thanku ji here it is :-)

Shweta03 - nahi chod ti yarr du gi update thanks for making my mind right :-)

DuoJenny - picture abhi baaki ha :-)

AbhiShikha - thanku for sharing ur best scene :-D mujhe abhijeef sir yeh style mein pasand ha

Puja20 - uske liye abhi time ha di :-)

Popi Roy -apse baat hogayi ha :-)

Guest - break mein lugi jab exam honge abhi ke liye toh lockdown mein boriyat door karni ha :-)

now enjoy here is the update

* * *

in car

shreya (pov) - akhir sir kaha rehte honge abb..

**_purvi side.._**

peter was sitting on sofa and playing with dev..lady and purvi came

lady - peter..

peter got up.

lady - betho raho mujhe tumse kuch baat karni ha..

peter - boliye na...

lady - peter darasal..(and she narrated all the happenings with purvi )

lady - peter tum samjh sakto ki baap ki chao ke bina bete mein kuch na kuch toh asar ata ha..or ese harkat se bete ka anne wala bhavishy bhi bar baad ho sakta ha

peter - so toh ha

lady - peter agar hum purvi ki dusri shaadi karwae ge toh koi essa ladka dhundna hoga jo dev ki bhi apna sake ..

peter - wo bhi..ha

lady - toh beta kya tum..

peter - aunty app boliye mein kuch bhi karne ko taiyar..

lady - purvi se shaadi karlo beta..

peter shock..

peter - aunty app yeh..

lady - beta plz purvi or dev ki zindagi ka sawal ha..unke liye (and she join hands peter shock )

peter - aunty esa maat kariye..

dev hold the collar of peter he looked at dev he was smiling and enjoying happily and then he looked at purvi who just smile..

peter - thik ha mein taiyar hu..lekin meri kuch shart ha..

purvi - kesi shart..

peter - jab tak mein nahi chahu ga tab tak app mere chehre se nakab nahi uttar ee gi..or dusra mein kabhi bhi kisi bhi waqt jaa sakta hu or kabhi bhi ghar aa sakta hu app us waqt tension maat lijiye ga ..darasal mera kaam hi kuch esa ha..

purvi smile .

purvi - manjoor ha

lady - mein abhi yeh khabar daya ko deti hu..

and she got up and went peter got up and came near purvi..

peter - tumhari muskurat mein jhoot nazar aa raha ha..kya tum sach mein khush ho...na..

purvi - ha mein sachme khush hu..

peter - toh shaam ko chalo gi..

purvi - kaha ?..

peter looked outside window

peter - hum ek nayi zindagi shuru karne ja rahe ha mein chahta hu iski shuruwaat bhagwaan ke ashirwaad se kare

purvi (smile ) - kyu nahi..

peter - thik ha mein shaam ko milta hu tumse

**_in beuro.._**

daya picked the call..

daya - hello..

lady - hello daya beta purvi ne ek ladke ko haa bol di ha wo shaadi ke liye taiyar ha..

daya became happy..

daya - kya sachme..

listning the voice team came near him..

daya - mein bahut khush hu maa ji lekin ladka kon ha..

lady - beta tu naraz maat hona ladka peter ha..

daya - peter wo ward boy jo dev ke kafi close ha..

lady - ha beta wo dil ka bahut acha ..

daya - woh toh ussi din hi pata chal gaya tha..

lady - daya mein kya kehti hu ki kal hi court jakar shaadi kar wa dete ha..

daya - kyu nahi..lekin maa ji mein nahi aa apunga..maffi karna mujhe kaam ha..

lady - koi baat nahi mein hu na..

daya - apka bahut bahut shukriya maaji

lady - daya beta purvi meri beti jessi ha isme thanku ki kyaa baat..

daya smile and soon kept the call

**_on other side._**

abhi was moving to and fro

kavin - yeh sahi nahi ho raha hume purvi ko rokna hoga jiju wo peter se shaadi nahi kar sakti..

abhi - sahi kaha tumne agar esa hua toh maya yeh moka nahi chode gi..

kavin - abb hum kya lare jiju..

abhi - kisi bhi tarha purvi ko roke ge ajj shaam..

kavin - lekin kese..

abhi - mein jakar manau ga usse..

kavin shock..

kavin - app..

abhi - meri baat dhyan se suno and he told his plan

**_at night_**

**_at _****_market_**

purvi looked at watch

purvi - yeh peter abhi tak aya kyu nahi..

suddenly her phone beep it was a message..of peter..

peter - maff karna mujhe anne mein thodi der hojae gi ek kaam karo tum ander ja kar pray kar ao mein tumhe bahar miliu ga..

purvi went inside for praying..

**_aftersome time_**

purvi came back and shock to see one person standing in mid road..both saw each other with teary eyes..

**_Kuch rishton ka namak hi doori hota hai_**

**_Na milna bhi bahut zaroori hota hai_**

abhi downed his head purvi ignore him and started moving abhi hold the one comer of her dupata she stop

**_Dum dum, dum dum tu mera_**

**_Dum dum, dum dum mera hal_**

**_Dum dum, dum dum tu mera_**

**_Dum dum, dum dum mera hal_**

**_Dum dum, dum dum.._**

she turned and looked at him abhi's back was towards her..he was hiding his tears..

**_abhi -_****_Tu baat kare ya na mujhse_**

**_Chahe aankhon ka pegaam na le_**

**_Par ye mat kehna are o pagle_**

**_Mujhe dekh na tu, mera naam na le_**

he turns towards her with smile face..and came near him but she kept hand in front of him indicating to stop coming near her..

**_Tujhse mera deen dharam hai_**

**_Mujhse teri khudai (x2)_**

he bend down his on his knees and and open his arms..

**_Tu bole toh ban jaaun_**

**_Main Bulleh Shah saudai_**

he got up and started revolving around purvi

**_Main bhi naachun.._**

**_Main bhi naachun manau sohne yaar ko_**

**_Chalun main teri raah bulleya_**

**_Main bhi naachun rijhaun sohne yaar ko_**

**_Karun na parwah Bulleya_**

purvi looked all market was seeing her she saw peter standing she started moving towards him..

**_Mera har dum dum har dum tu_**

**_Mera har dum dum har dum tu_**

**_Mera har dum dum har dum tu_**

**_Mera har dum tu_**

purvi locked her arms with him and started moving peter was looking at him

**_Mera mehram tu, marham tu_**

**_Mera dum dum har dum tu_**

**_Mera har dum dum har dum tu_**

**_Mera har dum tu_**

abhi camein front of them_.._they stop abhi looked into purvi 's eyes..

**_Maana apna ishq adhura_**

**_Dil na ispe sharminda hai_**

**_Poora hoke khatam hua sab_**

**_Jo hai aadha wo hi zinda hai_**

**_Ho bethi rehti hai umeedein_**

**_Tere ghar ki dehlizon pe_**

**_Jiski na parwaaz khatam ho_**

**_Dil ye mera wahi parinda hai…_**

he bend on knees holding his ears purvi shock

**_Bakshe tu jo pyaar se mujhko_**

**_Toh ho meri rihaai (x2)_**

**_Tu bole toh ban jaaun_**

**_Main Bulleh Shah saudai_**

he got up

**_Main bhi naachun.._**

and started moving back pointing towards purvi

**_Main bhi naachun manau sohne yaar ko_**

**_Chalun main teri raah Bulleya_**

**_Main bhi naachun rijhaun sohne yaar ko_**

**_Karun na parwah Bulleya_**

purvi pushed him aside..hold peter's hand and started moving..

**_Mera har dum dum har dum tu_**

**_Mera har dum dum har dum tu_**

**_Mera har dum dum har dum tu_**

**_Mera har dum tu…_**

abhi was singing looking both them going

**_Tu yaad kare ya na mujhko_**

**_Mere jeene mein andaaz tera_**

**_Sar aankhon par hai teri naaraazi_**

**_Meri haar mein hai koi raaz tera_**

**_Shayad meri jaan ka sadka_**

_**Maange teri judaai (x2**)_

purvi stop there on way listning this she left peter and turned..abhi removed his specs he was having tears..purvi remember how abhi cheated her..

**_Tu bole toh ban jaaun_**

**_Main Bulleh Shah saudai_**

**_Main bhi naachun.._**

**_Main bhi naachun manau sohne yaar ko_**

**_Chalun main teri raah Bulleya_**

**_Main bhi naachun rijhaun sohne yaar ko_**

**_Karun na parwah Bulleya_**

she hold peter hand and move abhi was seeing her..till they got disappear..

**_Mera har dum dum har dum tu_**

**_Mera har dum dum har dum tu_**

**_Mera har dum dum har dum tu_**

**_Mera har dum tu…_**

**_Mera mehram tu, marham tu_**

**_Mera dum dum har dum tu_**

**_Mera har dum dum har dum tu_**

**_Mera har dum tu…_**

**_Kuch rishton ka namak hi doori hota hai_**

**_Na milna bhi bohat zaroori hota ha_**

on other side..

daya came and told everything to shreya and acp..shreya was shocked

shreya - daya yeh sahi nahi ha tum apni hi behen ka ghar tudh wa rahe ho..

daya - shreya apne bhanje or apni behen ko ek achi zindagi de rahi hu..wo khush hogi..

shreya - lekin peter ko hum ache se nahi jante ..

daya - wo dev ke sath khush ha shreya or purvi or uski dosti bhi kafi achi..or vo kal shaadi kar rahe ha..

and saying this he went inside..shreya turned towards acp..

shreya - sir app rokiye na unhe..

acp - shreya vo bus sabki khushi ke liye chahta ha..

shreya - or abhijeet sir unki khushi ka kya..

acp - usse bhi toh khushi hogi ab uske or maya ke beech koi nahi ae ga..

**_and he went..to his room.._**

arjun came near shreya..

arjun - aii..

shreya turned and saw arjun..

arjun - yeh abhijeet kon ha jiski khushi app chahti ha or purvi dev yeh kya ho raha ha..

voice - beta purvi apki chachi ha..or dev apka cousin ha chota sa..(arjun became happy ) or abhijeet ek bad uncle jise hume apki purvi chachi or dev ko door rakhna ha nahi toh app jante ho na bad uncle kya karte ha..

arjun - agar esi baat ha baba toh mein bhi apne bhai ko bachau ga mein abhijeet ke sath jese cid officer bankar appki tarha dishoom dishoom karke bad uncle ko harau ga..

daya (smile ) - lekin iske liye apko bahut mehnaat karni hogi ..

arjun - pata ha isi liye toh mene mehnat ajj se shuru kardi ..

daya - ajj se..

arjun - ha baba ajj mein ek good uncle se mila unka naam avi ha unko gun bahut achi chalani ati ha mene unse kaha ha ki wo mujhe bhi sikhae ..

daya - nahi beta ese nahi karte..abhi gun ki umaar nahi ha tumhari..

arjun - avi uncle ne bhi esa bola wo kehte wo mere liye ek toy wala bow and arrow lae ge phir jab mein bada ho jaunga toh vo mujhe gun de de ge..

daya - phir thik ha..vese uncle se kaha mile tumhe..

arjun - garden mein..baba aii kya mein unke ghar seekhne ja sakta hu..

daya - ja sakte ho lekin study maat miss karna...

arjun - ok..

daya - ab jao homework karo..

arjun went to his room..

daya (to shreya ) - shreya ek baar jakar iske avi uncle se milaana pata toh chale ki kesa ha vo kon ha vo..

shreya - mein mil lu gi...aa daya wese parso kya hai yaad hai l na..

daya - kya ha ?

shreya - mera pehle karwa chauth ha..

daya - areh wa matlab vart rakh kar app mujhe ab marne nahi de gi..

(and he started laughing shreya slapped his arm playfully )


	22. ch 21

anchal - sare jawab isme ha apke

abhirika world - apke bhi sare sawal ke jawab isme ha

PoojaAbhiDeewani - di manane ka reason dev ki jaan hi ha baki answer isme ha..

AbhiShikha - apka answer agle chapter mein hoga ab sab razz khule ge sirf apke samne team ke samne nahi

Shweta03 - ha

love cid - abhi lockdown time le ga mein soch rahi hu ki usme thodi comedy kese add karu

Eman - apki kripa se samjh agaya ..hahaha

Guest - yarr actually ek article ke karan mind mein agaya tha fir vo baat frnds se share ki unhone mind correct kiya

Sangita Das - here it is

DuoJenny - abhi nahi kabhi nahi na na na

Popi Roy - rakhe gi peter ke liye app toh antar yammi ha

end mein apke mann mein phir questions honge mein pehle hi kehdu sabke answer dheere dheere mile ge

* * *

peter and purvi were walking on road purvi was lost in thoughts..

peter - purvi..

purvi jerk and looked at him..

peter - kya hum kahi bethe..pass mein ek cafe ha mujhe tumse kuch baat karni ha

purvi - sure why not..

**_in cafe _**

both sat down...soon a waiter come

peter - 1 coffee plz..

wiater - sure sir (to purvi ) mam app

purvi - ek black coffee..

waiter went..

purvi - tumhe kya bata karni thi

peter - wo ladka kon tha ?

purvi - peter wo abhijeet tha..mera mera pehla husband..

both became silent soon waiter came he collied with peter..coffee falls on him

waiter - i ..i am sorry sir..

purvi (tensly ) - yeh kya kiya tumne (to peter ) kya tum thik ho..

peter - mein... mein thik hu purvi mein washroom jakar ata hu..

purvi - thik ha..

peter - phir hum chalte ha coffee cancel..

purvi - hmm..

and he went to washroom and soon came back..

and they went from there..

**_in way.._**

peter - purvi agar vo maffi mang raha ha toh maff kardo na..

purvi - peter agar tumhara pyar kisi or ko pasand kare tumhe cheat karke..

peter - lekin kya usne tumse kaha ha ki wo maya se pyar karta ha..

purvi - peter harqate sab bata deti ha mujhe isse koi problem nahi thi ki wo usske sath time batate ha mujhe unka character tab gira hua laga jab unhone uss padki ke sath night spend ki or wo bhi hotel mein..

peter (shock ) - what !!

purvi - peter plz mein wo sab phir nahi yaad karna chahti jo peeche chod ai hu mein tumhare or apne bete ke sath khush rehna chahti hu..plz..

peter - hmm

**_abhi side.._**

kavin - jiju maya ne toh koi kaami nahi chodi appko badnaam karne ki..

abhi - sahi kaha kavin..

kavin - abb kya kare ge

abhi - agge kya karna ha kya matlab wo hi hoga jo purvi chahti ha..

kavin - matlab !!

abhi - peter or purvi ki shaadi..

kavin (shock ) - app jante hai na yeh galat ha purvi ko sirf dukh hua ha

abhi - janta hu kavin lekin faisla uska ha mene usse manaya but wo nahi maani.ab sirf yeh shaadi hi ha..akhri rasta ha..

kavi - or agar maya ko pata chala toh..wo peter ko marne ki koshish kare gi

abhi - peter konsa peeche hatte ga wo bhi waar kare ga..

**_at early morning _**

it was raining purvi eyes open she got up raining..purvi came out and saw it was raining she came in mid and closed her eyes and spread her arms to feel the rain..

**_purvi - Mainu Pata K Dunia Nu_**

**_Ae Gawara Nai Ho Sakda_**

.

peter was looking at rain sitting on tree suddenly his eyes fall on purvi his eyes became teary

**_Par Jhooth Kehnde Ne Saare_**

**_K Pyaar Dubara Nai Ho Sakda_**

**_Par Jhooth Kehnde Ne Saare_**

**_K Pyaar Dubara Nai Ho Sakda_**

she covered her arms with hands..and rubbed..

**_Tu Mainu Puchh Na Koi Sawal_**

**_Ho Chal Door Kite Mere Naa_**

**_l_****_K Teri Ho Jauu_**

**_Main Kisi Or Ki Hoon_**

**_Main Kisi Or Ki Hooon Filhall_**

she opened her eyes and saw abhijeet in front of him smiling she also smile

**_Ho Kuch Esa Kar Kamaa_**

**_l_****_K Teri Ho Jau_**

**_Ho Kuch Esa Kar Kamaa_**

**_l_****_K Teri Ho Jau_**

**_Main Kisi Or Ki Hooon Filhall_**

**_Main Kisi Or Ki Hooon Filhaa_**

**_l_****_K Teri Ho Jau_**

**_Main Kisi Or Ki Hooon Filhaa_**

**_l_****_K Teri Ho Jau_**

abhi forward his hand purvi hold her hand both danced together in rain

**_Ae Gal Te Galat Ae_**

**_Jovi Kar Reha Jaani_**

**_Par Ae Vi Dekh_**

**_Tere Bin Kive Mar Reha Jaan_****_i_**

**_Ae Gal Te Galat Ae_****_Jovi Kar Reha Jaani_**

**_Par Ae Vi Dekh_****_Tere Bin Kive Mar Reha Jaani_**

purvi hug abhi tightly abhi rubbed her back..

**_Mar Jange Lae Sambhal_**

**_Mar Jange Lae Sambhal_**

**_K Teri Ho Jauu_****_Main Kisi Or Ki Hoon_**

**_Main Kisi Or Ki Hooon Filhall_**

**_Ki Teri Ho Jauu_**

purvi remember how abhi was requesting to stop when she was in train..tears slipped from her eyes..

**_Hun Roni Aa Pachtoni Aa._**

abhi seprated looked at her he was going to clean his tears but she stop

**_K Chann He Hoea Chakor Da_**

**_Hun Main Vi Kisi Hor Di_**

**_Tu Vi Ae Kisi Hor Da_**

both looked into each other eyes..purvi started moving back slipping her hand slowly rembring abhi with maya

**_Hun Roni Aa Pachtoni Aa_****_K Chann He Hoea Chakor Da_**

**_Hun Main Vi Kisi Hor Di_**

**_Tu Vi Ae Kisi Hor Da._**

she turned..

**_Mera Dil Karda Ae Sawaal_**

**_Teri Mohobbat da Ki Haal_****_O_**

**_Tere Bin Din Lagde Saal._**

abhi hold her hand to stop..he started coming close to her purvi closed her eyes..he came more close to her near her ear..

**_Ki Chad Dunia da Tu Khyaal_**

**_Aa Chal Tur Main Mere Naal_**

**_Ki Mach Jaane De Bawaa_**

**_l_****_K Teri Ho Jau_**

she open her eyes and found abhi no where and rained had also stop..

**_Main Kisi Or Ki Hoon_**

she looked at above the sky

purvi - (tearly )tumne jo bhi kiya abhi mein usse kabhi nahi bhoolu gi..

voice - purvi

she turned and saw peter...

purvi - peter tum..

peter - ha tumhe kabse dekh raha tha kya baat ha esa lag raha ki tumhe kisi ki yaad aa rahi thi..

purvi - tumse kya chupan peter yeh barish

mujhe uss insan ke har ek touch ka ehsas karati ha jisme sirf pyar tha...

peter came near purvi..

peter - purvi mein keh raha tha na ki meri kuch sharte ha uske baad hi mein shaadi karu ga (purvi nodded ) toh unme se ek shart or thi mein bata nahi paya..

purvi - kya shart ha wo ..

peter - ek wada h purvi ji mein tumhe dena chahta hu..

he hold hand of purvi and bring him forward peter kept his hand..on her..

peter - mein tumse wada karta hu jab tak tum nahi bolo gi tab tak tumhare pass ane ki koshish nahi karu ga..

purvi (tearly ) - thanku peter..isbar mein vishvass ke sath keh sakti hu ki mera faisla theek tha..

voice - purvi beta jaldi taiyr hojao..

purvi - mein tumse court mein milu gi peter..

and she went..

**_after sometime they went to court..and signed peter signed at last closes the file and gave back to lawyer.._****_in beuro_**daya enter with two sweet box...

pankaj - areh wah sir meethai ka daaba..or wo bhi mere liye special..

daya - pankaj team ke liye sirf ek ha..

freedy - toh dusra..

daya - dusra humare acp sahab ke liye..

sachin - wo kyu sir..

daya - areh akhir purvi ne apni nayi zindagi shuru kar hi li phirse..

all became happy..

freedy - phir toh meethai banti ha..

daya - mein zara tumhare pyar acp sahab ko bhi de au..

**_in cabin.._**daya enter and saw a man talking on phone..

man - areh yarr phone toh utha lijiye..

daya - excuse me..

man turn daya saw it was kavin..

daya - tum yaha acp sir ke cabin mein kya ke rahe...

kavin - daya mein unka wait kar raha hu..

daya - tum jante ho mujhe kavin**_ \- _**ha tum acp sir ke dost ho na..

daya - nahi mein sirf ek junior hu..unka..acha jab wo ae toh unhe yeh meethai de dena..

kavin - yeh kyu..

daya - unse bus itna kehna ki purvi ne shaadi kar li ha...

and saying this he came out from cabin and saw abhijeet..he ignore and went abhi also went in cabin..daya stop herding something..

kavin - dhanybhagg humare jo app agaye the kaha app kabse phone kar raha tha..

daya nodded in dissapointed and went..

**_in cabin.._**abhi open the sweet box sat on chair and eat

abhi - tum bhi jante the ki mein kaha tha..

kavin - or phone..

abhi - battery khatam hone wali thi..wese methai kafi achi ha..kaha se lae ho...

kavin - meon nahi daya laya ha..

abhi - kyu..

kavin - purvi or peter ki shaadi ki khushi mein

abhi rested his back on chair

abhi - kafi badiya ha address puchle na..sasural bhijwa du ga

kavin - jiju apko meethai ki padhi ha..

abhi - kyu methai toh achi ha tum khae toh dekho..

kavin - jiju..

abhi - areh lo na and he forward the sweet box kavin irritated took piece and tasted..and took second also.

kavin - ha hain toh bahut taste.

abhi - akhir ho kyu na **meri shaadi ki meethai ha..**.

he was going to take when kavin took away

kavin - (teasing ) apki nahi acp sahab peter or purvi ki..

abhi got up

abhi - toh **peter bhi toh mein **hi hu

kavin - woh toh ha..

abhi - lekin tum itna kyu chila rahe the.


	23. ch 22

**_guys mein apko kal reply karu plz don't mind mujhe kuch kaam ha so sorry plz app review karna maat bhooliye ga so sorry _**

* * *

kavin - jiju yeh shaadi thik nahi hui..maya ko jaldi pata chal jae ga or apko marne zarur ae gi..kisi na kisi din

abhi - wo toh ha jaan ko toh khatra ha meri lekin mein kar bhi kya sakta hu purvi kafi zindi ha...

suddenly became serous he started looking at a fix point..

kavin - kya baat ha jiju..

abhi - kavin mein ek baat hi bhool gaya

kavin - kya jiju..

abhi - kavin ajj arjun ghar aa raha ha..

kavin ( shock ) - arjun..

abhi - ha usse shooting karne ka bhoot sawar ha..seekhna chahta ha..tum ek kaam karo tum bhi chalo maya ka agla kadam kya ho sakta ha pata karo..

kavin - ji..

both got and came out..

**_outside.._**

abhi and kavin came out..and saw everyone working

abhi - daya..

daya looked above..

abhi - agar koi case ae toh bula lena mein or kavin ja rahe ha..kahi..

abhi went with kavin..

daya (pov) - yeh kavin toh chipak hi gaya ha..uske saath..

**_on other side.._**

shreya looked out..

shreya - lagta ha arjun chala gaya..mujhe bhi usse insan mil lena chahiye..jo arjun ko yeh sab seekha raha ha and she went..

**_maya side.._**

vishali - rajkumari har jin humare kabze mein kintu hume wo nahi mil raha jinki hume talash ha..

maya - ek kaam karo pakdhraaj ko bula or kaho ki pura jin world or insaani duniya ka chapa chapa chaan mare or kahi se bhi uss rakshak ka pata laye..

vishali - rajkumari insab mein waqt lag sakta ha..pakshi raaj budha ha or bahut dhire udan bharta ha..

maya - lag jane do mujhe sirf vo rakshak or purvi ka sara

vishali - tab tak..hum kya kare..

maya - kitabo mein dhunde ge insab ke bare mein jin world ka pustakaly jae ge har ek kitab mein dekhe uss rakshak ke bare mein..

**in garden**

abhi - yeh dekho mein kya laya hu tumhare liye..

arjun hold the bow..

arjun - wah avi uncle badiya ha mujhe chalana see khao na...

abhi taught him too shoot arjun became happy..

abhi - vese beta apko insab cheezo mein itni dichaspi kyu ha ajj kal ke bacho ko toh sirf phone par game hi pasand ha..

arjun - lekin mujhe kisi se badla lena ha..

abhi - badla kesa badla ? kya kisi ne tumhari choclate cheen li..ya punishment di..

arjun - mein kisi bache se nahi uss insan se badla lena chahta hu jisne mere bhai or meri chachi ko chodh diya mere aii or baba se pyar par se vishvass cheenliya..mein usse punishment dena chahta hu badha hokar..

abhi - or kon ha vo..

arjun - cid ke acp abhijeet...

abhi smile..

abhi (pov) - mein apni arthi ko apne hi hatho se sajau ga shayad yehi meri sabse badi sazza ha mene jo unsab ke sath bura bartav kiya..

**_on other side.._**

lady came near purvi..

lady - purvi peter kaha ha..

purvi (smiling ) - unhe hospital se call agaya tha maaji..

lady- shaadi ke baad hi..

purvi (smile ) - maa ji unki khushi dusro ki khushi ha agar wo nahi gaye toh kya pata kaiyo ki khushi gum mein badal jae..

lady - or teri khushi kya..

purvi - meri khushi dev ke sath ha..mujhe bus ek acha naam chahiye tha dev ke liye or vo mujhe mil gaya ha peter ka bhi yehi kehna ha..

**_on other side.._**

door knock kavin run and open the door and shock to see shreya shreya also shocked to see kavin..

shreya / kavin - app yaha ?

shreya - kya ha avi ?

kavin - toh app arjun ki mummy hai..

shreya - ha darsal mein arjun ko..lene ai thi..

kavin smile..

kavin - vo jiju ke sath ha..

shreya got confuse

kavin - darsal mein kavin hu or arjun jiju ko hi avi kehta ha..

shreya smile..

kavin - app andar aiye na..

shreya came inside..

kavin ( loudly ) - jiju arjun..koi aya ha..

abhi and arjun came out from the back door abhi shock to see shreya on door..

arjun - aii..

arjun ran near her and hug shreya shock to see abhi..abhi downed his eyes..

arjun - aii app yaha ha..(to abhi ) avi uncle yeh meri aii ha..

abhi just nodded..

shreya (to arjun ) - arjun tum gaadi mein betho..

arjun - aii mujhe abhi khelna ha..

shreya - mein apke avi uncle se kuch baat karna chahti hu..jab hojae gu tab mein bula lugi..

arjun - ok..

arjun ran..

abhi - shreya yeh baat daya ko maat batana bechara bacha bina baat ke hu. dono kee bich pess jae ga..

shreya - abhijeet sir..mujhe esa lag raha ha ki pess app rahe ha..bina baat ke..kya chal raha yeh sab

abhi - joo tumhare samne ha wohi chal raha ha..

shreya - maya kon ha sir ?

kavin - areh ha maya se yaad aya jiju bahut bada sankat..

(abhi blocked his mouth with hand shreya got confused )

abhi - meri bachpan ki dost ha vo ..

shreya - app bachpan mein konse school jate the..(abhi gulped the saliva ) or maya ki mulakat kese hui..

abhi - vo mein vo..

shreya - sach sach batiye sir yeh sab kya ha or kavin apko jiju kyu bol raha ha..(abhi was silent kavin raised hand..)

shreya - kuch bolna ha kya..

kavin nodded..shreya glared at abhi..abhi gulped saliva and removed his hand..

kavin.- mein jiju isile bol raha hu kyuki yeh mere dost ke pati ha..

shreya - dost ?

kavin - mein purvi ka bach pan ka dost hu..

shreya shocked she looked at abhi..

abhi - shreya yeh bhi purvi ki tarha ek jin ha ..or maya bhi ek jin ha

shreya got a great shock..

shreya - a..a..app jante ha purvi ke bare mein ki wo jin ha..

abhi - yeh shaadi se pehle ki janta hu..

shreya - kese..kisne bataya apko yeh..

abhi - purvi ki nani ne..

**_flashback.._**

(love and magic 1 last second chapter when abhi was pressing nani's feet )

nani - beta purvi ke bare mein tujhe kuch or bhi batana ha usne tujh se ek baat chupai ha...

abhi - kesi baat maa ji..

nani - hum log iss duniya se nahi hum log jin land se..purvi ek jin ha..

abhi started laughing..

nani - tum hass rahe ho..

abhi - maaji janta hu ki ek maa apne bache ko chota hi samjhti ha lekin yeh jin wali baat ...

nani - tumhe vishvass nahi toh yeh dekh lo..she pointed at the glass the glass got filled abhi shock..the glass came on flying and throw on abhi's face..

abhi was shocked..

abhi - yeh sapna.

nani - yeh sach ha beta..(abhi started thinking )


	24. ch 23

neha - apke diye hue plot ka first chapter 21 april ki hoga acp sir ke birthday wale din tab tak mein lockdown bhi complete kardu gi

anchal - sab kuch isme ha ...

Abhirika world - sab kuch isme ha

DuoJenny - sab kuch isme ha

Shweta03 - thanku

Popi Roy - here is the flashback

Shivani gupta ji - yarr ek chapter likhne mein time hi nahi mil raha tha

Eman - thanku

PoojaAbhiDeewani - here is the next part..enjoy

PerfectAbhi - sab kuch pata chale ga just relax and stay safe :)

AbhiShikha - here are the flashbacks.

AbhiNidhi - here it is enjoy :)

abhijeet girl- thanku here is the update :)

note - guys my state my style ka kuch acha name (tittle) suggest karo plz..

and ha guys abb iss story mein time gap ae ga..5 saal 15 saal

now enjoy

* * *

nani - beta mene yeh baat tumhe shaadi se pehle baya di ha mene..taki shaadi ke baad tumari zindagi agar yeh razz khul gaya toh koi darar na khadi hojae..kya tum ab bhi usse shaadi karo ge..

abhi smile..

abhi - maa ji ab pyar kar betha hu toh bhool toh nahi sakta or rahi shaadi ki baat uske liye mein taiyar hu (nani smile ) voh khass insan hi ha or mere liye humesha khass rahi ha vo chahe jadu ke sath ho chahe jadu ke bina..

**_flashback.._**

shreya - mujhe khushi ha ki apne usse vesse hi kabool kiya jesi vo ha (kavin and abhi smile )

shreya - lekin maya ka kya..

kavin - shreya ji maya ek rajkumari ha jisme jaadu ki kammi nahi ha sadhna karke ussme jadui shaktiya bahut zayada ha ..

abhi - lekin mein hairan hu tum logo ne mujhe uske sath dekha bus itne mein gussa hogaye..

shreya - vo baat nahi ha sir uss raat jab app ghar se nikle tab maya ka call aya phir (and she told that call )..

abhi - yeh maya ne bada pasa phenka ha..

shreya - wese sir app uss rat the kaha ?

abhi turned towards with smile..

abhi - tum mein abhi shak ha ki uss raat maya ke sath hotel mein tha..

shreya downed his hand..

abhi - apne hath agge badhao..

shreya forward her hand abhi removed his specs..and looked at that hands. a file appeared..shreya shocked and looked at abhi who smiled and wore his specs back...

shreya - ye ye ye sab..app yeh sab matlab..

kavin - shreya shaadi ke baad hum jin ki taqt apass mein baat jati ha jitni taqt pati mein hogi utni hi patni mein hogi issi liye jiju ke pass bhi wo shaktiya ha jo purvi ke pass ha lekin in dono ki shakti barabr nahi ha..jiju ne jin world ki kitab ke matr yaad kar apni shaktiyo or bhi jagrit kiya ha..

shreya - matlab app bhi ab jaadu kar sakte ha..

abhi smile shreya looked at file

shreya - or yeh

abhi - shreya uss raat mein doctor ke pass gaya tha karan ke pass reports lene darsal meri halat maya ke anne se pehle thik nahi thi mere aksar sar mein dard hota tha..

shreya - sar mein dard ?

abhi - ek sapna jisme ek bacha panni mein doob raha ho ese sapne maya ne mujhe dikha dikha kar pagal karna chaha...

shreya - kiss bache ke sapne sir..

abhi - arjun (shreya shocked ) maya arjun ke peeche padhi ha shreya or janti ho arjun ki maa ne mere samne hi apni jaan de di or mein kuch na kar saka..kiya toh bus ek wada ki arjun ko bachau ga..maya ne arjun ka sahara lekar mujhe or purvi ko alag kiya ...

shreya - agar yeh sab tha toh hume bataya kyu nahi..

abhi - shreya yaad ha vo factory raid jaha mein gayab hogaya tha..

shreya - ha..

abhi - darsal mujhe maya ne hi gayab kiya tha jab meri ankeh khooli toh mein..ek construction building par tha..maya mere samne hi thi..mein jab utha toh mere hath paw esa lag raha tha jese kisi ne jakad rakha ha mujhe

**_flashback.._**

abhi was trying to move..

voice - bhagna naamunkin ha tumhare liye..

maya and vishali appeared in front of him..abhi got shock..

abhi - kon ho tum ?

maya - maya nagri ki maya..

abhi - kya chahti ho..

maya - dard..purvi ke ansu dekhna chahti hu mein..(abhi shock )

abhi - purvi se lekin kyu..

maya - bahut lambi kahani mein ma waqt zaya nahi karti ...seedha mudde par atte ha..mein chahti hu purvi dard takleef tum do..

abhi shock..

abhi - mein esa kuch nahi karne wala..

vishali - bolne se pehle isse dekhlo..

she clapped a screen open and a girl was crying..abhi shock..

shikha - abhijeet sir mera mera naam shikha ha mein nakul ki patni thi (abhi shock ) mene nakul ko bachaya tha marne se dr.hone ke karan galat postmodern report or lash bhi badli thi ..kyuki mein nakul se pyar karti thi nakul ke theek hoti hi mene shaadi karli uske sath humara ek beta bhi ha arjun lekin kuch saal baad nakul ki maut hogi..abb arjun maya ke baze mein ha sir (abhi shocked he looked at maya )

shikha - arjun ko bacha lijiye sir mein apko mera arjun sonf kar jaa rahi sir plz..(abhi shock she tooked out gun and pointed at her forehead )

abhi - dekho ruk jao..dekho ruko..plz..

but he herd a gun shoot he closed his eyes..and turned his face..maya came near his face..abhi glare her angrily

maya - kya hua dard hua..ab toh dard baki ha (she clapped her hand goons came holding uncounsious arjun abhi looked at him )

vishali - agar tumne humare bare mein kabhi bhi kisi ko bhi bataya toh yeh bacha apni maa ke pass pahunch jae ga..iski zindagi ki door mere hath mein ha samjha

abhi - nahi mein mein kisi ko nahi batau ga plz tum log plz uche chod do..

maya - chod de ge lekin tumhe humara kaam karna hoga..

**_flashback over_**

shreya - lekin app unhe apne jaadu se bhi rook sakte the

abhi - nahi rook sakta tha mein jadu se darta tha uss waqt

shreya shocked..

abhi - shreya yeh jadu wali baat mujhe tab pata laga jab uss raat kanch par likha hua mere chune se hi gayab hua or mein yehi soch raha tha ki kash yeh gayab hojae... mein ek chonk gaya..phir mene soch aa ki isse wapiss lakar dekhu wo wapiss agaya..uske agle din mein library chale gaya iske bare mein or janne ke liye..

shreya - sir itna sab kuch hogaya or apne hume bataya bhi nahi..or khaskar daya ko

abhi - nahi bata sakta mein shreya kyu ki daya ke through usse mere har ek kaadam ka pata chal sakta ha (shreya shocked )

shreya - daya unka khabri ha !!

abhi (instantly ) - nahi shreya daya par jaadu ka asar ha..

kavin - apko yeh kesa pata chala !!

abhi - kavin akhe sab kuch bata deti ha..agar mene daya ke sath baat ki toh wo maya tak pahunch sakti ha..or maya daya ke hatho..hi arjun ki kabhi bhi marr sakta ha...shreya yeh baat bhool kar bhi kisi ke samne nahi anni chahiye..arjun meri bhi zimedari ha..plz usse yehi bhi maat batana ki vo mere pass ata ha...

shreya (smile ) - mein nahi batau gi..lekin ek baat ka kaffi dukh ha ..ins hadse ne appki rageen zindagi se sari khushiya cheen li..purvi bhi nasamjho ki tarha kadam utha rahi ha or hum badhava de rahe ha..abb dekhiye na apke liye purvj pehli baar karwa chauth rakhne jaa rahi tha..lenkin abb kisi or ke liye rakh rahi ha..

abhi (smile ) - shreya warat dil se rakha jata ha (and he laugh ) or purvi ke dil or dimag mein toh abhijeet hi hai chahe uska jeevan mein sath dene ke liye peter aya ho..

shreya - lekin sargi toh ladko walo ki taraf se jaati haina..

abhi (pov) - matlab ajj jate jate purvi ke liye kuch le jau..lekin kay (to shreya ) vese kya dete ha usme..

shreya told the itemes..abhi smile..and looked at kavin whot winked and thumbs up


	25. ch 24

neha - mein koshish karu gi and urs welcome

abhijeet girl - here is ur update enjoy..and thanks for review

anchal - thanku

Popi Roy - appki umeedo par pani fenka ha..

Shivani gupta ji- thanku

Guest1- thanks for understanding my problem and thanks for ur review here is the update..

PoojaAbhiDeewani - thanku dear her is ur update enjoy..

PerfectAbhi - thanku hope apko yeh chapter bhi pasand ae ..

Abhirika world - jaldi hi sath honge..

shweta 03 - thanku

AbhiShikha - thanku di so much for review

AbhiNidhi - yes..maya ka maya jaal mein abhi bahut kuch baki ha..dear now enjoy

eman - thanku here is the update

duo jenny - thanku di

now enjoy guys safe raho healthy raho..missing mansi

* * *

shreya side..

shreya patted someone it was daya..he turned..

daya - agayi tum..

shreya - hmm

daya - kaha thi tum

shreya - mein arjun ke avi uncle se milne gayi thi..

daya - kesa insan ha..

shreya - bahut acha ha arjun sahi insaan ke sath ha isi liye mein usse wahi chod aii taki hume disturb na ho shopping ke liye

**_purvi side.._**

bell rang purvi open the door and found peter..

purvi - aggaye app..

peter - ha..

both enter inside..

peter - mein tumhare liye kuch laya hu..

and he hand over the bag to him..

purvi - yeh kya ha..

peter - kal tumhara pehla karwa chauth hai na uske liye meri taraf se ek chota sa gift or sath mein sargi..

purvi smile..

purvi - sargi toh thik thi lekin gift ki kya zarurat thi..

peter - tum mere liye pura din bhooki raho gi or mein tumhare liye kuch na lau..

purvi -tum bahut ache ho peter..

peter - janat hu..

purvi - abb chalo khana kha lo..

peter - maff karna purvi kya mein khana akele jakar kha sakta hu apne kamre mein kisi ke aghe khane mein sharmata hu..

purvi - apni biwi se kya sharmana..

peter - yarr samjh karo mein awaz karke khana khata hu mein nahi chahta dev mein ese ghatiya sanskar ae..

purvi - ok then mein room mein de jaugi..

peter nodded and went in room

**_(peter live in different room )_****_next day_**in beuro..

kavin enter in cabin..

kavin - or bhi acp sahab kesi guzri pehli raat..

abhi - bahut achi pehli barr itni achi neend aii mujhe iss hadse ke baad..

kavin - wo toh ha..nashta kar liya..

abhi - nahi kavin ajj mera bhi upwass ha..

kavin - upvass ..

abhi - ha kavin purvi ne mere liye upwass rakha ha meri lambi umar ke liye toh kya mein nahi rakh sakta..

kavin - wah kya pyar ha matlab ajj apko jaldi jana ha..

abhi - hmm..

soom they herd door knock sound..daya came in..he looked at kavin and glare..

daya - sir mujhe ajj jaldi jana ha..

abhi - ok..

kavin - sir ajj mein bhi jaldi jau..

abhi - tujhe kaha jana ha ?

kavin - bahar khana khane..

abhi nodded in disappoint..

kavin - sir paise...

abhi - leja bhai or mere liye ek katora le naa raste se..

kavin laugh..daya..was became little jelous..

kavin (to daya ) - daya abhijeet sir toh jaege nahi tum hi chalo..

daya - nahi mujhe acp abhijeet pasand ha or nahi uske sathi

and he went ..kavin and abhi looked at each other..

kavin - isse kya hua..

abhi - pata nahi

**_at night.._**

purvi was seeing the moon through the utensile..and she was rotate she saw peter..she saw him through untesile..

purvi - tum agaye mujhe laga tumhe der hogi...

peter - areh ajj pehla karwachauth ha atta kese nahi...

purvi smile she downed herself to touch his feet but peter hold her shoulder..both looked at each other peter instantly pulled back his hand..

peter - yeh maat kariye app..apki jagha yaha nahi mere dil mein ha..

purvi smile...

peter - chaliye abb khana khate ha mujhe bahut bhook lagi ha subha se kuch nahi khaya..

purvi - kyu ? apne kyu nahi khaya...

peter - abb jab pura din appne nahi khaya toh hum kese kha sakte ha..

purvi looked into his eyes and found only true love..she hug him..

purvi - thanku so much peter mere liye itna sab karne ke liye..

peter didn't hug her back..purvi seprate..

purvi - appne ajj upvass rakha ha toh pehle chandrama ko dekh kar wo pura toh kar lijiye..

peter - dekh toh liya or kitna dekhu..(purvi got confusion ) apki ajj ke din sundarta chand se kya kamm ha..(purvi felt shy pter looked at sky the clouds covered the moon )

peter - dekha dharti ke chaand ki tarif kya kardi..asman ka chand hi sharma gaya..

purvi laugh and kept her head on his chest..suddenly dev started crying..

peter - lagta ha dev bhi bhooka ha ek kaam karo tum dev ka khana ready karo mein usse khila deta hu...

purvi smile..and soon they went..

**_next day_**

_purvi got up and __found dev no where.._

_she got and started searching she came out and saw the view and smile.._

dev was enjoying with his father..he was in tub and becaming happy

**_When The Night Has Come_****_When The Night Has Come And The Land Is Dark_**

.

peter was holding the pipe and sitting tub..**_When The Night Has Come_****_When The Night Has Come And The Land Is Dark_****_And The Moon Is The Only Light_****_And The Moon Is The Only Light_****_And The Moon Is The Only Light We Will See_**purvi kept hand on rail and got lost peter saw it..**_So Darlin', Darlin'_**

abhi came out from her back..

**_abhi -O Mehrman Mere Mehrma_**listening the voice purvi turned and became shock abhi hold her hand and pulled **_O Poori Hai Duaa_**he looked at into her eyes**_Abb Kuch Bhi Toh Kam Nahi_**

purvi looked at dev peter was with him she turned and saw abhi dissappeared**_Tujhe Paa Ke Lage Mukammal Hai Khuda_**

peter called purvi..purvi came peter gave dev to her..

**_O Rehnuma O Mere Rehnuma_****_O O..O Tere Naam Saa Ab Koi Bhi Lafz Nahi_****_Padhkar Dekhe Sau Kitabe Sau Dafaa_**she started walking in peter looked the way and sang

**_peter - Dildara Dildara Ye Ratti Bhar Ka Jag Saara_****_Dildara Dildaara Tere Nazar O Karam Pe Sab Waara_****_Dildara Dildara Jab Jeeta Jab Tujhse Haara_**purvi stop at entrance and turned and call peter to came in peter..**_Dildara Dildara_****_Darling, Darling Stand By Me_**in room..

purvi ask peter to open the bottel of powder but he pressed and powder fall on his face..purvi looked and nodded in dissapoint dev satrted laughing**_Com'n Stand By Me_****_Stand By Me_****_Darling, Darling Stand By Me_****_Com'n Stand By Me_****_Stand By Me_**arjun side..

arjun adjust arrow in bow..abhi came from back and ruffled his hair..he left the arrow and target got miss..he looked at abhi amgrily who asked to turn and look he did and shock to see arrow on target and then at abhi..**_Sa Ni Sa..._**after 5 yearsat purvi side..

dev had started walking and talking..he walk near peter who made hi sat on self and took ice cream sppon and put in his mouth he took other and was going to put..when he herd some sound he turned and saw purvi standing crossing her arms..he gave a fake smile..and gave bowl to dev..and pointed at him..purvi couldn't hide her laugh..**_When The Night Has Come And The Land Is Dark_****_And Moon Is The Only Light_****_When The Night Has Come And The Land Is Dark_**abhi was ridding cycle in garden and arjun was standing at back..with balance shreya was watching and smiling..**_Darlin' Darlin'_****_O Rehbara O Mere Rehbara O O Tujhse Waasta (And The Moon Is The Only Light)_****_Tu Manzil Hai Aur Tu Hi Uss Manzil Ke Aagee Ka Rasta (When The Land Is Dark)_****_Dildara Dildara Ye Ratti Bhar Ka Jag Saara_****_Dildara Dildaara Tere Nazar O Karam Pe Sab Waara_****_Dildara Dildara Jab Jeeta Jab Tujhse Haara_****_Dildara Dildara_**dev side..

dev came out from room he throw a ball in air which stop..peter came out and shock to see this and found dev contolling it..**_Darlin' Darlin' Stand By Me..._**dev - papa dekh mene ball hawa mein rok li...

peter - dev apni mom ke anne se pehel isse neeche utaro..

but it was too late purvi came out from kitchen..and shock to see...

purvi (to dev ) - dev..

dev closed his fist the ball came down..both peter and purvi looked eachother...

peter - purvi yeh..

purvi - mein sab batati hu peter..

**_on other side.._**kavin - matlab dev ke pass bhi jadoo ha ..

abhi - ha kavin lekin ek baat kahu purvi yeh baat nahi janti ke mere pass bhi jadu ho sakta ha..

kavin - lekin mujhe lagta ha app kafi tesnion mein ha ..

abhi - kavin tension ki hi toh baat ha..

kavin - kyu jiju..

abhi - maya ko pata chal gaya toh wo mar de gi dev..(kavin shock )..or purvi ke samne reh kar mein dev ko kabhi bacha nahi paunga..kyuki jadooi shaktiya peter ke pass nahi rakshak ke pass ha

kavin - sirf yehi nahi jiju...ek or problem ha hum dev ko kisi bhi vidyalya nahi daal sakte...

abhi - nahi kavin essa nahi ha hum usse school dale ge..lekin sif kuch saloo ke liye..

kavin - lekin jiju..wo abhi bacha ha..

abhi - bacha ha isi liye abhi waqt ha usse samjhane ka ke kya sahi ha kya galat...kavin..

kavin - jiju sirf yeh baat nahi ha usse jadu ko sambhalna bhi ana chaihiye or sahi use karna bhi..

abhi turned to kavin..

abhi - kavin yeh sab kya ha wo abhi nahi samjhe ga abhi nadan bacha ha vo..usse thoda bada hone do..usse yeh jadoo sab wagera mein khud sikhau ga..

suddenly the door knock..


	26. ch 25

**_app sabko vaisakhi or khalsa panth ki sthapna ke iss shubh din ki hardik shubhkamnae_**..

**_HAPPY VAISAKHI_**

**_or ajj se takriban 101 saal pehle 13 april 1919 mein hue jallianwala bagh , amritsar mein bahut sare logo ko mara gaya tha unlogo logo ko unn shahido ke agge hum sab ajj bhi sar jhukate ha _**

anchal - yes..and here is the next

Eman - thanku here is the update

Shweta03 - thanku here it is

AbhiNidhi - welcome and here is the update dear enjoy

PerfectAbhi - thanku here is the update enjoy

PoojaAbhiDeewani - here is the soon update

AbhiShikha - thanku

Popi Roy - oh nahi di esi baat nahi ha

love cid- abhi bahut kuch hona baki ha peter ka marna baki ha

Abhirika world- abhi nahi..actully purvi ko pata tha but dev ko nahi pata tha abho bacha ha vo usse kya pata kab magic show kare na ha kab nahi

DuoJenny - thanku here it is

Shivani gupta ji - thanku

**_guys my state my style hindi mein ha or meri pehli story jesa bhes wesa desh se alag ha usme koi jaddu nahi ha ...so plz enjoy tha..and review..i know app bore honge ha iss story se abb guys yeh story kaffi lambi chalni ha isi liye mene socha ha isse kuch dino ke gap ke baad update kara karu taki reviews mile..don't worry update dusri story ka honge isee alawa.._**

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

abhi - shayad shreya ho arjun lo lene ai ho..

he went and open the door and found husband wife..and girl..

abhi - areh ravi tum yaha andar ao na..

ravi - ha tumse milne aya tha

abhi - aiye na app log ander pehle..

and guest arrived in..they saw kavin..

ravi - abhijeet yeh..

abhi - yeh mera sala ha kavin ..

ravi join hand..

ravi - namastee..

kavin - namastee..

simran - hello..

kavin - hello..

abhi - tum log betho mein kuch lata hu tum logo ke liye..

priya (to ravi ) - papa peeche garden ha kya mein jau..khelmd

ravi - ha kyu nahi leekin jaldi ajana..

priya - ok..

abhi came with tray of juice and snacks..

ravi - areh bhabhi kaha ha..

kavin looked at abhi

abhi - wo miyke gayi ha..

simran - waah bhaiya apne toh akele hi ghar sambhala hua ha itna saff rakha nahi toh mein jab ghar ati hu uff ravi..

abhi laughed..

abhi - wese kafi saloo baad tum yaha ae..

ravi - bhai apne bhabhi ji se puchiye mumbai ana hi nahi chahti..

abhi - kyu bhabhi ji...

simran - traffic bhaiya..or kya..

**_on other side.._**

purvi was sitting tensly...

purvi - offo ab isska jadu

suddenly she saw the time..

purvi - oh god mujhe toh saman lana tha..

she got up and went into the room and saw dev sleeping..

purvi - abhi so raha ha..yeh..iske uthne se pehle ho atti hu..

and siin she went..

**_dev side.._**dev got up..

dev - shukar ha maa chale gayi nahi toh mujhe bhi rok kar rakh leti..or ghar se bahar na janne deti..lekin mujhe toh bahar jana ha..akhir mujhe yeh moti jo dhundna ha maa ko tofe mein du ga toh shayad wo pareshani se mukt hokar muskura de..(he looked at book with was open in front of him ) chal dev ab taiyar hoja..

dev got up closed his eyez nd disappear

**_on clouds_**he appeared..

dev - yeh hui na baat ab badhta hu udhan..

and flewed away..

**_arjun side.._**arjun pointed at the target and left the arrow..

arjun - dekha priya mera nishana hu na mein ek dum padavo ke arjun jesa..

priya - naam arjun hone se koi bhi aira gaira apne apko dhanurdhari arjun nahi man sakta mr.arjun..

arjun - agar esa hai toh batao kese sabit karu apne app ko..

priya started thinking..

priya - ha ek kaam karo..iss ball (showing him ball ) ki teer se neeche girakar dikhao..

arjun - bus itni si baat ek minute (he adjust his arrow and ball ) pheenko ball..

priya throw the ball in air arjun left the arrow the arrow couldn't touch the ball and passed away..priya started laughing..

**_dev side.._**dev saw an arrow coming near he instantly hold that..

dev - yeh kya yeh kiska ha...

he looked down and herd a laughter..voice..he moved down and sat on tree..

dev - oh toh yeh ha..

**_arjun side.._**arjun - haso maat nishana ek jagha nahi tha isi liye chook gaya..

priya - arjun dhanudhar arjun ki chodo tum toh apne avi uncle tak nahi pahunche..

arjun - essa nahi ha..ek kaam karo iss ball ko apne sar par rakh kar khadi hojao..dekhna mein isse kese do tudo mein kar deta hu..

priya - ok.

priya stood at front keeping ball arjun targeted at that and left the arrow..dev snapped his finger..seeing arrow coming near priya closed her eyes..after sometime she felt no sound..she open her eyes and found arjun standing with shock and looking down she also looked down and got shocked..arrow was playing football with ball..they herd a laughter voice both became alert..

priya - arjun.

with fear she hide behind arjun..

arjun - daro nahi lagta ha koi chor ha..ek kaam karo store house se rassi lao..jaldi..

priya ran and brought arjun teird that at one end..

priya - (tensly ) arjun wo kahi dikh nahi raha ha tum kese nishana lagao ge ...

arjun - bust dekhti jao..mein awaz pehchanu ga..

arjun with help of voice shoot at the tree..

**_dev side.._**arrowtiredthe rope around him and he fall..

dev - ahh..

arjun and priya ran near him and shock..

arjun - kon ho tum or yaha kya kar rahe ho

dev - batata hu pehle meri taraf se iss pehli mulakat ke liye tohfa qabool karo..

and he closed his eyes..the rope freed him and change into beautiful locket..and went on arjun's neck..arjun and priya shock..

arjun - tum jadoo jante ho..

dev nodded ..

arjun - tum ho kon ?

dev - mera naam dev ha mein peter or purvi ka beta hu..

arjun smile listning..that..

arjun - matlab tum mere chote bhai ho..(dev got confuse ) mein shreya or daya ka beta hu..arjun..

dev - bhaiya..

both hug each other priya also smile..

arjun - dev yeh meri dost ha priya..

priya - hi dev..

dev - hi..

arjun - chalo na dev baki sabse bhi milo..

dev (instantly ) - nahi bhaiya abhi nahi agli barr aunga toh pakka miluga lekin ajj nahi shaam hone wali ha or mein maa ki bhi nahi bataya ..

he jump..

arjun - areh dev lekin..

dev - baad mein bhaiya..

and he went..

arjun - yeh toh chale gaya..

voice - arjun - priya jaldi ao..

arjun - aya..

both ran inside..

**_in kitchen_**

abhi (to kavin ) - kavin tum yeh ravi or bhabhi ji ko serve kardo..

voice - avi uncle ..

abhi turned..kavin went..

abhi - aggye tum log mene dekho app ke liye kya banaya ha choclate milkshake..

arjun - avi uncle apko pata ha mein dev se mila..apne chote bhai se..

abhi (shock ) - dev..

arjun - apko pata ha vo udta ha uske pass magic ha..

abhi - (pov) - yeh dev karna kya chahta ha

soon he saw kavin comeback..

abhi - arjun dev kis side gaya ha..?

arjun - south..

abhi looked at kavin who understand and he went..in to the room

abhi - thik ha lekin yeh baat kisi ko maat batana

priya - kyu ?

abhi - appki baat ko koi manne ga nahi ..

arjun - lekin hum sach keh rahe ha..

abhi - phir bhi yeh secreat ha hum charo mein rehna chahiye..ok ?

arjun and priya - ok..

**_purvi side.._**

purvi came from shopping and looked into room and found dev no where she became tensed..

purvi - dev! dev !

she started searching..


	27. ch 26

Guest 1 - abhi toh bahut ha

Shivani gupta - thanku ji

love cid - dekhe ge kon marta ha

DuoJenny - hahaha thanku here it is

Eman - thanku

Popi Roy - thanku

AbhiShikha - thanku di

Shweta03 - ae ga.

Abhirika world - nahi hilli areas mein abhi nahi jane ga wese yeh ek cartoon movie secen tha hahaha

PoojaAbhiDeewani - here it is dear thanks for review

PerfectAbhi - thanku here is the update

AbhiNidhi - thanku so much dear here it is

so next update will be on next friday

now enjoy

* * *

purvi sat on sofa..and covered her face..

purvi - hey bhagwaan yeh dev achanak kaha chale gaya.(to god ) hey bhagwaan dev jaha ho uski raksha karna..

she picked the phone and dialled

**_abhi side.._**

abhi's phone rang guest had already went and arjun also.

abhi - purvi ka phone..

he picked..

abhi - ha bolo purvi..

purvi - peter dev mil nahi raha ha

abhi (fake shock ) - what..

purvi - ha peter mein market gai thi ghar akar dekha wo waha nahi tha.

abhi - ek kaam karo tum ghar mein dekho ass pass dekho mein bhi usse dhundta hu chinta maat karo dev mil jae ga..

and they cut..kavin came out..

kavin - jiju dev indian ocean ki taraf gaya ha..beecho beech ha uske

abhi - thik ha...

He closed his eyes spread his hands..and got disappear

**_on other side.._**

**_dev looked at the sea from the sky_**

dev - toh yeh ha wo jagha jaha mujhe vo motti mile ga..

and he went inside the sea..on clouds..rakshak came and jump inside water...

**dev side..**

dev was swiming suddenly somthing rolled on his foot he turned that thing pulled him..down he fall..he turned and shock to see octopus..octopus used his second tentacle to hold dev..dev started moving but not able to move out from..grip..he smile evilly and thought something naughty and bite him in pain octopus left him dev jump near face and gave him a hard punch octopus collied with the stone and closed his eyes..dev moved ahed to different direction here the angry octopus..open his eyes he wanted to raise his one tentacle but he felt something odd he turned rashak waved his hand in bye..octopus became angry..rakshak started swimming around some stones the octopus raised his all tentacles.. to catch him..soon rakshak stop and turned and crosed his arms..as octopus tentacles tired around the stone..

rakashak - bye..

he moved ahead after dev..

**_dev side.._**

dev found a shell fish..

dev - (pov) vo rahi

he went and open the mouth and walked little in..rakshak came and saw shell fish closing mouth..he went and kept a small stick at the corner of mouth..soon dev come out with the pearl and went..

**_on other side.._**

dev landed..an the ground..of his garden..

voice - dev..

dev turned and found peter standing..

dev - papa..

peter - (angrily ) kaha the tum jante ho kabse dhund rahe the hum tumhe..

dev - papa mein maa ke liye yeh lene gaya tha and he showed him the pearl

peter - toh bata kar jante ho purvi kitni pareshan ha..pata ha tumhe...kya zarurat thi tumhe samdur par janne ki..

dev - ek minute apko kese pata mein samundar mein gaya tha..

peter (pov) - abhi tu bhool gaya yeh sirf tera nahi acp abhijeet ka beta ha investigation toh rag rag mein bhari hogi iske..(to dev ) vo isi liye kyuki yeh moti samundar pae jate ha..yeh sab chodo purvi ko maat batana bahut gussa hogi vo ab chalo ander..

dev nodded..

both went in..side

**_inside.._**

purvi was crying

voice - maa..

purvi turned up and saw..

purvi - dev..

dev ran and hug him..

purvi - kaha chale ge the mere bacha batao..

dev looked at his father..

peter - chidiyo ka peecha karte karte goom gaya tha mujhe pahadi par mila

dev - i am sorry maa..

purvi hug him

purvi - koi baat nahi tu mil gaya wo hi bahut badi baat ha..dev..

peter - ab mein jau kya purvi ajj mujhe late hojae ga..

purvi - peter agar ae ho toh khana kha kar jao..

peter - nahi purvi patient hospital mein ha mein canteen mein khana kha lu ga

purvi - (smile ) thik ha jao...

peter went..

**_kavin side.._**

**_in beuro acp cabin_**

abhijeet appeared kavin was sitting tensly on chair.. as abhijeet he got up and came in his orignal get up..as a human

abhi - kavin..

kavin - agaye app..kya hua dev mile

abhi - dev mil bhi gaya or ghar bhi pahunch gaya..

kavin - thank god..

**_on other side.._**.

vishali - rajkumari ek bahut achi khabar ha..

maya - kya khabar ha

vishali - pakshi rajj ko pata chal chuka ha ki rakshak kon ha..

maya turned towards her..with excitment..

maya - kon ha vo..

vishali - rajkumari pakshi rajj ne kuch tasvire bheji thi jo mene menka ko dikhai usska bhi yehi kehna ha ki vo wahi ha..

maya - akhir kon ha wo..jo humara kaal banchuka ha..

vishali - vo or koi purvi ka pati ... dev ke pita..

maya (shock ) - abhijeet..

vishali - nahi

maya - toh..

vishali.- purvi ne dusri shaadi karli ha ek ward boy ke sath peter naam ha uska..

maya - ek sadharan sa ward boy esa kese kar sakta ha

menka - rajkumari mujhe lagta ha vo koi sadharan nahi usske pass jadu tha..mene khud dekha tha..

maya - kya uski koi chitr ha..

vishali - pakshiraj ne bheja ha..

and she closed her eyes and brought the pics..menka and maya saw..

menka - yehi ha vo..yehi ha rajkumari isi ne mujh par war kiya tha yeh ankhe mein kabhi nahi bhool sakti rajkumari..

maya smile evilly vishali saw that

vishali - kya baat ha rajkumari..

maya - waqt agaya ha vishali purvi ko thoda jhatka dene ka bijli ka jhatka..kaal ko bulao

maya - jese apki iccha..

and she went..

a pigeon was listning that sitting on branch flew away

**_in beuro_**

daya - freedy yeh file rakh do..

freedy started moving suddenly he collied with kavin both fall..

freedy - ahh..

kavin - (got up ) sorry

and he ran..daya instantly picked freedy..

he saw kavin ran into acp's cabin..

daya - pichle 5 saal se dekh raha hu isse abb bahut hua dcp sir ko bulana padhe ga

**_soon kavin came out with abhi with fast step.._**

abhi - daya beuro sambhal lena..

and soon they went..without saying anything ..

**_in parking.._**

kavin - jiju yeh kaal bahut hi khatar naak ese ese shadiyantar rachta ha ki koi bhi phas jae usse wardan ha ki wo jin world mein sabse samjhdar hoga..

abhi - ek toh tumhare vardan ache logo ke liye shrap mein kab badal jae pata hi nahi chalta ...vese galti tum logo ki nahi galti toh dimag ki hoto ha jo bata ta ha ki kaha shaktiyo ka istemal karna ha sahi jagha karo toh vardan galat karo toh shrap

lavin - jiju yeh gyan dene ka time nahi ha..hume uss kaal par nazar rakhni hogi

abhi - sahi kaha..


	28. ch 27

**_so acp sahab ka birthday ha toh sabhi story ke update bante hai boss.._**

Abhirika world - areh story toh bahut padhi ha lekin mein arjun or priya ke secen thode katiu gi..actually vo hi karan bane ge duo ko milane mein or dev or abhi ke milne ke

AbhiNidhi - here is the update dear

Popi Roy - dekhte ha log kya kehte ha

PerfectAbhi - thanku here is the update

Shivani gupta ji- thanku

Shweta03 - madame app hi keh rahi thi story boring ha hahaha

PoojaAbhiDeewani - thanku here is ur soon update

AbhiShikha - lekin hum toh jante hai na peter abhi ha

Eman - shukar ha app vapiss ae kaha the app

DuoJenny - thanku here it is

**_guys app jaldi review kare or batae mujhe agge updates love and magic ke dene chahiye ya far still close to u ke because jab review mile ge tabhi mein kal ka update likhna shuru karu gi_**

* * *

maya - kaal tumhara sawagt ha

kaal - kaal ki duniya mein kaal ka sawagt kar rahi ho..

maya - bakwass band karo yeh duniya meri ha samjhe

kaal became angry and hold her neck maya started breathing heavily..

kaal (chewing ) - yeh kaal ki duniya ha abhi mein tujhe marr nahi sakta samjhe kyuki mujhe shrap ha or tu mri behen ha samjhi..

maya - k..k..kaal ch..chodo mujhu

vishali instantly run..

vishali - kaal abhi dushmani nahi dosti nibane ka waqt ha kyuki maya nagri ki tabahi ka janm ho chuka ha..

kaal left maya..maya started coughing

kaal - kon hai jo mere singhasan par kal banke mandra raha ha..

vishali told everything..kaal started smiling

maya - tum has rahe ho..?

kaal - tum log bewkoof ho maya tumhare pass toh dimag hi nahi ha..agar hota toh ab tak wo rakshak mara gaya hota samjhi..

vishali - agar tumhare pass ha toh tum batao na kya kare..

kaal - ab jo karu ga mein karu ga..

maya - batao kya karne jaa rahe ho..

kaal - (chewing ) gulam nahi hu mein hone wala raja hu yaha ka samjhi..

**_on other side._**

abhi and kavin were seeing everything..both looked at each other..

kavin - isne toh bataya hi nahi ki kya karne jaa raha ha..

abhi - kavin mujhe dev or purvi ki bahut chinta ha..

kavin - jiju wo log unhe nahi nahi apko marne aa rahe ha..

abhi - lekin wo log yeh jante ha ki agar wo dev or purvi par humla kare ge toh rakshak zaroor ae ga..

**_on other side_**purvi enter inside..the room and found dev no where..

purvi - iski shaitani phir shuru..ane do peter ko bolu gi zara isse dante te...lekin wo toh esa ha ki usse dantna tak nahi ata bus ese kahe ga ki beta esa nahi karte..ok or dev kahe ga ok..

soon she herd a laughter sound..it was evil she started looking here and there..

purvi - dev dekho mazak maat karo batao kaha ho..

voice - mere kabze mein ha dev..wo dekho..

purvi saw at bed dev appear he was sleeping purvi rang but he got disappear

purvi shock..

purvi - k..k..kon ho tum..

voice - atank..(and he started laughing )

purvi - k..k..kya chahte ho tum..

voice - dev ki jaan bachani hai toh tumhe kuch toh kurban karna hi hoga..

purvi - k..k..kya.

voice - apna pati..

purvi shock..

purvi (shock ) - nahi kabhi nahi..

voice - dev ko bachana hai toh peter ko mardo apne jadoo se..

purvi (shouted ) - kabhi nahi..

voice - toh bhool jao dev ko..

purvi (crying ) - dekho plz maat karo esa plz..mein agge hath jod ti hu or wese bhi mene abhijeet se shaadi karne waqt kasam khai thi jadu ka istemaal nahi karu gi..

voice - oo toh tumhare liye abb bache se badh kar kasam hai toh thik ha..bhool jao bache ko or yaad rakho ka apni kasam ko mein chala..

purvi - rook jao plz mein taiyar hu plz dev ko kuch maat karo ..plz..

she herd the laughter voice..

voice - toh chalo taiyar hojao vo bahar aa raha ha..**_on other side.._**peter was going to step in..

voice - ruk jao peter..

peter looked at above and found purvi..she was standing angrily but peter can see worry , tension hidden behind the anger

peter - kya baat ha purvi kafi gusse mein lag rahi ho kya baat ha ? kya dev ne kuch kiya..jo tum usse gussa ho

her anger turn into emotions seeing the care and soft words

purvi - (teary ) peter mein dev se nahi gussa mein gussa hu toh apne app se

peter - lekin kyu baat kya ha..

purvi - (teary ) i am sorry peter

peter - sorry for what..

but she raised her hand green waves came from them

peter - (pov) devam kripayaa traa asmadh aa premika jadu

waves hit..peter..

peter - ahhhh

peter fall outside..on ground..purvi came near him..he tried to got up

peter - ye..ye..ye tum kya kar rahi ho ?

purvi (crying ) - mujhe maff kardena dev peter mein sachme kisi ke pyar ke liye bhi layak nahi hu

and she raised hand and pushed peter so hard..that peter fall into valley..

peter - ahhhhh...

purvi fall on knees and started crying..she herd a laughter voice loudly...

**_inside_**dev was sleeping on bed he got up listning a laughter voice..

dev - ye..ye awaz..ma..ma..maaa..kaha ho app papa..maa ...papa..

he got down and ran outside..

**_outside.._**dev came out and looked her mother lost somewhere looking at deep valley..dev came near her..

dev - ma ma..ma kya hua maa..

but purvi was silent only looking at the valley..dev put hand on her shoulder she jerk..

dev - maa kya hua app ro kyu rahi ha maa bolo na kuch maa..

purvi hug dev instantly and started crying..

dev - (tensed ) maa kya baat ha app ro kyu rahi ha boliye na maa..mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha mein..papa ko call karu kya..bulao unhe

purvi - (tearly ) beta tum unhe jitna marji bula lo vo abb kabhi nae aenge kabhi nahi

and she started crying dev was shocked...

dev - (tearly ) maa app app khadi hoiye waha aiye..

he made purvi stood up and made her sat on entrance stairs..

**_kavin side_**

**_kavin was seeing through magic _**

kavin - shukar ha yeh kahani khatam hui..

he sat on chair and started reading book


	29. ch 28

anchal - mene teeno ka de diya

Guest - here is the updates..

Abhirika world - areh nahi yarr kavin abhijeet sir ke sathi hi ha

PoojaAbhiDeewani - dear app lagta ha wo sanskrit words bhool gaye

PerfectAbhi - thanku here it is

AbhiNidhi - mein sirf ajj teeno ka update de rahi hu

AbhiShikha - thanku di here is the update

love cid - di teeno ready ha kal homeqork nahi mila tha isi liye

DuoJenny - mein teeno ka de rahi hu di

Popi Roy - di app ye chapter zarur padhna

sanjeevani Gajbhiye - thanku here it is

Shweta03 - hahaha badha mazza aa raha yarr tujhe tang karne mein

Eman - get well soon yarr missing u

Guest - thanku

**_guys ab ek kaam karte ha 1 hafte love and magic and 1 hafte far still close to u jo mene kal update du gi wo batae ga ki iss hafte kiska update hoga_**

now enjoy

* * *

soon abhi appeared in front kavin kavin closed the book and got up he looked some injuries on abhijeet..

kavin - jiju apko kafi chot agayi ha

abhi - ha thodi si khai mein girne waqt lag gayi..baki uss mantr ke karan bach gaya

kavin - laiye mein apko marham laga deta hu..

he made him sat on bed brought the medical kit and applied medicine on him

abhi - waha kya hor raha ha kavin..

kavin - jiju purvi bahut dukhi ha bahut narash ha subha ho rahi ha lekin wo ab tak ek hi jagha beth kar ro rahi ha dev bhi kuch nahin kar paa raha ha..

abhi - kavin agar esa hi chalta raha toh purvi depressed hojae gi jo uske liye sahi nahi ha kyuki abb insani duniya khatre mein padh jae gi..or uski madat ke bina insani duniya ko bachana mushkil ha..

kavin - lekin yeh baat purvi ko kese samjhae..

abhi (smile ) - usse mein samjhau ga..kavin..

kavin - vo kese..

abhi got up closed his eyes and spread his hands his get up change into a saint..kavin shock..

saint - narayan narayan (he strike his chimta )

kavin - abb yeh kesa dhong ha .

saint - yeh dhong nahi ha putr bus tum dekhte jao..

he closed his eyes and got disappear

kavin shock he turned his eyes towards screen

**_purvi side.._**

saint appear..near purvi's house and strike his chimta..

saint - narayan narayan..

but purvi was lost in her toughts that she saw nothing..

saint - bhiksha de gi..

but she was still lost..

saint (little loudly ) - bhiksha de gi..

she again didn't respond..

saint (loudly ) - bhikshan de gi..

purvi jerk and looked at visitor..

sait - devi hum tirth yartra par paidal nikle ha hum bhook lag rahi ha kya tum hume kuch khane ko de sakti ho..

purvi cleaned her tears and got up

purvi - ji app aiye na andar..

saint enter in purvi made him sat on jhula..

purvi (loudly ) - dev beta ek glass pani le ao..(to saint ) app yehi rukiye..

purvi went inside..soon dev came..he kept the tray aside and touch the feet of saint

saint (blessing ) - jug jug jiyo putr..

dev forward the glass saint took the glass and drank some water..purvi came with food saint eat that..

**_after eating.._**

saint - hum tumhari seva bhawna se bahut prasan ha devi kintu hume ek kami lagi..

purvi - kesi kami guru ji..

saint - tumhare hatho ke bane bhojan ke sawad se pata lagta ha ki tumhe kisi baat ki chinta ha devi batao devi kya pata hum tumhari madat kar sake

purvi - k..k..koi baat nahi ha guru ji..

saint - dev hume koi esa vesa Brahman maat samjho hum tumhe dekh kar ki pehchan gae the ki tum iss duniya ki nahi ho..tum kisi or jagha se or tumhare pass jadui shaktiya ha (purvi shock )

purvi - apko yeh sab..

saint - hum yeh bhi jante ha ki tumhara naam purvi ha or yeh bhi bata sakte ha ki maya , vishali or kaal wapiss agaye ha..(purvi shock )

saint - tumhare mukh se dekh kar lagta ha ki tumhe iss baat ka abhass ab hua ha..devi tumhari chinta ka vishe kuch or ha tumne humari seva ki ha ab humari bari ha ki tumhe uske roop mein kuch de..

purvi bend down and started crying seeing her crying broken like this he felt hurt..his eyes became teary purvi started

her sad story and concluded..dev was listning that silently

purvi - (teary ) har baar mere sath hi esa kyu hota ha , kyu mujhe shanti nahi milti , kyu naag devta ko meri khushi nahi pasand...pehle mujhe dhooka mila (saint saw him ) phir mene apna wadaa todh diya phir phir apne pati ko hi..

saint got down he hold purvi from shoulder..

saint - esse aunso bahane se kuch nahi hoga purvi apne asoo khud saff karo kyuki tumhara beta abhi chota ha or badhe log kafi khud garz hote ha asoo pochte ha toh samjhota kar jate..

purvi cleaned her tears..

saint - purvi ab yaha betho..mere pass..

both sat on swing..

saint - dekho purvi sone ko apni pehchan banane ke liye agg se guzarna padh ta ha..ussi tarha insan ko bhi pehchan banane ke liye musibato se jhunjna padhta ha gulab jesi zeedagi chahiye toh kanto ko chuna padhta hi ha

purvi - lekin mujhe koi gulab nahi chahiye apni zedagi mein mujhe sirf ek pariwarr chahiye lekin har baar mein apne hi pariwar ko todhne par majboor hojati hu mene peter ko apne hi hatho se mar dala jabki pati tha vo mera mere bhagya hi essa ha

saint - tumhare bhagya ki galti nahi ha purvi galti ha uske bhagy ki kya pata uske karam hi ese ho jiske karan narayan ne usse apne pass bula liya ho or madhyam tumhe banaya ho

purvi - madhyam mein hi kyu

saint - pushp vatika mein maali unhi phoolo ko todhta ha jo ache ho or agar wo usse mandir samne rakhe toh samjhlo wo uski pariksha le raha ha ki wo kitne dino tak jeevit reh sakta ha bina dhoop ke bina pani ke..

purvi - lekin uss phool ko toh ek na ek din marna hi hota hai na waha padhe padhe..

saint laugh..

saint - purvi agar mali usse pani mein dalde toh vo thode dino baad gal jae ga or bhagwaan ke agge nahi rakha jae ga agar agar mali phir pushp ko gamle mein dale toh vo naya ban ugg jae ga .(purvi calm down ) lekin yeh mali par rehta ha purvi ki vo uss pushp ko kese rakhe ga..ab samjho maali tum ho or pushp tumhara jeevan jisme pani nahi ha dhoop bhi nahi ha kintu ek devta ha jiski aradhna ke liye usse jeena ha ha or vo devta ha tumhara dev..agar tum uss pushp ko pani mein bhigokar arthat apne jindagi ki gum mein bitao gi toh dev ko kya sambhalo gi or agar tum uss push ko gamle mein laga do gi toh naya ban ugg uthae ga arthat apni purani batto par mitti dalo..

purvi - lekin mene apne hi pati ko..mar dala

saint - kisne kaha tumne usse mara kya tumhe usski lash mili..

purvi nodded in no..

saint - kya kisi ne apni ankho se dekha..

purvi nodded in no..

saint - toh phir kiss baat ka gum..

purvi - lekin mene dekha h unhe marte..

saint - purvi kya tum usse pyar karti thi ?

purvi was silent..

saint - bolo purvi tum abhijeet se pyar karti thi ki peter se..

purvi - do..dono se..

saint - pyar sirf ek ke sath hota .

purvi lost in thoughts..when she was with abhi

**_i love u purvi..purvi mene sirf tumse pyar kiya ha..mere sath reh asan nahi.._**

then she was lost in thoughts of peter..

**_mein apse wada karta hu apko khush rakhu ga..dev bahut pyara ha... mein apke liye kuch laya hu_**

saint - batao purvi..

purvi - **peter.**

saint closed his eyes...

**_kavin side_**

kavin - jante hue bhi vo kya bole gi tab

**_purvi side.._**

saint open his eyes..

saint - purvi pyar ka artha ha atma ka atma se pyar sharir se lagaw nahi...

purvi looked at him

saint - tumne toh sirf sharir ko mara ha atma ko koi nahi marr sakta kya **pata vo yehi ho tumhare ass pass tumhe dekh raha ho or kya pata wo kisi naya roop mein samne ae tum logo ka sath dene**

purvi - kya esa hota ha ?

saint smile..and looked at dev..purvi also

saint - mushkil ki ghaadi mein sab kuch hota ha..(looking at purvi )vese ek baat bolu tumhe apne pati se kyu nahi milti..

purvi was still looking at dev..

purvi (angrily ) - humara talak ho chuka ha hum appas mein ab baat nahi karte..

saint - meri ek baat yaad rakhna purvi

**galatfehmi ka ek pal itna zehrila hota ha ,jo pyar bhar ke so lamhe ko ek shan mein bhoola kar nafrat ki dastan shuru kar deti ha..**

purvi was looked at saint but shock he was not there she started looking here and there..but saint got disappear..

purvi found a note..

**_insani duniya par khatra shuru hogaya ha waqt agaya ha apne shaktiyo ko dikhane ka.._****_yaad rakhna tum akeli nahi ho._**

purvi - yeh kya likha ha kuch samjh nahi aya kesi musibat..


	30. ch 29

**_guys app update lelo ajj kaam bahut mila ha mein apko kap reply paka karu gi sorry everyone _**

* * *

kavin was shock when abhi appeared in his real avtar..kavin turn..and join hands..

kavin - app dhany ha baba dhany ha..

abhi gave him blessing

abhi - tatha astu beta..

kavin - acha jiju meri bari mein beta nikal raha tha or purvi ke time kya..beti..

abhi - tu marr khale ga..

kavin laugh..

kavin - acha jiju apne purvi ko yeh kyu kaha ki shaktiyo ko jagrut kare..

abhi - kavin in logo ka target purvi nahi balki insani duniya ha or iss duniya ko bachana hum dono ke hath mein nahi ha purvi ki bhi madat leni hogi .

suddenly abhi's phone rang..he took out..

abhi - dcp sir..

he recived yes sir ...mein ata hu..

and he kept

abhi - kavin chalo dcp sir bula rahe beuro mein tumhe bhi..

kavin - mujhe kyu..

abhi - yeh toh waha jakar pata chale ga..

**_in beuro_**

beuro door open abhi and kavin enter and saw dcp pradyuman near them..

abhi - good afternoon sir..

dcp - good afternoon kya mein jan sakta hu ki app kaha se aa rahe ha..

abhi - sir khabri se milkar aa rahe ha..drugs ke area ke bare mein pata chala tha waha local police ko keh kar rate dalwai..

dcp - kaha tha yeh area..

abhi - wadali sir app chahe puch sakte ha..

dcp - acp mein pichle 5 saalo se dekh raha hu yeh insan har waqt tumhare sath ho sakta ha...(kavin and abhi looked at each ) kya mein jaan sakta hu yeh kon ha

abhi - inspector kavin ha sir or mere acha dost bhi (all shock including kavin also ) mere under training le raha ha sir..

dcp (taunting ) - wah re wah acp mujhe itna kamzoor mat samjho meri yadash tumse achi ha samjhe or yeh bhi jaanta hu ki mere pass ese officer ke liye koi notice nahi aya tha

abhi - sir tab app mission par the toh direct mujhe order ae mere pass vo orders ab bhi ha..aiye mein dikhata hu..

abhi and all went to acp cabin ..abhi open the drawer took out the file and gave..dcp check that kavin looked at abhi who did some ishara and underastand he used magic..

dcp - thik ha lekin mene dekha ha tum team ke sath kafi cum lead karo rahe ho..

abhi - sir daya enough ha team ko handle karne ke liye (to daya ) kyu hai na ?

daya - hmm

dcp - lekin phir bhi tum inhe guide tak nahin kar rahe ho..

abhi - guide toh tab karu na jab yeh meri guidance ki value samjh pae inhe sirf daya par bharosa ha..

dcp - u are an acp and daya is just a senior inspector..agar musibat mein phas jae toh..

abhi - sir 5 saal hogaye har case solve ho raha koi nahi chuta ha team ke hatho hope agge bhi esa hoe..or inse puchiye jab yeh problem hote ha toh help karne ata hu ki nahi uss jagha inke bina kahe..

dcp looked at all all downed there..

dcp - ok abhi mein chalta hu dig se meeting ..

and he went..

abhi (to team ) - app bhi jaiye mein janta hu app hi logo ne bulaya tha inhe agar koi problem ho toh samne akar bola karo na mene konsa tumhe maar dalna ha mujhe mein kami hai toh khul kar bolo

all down there head..and went out..

**_on other side.._**

mayawas laughing evilly..

maya - ajj mein bahut khush hu kaal mango jo mangna ha..

kaal - mujhe tumhara singhasaan chahiye..

maya - thik ha ajj se yeh maya ka rajy tumhara..

kaal - mujhe maya nagri nahi mujhe kaal nagri chahiye..

vishali - kaal nagri ?

kaal - mujhye sirf insani duniya takht chahoye samjhi tum..

maya (angrily ) - asambhav..vo mera takht hoga sirf mera samjhe tum..

kaal - maat bhoolo maya yeh kal ha or isme takhta or sikka sirf kaal ka chal sakta ha..samjhi tum..

maya (became angrily ) - maat bhool tum tum mere adhin ho samjhe..

kaal - kaal kisi ka adheen nahi hota sab kaal ke adhin hote ha..maya samjhi tum..

vishali - vu ladhne se kuch nahi hoga ek kaam karte ha jo insani duniya mein zayada tehelka machae ga vo hi takhte par bethe ga..manzoor..

maya and kaal - manzoor..

kaal - tumhe afsar deta hu dekhu toh sahi kya kya kar sakti ho tum..

maya - essi maya rachu gi na ki esa lage ga koi jadu kiya hi nahi hoga..

she closed her eyes screen open she open her eyes a school van was there..she forward her stick the waves went in screen..

**_at beuro.._**

daya - guys kal holi ki party ha ghar par..toh sab log ana..

tasha - sir vo kya app i mean acp sir ko bhi..

daya - bulana ha toh bulalo tum log mein nahi bulane wala..

suddenly the cabin door open..abhi in hurry came out..

abhi - daya beuro sambhal lena and he ran out..

sachin - yeh acp sir ko kya hua..

daya - bulaya hoga uss kavin ne..

**_on other side.._**

children were enjoying in bus singing..driver was driving the bus suddenly he wanted to change direction..

but..

driver - yeh kya bus ka handel toh ghumaya hi tha..lekin yeh kese bus toh seedhi jaa rahi ha he applied brakes..

driver - hey bhagwaan breaks bhi nahi ha lag rahi ha ab kya karu mein..

he shock to see a truck filled with cylinder

**_outside.._**

the people was seeing with shock..

people - hey bhagwaan agar yeh bus kahi truck se takra gayi toh badha dhamaka ho sakta ha..

people - areh dekh kya rahe ho bhago yaha se..

all people started running..the bus was coming near the truck it was going to toch suddenly it stop but its tyre were working see the bus not forwading people stop and came at fromt an shock to see man applying full force to stop the bus..it was none other than **rakshak**..

**_on other side.._**

maya , kaal , vishali were shock to see

maya - yeh zinda kese ha..

kaal - asambhav..

**_rakshak side.._**

rakshak made hole on petrol tank the petrol started getting out...

**_maya becames angry..she forward he sticks again waves went in screen.._**

**_rakshak side_**

suddenly petrol caught fire all got fear..here driver was taking out the children..rakshak raised jis hand a small sand tornado came and put off the fire..here the bus also stop..

**_on other side.._**

trio got 440 volt jhatka .

_**here rakshak came near public...****all started clapping..****children hug rakshak..kavin was seeing this and smiling..**_

boy - app bhaut powerfull ho...

girl - or sharp bhi

boy - app ho kon..

man - ha bhai apna naam or shakal toh dikha ao..

rakshak - maff karna shakal mein nahi dikhau ga or mera naam toh mere kaam mein hi ha mein aya hi insani duniya ka rakshak banne..

boy - matlab tum rakshak ho..

rakshak nodded..

rakshak - abb mujhe chalna chahiye..

he closed his eyes and got disappeared

**_kavin side.._**

abhi got appear..

kavin - wah jiju bina shaadi ke itne bache wah..

abhi - marr khani ha..(kavin laugh )..chal ab mujhe beuro jan H

**_in cafe.._**

freedy - ajke din ne thakdiya pehle ye lash phir uske ghar khabar lekar chale ge jo zinda tha..

daya - lekin the toh judwaa..

when they herd the news..

**_abhi abhi khabar mil ha chownk mein ek badha hadsa hone se talgaya school bus cylinder ke bhare truck janne wali thi driver ke mutablik bus uske control mein nahi thi_**

(all officer gain the attention )

**_wardat hone waqt mojuda logo ne bataya ki kisi rakshak naam ke admi ne yeh hadsa hone se rukwadiya wo bhi apne jadu ki madat se...bacho ka kehna ha ki wo ek dum daku ki tarha dikhta shaks ha cctv mein uski tasvi bhi ha _**(and they show the pic ) **_bachoo ki jaan bacha kar iss hero ne sabka dil moh liya ha..lekin iska asli chehra samne nahi aya ha..logo ka kehna ha yeh achanak bus ke agaya ek hath se bus roki or ek ungli se jadu se petrol ki tank mein cheed kar tank leek kardiya thodi der baad ussi petrol ne agg pakdli ralshak ne ek retila tufan laa uss agg ko mita diya.._**

daya (pov) - yeh kya baat hui itne log gawah ha jooth bhi nahi bol rahe honge yeh badhe jadu toh sorf purvi kar sakti ha or koi nahi..mujhe usse bat karni hogi

pankaj (to freedy ) - sir yeh daku ha ki rakshak..

freedy - shakal daku jesi lagti ha shayad koi robinhood ho

pankaj - sir phir jadu kese aya..

freedy - areh ese chote mote jadu toh mein u kardu..

sachin - toh karke dikhao na freedy..

freedy - aaa areh nahi sir rakshak bura manjae ga abhi abhi iss kaam mein aya ha..

sachin nodded in disappoint


	31. ch 30

Popi Roy - its and welcome mera side business hi yehi ha

Eman - thanku here it is

PoojaAbhiDeewani - here is ur update dear

PerfectAbhi - thanku here it is

The phenomenal writings - ok di mein dono ka update de diya karu gi

AbhiNidhi - thanks for review dear here it is

AbhiShikha - thanku so much di i am very happy that u loved the story

DuoJenny - thanku di

Guest - thanks

Shweta03 - pyar abhi baki ha mere dost

missing others also

**_and ramdan mubark to all friends.._**

* * *

**_at home_**

daya dialled purvi she picked in sad tone..

purvi - hello

daya - purvi kesi ho..

purvi - hmm

daya - kya baat ha purvi bahut udas lag rahi ho kuch pareshani hai kya..

purvi - vo daya..

daya - batao mujhe..

purvi - daya peter ab humare biche nahi rahe..

daya (shock) - what peter..humare beech kya hua..purvi batao kya hua...

purvi narrated everything daya was having anger , sad , pain everything..

daya - purvi tumhe andaza bhi ha tumne kya kiya (listning this he became angry ) purvi tum dono ek jese abhi wesi tum..tum logo ne dikha diya ki pyar naam ki cheez duniya mein hoti hi nahi..ha..tumne usse bichare ko marr dala..mein soch bhi nahi sakta tha tum ek khooni ho purvi..

purvi remember..

**_dukh ke pani mein maat _****_galo apne putr dev ke liye agge badho putri..._****_tumne kisi ko nahi mara awashkta padhne par atma khud dusre sharir mein ae gi or tumhari madat kare gi.._**

purvi - daya tum mujhe khooni nahi keh sakte (daya shock ) mene khoon nahi kiya ha agar kiya hota toh lash hoti khoon hota..

daya - u are crazy..

purvi (straight ) - call kyu..

daya - purvi yeh kya ho raha ha..

purvi - kya..

daya - zara tv on karke news sunno..

purvi did that herd the news and shock..

daya - purvi yeh jadu kya tum kar rahi ho..

purvi - nahi daya yeh sab mein nahi kar rahi lekin jadu humari duniya ka ha ...

daya shock..

purvi - daya mujhe lagta ha yeh sab maya kar rahi ha..

daya - abhijeet ki maya..

purvi - vo maya nahi daya mayanagri ki maya yeh bahut lambi kahani ha..mujhe lagta ha vo insani duniya par raaj karna chahti ha..

daya - agar esa hota toh yeh school bus ko kyu bachati..

purvi - daya yeh aurat dimag ki teedhi ha mujhe apni duniya ki kafi chinta ha mere sampark kisi se bhi nahi ho raha...

daya - purvi tum iss rakshak ka pata kar sakti ho..

purvi - uss nakab ke peeche kya pehchan ha mujhe bhi nahi pata...lekin intna janti hu insani duniya bahut khatre mein ha daya..

daya - mujhe bhi esa lag raha purvi i think waqt agaya ha tum apni magical powers show karo..

**_purvi shock se remember the slip.._**

**_tumhe apni shaktiya jagrit karni hogi purvi.._**

purvi - nahi daya dev par musibat aa sakti ha mein nahi chahti ki esa ho...

daya (shock ) - purvi tum..

purvi kept the call...

daya - hello h..h..daamit she cut the call sab matlabi ha yaha

and he kept the call..

**_purvi side.._**

purvi was sitting and thinking..

**_tumhe apni shaktiya jagrit karni hogi_**

**_purvi.._**

**_waqt agaya ha tum apni magical powers show karo.._**

purvi - nahi dev abhi bacha ha agar kisi ne mere piche usse galat sikha diya toh uska jadu insani duniya ke liye shrap bansakta ha..

**_abhi side.._**

kavin - purvi ki chinta vyarth nahi ha jiju..abb toh purvi ke sath app bhi nahi haa or dev ko bhi jadu ki samjh nahi ha vo kuch bhi kar sakta ha..

abhi ( simle ) - tum yeh mann se nikal du ki mein unke sath nahi hu mein purvi ke sath rakshak roop mein hu or dev ke sath..**abhimanyu..**ke roop hounga..

kavin - abhimanyu..

abhi spread his arms closed his eyes he turned into a handsome teenage boy..kavin shock

abhi - abhimanyu..naam toh suna hi hoga na

kavin - jiju yeh ideas mere dimag mein nahi aa sakte

abhi - tum cid ke acp thodi na ho..kavin ab waqt agaya ha dev ko bhi ussi tarha taoyar karne ka jis tarha arjun kar raha ha..usse bhi jin world lejane ke liye taiyar karna hoga...

**_maya side.._**

maya was making face..

maya - yeh rakshak zinda kese ha..

vishali - yeh rakshak nahi koi or lag raha ha rakshak ko toh humne mardala tha na..

maya - kon ho skata ha yeh iske pass bhi vessi shaktiya ha jese uss rakshak ke pass thi..

kaal - chilana band karo or mujhe sochne do iss badha ko kese hatana ha...

vishali - kyu na nagina ko bulae..

both kaal and maya looked at her...

vishali - uske vish se ajj tak koi nahi bach paya toh yeh kya chezz hoga..

kaal - bhoolo maat ki jo cheez zinda ha uska ant bhi ha..uske visha ka bhi ant ha..

vishali - agar vo khudka vish hi pile or marjae tabhi iska ant ha..

maya - toh uska pehla shikar purvi ke pariwar ko kyu na banaya jae..

kaal - zindagi mein pehli barr kuch sahi bola hai tumne..lekin kare kese..

maya - kal holi ha thandai toh hogi hi...bus isme kya ha vish ghol do..

**_in evening_**

dev was playing basket ball in garden...suddenly his eyes fall on mango on the highest point of the tree..

dev - areh wah kya sawdishit amm lag raha ha..

dev see surroundings

dev - koi nahi ha dev chad udh ja uss amm ki taraf..

dev started jumping from one stem to other..and reach at top he shock one teenage boy was eating mango..suddenly dev feet slip he started falling down

dev - ahhhh

suddenly someone caught him dev shock..he was the same boy dev kicked his stomach..

boy - ahhh..

dev jump down..

dev - kon ho tum..

abhi - **abhimanyu naam toh suna hi hoga na..**

dev - tum neeche kese ae..

abhi - jese tum upar ae..jadu se

dev (shock ) - tumhe jadu ke bare mein kese pata (rudely ) kahi tumhe maya ne toh nahi bheja..

abhi (pov) - ajj samjh aa raha ha daya kyu kehta tha gusse par kaboo rakh..

abhi - areh yarr kesi bate karte ho mein tumhara dost banne aya hu or gunhegaro ki tarha baat kar rahe ho..

dev - guhegar hi ho tum..tumne mera amm khaya..

abhi - bol toh ese rahe ho ki amm par tumhara naam likha tha..

dev - ha likha tha..toh

abhi - areh wah tab toh dekhna padhe ga ki bhagwaan amm par naam kese lagta ha..

dev - matlab ab tum amm apne ept se nikalo ge..

abhi - nahi toh..usse pedh se utaru ga..

and he pointed..dev turned and shock to see mango on tree..

abhi - abb dekho mein kya karta hu..

he took the stick and tired stone at front and form a spear..and throw towards..mango the mango divide into two and fall down dev was shock..abhi went near and picked it

abhi - tumhara naam toh kahi nahi likha

dev - tumne phir jadu kiya..

abhi - jadu or kala mein fark hota ha dev and he took half mango and started eating..he looked dev was looking at him..

abhi - khao ge..

dev nodded ..

abhi - mein nahi du ga..

dev shock..

dev - areh

abhi - mein kyu du tumhara naam likha ha kya...

dev became sad abhi smile...

abhi - thik ha ek shart par du ga..mujhse dosti karo ge..

dev - ok..

abhi gave him that..

voice - dev chalo jaldi aoo raat hone wali ha..

dev - abhimanyu mein tumse kal milta hu thik ha..

and he went..abhi waved him

**_next day_**

**_in holi.._**

holi haaaaaaiiii..

the sky became colourful in daya's garden..

shreya - daya gulabi rang kaha ha..

daya slaps his forehead..

daya - oh god mein kese bhool gaya..

shreya - kya daya kese bhool gaye app jaiye lekar aiye sabhi inzar kar rahe honge..

daya - abhi jau mein...

shreya - ha..ha jaiye..

daya - thik ha mein jata hu..dekhta hu milta ha ki nahi

and he went..arjun came near shreya..

arjun - aii chalo na avi uncle ko bhi rang lagaye mene bulaya tha unhe lekin vo nahi ae..

shreya - thik ha chalo both went..


	32. ch 31

.hey everyone sorry for making u wait long actually mere mail id mein thodi problem ha i can'nt see the name and reviews of ur i know i got many reviews..but still don't worry about that i will correct that problem and reply u soon as possible...

* * *

**_dev side.._**

dev - abhimanyu ...abhimanyu..

suddenly he herd a wistling sound he turned..with shock and found abhimanyu..

abhi - kya baat ha mujhe dekh kar itna hairan kyu hogaye..

dev - kuch nahi mere papa bhi ese hi seeti bajate the jese tumne bajai abhi..

abhi - acha ..vese tum mujhe kyu bula rahe the..

dev - areh ha tumhe rang lagana tha ajj holi hai na..

abhi - acha he picked up dev..

abhi - toh laga do rang..

dev applied colour on his face..

abhi - abb meri bari..he took the colour and put on dev face..

voice - dev kaha..

abhi and dev turned..and saw purvi.. purvi looked at abhi..

dev - abhimanyu mujhe neeche utaro..

abhi made dev down dev ran near purvi..

dev - maa mene apko bataya tha na abhimanyu ke bare mein yeh vo hi ha mere naye dost..

purvi - beta yeh tumse badhe ha..in bhaiya bulao..

abhi (instantly ) - areh nahi nahi..mujhe bhaiya acha nahi lagta naam hi badiya..ha..

purvi saw him..

dev - abhimanyu yeh meri maa..ha..

abhi - namastey..

purvi - namastey..

abhi - if u don't mind mein apko colour laga du vese bhi holi ha..

purvi - ya sure..

abhi applied colour on her face..purvi also applied..on him..

suddenly abhi's phone rang..it was of kavin..

abhi - dev mein baad mein milta hu tumse..

dev - ok

purvi - suno agli baar ao toh khana zarur kahan..

abhi - ji and he..went..

**_on other side_**

kavin was sitting abhijeet appeared..

kavin - lag waliya rang..

abhi - meri shakal se pata nahi lag raha kya itna badiya time tha ese hi bula liya..

kavin - bulaya kyu abhi pata..

suddenly the bell rang..

kavin - door kholiye pata chal jae ga..

abhi open the door and found shreya and arjun..

abhi - areh shreya arjun tum..

arjun - avi uncle neeche jhuko mujhe rang lagana ha apko..

abhi bend arjun applied colour..arjun went near kavin..shreya applied colour on abhi's face..

shreya - lagta ha phirse humne late colour lagaya ha apko..

abhi laugh..

abhi - areh pehle colour lagana kisi or ka ha..

shreya - abhijeet sir app bhi ajate ajj party mein..

abhi - shreya jab tak mein daya se jadu nahi nikal jata tab tak mein nahi karuga..

shreya - toh fir app yeh kab kare ge..

abhi - jab vo meri ankho se ankhe milaega shreya..kyuki yehi ek hal ha..jadu ko todh ne ka..

shreya - wo jitna apse gussa hai esa kabhi nahi hoga..

abhi - sahi kaha..wese daya..ne tumhe allow kardiya..

shreya - oh god mein yeh bhool gayi ki daya ke paunchne se pehle hume pahunchna hoga chalo arjun nahi toh apke baba dante ge..

soon they went..

**_on other side.._**

maya , kaal , vishali and nagina came in party as caters

maya - apna kaam shuru kardo nagina..

nagina touched the colours and utensils..

maya kaal and vishali smile evily..

soon all went to unconscious..

all came in center..

maya - yaha sab khatam ab baki dekhte haa ...

but they suddenly stop as a car enter in it was of daya daya got down and ran near acp sir..and tried to make him consious..

daya - sir sir..

maya (smile ) - daya kese ho tum..

daya looked at her..and got up..daya took out gun and pointed..

daya - kon ho tum ..

maya - maya nagri ki maya..mujhe nahi pehchana..

daya - oo maya..tumhara khel toh abhi khatam karta hu mein

he shoot gun but shock gun was not working..maya started laughing..

maya - abb tum bacho..

voice - ruk jao maya pehle mujhse toh nipat lo..

daya and all turned and saw a girl was in jin dress..her face was covered (she was like a arabian princess )

maya - kon ho tum

mohini - mohini naam ha mera..

maya - door hat jao mere raste se..

mohini - kanta bana meri addat ha maya..

maya - bahut akadh lagti ha tumhe wese dekhne mein lagta nahi ki tum koi badhi jadu gar hogi...ek mamuli jin lagti ho..or agar ho toh yeh baat yaad hi hogi ki mamuli jin ka jadu kabhi bhi maharani ya usse badhe jin par nahi chale ga..mohini..

agar nahi manti toh koshish karke dekh lo..

mohin - daya piche haat jao..

daya got aside..as he was not understanding whats going on mohini took deep breath and raised..but her magic didn't work..maya smile she forward her stick..and waves started moving towards.. mohini she fall down..maya smile she did one more magic waves came but suddenly rakshak appeared in front of mohini and used his magic power and change the direction of magical waves the waves strike with tree and burn that..

maya gang mohini , daya also shock shreya and arjun also came and shock..rakshak forward hand to mohini hold that and got up both looked into each other eyes..

rakshak (pov) - jo mein dikhana chahta hu vo dekhne ki koshish karo purvi..

arjun - rakshak..

both jerk and came out from eye contact.. rakshak looked at him..

maya - (shock ) mujhse badha jadugar kese..

rakshak - tumse badha jadugar mein nahi hu lekin mera sacha vishvass khud par bahut ha..or jismein yeh cheez hoti ha..usse koi nahi hara sakta maya khud maut bhi uska kuch nahi bigad sakti samjhi tum..

kaal - tuj jese kankar bahut dekhe ha apni zindagi mein..

rakshak - kankar nahi pathar hu mein jise tujh jese chuhe hila bhi nahi sakte ..

kaal made waves and throw towards four..rakshak raised one hand..as other hand was still holding mohini ' s hand and form a arc..the waves strike and got disappear..

rakshak (to mohini ) - agar tumhe khud par vishvass nahi toh mujh par karo..kyuki tum mere sath hi bandhi ho ek bandhan mein..

mohini shock she looked at that hand..she can see flashback the 7 rounds taken with abhi..both were holding eachother hand she instantly jerk her hand out..the arc got disappear..rakshak eyes became teary...but he control and looked at maya..

rakshak - maya kaal akhri baar keh raha hu..zinda kardo insab mujhse bura koi nahi hoga..nahi toh..

kaal - itne bewakoof nahi ha hum rakshak jo tere kehne par insab ko zinda karde ge..aggar inhe zinda dekhna chahta hai toh khud chalke pehle humare pass aa samjha..

rakshak - ok..

a wind blow..rakshak got dissappeared..

maya - kaha gaya yeh..

suddenly kaal recived kick from behind..he fall down suddenly some one kept knife on maya neck..maya shock..

arjun (smile ) - aii rakshak waha ha..

all saw maya back..it was rakshak..

rakshak (chewing tone ) - tere vardan ke bare mein janta hu maya ki tujhe jin land mein nahi mara ja sakta or nahi koi jin marsakta lekin yeh tera jin land nahi ha or nahi mein koi jin hu samjhi..isi liye agar jaan pyari hai toh insab ko zinda kar..

maya - (fear ) m..m..mujhe nahi pata iss vish ke toor ke bare mein..

mohini - aggar nagina vish vapiss le le toh sambhav ha..

rakshak (chewing tone ) - abb order de nagina ko samjhi..

maya - vo vo mar jae gi..

rakshak - apni jann ke liye kisi ki toh kurbani karni hi hogi tujhe..chal ab bol..

and he pressed the knife

maya - nagina vish vapiss lo..

nagina - jo agya rajkumari

nagina inhale the air and the poison..suddenly she started breathing heavily and started coughing..she bend down and fall..seeing the rakshak and mohini distract she got disapper with her team..


	33. ch 32

Popi Roy - apke review anne se pehle mene message kiya ha

PoojaAbhiDeewani - here is the update enjoy

PerfectAbhi - maffi inti asani se nahi mile gi sabko

love cid- abhi nahi

AbhiNidhi - thanku dear and abhi nahi maut abhi door ha

AbhiShikha - thanku so much for review..

Eman - thanku

Abhirika world - appko ab kya bole appko toh anne wali har cheez pata ha

Shweta03 - thanku

A Learning PEN - thanku di

anchal ji app ko miss kar rahi hu mein ..

**_so guys iss hafte mene is story ka update diya ha abb anne wala time gap means abb shuru hoga arjun and priya ki love story dev ka milna sab ...(time gap 15 years )_**

**_or ha point to be remember_**

**_powers walo ki age nahi badh gi.._**

**_ab iss story ka update hoga next monday_**

* * *

rakshak came near mohini..

rakashak - ek baat kahe badha sahi naam ha apka..mohini (mohini looked at him ) apki ankho ne sachme dil ko mohit karliya..kya katil ankhe ha apki..sachme..

arjun - rakshak..

arjun ran near..

daya - ruk jao arjun..

daya came near him..

daya - kon ho tum dono..

rakshak - areh bhai rakshak hai tumhaare thoda toh meetha bolo humare sath

daya - hum cid wale ha samjha hum ha is desh rakshak tum nahi..samjhe hum raksha dete ha lete nahi..

rakshak - toh ladh lete khud in shaktiyo se..peeche kyu hatte...

daya - kyu tum kali billi ki tarha raste mein aggaye the..maya ko bachane..

rakshak.- oh toh tum mujhe maya ka sathi samjh rahe ho..lekin mein hu nahi uska sathi mein toh tumse hath milana chahti hu (and he forward his hand daya jerk it )

daya - tujhe lagta ha tujh par vishvass karuga mein..

rakshak - tum par jadu chadha hua ha maya ka jo tumse yeh sab keh la rahi ha daya..

daya - bakwass band karo or nakab ke piche chehra dikhao samjhe tum..

he was going to touch rakshak instantly hold the hand of mohini and got disappear..daya shock..

daya - yeh kya tha..

suddenly he found all coming to conssious

**_on other side.._**

rakshak got appeared with mohini..mohini instantly jerk his hand..

mohini - how dare u to touch me..

rakshak - agar tumhe bhagta nahi na toh shayad ajj dev par khatra mandra raha hota..**purvi**

mohini shock..

mohini - kon ho tum kese jante ho tum mujhe or dev ko bolo..

she was going to touch his face when rakshak hold her wrist..she saw the flashback when someone hold her hand to stop her..she can see the teary eyes of rakshak..suddenly her head revolved she felt uncounssious she fall down..abhi down his mask..and saw her..he picked her in bridal style..

and took her inside her room and made her lied on the bed..he kept his hand on her head..

abhi - (tearly ) i am sorry purvi lekin jab tak tum mujh par vishvass nahi kar leti tab tak tum esa hi mehsoos karo gi...he got up and got disappear..soon purvi gain the conssious she instantly got up and found herself in her own house...she was shock..

purvi - yeh ha kaha

she instantly got up..

purvi - mein yaha kese..mein toh apne hi ghar ho..(she remember what didn't happen ) nahi mujhe kamse kam bata na hoga ki mein koun hu...

**_abhi side.._**

abhi (angrily ) - dekha isi liye gussa ata ha mujhe har baar esaa karti ha yeh har baar..mene maana kiya tha lekin sunna usne ek baar..ab dekhna.phir humla hoga dev par kavin phirse..hoga sab kuch..ek kaam karo maya ka dekho kya kar rhai ha vo

**_maya side_**

kaal - yeh kya ho raha ha akhir kon ha yeh rakshak..

maya - ab yeh toh daya hi batae ga kya ha..yeh rakshak..

she did magic and open a screen

**_in room_**

**_daya side_**

daya - (angrily ) areh rakshak kya kaam tha shreya jo yeh mohini bhi agaya..abb dono ka pata karna hoga ki vo.kon ha..

voice - mohini ka pata karne ki zarurat nahi daya mohini tumhare samne ha..

daya turned and found purvi in mohini get up shreya also shocked..

shreya - purvi matlab tum.

purvi - ha shreya mein

**_maya side.._**

mohini - oh toh yeh baat ha...purvi hi ha mohini

vishali - lekin yeh rakshak..

kaal - uska pata yeh mohini hi batae gi..abb meri baari dekh..

he twist his finger and did magic on daya..

**_on other side.._**

shreya- agar tum mohini ho toh yeh rakshak kon ha..

daya - iska pata toh ab purvi hi batae gi..

purvi - lekin mujhe sachme nahin pata ki yeh rakshak hai kon ..

daya - lekin tum uska asli roop dikha sakti ho..purvi apne jadu se mohit karo usse..

shreya - (shock ) daya tum purvi ka istemal kar rahe ho..

daya - hume yeh karna hoga purvi tum he yeh karna hoga usse yeh sandesha behjo

**_abhi side.._**

kavin - (angrily ) jiju apka bhai kesa ha

abhi - kavin buss ek barr yeh sab khatam hojae mein kisi ko bhi maaff nahi karu ga

suddenly a letter came in front of it..and open it abhi read that

kavin - app belle dance wali jagha mein phor jae ge

abhi - jana padhe ga kavin mujhe..akhir purvi ne pehli barr yeh likha ki mein usse acha lagta hu lekin tumhe ek kaam sonph ke jaa raha hu maya par nazzar rakho..

and he got disappear.

_**on other side..**_

they was a foggy atmosphere and dancers were ther both female and male rakshak appear and came in..suddenly someone kept hand on his shoulder he hold that hand and made her came forward it was mohini rakshak came near

**_rakshak - Mashallah Maashallah woh hoo ho…_**

he slipped his finger on her face she closed her eyes..she was felling that love his abhi near her

**_Mashallah Maashallah Chehra hai Masha'Allah_**

she instantly open her eyes and saw it was rakshak only

**_Naino pe naino ka pehra hai mashallah_**

**_Tujhko churaya hai, paaya hai ye jahaan [x2]_**

he twist her

**_mohini -Mashallah Maashallahrang tere ishq ka gehra ha mashalla_**

**_Tujhko churaya hai, paaya hai ye jahaan_**

mohini came close to him she was trying to see what is hidden behind the mask but she couldn't

**_O habibi, mashallah antashaqla azimullah_**

**_O habibi mashallah yashauq aaini miliaai hai_**

she came more close to his face

**_O habibi mashallah roopzabarbat ganini_**

**_Badganini badganini badganini taaiho_**

rakshak hold her hand and twist and hug her from behind and kissed her shoulder mohin closed her eyez

**_Jalta hai jal jaaye_**

**_Jalta hai jal jaaye pighal jaaye zamaana_**

**_Main tujhse, tu mujhse bas itna fasaana_**

purvi can feel abhi close to her..

**_mohini -Teri yaariyan dildariyaan sun jaaniyan_**

**_Mili mila mujhe milana_**

rakshak removed the mohini 's mask mohini shock and got seprate..

**_Mashallah Maashallah…_**

rakshak started singing moving around her..

**_rakshak -Sholon mein sharara hai_**

**_Arey! Sholon mein sharara hai_**

**_Taaron mein sitaara_**

he came near her hold he waist and did magic..purvi started enjoying with smile

**_Kudrat me fursat se banaya mera yaara_**

**_purvi _**-**_Teri chaahatein meri raahatein_**

**_Hain ibaadatein, tu mila, mili mujhe Khudaai_**

**_Mashallah Maashallah…_**

**_O habibi, mashallah antashaqla azimullah…_**

daya side..

shreya - (angrily ) mene kaha tha apko maat kariye esa apki himat kese hui ek ladki ko ese use karne ki u are just

daya - tum bekar mein gussa kyu kar rahi ho mujh par gussa karna hai toh purvi par karo..jise ek kaam nahi hu..

shreya - are u crazy tumhe apne kaam ki padhi ha ek ladki ki izzat ki nahi padhi

daya - duniya mere liye pehle ha izzat baad mein agar..

shreya - agar esa hai na toh apne ghatiya niyamo ko todh kar sidha rapist , choro ko khule amm goli kyu nahi mardete court mein faisla hone se pehele

daya got silent..

shreya - ab kyu nahi bolte wo bhi toh desh ke dushman hai na..ab tumhe izzat ki nahi padhi..

and she went..

**_maya side_**

maya - lagta ha kaal phirse wo hi jaal bichana hoga..jise peter ko mout ki ghat utara hoga..

kaal - kaal ek baar bunne jaal ko dorahata nahi samjhi tum

maya - bakwass band karo apni samjhe maya nagri ki raani mein hu or mera hi hukum chale ga samjhe tum..phir chahe

mujhe kisi or bulna na pdhe..

kaal - kaal jesa dimag koi nahi chala sakta..mera khud ka bhai **kaalo** bhi nahi kar paya

maya - **chirag kar sakta ha kaal**

**_abhi side.._**

here purvi were having tears she can see the moments spend by abhi and her in rakshak's eyes..rakshak snapped his fingers and disappear purvi shock

purvi - (pov) kon hai yeh or mujhe iski ankho mein yeh sab kyu dikh raha ha.

**_kavin side_**

abhi appeared kavin ran near him

kavin - jiju yeh chirag bahut shatir ha..

abhi - kavin yeh kaal kaalo ka bhai ha..

kavin - ha jiju..kaalo bhi insani duniya par raaj karna chahta tha lekin kisi ne usse mar diya..

abhi - ussi ke ilake mein ghuskar..kaalo desert mein ghuskar

kavin - apko yeh kese pata chala ?

abhi - mein yeh bhi janta hu ki usse kisne mara tha..

kavin - ha kisi insann ne..

abhi - sameer ne..

kavin - app jante ha usse..

abhi - sameer samne khada ha kavin..

kavin shock..

abhi - kalo ko mene hi mara tha ek mission ke doran...

kavin - aa..apne k..k..kaloo ko m..m.mara..

abhi - ha kavin..bina kisi shakti ke mara tha mene usse...

kavin - agar yeh baat kaal ko pata chali vo apko nahi chode ga..

**_maya side.._**

chirag - chirag apki seva mein hazir ha rajkumari mere liye kya adesh ha..

maya - jis tarha kaal ne peter ka ant kiya tha vese hi purvi se uss rakshak ka ant karwao..

chirag - jo agya rajkumari abb yaha tabhi kadam rakhu ga ja uss rakshak ki lash apke samne lakr rakhu ga

and he got disappeared..

**_on other side.._**

chirag appear in dev's room..he saw a dev who was sleeping and smile evilly..

chirag - soja kyuki iske baad teri ankhe kabhi nahi khule gi..

he went near dev 's face..suddenly someone hold him from back..and pushed him towards wall started punching him..

purvi - mujhe pehle hi pata tha ki mere dev ko cheene ke liye maya kisko toh bhej gi..

she was going to punch but chirag stop..

chirag - tum log ki bahut gandi adat ha tum log bhool jate ho ki jadu shakitya humare samne kaam nahi kare gi..

purvi lost in thinking seeing her lost chirag got dissappeared with dev..purvi shock she turned and didn't found

purvi - dev !! dev..!!

and she went out..

**_in garden.._**

purvi - kaha ho tum samne ao

sky - purvi agar tumhe dev chahiye to rakshak ko yaha bulao or marr dalo..

purvi - mein esa nahi karu gi..

voice - gidhar ki aulad..(purvi turn and found rakshak )

rakshak - dekh sher ko yaad kiya shre chala aya himat ha toh khud samne ha or shero ki bhanti ladh mujhse samjha..uss chodh de...

sky - tujhe kya lagta ha tu bole ga or mein ajaun ga...purvi maro usse agar dev zinda chahiye..

rakshak - uski baato par dhyan maat do purvi do tumhe behka raha ha phirse..ek kaam karo tum mera hath thamlo or hum sath milkar khatam karte ha usse

purvi looked at rakshak..

purvi (pov) - purvi marr daal vese bhi maya ka hi admi ha..

she formed some waves..

rakshak - agar tum ladhna hi chahti ho toh thik ha..

purvi throw waves towards towards him but shock he disappear..

voice - areh mein toh yaha hu

purvi turned and found him on tree..she attack on him again he disappear..

voice - areh yarr kaha maar rahi ho..

she again attack that side..rakshak again disappear..and appear in sky purvi closed her eyes and spokes some mantrs..and attack..rakshak dissappeared..he was standing in front of chirag.seeing waves coming near chirag got afraid..

chirag - nahi...nahi nahi...but waves touch him ..ahhhhh.and he fell on ground...purvi shock..rakshak caught the dev on time..

and made him lie on grass..he came near purvi..

rakshak - ab bhi toh tumne isse mara na ... toh (purvi shock ) or apne jadu se mara na..utar gaaya na tumhara wahem ab..janti ho iss baat ka faiyda yeh log dikhate ha dar ke karan jadu kamjor hota ha ..yaad rakho..

**_suddenly they saw chirag was getting up and jump_**

purvi - rakshak is chirag ki shaktiya asmaan mein badh jati ha

rakshak - toh thik ha iska khatma asman mein kardete ha..(he forward his hand ) chalo 1 or 1 11 ho jate ha..

purvi smile and hold his hand both disappear..

**_in sky.._**

chirag - abb dekhta hu vo mujhe kese khatam karte ha..

voice - hum tumhe ese khatam kare ge..chirag..

chirag turn and recived a powerfull punch together..he started falling on ground..

chirag - ahhhhhhhh..

he fall on ground and died..both came down..suddenly something stuck in purvi's feet..

purvi - ahhh..ahh..

rakshak - kya hua...

purvi - kuch laga pair mein zara dikhao..

he made her sat on stone..and check the feet..

rakshak - kanta ha mein abhi nikal deta hu...

he started taking out purvi was felling pain that she hold rakshak's shoulder. soon the pin got out but blood was still ozzing..

rakshak - khoon kafi nikal raha ha..

he brought a tray and a pot with magic..and started cleaning purvi's feet softly..purvi seeing him..

purvi - i am sorry..

rakshak stop and saw her...

rakshak - kyu ?

purvi - mene tum par shak kiya..

rakshak - mein samjh sakta hu purvi jin halato se tum guzari ho hota ha..

purvi - tum sab jante ho..

rakshak - ha mein sab janta hu...

purvi - jante ho tumhe dekh kar mujhe yaad ajati ha..

rakshak - kiski..

purvi -** peter** ki wo bhi bahut acha tha..

rakshak smile

rakshak - wese kya tum mujh se dosti karo gi..

purvi - kyu nahi..zarur..


	34. ch 33

**_guys plz take update i will reply ur reviews in next chapter_**

* * *

**_ajeeb baat hai na hum sahi waqt ke liye ruk jate ha lekin yeh waqt humare liye nahi rukta.._**

kuch esa hi hua yaha waqt beet ta chala gaya kai cheeze ai or kai cheeze gai kai rishte karib ae kai door chale gae karib ae toh priya or arjun dono ek dusre ko pasand karne lage or inke liye zindagi kya lekh likhe ha yeh toh khuda hi janne..

ab ae doori par toh is kahin mein kafi dooriya thi abb nayi doori paida karne ka waqt agaya ha...

**_abhi side_**

abhi - kavin waqt agaya ha..

kavin - kesa waqt agaya ha jiju..

abhi - ajj arjun puri tarha se train hogaya ha..or dev bhi jiss ungli ko tham kar dev chalna seekha or jin hatho se arjun nishane bazzi seekha wo hath or ungli abb chodne ka waqt agaya ha..

kavin - mein kuch samjh nahi raha..

abhi - kavin mene arjun ko nishanebazzi or dev ko talwar or bhala isi liye chalana seekhaya taki yeh anne wale waqt ke liye taiyar hojae ..agar mein maya or kaal se har jau toh yeh iss duniya ki raksha kare..

**_on other side._**

one man in muscular body came in garden took the bow and arrow

**_on other side_**

a muscular body riding hourse he was having spear in his hand..he throw it in air and got ready to attack

**Chalta Samandar Kar Jaa Tu**

**Saath Ye Rab Hai Darr Na Tu**

**Khud Se Hi Aage Badh Ja Tu**

**Haan, Haan!**

her the man fitted arrow in bow..

**Get, Get, Get….**

both left the bow and spear..

**Get Ready To Fight**

the arrow hit the target and the spear hit the falling leaf both smile..

**_Get, Get, Get, Get, Get…._**

**_Get Ready To Fight_**

**_Get Ready To Fight_**

**_Get Ready To Fight…._**

the boy who hit arrow looked at kavin and passed a smile who smile..he agin looked at the target took another arrow and pointed..

**_Dard Hi Teri Taakat Hai_**

**_Ab Na Rokega Tujhko Ye Rab_**

**_Hai Loha Tu, Hai Loha Tu_**

the boy on horse got down and started running on moutain

**_Josh Tu Leke Tufaano Ka_**

**_Baaghi Jazba Chattanon Sa_**

**_Aazma Tu, Le Aazma Tu._**

abhi came to the garden stood behind the boy to see his taget..

**_Hai Jurrat Tere Iraado Mein_**

**_Teri Saanson Mein In Baahon Mein_**

**_Aa Ladd Ja Tu Halaaton Se_**

**_Get Ready To Fight_**

abhi - arjun..

arjun tuned abhi throw the gun and himself took the arrow..and bow both aimed the target..

**_Get Ready To Fight._**

and shoot abhi here left the arrow before the bullet hit the target little away from main target and bow hit the center..

**_Get Ready To Fight…_**

arjun kept the gun abhi laugh small arjun hug..

arjun - mein har kisi ko hara sakta hu lekin apko nahi..

abhi - esa nahi ha tu hara sakta ha mujhe isme nahi toh kisi or cheez mein..

arjun - wese app bhool rahe ha..ki ajj mera 20th birthday ha..

abhi - mein nahi bhoola arjun..

arjun - toh lieye mera gift..

abhi - theek ha andar chalo...

**trio went in**

**_inside the room.._**

abhi made arjun sat on bed..

abhi - arjun ajj mein tumhe ji dene jaa raha hu vo cheez tumhari hi ha arjun tum uske asli hakdar ho

he took out the ring and saw it and lost what he promised to his sir his guru his father

**_sir sahi waqt anne par mein isse usse dedu ga jo iska sahi hakdar hoga..._**

abhi - apna hath agge karo arjun...

arjun forward his hand abhi slip the ring in his finger..

arjun - yeh kya uncle gift toh acha sa dete..(taunting ) isse agar bechne bhi niklu ga na toh vo bhu nahi hoga...

abhi - arjun iss ki kimat tum apne dadu se puchna..

arjun - avi uncle ab toh mein cid mein anne ke kabil hu na vo acp abhijeet mujhe le ga kya..

abhi smile..abhi tumhari age nahi ha

arjun ( angerily ) - pata nahi kab mein waha jaunga or kab usse barbad kar ga..

abhi smile..

abhi - arjun vese mujhe return gift nahi do ge..

arjun shock he never said like that earlier..

arjun - return gift..

abhi - ha mujhe return gift ke badle apni fees chahiye arjun..

arjun shock and stood up.

arjun - fees ?

abhi - ajj pehli barr tumse kuch maang raha hu arjun do ge nahi..

arjun - (smile ) dun ga na..zarur dunga app bolkar toh dekhe kya chahiye..

abhi - jo manguga paka wo do ge na

arjun - ha zarur..

abhi - toh mujhe ek wada chahiye..do ge..

arjun - ha du gana bolo kya wada karna ha..

abhi forward his hand..and kept arjun 's hand on it..

abhi - arjun **wada karo ajj ke baad kabhi yaha nahi ao ge..mujhse milne ..**

arjun shock...

arjun - avi uncle yeh app.

abhi - arjun tumne kaha tha ki jo mangu ga wo do ge..

arjun - n..n..nahi m..m..mein yeh nahi dunga..

abhi - arjun agar tumne mujhe kabhi bhi apna sathi mana ha apna dost mana ha apna teacher mana ha toh tumhe yeh wada karna hoga..tum abse yaha nahi ao ge arjun agar tum dukhi honge tab jarur chale ana..tab yeh ghar tumhare liye khula hoga

arjun - app kya kehna chahte ha..

abhi - bahut jaldi yeh baat samjh jao ge arjun..abb jao ghar par senior inspector daya or dcp sir tumhara wait kar rahe ha..

arjun shock...

arjun - ek minute apko kese pata ki mere dad or dadu kya ha..

abhi smile..

abhi - ghar jao arjun..yeh waqt sahi nahi ha..jao arjun..

**_and he went..to other room..arjun saw him going_**

arjun - kavin uncle yeh..

kavin - mein khud samjh nahi paa raha hu arjun..

and he went..

**_on other side.._**

dev was cleaning his spear..suddenly someone was going to attack him he turned and save himeself by stopping the attack with his spear..dev smile seeing his friend soon the fight started between both..dev hit his friends spear away..

dev - harr manlo abhimanyu..

abhi - kabhi nahi..

he brought sword with magic dev also change his spear into sowrd and the sword and this time dev got out..abhi laugh..dev hold abhi 's hand and got up

dev - tum se kabhi nahi jeet paunga mein..

abhi - dev iss match mein na tum jeet ho na mein...asli jeet toh kahi or hi likhi ha..

dev - areh yarr tum mujhe kisi din pagal kardo ge apni bato se..

abhi - lekin abb pagal nahi ho ge..

dev - kyu..

abhi - mein jaa raha hu na

dev smile disappear..

dev - kaha ja rahe ho tum..

abhi - dev mera kaam yaha khatam ho chuka ha

dev - k..k..kesa kaam..

abhi - wo baad mein pata chale ga..mein toh bus akhri baar tumse milne aya tha...

dev - abhimanyu yarr ese toh maat kaho hum mile ge na kisi na kisi din..dekho tumne kaha tha ki jab mein uss acp abhijeet ko saza de raha hun ga..toh tum uss waqt mere sath honge

abhi smile..

abhi - dev mein wada karta hu ki us waqt mein tumhare sath hounga..

and he got disappear..dev shock..he started seeing here and there..

dev - abhimanyu..abhimanyu...dekho mujhe ese mazak pasand nahi olz wapiss ao abhimanyu..(shouted ) abhimanyuuuu..


	35. ch 34

manvirai2409 - thanku

Anchal - abhi sir ki narazgi bhi hogi .

abhijeet girl - karna padha sena jo taoyar karni thi

PoojaAbhiDeewani - yeh toh arjun bataye ga is chapter mein

PerfectAbhi - thanku

Abhirika world- yrar demand ha pehle yeh pura karu phir baki dekhu..so let it complete first

Shweta03 - sab wapiss ae ga dekhna bus

love cid - dono ko saza mile gi abhijeet sab ko saza de ga

Popi Roy - sab ke sath hoga emotions honge don't worry

Eman - thanku here it is

AbhiShikha - sabko saza mile gi

AbhiNidhi - emotions hoge end mein don't worry

now enjoy

* * *

**_in evening.._**

purvi came near the rakshak..

purvi - kya baat ha tumne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya ha..

rakshak - purvi mera maksad pura hogaya ha abb mujhe chalna chahiye..

purvi - maksad kesa maksad..

rakshak - purvi mera maksad maya or kaal ka khatma nahi tha mera maksad tha tum mein atam vishvass jaghana taki tum maya ko hara sako..sirf yehi nahi mera maksad dev ko taiyar bhi karna tha..or abb dev itna saksham ho chuka ha ki wo ladh sake..

purvi - tum maat jao na rakshak mujhe or abhi dev ko bahut zarurat ha tumhari tumne humara bahut sath diya ha rakshak chote bache ke sar se bapp ka saya uth gaya tha tumne usse wo saya wapis diya..tum jab bhi pass rehte ho esa lagta ha jese mein tumhe janti hu tum apne ho tum meri duniya se ho..

rakshak - ek baat bolu purvi yaha har insan ek maksad ke liye ata ha jese dekho peter aya uska maksad tha ki dev ko chalna seekhana usse ek acha naam dena , abhimanyu ka maksad tha dev ko taiyar karna usse hathiyar ki shiksha or samjh deni or mera maksad tha tum dono ko sahara dena or sikh dena jab tak dev apne pairo par na khada hojae or vo abb kabil ha 18 saal ka hogaya ha vo..

purvi kept her head on his shoulder

purvi - jante ho rakshak abhijeet ko chodhne ke baad mujhe issi baat ka dar tha ki mera bacha kahi galat raste par na chale jae..uss abhijeet ko toh har cheez ek khel lagta ha sabke emotions or dil ke sath khel gaya vo...lekin kehte hai na bhagwaan sab dekh raha ha abb usse saza mil rahi hogi

rakshak - lekin yeh saza bahut zayada ha purvi..tum janti ho vo har bar har musibaat mein apne apko akela mehsoos karta ha apne pyar ko yaad karta ha daya ke sath bitae paalo ko yaad karke jeeta ha vo..ab uske sath koi nahi ha..vo sirf dikhata ha ki vo kitna khush ha lekin andar se toot chuka ha vo..

purvi looked at him..

purvi - toot jane do usse rakshak..tum mujhe uske bare mein kuch maat bola karo vo jee raha ho ya margaya ho mujhe usse koi matlab nahi ha..kabhi kabar lagta ki mein usse khud..

but rakshak put hand on her mouth...

purvi saw his teary eyes..

rakshak - matt bolo esa itni nafrat usse marne par majboor karde gi purvi...jis tarha mein maksad poora karna aya hu vo bhi kisi maksad ke karan hi zinda ha purvi usske maksad pura hojane par vo bhi marr jae ga..

purvi - vo toh sirf ek hi maksad se jee raha ha mujhe dukh dene ke maksad se jab mein maru gi

suddenly rakshak got up..

purvi - tum kaha jaa rahe ho..

rakshak - abhi bataya na..vese purvi jatte jatte ek wada kardo ki jab bhi koi musibat hogi toh tum abhijeet se milo gi

purvi (angrily ) - esa kabhi nahi hoga agar hu toh samjhlena purvi marr chuki ha or abhijeet ne usse ka marra hua mooh dekha ha..

rakshak - (angrily ) how dare u to say like this humesha abhijeet ke liye tum esi baat karti ho..kya uske pass dil nahi ha kya usme tum nahi ho purvi plz he still love u..

purvi (angrily ) - mujhe gussa maat dilao plz mujhe uski side se kuch nahi sunna..

rakshak - purvi tum ajj tak ek galti kar ai ho agar tum usse ek vishvass se dekho gi na toh tum jann jaogi ki asal mein hua kya ..ek baat kahu wo tum ek moka de ga apne apko samjhane ke liye agar tumne wo moka khoya toh bhool jana vo bhi kabhi tumhara tha..**Alvida. .**

and he got disappear

**_at evening.._**

happy birthday to u happy birthday to u happy birthday dear arjun happy birthday to u..

arjun blowed the candells..and cut the cake..while cutting acp notice the ring..

acp - (pov) yeh ring to mene abhijeet ko di thi yeh ring arjun ke pass kese..

**_after the party.._**

arjun was talking with daya..suddenly he felt a pat..he turned and found acp pradyuman...

arjun - ji dadu..

acp - arjun jara room mein chalo mujhe tumse baat karni ha..

**_in room .._**

acp - arjun yeh anguthi tumhe kaha se mili..

arjun - oo yeh yeh mujhe avi uncle ne di pata nahi kyu vo kehte is par mera hi adhikar ha mein bhi sochta hu ki anguthi unki toh hakk mera kese..lekin app yeh kyu puch rahe ha..

acp - vo kich nahi bus ese hi..

arjun (smile ) - dadu apka pota hu dekh kar samjh gaya kuch baat ha kya baat ha..

acp - beta darsal mene esi hi anguthi kisi ko di thi.

arjun - kisko..

acp showed him the pic..arjun laugh

arjun - abb samjha unhone essa kyu kaha..dadu yeh ring mujhe (he pointed at pic ) avi uncle ne di ha..

acp ( shock ) - avi..

arjun - ha dadu yehi toh avi uncle ha lekin inki photo apke phone mein kese...

acp (angrily ) - shreya ko bulao arjun..

arjun - lekin baat..

acp (angrily ) - shreya ko bulao arjun..

arjun went to call shreya

**_in room_**

shreya was standing with head down ...

acp - kya tum janti thi shreya jise aru mil raha ha vo kon ha..(shouted ) bola...

shreya nodded...

acp - aru itne saalo se ACP abhijeet ke pass jata raha ha or tum yeh baat ab bata rahi ho..

arjun was hell shocked he looked at shreya who was standing with head down..

arjun - dadu app yeh..

acp - mein sach keh raha hu beta yeh tasvir or tumhare avi uncle ACP abhijeet ha..

arjun looked at shreya..

arjun (angrily ) - aii jise baba ne door rehne ki kaha mein unke neeche pall raha tha or aone mujhe roka tak nahi kyu aii kyu...

shreya - arjun wo tumhe achi knowledge de rahe the...wo bure insaan nahi..

arjun (angrily ) - jiss insan ne ek ladki ke sath nazayas sambandh rakhe apni biwi ko dhoka diya apne bete tak ko nahi gale gale laga mya apko or baba ko ek chat ke neeche rehkar bhi alag kardiya app usse

accha keh rahi..

shreya (angrily ) - arjun unke bare mein eaa maat bolo samjhe vo tumse badhe h Achi post par ha or sabse badhi baat wo tumhare guru ha...

arjun - areh guru koi bhi baat jhooti nahi batae nahi chupate..mein abhi usske pass jauga ajj vo mere hatho se gaya..he turned and was going to step out when he stop remembering a promise..

**_tum yaha maat ana mujhse milene_**

arjun hit the wall..

arjun (chewing tone ) - abb mein jaa bhi nahi sakta usse milne hadd ha..

and he started moving..

voice - ruko arjun..

arjun turn and saw acp..

acp - arjun bhool kar bhi yeh baat daya ke samne na ae warna wo agg babula ho uthe ga..smajhe..

he went without respond..


	36. ch 35

Anchal - koshish kare ge anchal ji

AbhiNidhi - unka maksad hi yehi ha

abhijeet girl- fight

PerfectAbhi - here it is..now enjoy

PoojaAbhiDeewani - bahut kuch hoga dear abhi toh purvi or abhijeet ka milna bhi ha akhir holi jo khelni ha sath mein

AbhiShikha - kisi ne bola tha di sirf insan nahi kabhi waqt bhi galat hota ha..and i will miss the person who said this as he was great irfan khan

Shweta03 - thanku.

Popi Roy - mile ge itni jaldi kya ha..

Abhirika world - wese jo turning points anne ha vo toh apko already bata hi diye ha

live cid - bataya ha vo alag baat ha di mene dikhaya nahi :p

Nidha - sab ki akal thikane ae gi dekh lena..

Eman - here it enjoy

* * *

**_maya side.._**

maya was moving to fro..

maya - har shadiyantr par yeh mohini or rakshak milkar pani dal dete ha..mera har ek rakshaks unhone mar dala..

vishali - abhi humari akhri hatiyar baki ha

kaal - konsa hatiyar..?

vishali - daya vo bhi toh humare vash mein ha toh kyu na usse kuch galat karwaya jae..

maya - vo rakshak phir akar bachale ga or usse marr dale ga..

vishali - app bhool rahi ha arjun rakshak ko pyara ha or arjun ko apne baba pyare agar esa hua toh rakshak kuch nahi kar pae ga..

kaal - bahut acha pasa phenka tumne esa hi karna hoga abb

arjun was lying on bed and was lost in thinking

**_mera kaam tum nahi samjho ge..abhi bache ho.._**

**_isze esse nahi ese pakdo.._**

suddenly his thoughts disturbed..by the call..

arjun - ha bol rahul..

rahul - tere liye khush khabri laya hu..

arjun - kesi khush khabri ?

rahul - priya aa rahi ha ek din ke liye..

arjun got happy suddenly daya stop on door as door was open..he saw arjun..daya's eyes were red..like there is some other person

arjun - really !!

rahul - ha mujhe abhi pata chala college ka last day haina or kuch mahino baad holi hai toh kal shaam ko rakha ek function wo subha utar rahi ha 9 baje ki gadi se platform no. 2 par..

arjun - wah rahul dost ho tere jesa ..

rahul - yehi sahi moka ha bolde tere dil mein kya ha..

arjun - ha yarr usse apne dil ki baat bol du ga..kal holi meim hi..

rahul - very good chal abb sone chale jaa..yeh na ho ki tu uske khyal mein khota rahe or tere baba tujhe pakadh le..

arjun - esa mein hone nahi du ga bye..

**_in room_**

shreya - what yeh toh bahut achi ha ki wo ki vo kisi ko chahta ha..

daya - bahut galat kiya usne ..usne pyar karke bahut badhi galti ki ha..usse bhugyna hoga..

shreya - app kya keh rahe ha...

daya - mein apne bete ko ese priya ke pyar mein nahi dekh sakta ..mein nahi chahta jo abhijeet ke sath hua vo hi uske sath ho..

shreya shock..daya smile evilly and went..

shreya instantly on the phone and texted someone..

**_on other side.._**

acp was sitting and thinking..

**_sir vo ese nahi ha maya ke jadu ne sab kiya ha.._**

**_purvi ek jin ha.._**

**_abhijeet sir ke pass bhi magic ha.._**

acp - jadu chalo mana ki rakshak ke pass ho sakta ha lekin maya purvi or abhijeet yeh sab insan ha esa nahi ho sakta jadu..huh yeh sirf kalpanik ha ..

**_next morning_**

**_at railway station.._**

arjun was again and again looking at watch and seeing train..way..suddenly her herd horn..the train started coming a girl stand on door and looked out..it was priya she looked at arjun and smile..as train was coming near his heart started beating fast..and music started

**_Tikhi tikhi a.daa se teri_**

**_Chhatakney lagey, phatakney_**

**_Lagey iraadey merey_**

**_Lehaki lehaki la.ton se teri_**

**_Ulajhney lagey, sulajhney lagey_**

**_Hain waade merey] x (2)_**

soon train stop she got down and came near him with smils

**_Dariya na sahi tu chaahat ka_**

**_De de na mujhe bas ik katra_**

she looked flowers in his hand..

priya - mere liye..

arjun jerk and looked the flowers..

**_Tinka tinka mere dil ka_**

**_Karta hai tujhse dua.._**

he bend down and offer flowers she laugh on his nautinki

**_meri mannat tutujhko hai tujhse maanga_**

**_Meri mannat tu tujhko hai maula maana] x (2)_**

she took and said thanku

**_Meri mannat tu x (4_****_)_**

both came out from station arjun started the bike..priya sat and kept hand on his shoulder..

**_Jhatak jhatak sun o ri gujariya_**

**_Gujariya gujariya_**

**_Jhatak jhatak sun o ri gujariya_**

**_Maarey re, maarey re phatka re_**

**_Sat satak matak naino se bijuriya_**

**_Maarey re, maarey re jhatka re_**

**_Phatka re, jhatka re_**

both stop for having kala khata..

**_Ghan ghan ghanghor ghataa mera joban_**

**_Ang ang angara_**

priya see arjun form mustache will having she laugh took her hanky and show him but he was not uderstanding she herself clean his face..

**_Lapton se lipat jana meri_**

**_Har rang ke rasiya o hai pyaara_**

**_Haan.. jal jal tab tak bas aaj nahi_**

**_Meri boond boond thandaayi_**

**_Jhar jhar bhar gaagar mein saagar_**

**_Jhanak jhan jhanan jhan preet barsaayee_**

arjun was looking her at only she felt stare. she smile shyly and indicated to eat his kala khata.he jerk and saw it was melting on his his shirt priya started laughing

**_Tu hai thumri, daadra main_**

**_Raag main, tu raagini jhai_**

**_Sur se mere sur mila ley_**

**_Kya hai jahaan_**

arjun started looking at him again

**_Kala gora har rang mora_**

**_Kala gora har rang mora_**

**_Karta hai tujhsey dua_**

**_.._**she ask what through eyes he nodded in no..he continue his eating

**_Meri mannat tu x (4)_**

on other side someone was climbing stairs..

arjun sids

soon they reach to the place were the celebration was..and looked into her eyes

**_Aankhon mein laakhon ishaarey tere_**

**_Palkon mein aaja chhupa loon merey_**

he took the colour and applied on her face..

**_Apni nazar ka main teeka karoon_**

**_Sabki nazar se bacha loon tujhey_**

he came near him both were having eyelock..

**_Chhup chhup ke chanda jo taade tujhey_**

**_Mud mud ke taare jo taakein tujhey_**

some one pointed at couple..

**_Cheer ke raaton ki aawaragi_**

**_Til til jalaa doon main aagey tere_**

arjun hold priya hand and bend down and open up ring box..priya became happy

**_[Meri mannat tu tujhko hai tujhse maanga_**

**_Meri mannat tu tujhko hai mau_****_la maana] x (2)_**

**_Meri mannat tu x (4)_**

and a gun shoot listning teh voice all started running here there..arjun kept the gift box..and took out the gun .

priya - yeh kya tha...

arjun - kuch toh gadbadh ha

he..loaded his gun..

**_on other side.._**

bullet hit man's hand..

man - shit nishana chuk kese gaya..

he took the rifile..and ran down..suddenly he recived a kick from foward..he fall down man 2 came out..with a girl who was in shock

man - oh toh tu ha..

man 2 - daya abb tere upar maya ke jadu ne haad paar kardi ha...

daya - chup chap nikal jao abhijeet

shreya - daya tamiz se baat karo..

daya - oo jiski thali mein kha rahi ha usme cheed kar rahi ha..

shreya shock..abhi removed his specs..

abhi - chinta maat karo sheeya iska jadu abhi todh ta hu kabhi socha nahi tha ki mein tujh par zor zabar dasti karu ga..

daya - (chweing tone ) tu esa kar bhi nahi sakta..

he was going to puch his face when abhi deck down and puch his stomach daya moved back he came near abhi again..both hold each other shoulder..daya throw abhi towards wall..he gave punches on stomach and then face..he rolled aside..daya again hold his collar and throw towards stairs..going up..but he hold the rail to avoid falling on stairs..daya came abhi kicked his legs towards back...he turned and gave punch on daya 's face...he was going to puch him again when daya hold his arm and hit his head towards wall..he was going to do again..when abhi kept leg on wall and maintain distance..he hold daya 's hand and with other free hand and made himselffree..he punched daya's face...daya fell on floor..abhi hold his collar and made him stood up and made him look into his eyes..suddenly the red colour got away and daya went to unconscious..abhi sighted and made him lied on floor..

abhi - shreya abb yeh galat nahi soche ga..ulta matlab nahi nikale ga..

shreya(tearly ) - sir mein apss maffi mangti hu daya ki taraf se...

abhi - (smile ) shreya tum behen jesi ho

behen ke hath bhaiyo ko ashirwad dene ke liye hote ha maffi mangne ke liye..

voice - oh toh app yaha ha acp abhijeet..

abhijeet turned and found priya and arjun..arjun was pointing at him..

shreya - arjun gun neeche rakho..tumhe esa karna shobha nahi deta

arjun - nahi aii..ghar par toh anne se manna kiya tha yaha anne ko nahi..

priya - arjun plz gun neeche rakho..vo avi uncle ha..

arjun - yeh avi uncle nahi acp abhijeet ha..

soon abhi also take outs the gun and pointed at daya..arjun shock...

abhi - mere agge se hath jao arjun warna tumhare baba ko marr dalu ga..

arjun (angrily ) - khabardar jo esa kuch kiya apne..

abhi - arjun ek shishy kabhi guru se agge nahi aa sakta or tum yeh bhi jante ho ki mera nishna bahut acha ha..isi liye gun neeche

arjun started keeping gun down abhi started moving back..slowly and went to the room and lock..

arjun - hey..

arjun ran near the door and found it lock he broke the door and found no one and window was open..

arjun - shitman...

* * *

**_i know app soch rahe ha yeh kya shuru kardiya but its important kyu agge pata chale ga.._**


	37. ch 36

**_HUM SAIKADON JANAM LETE HA KABHI PATI - PATNI BANKAR KBHI PREMI BANKAR TOH KABHI ANJAANE BANKAR LEKIN MILTE ZAROR HA AKHIR MEIN , NAHI MILEGE TOH KAHANI KHATAM KESE HOGI ...ISSE PYAR KEHTE HA_**

Its one of the most famous dialogue deliver by the the legend **RISHI KAPOOR **i am felling very sad that my favourite legend is no more with us..but kehte hai na ki atma thodi na marti ha vo humesha humare dil mein rahe ge..lekin yeh baat thodi der mein smajh ati ha.or ha app log plz maus maat hoiye ga..kyuki vo chahte the ki unke fans unhe muskurakar alvida kahe..

**_its just end of an era.._**

**_najane 2020 kab jae ga..or kya kya le jae ga..._**

manvirai2409 - sorry di jab apne review kiya tabhi mene update diya so mein apke review ka thanks nahi kar pai

AbhiShikha - thanku di here is the update enjoy

AbhiNidhi - priya vo hi ha jo dev or arjun ki pehli mulakat par abhijeet ke ghar par ai thi

Eman - late update ke liye sorry yarr

love cid - yes

Popi Roy - nahi priya koi important character nahi ha bus ek maksad ha

Shweta03 - thanku

Abhirika world - abhi nahi or ha pachtana toh padhe ga sabko or kese pachtana ha yeh apko mein bata chuki hu personally

abhijeet girl - yarr pehle yeh complete karna ha

PerfectAbhi - thanku di ye raha update enk

PoojaAbhiDeewani - thanku dear here is ur update enjoy

**_guys as i am not well from last day again so i am taking 3 days break..i will update story on monday i hope u under stand_**

* * *

**_in hospital_**

**on terrace**

priya - mujhe jana hoga arjun meri train ka time hogaya ha..

arjun - mein janta hu priya

priya - arjun hum phir kab mile ge..

arjun - bus kuch mahine or mein papa ko mana lu phir sidha rishta lekar aun ga

priya - jaldi karna arjun mere papa ke jane ke baad nanu ne meri shaadi ka zilma uthaya ha or vo thode puran khiyalat ha kai jagha rishta bola ha..agar kisi ne bhi ha boldi toh samsya hojae gi..

arjun - tum chinta maat kari..

a boy was watching all this and smile...

boy - chal rony shaadi ki taiyari shuru kar..priya sirf teri ha sirf teri..

**_in room.._**

daya open his eyes slowly..and saw shreya sitting..he tried to got up but felt pain lied again..

shreya - app lete rahiye..

daya - mein yaha kese..

shreya - (shock ) apko kuch yaad nahi..

daya - nahi kyu kya hua tha..

shreya - vo kuch nahi bus app ki ek mujrim ke sath ladai hogayi thi isiliye apko hospital le ae..(pov) agar sach bataya toh pata nahi kya reaction ho..

daya - oo..shreya discharge karwa do nahi toh arjun or sir pareshan hojae ge..

shreya - daya apki chot..

daya - mamuli si ha yarr

shreya - discharge ek shart par mile ga..agar app ghar par ghass phus khae ge..

daya - (irritated ) yarr ghass phus..(he saw shreya glare ) ok ok kha luga ...(pov ) chal daya banja bail abb..

**_on other side.._**

rony enter..and found his dad sitting sofa..

he sat near him and sighted..and maked a tensed face..

father - kya baat ha beta kafi tension mein lag rahe ho..

rony - kuch nahi dad app nahi samjho ge..

father - areh jab tak baat nahi batao ge to kese samjhu ga..

rony - dad i love one girl..

father - toh isme kya ha bol do usse...

rony - dad vo yaha nahi gujrat ke gao mein rehti ha..apne nanu ke yaha uske nanu chahte ha ki bacho ke liye badhe baat kare..

father - aggar esa ha toh foren bag mein kapde dalo hum abhi chalte ha.. or ladki ko lekar hi ae ge...

rony (became happy ) - sach dad...

father - roy ka beta kuch mange or wo usse na de yeh kabhi hua ha kya..

rony hug roy..

rony - u are great dad..

**_on other side.._**

kavin was applying medicine he was making irritated face..

abhi - aram se bhai kis baat ka gussa ha..

kavin - jiju pake pass magic hote hue bhi ladh rahe the magic ka istemal kyu nahi kiya..

abhi - (smile ) kavin vo insan ha uske sath jadu thik.nahi abhi dekha na daya ke dimag se jadu nikala kya vo toh behosh hi hogaya..

kavin - app har din chot lagwakar ate ho mein thak gaya hu dawai lagate lagate..

abhi - (lostly ) or thode din ruk jao kavin phir yeh kaam ko bhi zarurat nahi ha..yeh kaam ab purvi kara kare gi..

kavin (shock ) - purvi ae gi yaha..

abhi - (smile ) kabhi na kabhi toh ae gi na...

kavin - jiju apse ek baat puchu..

abhi - pucho..

kavin - jiju mene suna ha ki jaha pyar hota ha waha vishvass hota ha..lekin yaha toh..

abhi smile...

kavin - app inhe maaf kare ge kabhi...

abhi - kavin har insan ka ek maksad hota ha janam lene ka yah kisi bhi ghatna ka kehte ha ki bura waqt bhi seekha jata ha ki kon apna ha kon paraya or rahi baat maffi ki toh inhe saza mile gi tab jab mera maksad pura ho jae ga..

kavin got confuse..

abhi - (smile ) so jao..shaanti chahiye tumhe..

**_next day.._**

on breakfast table..

all were sitting..

acp - daya yeh chot kese lagi...

daya - vo ek criminal se mut bhed hogayi thi toh thodi kharoch agayi..

acp - shreya iska discharge kyu karwaya tumne..

shreya - sir app toh apne chiranjeev ko jante hi ha hospital toh inke liye jail ha...

acp - daya kab sudhro ge...

daya ignore and took prantha..acp nodded in disappoint..

shreya - ruko..

daya stop in mid..

shreya - neeche rakho yeh apke liye nahi ha..

daya - areh lekin..

shreya - rakhiye..

daya kept prantha back irritatedly arjun hide his laugh..

shreya - yeh pranthe acp sir or arjun ke liye ha apke liye khichdi ha..

daya - (making face ) yarr khichadi..

acp - daya khichadi chapan bhog samjhe ke khalo warna mein apne haath se karele ka juice bana du ga..

daya - (shock ) kya nahi nahi sir mein toh keh raha tha ki khicdi banayi ha toh lao na bahut achi lagti ha mujhe sir..

acp (taunting ) - ha ha tabhi har chothe din shreya ko tumhare liye banani padhti ha..

shreya (pov) - thanku abhijeet sir maya ke jadu se daya har choti baat par ladhte rehte the..lekin ajj mujeh bahut khushi ha ki vo mujhe vapiss milgaye..

**_here abhi was cooking he smile..for the feedback.._**

suddenly arjun phone rang..he went aside and picked..

arjun - ha priya...(he herd a crying voice ) priya tum ro rahi ho kya baat ha...

priya (crying ) - mujhe rony se shaadi nahi karni arjun (arjun shock ) lekin nanu unse kar wa rahe ha...

arjun - what yeh kese hua ?

priya - unhe kahi se pata chala ki nanu rishta dekh rahe ha..or yo ajj subha ae the or nanu ne baat kardi unka kehna ha ki vo jaldi muhurat dekh kar shaadi tai karde..

(arjun was hell shocked )

priya - mujhe usse shaadi nahi karni arjun i only love u plz arjun kuch karo..

arjun - mein kuch sochta hu priya..tum tension maatlo..

and soon the cut the call.

arjun (pov) - baba ko batana padhe ga ab sab..

**_in room_**

daya and shreya were standing..

daya - esa hum nahi kar sakte arjun..acp abhijeet mujhe chuti nahi de ge..or agar humne rishta turhwaya toh shayad wo log or naraz ho jae ..

arjun - lekin baba we love each other...

daya - beta jab baat samman ki ati hai na toh log pyar nahi dekhte..or ab rishta paka ha..hum kuch nahi karsakte..

arjun - baba aplog roy uncle ki asliyat jante ha phir bhi...

daya -a rjun roy ek badha business man ha jab tak hum saboot na mil jae tab tak uski pol nahi khol sakte ..

arjun - toh laiye na saboot..

daya - wo bahut chalak ha hume se koi gaya toh pehchana jae ga..or hum uspar hath bhi nahi utha sakte wo police department mein kafi donate karta ha

shreya - daya hum nahi toh koi or saboot la sakta ha..jo police depart mein na ho...

daya - kon..?

shreya - purvi ? usse toh jadu bhi ha..vo asani se unke mooh se nikal wa de gi

daya - hum uski jaan khatre mein nahi daal sakte..

shreya - lekin baat toh kar sakte ha kya pata koi or rasta mil jae..mein or arjun waha jate ha

arjun - nahi aii waha nahi waha jungle ha or app janti ha mujhe dar lag gata ha mein khogaya tha waha...

shreya - beta pyar kiya ha toh yeh sab papad belne padhe ge..

daya - ha beta hum toh papad bell liye ab apki bari..

shreya glare him..

daya (in fear ) - mein bhagta hu i mean jata hu..

and he ran..

shreya - arjun manali flight ticket book karo..


	38. ch 37

**_guys yeh raha love and magic ka chapter mein story meri ha lekin write meri sis ne kiya ha toh mistakes ke liye jo tamatar mujh par fenkne ha vo uspar fenkna :D_**

* * *

**_in beuro.._**

daya enter inside..

daya - good morning..

freedy , tasha , vivek - good morning sir..

daya - abhijeet sir nahi ae ..

tasha - nahi sir aa rahe honge..

**_soon they herd laughter voice.._**

abhi and kavin entery ..

kavin(lauging ) - or app nahi manoge sir uski shakal dekhne wali thi..

abhi laugh..

all - good morning sir..

abhi - good morning..

daya - (strict ) badhi hasi aa rahi ha..apko sir..

kavin - (taunting ) yeh ravan raaj nahi ha jo hasna mana ho..

abhi and kavin laughing..

daya - vese kya mein jaan sakta hu..kis baat par has rahe the tum..

abhi - joke ha ek..tumhe samjh nahi ae ga

personal joke ha..

daya - huh..(he forward files ) yeh files complete hogayi ha check karlo

abhi - ok..

and he went to cabin..

all started doing the work..

**_on other side.._**plane landed..shreya and arjun..took a bus and went..to a place bus stop at village bus stop..both got down..arjun saw the place..

arjun - kitni sundar jagha ha yeh..

shreya - lekin tum kabhi ae hi nahi yaha..jab 8 saal ke the tab apne baba ke sath ae the uske baad ae hi nahi..or na mujhe anne diya..jis karan mein dev ko ajj tak nahi dekh payi..

arjun - mein toh usse waha hi mila tha aii mumbai mein..uske baad thodi na dekha tha jab yaha aya toh vo trip gaya hua tha school ke..

shreya - theek ha abb mil lena..

they reached near house..

shreya - chalo arjun..

she was going to step forward when arjun pull her back both shock..spear..passed from near they shock the spear took U turn and when to a boy standing on tree

dev - (angrily ) kon ho tum or yaha kya lene ae ho..

arjun - (angrily )tum isse kya or tumhe kisi ne sikhaya nahi nirhathe par waar nahi kiya jata

dev (angrily ) - matlab ladhne ae ho toh theek ha uthao apne shastr or dikhao kaamal..

he did magic and brought arrow and bow..and kept near arjun..arjun shock with magic..

arjun (angrily ) - thik ha agar tere pass jadu ha..toh mere pass bhi dhanur vidya ha..mantro ke sath..

he got ready with arrow and bow..and pointed at dev..

**_on other side.._**kavin - jiju roko unhe..

abhi closed his eyes..

abhi (pov) - shreya arjun ko roko wo dev ha..

**_shreya side.._**shreya (shock ) - ruko arjun yeh dev ha..

dev ( shock ) - arjun bhaiya..

arjun (shock ) - dev..

**_on other side.._**kavin sat with thud..

kavin - (relax ) bachgae warna kya se kya hojata

suddenly phone rang...

kavin closed the screen..

abhi - hello ...cid beuro..khoon kaha ..hum atte ha..(and he kept ) chalo kavin case hume aya ha team hum lekar jae ge..

**_and they went_****_on other side_**

dev jump down and made disappear the spear arjun side the arrow and bow got disaapper

arjun - (happily ) dev..

dev ran and hug arjun..

dev - arjun bhaiya..

he weny near shreya and hug..

dev - mami..

shreya - pehchan liya mujhe..

dev - ha mami..mein bahut khush hu ki app log yaha ae..chaliye na..maa bhi apse milkar bahut khush hogi..

bothe went in..

**_inside.._**

shreya- purvi..

purvi turned and saw shreya...

purvi (happily ) - shreya...

she ran and hug..

purvi - intne dino baad kesi ho..

shreya - mein thik hu purvi..tum batao..

arjun - bhua mujhse bhi milo

purvi hug arjun..

purvi - bahut bade hogaye ho arjun..or handsome..bhi..tum log chalo na ander beth te ha..

**_in room_**

shreya and arjun told the purpose of there coming..

dev - mami arjun app bus itni si baat par chinta kar rahi ha mein abhi jata hu or iss problem ka solution lata hu..and he jump outsidd and went in sky..

purvi - dev sunno..

dev - chinta maat karo maa aram se jaunga..

and he went ..

purvi - yeh ladka meri baat kabhi nahi manne ga..

shreya - yeh dev ko pata bhi ha kaha jana ha..

purvi - mujhe kud nahi pata shreya kahi iske chakar mein koi gadbad na kar bethe..

**_at night.._**

dev was flying in sky..

dev - oho josh josh mein ma puchna hi bhol gaya ki akhir vo rehti kaha ha..mein akhri barr usne ek garden mein mila tha kya pata wahi mujhe waha..koi surag mil jae ya wo yehi rehti ho..

and he reached to the garden he small his size..and saw top room through glass..

dev - yaha nahi ha..

he went to second room and saw glass open small room he enter in..suddenly..he saw abhi sleeping his hand became big..

dev - yeh kya ho raha ha..

suddenly his magic got broke..he felt that some rope had tired around him..

dev - (tensly ) yeh kya !!

he remember something..

**_ek baat yaad rakhna apne se badhe jadugar se tum har sakte ho..isi liye unka saman karo.._**

dev looked at abhi who was sleeping calmly..he join hand and closed his eyes..and sat down..abhi slowly open his eyes felling presence..he on the light..wore his specs..and got up and shock to see..dev..he got up

abhi - dev..

he removed his specs and kept on table his eyes became teary..dev open his eyes..and looked the person in black track suit smart personality dev looked himself he felt free..and got up..

dev - app jarur arjun bhaiya ke avi uncle honge haina..

abhi smile tearly..dev went near him and touched his feet abhi hold him from shoulder and nodded in no..and instantly hug him..he closed his eyes..and tear drop sliped from his eyes..yes this time in his orignal formal..in his place he was hugging his son...his blood relation..his everything but not only his name was fake.. dev was felling good in that hug..but soon both seprated..

abhi - welcome home beta..

dev - app mujhe jante ha ?

abhi smile...

abhi - mein tumhe janta hu dev..sabse badh kar janta hu..(dev got confused ) mera matlab ha arjun ne bataya tha mujhe..

dev - oh..

abhi - pehle betho..

both sat on bed

abhi - wese tum yaha..kese..

dev - mujh priya se milna..ha..

and he told everything..abhi laugh small..

abhi - ooh toh yeh baat ha...

dev - ji..uncle

abhi - beta plz uncle.maat kaho dost samjhe ke baat karo or beta uske ghar mein rony ne gaurds khade kardiye ha..

dev - apko kese pata ..

abhi - zimedari mujhe bhi mili thi lekin mana kardiya..

dev - app security agent ha..

abhi - esa hi samjhlo mein ek sabse taqtwar force ka hissa hu jo ek kimti hire ki sambhal rahi ha..

dev - kohinoor..

abhi - usse bhi badhi meri dharti..

dev smile..

dev - vese ab kya karu mein..?

abhi - ab ek hi rasta ha gayab kardo priya ko..

dev - areh nahi..vo bhagne ke liye taiyar nahi hogi..

abhi - mene bhaga ne ke liye thodi na kaha ha mene toh usse gayab karne ko bola ha..

dev - mein kuch samjha nahi..

abhi - usse gayab karo or uski jagha tum roop badal kar raho..

dev (shock ) - kya mein..

abhi - ha tum..dev..jadu toh tumhare pass hai na..

dev - thik ha arjun bhaiya ke liye inta bhi seh lunga..

abhi laugh..small..

dev - lekin wo kaha rehti ha..mujhe nahi pata..

abhi looked at the pen which started flying in air..

abhi - yeh rasta batae gi dev..

dev - thik ha mein abhi chalta hu..

abhi - dev tum badhi door se ae ho...toh ek din ke liye yaha ruk jao kal raat chale jana..

dev - lekin..

abhi - badho ka kehna kabhi nahi taltr dev..(and he ruffled his hairs )

**_dev remember which peter taught him.._**

**_d_****_ev my child always respect elders if they are saying right..and he ruffled little dev 's hairs_**

dev - thik ha


	39. ch 38

both came out and started crossing the hall suddenly dev shock and saw big frame and got a huge shock as it was the painting of abhivi...he dtarted moving back..his hand hit the pointed table corner

dev - ahh

abhi instantly ran near him..

abhi - dev tum kab dhyan se chlo ge lagwali na apne apko dekho cut hogaya ha aoo mein first aid kardu..

he made dev sat on sofa..who was still in shock..abhi came near bend down and started doing first aid..

dev - app meri maa ko kese jante ho..

abhi looked at him..and smile..

abhi - tumhari maa or mein patners the life ke har modh par lekin ek modh par esa pathar gira ki dono ka rasta alag kardiya ek hi manzil par pahunchne ke liye..

dev - mein kuch samjha nahi..

abhi - dheere dheer samajh ae ga..

dev - agar app dono dost ha toh maa ne apke bare mein kuch bataya kyu nahi..

abhi - jab tum chote the shayad tab bataya ho tumhe or ya kabhi kabhi zikar kiya ho lekin abhi tum bhool gaye honge..

dev - hm..

abhi - dev apni maa ko batana ki tum mujhse mile ho..

dev - kyu unhe toh khushi hogi iske liye..

abhi - khushi nahi usse dard hoga beta..humare beechme kuch galatfehmiyo ne ek line kheecdi ha..

dev - toh app unhe bataiye na...

abhi - nahi dev usne mujhe kasam di thi ki jab tak vo na chahe mein usse apni shakal na dikhau..

dev - phir yeh galat fehmi kabhi theek nahi hogi..

abhi - tabhi hogi jab vo chahe gi...chalo ab jao or so jao..vo raha guest room..(and he took him to the guest room..)

**_in guest room.._**

abhi made lied dev..and gave him sheet and on the AC ..

abhi - agar tumhe kuch chahiye toh sharmana maat tumhara hi ghar ha..jo lena ha le chalna..ya mujhe bol dena kya chahiye..

dev smile ..abhi off the lights dev took deep breath..and close the eyes for sleeping abhi came out..

abhi (pov) - shreya purvi ko samjhao vo so jao dev apne ghar mein ha..aram kar raha ha..

**_on other side.._**

shreya became happy to herd that..but maintain serious face..and went to purvi's room and found her reading book..

shreya - purvi..

purvi looked shreya..purvi cleaned her eyes

purvi - areh shreya tum ao na..

she kept the book shreya saw it was album..

shreya - purvi tum yeh..

purvi - shreya mein dekh rahi thi ki insan sachme sahi kehta ha ki har insan mein bhagwaan hota ha..bus kuch ha jo haivan hote ha..jab uss haivan ne chodha toh koi na koi bhagwaan insan ka roop lekar dharti par aya or hume sahara diya..

shreya - purvi ek baat kahu..tumne abhijeet sir ke bare mein esa nahi bolna chahiye..wo bhi bahut dhukhi rehte ha..

purvi - toh bolo na maya ke pass jae abb rasta saff hi ha..jae jake uss hotel mein rahe ..

shreya - purvi kya tumhe abhijeet sir par itna vishvass nahi ha..tum janti ho tab vo hotel mein nahi the vo doctor ke pass gae the karan ke pass...

purvi - shreya tum unki bato par kese vishvass kar sakti ho..vo yeh sab khudki izzat ko bachane ke liye..

shreya - purvi saboot ha unke pass slip...

purvi - karan dost ha unka vo kuch bhi kar wa sakta ha..

shreya - purvi ek baat kahu tumm agar unke pass maffi nahi mango toh bahut bada tufan ajae ga..vo kya kar bethe kisi ko nahi pata..lekin mein samjh sakti hu vo har pal marne ka sochte ha vo..(joining her hands ) plz purvi roklo unhe iss soch se..kyuki tum bhi janti ho jo kaam vo sochte ha vo karke dikhate ha ..

purvi (cutting ) - tum vese yeh kehne ai thi..

shreya felt anger..

shreya - mein bus yeh batane ai thi dev thik ha daya ke pass ha tum so jao..or ha jatte jatte ek or baat jaha pyar hota waha vishvass hota ha nafrat , jalan ya gussa nahi ..

and she..went..

purvi - shreya tumhare sath yeh nahi beeti na isi liye tum isi liye keh rahi ho..or yeh baate hakikat nahi ha

**_next day._**

dev got up..stretched his body..and came out and looked abhi was in kitchen..

dev - good morning

abhi turned and look..

abhi - good morning hope neend achi ai hogi tumne..

dev - ji..

abhi - fresh hojao mene nashta ready karliya ha jaldi ajao

dev - ji..

abhi - or ha..ruko..

abhi went his room and brought

abhi - yeh lo isse dalo..

dev - areh nahi mein kapde..

abhi (cut ) - bado ko naa nahi kehte dala..gift samjho pehli barr ghar ae ho..

dev went taking the clothes..and soon came out..getting ready..

abhi smile..his son was looking like him..

abhi - ab chalo beth jao..mene tumhare aloo ke pranthe banae ha..tumhe pasand hai na..

dev - apko kese pata mujhe wo pasand ha..

abhi looked at him and came near him..

abhi - jitna tum khud ko nahi jante usse badh kar mein janta hu tumhe..ab khana shuru karo

and he went to his seat..dev was confusingly..looking at him he was going to tore the bite..

dev - ahh..

abhi looked..

abhi (angrily ) - tumhara dhyan kaha hota ha bata nahi sakte the ki chot ha nahi kha sakte..

dev - sorry..

abhi nodded in disappoint came near him and made him eat dev was looking at him...

abhi - kya dekh rahe ho..

dev - apko pata ha jab mein chota tha na toh dad apne hatho se khilate the..ajj vo hi yaad agaya..vo abb nahi hai na...mar gaye ha vo

abhi took a deep breath..down his head and then up..

abhi - dev tum chahe jaha bhi ho tumhare dad humesg tumhare sath ha samjhe... bus ek barr yaad karna jab chaho ge apne pass paoge..hmm..

dev smile..

voice - ji..(both looked kavin enter kavin looked at dev and got sock ) juuuuuuuu

kavi (mummers ) - dev..

abhi - areh kavin..tum agae..sahi waqt par ae ho isse milo yeh ha dev..purvi yaad ha meri dost..

kavin.- oo..acha..hello..

dev - hello..

kavin - jiju yeh card apke naam se aya ha..

abhi took..

abhi - dev wese yeh card main tum dekho roy ne bheja ha rony or priya ki shaadi ke liye..

dev - areh bapre ghar mein toh josh se nikla tha ki le aunga lekin abb kya karu..

kavin - mein kuch suggest karu.

dev - boliye na..

kavin - usse utakar lejao or or khud uski jagha lelo..

abhi - sahi kaha dev tum esa hi karo lekin ha dev priya ko tum arjun ke pass hi pahuncha dena..hum shaadi ke madap mein sabke samne uska razz khole ge..samjhe..

dev..- ji

abhi - tum abhi niklo raat tak pahunch jao ge lekin yaad rahe dhyan se sawdhani se rehna mere yeh pen tumhe sahi salamat priya ke pass lejae ga or ha agar koi problem hui toh mujhe yaad karna mein ajjau ga..

dev - ji ab mein chalta hu madat ke liye shukriya..

abhi - shukriya ki kya baat tum mere bete jese ho abb jao..hmm..or ha gussa kaboo mein rakhna...

dev - ji and he went


	40. ch 39

**_guys arjun priya next chapter mein khatam ha uske baad last part ha jisme shuru hogi ladai .. team vs maya ki maya nagri..aggar app excited ha toh plz review_**

abhijeet girl - thanku

Shweta03 - thanku

Abhirika world - areh mene toh karliya ha decide..reviewer madame kese pata chalna ha

AbhiNidhi - thanku

PerfectAbhi - wi toh app sabko thoda hint diya ha end mein kya hona ha

PoojaAbhiDeewani - thanku dear here it is

Eman - thanku

manvirai2409 - areh tabhi toh dilchaspi badhti ha or ha madame story boli mene ha sirf type usne ki ha hahaha :D agar spelling mistakes thi toh bolo ande tamatar sabka haar du gi usse..

Shivani gupta ji - thanku ji

now enjoy lyric ha chapter..

* * *

**_at night.._**

outside the priya's house..dev came at sky..and looked at gaurds..

dev - vo sahi the kafi pehra hai yaha...

suddenly pen hit dev's head...

dev - areh yeh kya ...

but he shock he turned ito small size..

dev - areh wah..

the pen moved towards a window..and he enter in through magic..and turned into big size ..felling the presence..priya got up and shock..and on the lights..

priya - k..k..kon ho tum or andar kese ghuse

dev - shhh..aram se priya sab uth jae ge..

priya - dekho chale jao yaha se..varna mein shor macha du gi..

dev - priya mujhe arjun ne bheja ha...

priya (mummers ) - arjun ne..(to dev ) kon ho tum..

dev (smile ) - priya kya tumhe yaad nahi mein dev hu yeh dekho..(and he open the window with magic some flowers came inside..)

priya - dev..

she hug him..

priya - dev arjun kesa ha..

dev - mein tumhe usi ke pass lejane aya hu..matlab..

soon the pen hit both's head..both got disappear..

**_on other side.._**

**_on cal_**l

daya - shreya ajj rony aya tha ghar par ..

shreya - rony

daya - ha kal sangeet ha..toh usi ke liye bulane aya tha...

shreya - oo..

daya - shreya yarr tum dev ko bhej do yaha..

shreya - dev ko kyu ?

daya - actually kal abhijeet kisi kaam se bahar jaa raha ha or card usse bhi aya but vo shaadi mein hi jae ga..mein soch raha tha arjun toh yaha anne se raha toh dev ajae toh behtar ha..

shreya - dcp sir..

daya - delhi meeting..

shreya - oo..

daya - bhej do na tum kya pata usske sath sath arjun bhi ajae..or thode din dono yaha enjoy kare ge toh khushi mile gi..

shreya- ok then mein baat karke dekhti hu bye..

daya - bye

**_and they kept the call_**

shreya turned..suddenly dev and priya appear..purvi and arjun also ..came.. shock..

priya - arjun..

arjun - priya..

priya ran and hug him..

purvi - dev yeh tumne kya kiya ? tun priya ko bhaga lae..

dev - maa app chinta maat kariye..mein priya bankar waha rahu ga..

shreya - nahi dev tum nahi tumhe mumbai jana ha apne mamu ke pass

dev (shock ) - kya..

shreya - darsal arjun waha nahi jana chahta..jab tak halat theek na ho mein nahi chahta vo mumbai jae..or tumhare papa..bhi nahi jaa rahe ha..

dev (irritated ) - mammi plz unhe mere papa maat bolo..

shreya - i mean abhijeet sir..bhi waha nahi jaa rahe kisi important kaam ki wajha se..so woh chahte ha ki unki family se bhi koi ho agar na gua toh relation par asar gota ha..

dev - mein chale jaunga lekin..mein acp abhijeet ki taraf se nahi jaunga as neither i belong to his family nor he belongs to my family mein mamu ke sath jaunga..kal ..

arjun - lekin priya..

purvi - kya mein banjau ?

shreya - tum ?

purvi - mujhe dyaa par vishvass ha ki vo yeh shaadi zarur rokle ga..tab tak mein priya bankar uske jagha rahu gi..

and she disappear..

arjun - chachi kaha gayi...

dev - lagta ha vo priya ke ghar pahunch gayi...

arjun - toh tum bhi baba ke pass chale jao..ese hi

dev - yeh power mere pass nahi ha..

arjun - oo..

**_abhi side.._**

kavin - areh wah apka teer toh badhe nishane par laga...priya ki jagha purvi..

abhi smile..

kavin - lekin jiju arjun nahi jaa raha ab rony uska mazak bane ga

abhi - arjun jae ga tum chinta maat karo..

kavin - matlab vo mumbai ae ga..

abhi - yeh kisne bola..

kavin - (irritated ) offo..

abhi - mein uss arjun ki baat nahi kar raha mein iss arjun ki baat kar raha hu

abhi smile..he just closed his eyes and change into arjun..

kavin - matlab app..jainge..

abhi - kavin tumhe purvi ke sath abhijeet humesha mile ge..abb purvi ne toh priya ka roop liya toh yeh abhijeet bhi toh arjun ka roop le ga hi na..

**_maya side.._**

maya (angrily ) - 15 saal mein mein 400 rakshas marr dale dharti par uss mohini or rakshak ne milkar jab dev ko marna chaha tab yaa abhimanyu ya rakshak or dev ki jodi ne rakshas maar diye..mujhe iske liye gussa araha ha..

vishal - ab hum kya kare kuch samjh nahi aa raha ha...

kaal - humare pass ek or hathiyar ha ..

vishali - kesa hathiyar..

kaal - CID

both looked at him..

kaal - purvi or rakshak ko khass lagav ha imse toh kyu na inke zariye unn dono ko yaha bulaya jae...

maya - yaha bulane se faiyda kya hoga..

kaal - uske razz khul sakte or usse apne logo ke hatho hi mangwa dete ha..or ab yeh kaam mein karu ga samjhi tum vishali zeher taiyar karo jo sirf kamzoor karke behosh karde...

vishali - ji and she went...

kaal - (pov) abb honge ek teer do shikar CID bhi khatam or Maya bhi..

**_next day.._**

in hall

daya enter with dev and went near roy

roy - areh daya ji aiye aiye..kese ha app daya - bus maze mein ...

roy - abhijeet ji nahi ae ?

dev - iss barr bhi unhe kisi se milne jana tha ..uncle..

roy - yeh ?

daya - yeh purvi ka beta ha dev..

roy - oo hello beta..

dev - hello..

soon rony and priya came..near them..

rony - areh uncle..arjun nahi aya..

daya - beta wo kahi kaam se bahar ha

rony - oo kash vo yaha hota wo kya haina vo yeh dekh kar kafi khush hota mujhe uski khushi dekhni thi..

daya - don't worry wo nahi toh uska cousin ha dev..

rony - ooh wow..(to priya ) priya chalo na thoda dance karte ha..

priya - mujhe nahi karna ..

rony - areh chalo na..

dev - rony bhaiya agar itna hi shonk ha toh mere sath aiye dekhna kese harata hu ..

rony - itna ghamand tu rony ko haraye ga..chal theek ha..aa phir maidan mein

**_on stage_**

both camed face to face

rony - Dil Da Mamla Hai Dilbar

Hunn Na zorr Hai Is Dil Par

Khalbali hai Dil Ke Andar

Ohhhh Mast Mast Kalandar

dev - Dil Da Mamla Hai Dilbar

Hunn na zorr Hai Is Dil Par

Khalbali hai Dil Ke Andar

Ohhhh Mast Mast Kalandar

dj - One Two Three Four

both -Dil Da Mamla Hai Dilbar

Hunn na zorr Hai Is Dil Par

Khalbali hai Dil Ke Andar

Ohhhh Mast Mast Kalandar

Mast Maste Maste Maste Mast Kalandar X4

**_rony came near priya and forward her hand but dev hold other hand pulled..back anf pointed at him_**

dev - Dil Da Mamla Hai Dilbar

**_rony made his finger down_**

rony - Hunn na zorr Hai Is Dil Par

dev - Khalbali hai Dil Ke Andar

both - Ohhhh Mast Mast Kalandar

Dil Da Mamla Hai Dilbar

Hunn na zorr Hai Is Dil Par

Khalbali hai Dil Ke Andar

Ohhhh Mast Mast Kalandar

Mast Maste Maste Maste Mast Kalandar X4

**_rony pushed dev aside..and came near priya._**

rony - Meri Nazar Jo

Tujhpe Padi Toh

Ban baitha tera Shehdaai

**_dev came in back and hug priya...and turned came in mid of priya and rony_**

dev - Betaabion Ko

Rahat Mili Toh

Duur Hui Meri Tanhai

**_both came to stage again lefting priya..on stage_**

both - Mere Rang Ka

Tere Noor Ka

Hai Asar Tere hi Suroor Ka

Mere Haal Se

Mere Dard Se

Tu Hai Bekhabar..

**_dev step on 's feet rony _**

rony (in pain ) - Dil Da Mamlaaaaaaaaa

**_dev covered his mouth and and removed his feet and dance around him_**

dev - Dil Da Mamla Hai Dilbar

Hunn na zorr Hai Is Dil Par

Khalbali hai Dil Ke Andar

Ohhhh Mast Mast Kalandar

rony - Dil Da Mamla Hai Dilbar

Hunn na zorr Hai Is Dil Par

Khalbali hai Dil Ke Andar

Ohhhh Mast Mast Kalandar

both - Mast Maste Maste Maste Mast Kalandar X 4

**_rony came near priya and started dacing _**

rony - Teri Adaa Mein

Jadoo Hai Jadoo

Karta Hai Mujhko Deewana

**_priya instantly hold dev's hand for dance_**

dev - Meri Tamanna

Kehti Hai Mujhko

Sirf Mujhe Hai Tujhko Pana

both - Meri Arsoon

Meri Guftgoo

Tu Hi Tu Hain

Bas Meri Justujoo

Kya Bataoon

Tere Baghair Me

Kitna Besabar

**_both bend in front of priya but suddenly they herd the voice _**

voice - Ohoooooooooo

**_all saw man standing with back towards them _**

man - Dil Da Mamla

Hunn na zorr Hai

Dil Da Mamla Hai Dilbar

Hunn na zorr Hai Is Dil Par

Khalbali hai Dil Ke Andar

**_the person turned priya , daya and dev shock rony became angry he was arjun _**

Ohhhh Mast Mast Kalandar

**_arjun came near priya hold her hand and kissed _**

arjun - Aya Me Aya

Leke Mohabbat

**_he looked into priya or say purvi's eyes.._**

Anjaano Mujhko Pehchanoo

**_he hold her hand and twisted priya hold his shoulder arjun (abhi ) was holding her from waist_**

arjun - Meri Nazar Mein

Hai Ik Chera

Mano Tum Jaano Na Mano

**_he left priya and went near boys and started dancing_**

arjun - Meri Chahatein

Meri Rahatein

arjun - Badi Manchali

Meri Hasrate

**_he came near priya and saw her _**

Mere Khwab mein koi Raat Din

Rehta Humsafar

**_dev again in mid and _**

dev -Dil Da Mamlaaaaaaaaa

**_he started pushing arjun.._**

dev - Dil Da Mamla Hai Dilbar

Hunn na zorr Hai Is Dil Par

**_arjun (pov) - dev mein avi hu (dev shock ) sabko bolo arjun ko tum lao ho kuch time ke liye_**

dev - Khalbali hai Dil Ke Andar

**_arjun hold dev 's hand and rony and came on stage_**

trio - Ohhhh Mast Mast Kalandar

Dil Da Mamla Hai Dilbar

Hunn na zorr Hai Is Dil Par

Khalbali hai Dil Ke Andar

Ohhhh Mast Mast Kalandar

Mast Maste Maste Maste Mast Kalandar X 4


	41. ch 40

.**_sorry for getting late guys _**

**_sorry for not giving replies today..as u know not well today also_**

**_plZ enjoy and tell_**

* * *

rony (fake smile)- wah arjun kya ae ho tum mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum ao ge..

arjun - atta kese nahi mere dost ki shaadi thi khushi manne toh ana hi tha na..

priya (in dev's ear ) - dev arjun yaha kese..

dev - mene bula liya jadu se..

they started talking more..

dev (in abhi 's ears ) - agge ka kya plan ha

arjun - saboot ikathe ho rahe ha madap tak pahunchne se pehle mein saboot le aunga..

**_on other side_**

dcp pradyuman came out from room..

dcp - freedy mujh kuch din or lag jae ge toh apne acp ko bata dena ha...ok..

and he cut..suddenly he jerk as a dart came and pinched into his neck..he started felling uncounsious and got fall and clossed his eyes before closing he saw some one came ..

maya - le chalo isse..

maya got disappear..vishali also got disappear taking pradyuman..

**_at party.._**

arjun phone rang he took out and excuse..and went aside...

arjun - ha bolo kavin..

kavin - jaldi ghar pahunchiye jiju..

arjun - baat kya ha..

kavin - musibat agayi ha bahut badhi..app sab kuch chod kar yaha ajiye..

arjun - ok..

and both cut..

arjun went near..daya and all..

arjun - mujhe jana hoga ...vo kuch kaam ha...

daya - kaha jana ha arjun..

arjun looked at dev..

dev - (in daya's ears ) mamu mera magic kacha ha agar yeh sab ke samne gayab hua toh shak hojae ga..

daya - ok jao...

arjun went..he went outside..and got disappear

**_on other side.._**

abhijeet saw the clip he tighted first in anger..

kavin - jiju yeh bahut galat ho raha..bus ab or nahi sehen ho rahi yeh kahani..

abhi - yeh jung inhone ne shuru ki ha ab khatam mein karu ga..**ab jis waqt ka intezaar tha wo waqt agaya ha kavin..bus ek baar wo rasta pata chal jae ki mayanagri mein kese ghusna ha..**jaldi se dekho maya kya kar rahi ha..

kavin - ji..

he tried to see..but unavailable..

kavin - jiju mujhe lagta ha kuch gadbad ha mein dekh paa raha hu waha kya ho raha ha..

abhi (shock ) - what !!

**_on other side.._**

maya - humara agla shikar kon ha kaal..

kaal came near bird who was in cage..he removed the locket..

kaal - humara agla nishan ha dev , arjun ,daya or..

maya - or ..

kaal - or iss locket ka malik..

he closed his wrist..and eyes..

kaal - **kavin.**

**on otherside**

kavin - (pov) agar unhe locket mil gaya toh wo mujh tak pahunch jaenge..mein jis kaam ke liye aya tha mein usse pura karna chahta hu bus ek baar jiju or purvi ko sath dekhna chahta hu

abhi - kavin kya baat ha kuch pareshan ho..

kavin - nahi vo..bus..

abhi - vese mene rony or roy ke khilaf saboot lane ko bola tha kya tum lae ho..

kavin - ha mein laya hu..yeh rahe ..

abhi - good job

**_next day.._**

**_in beuro .._**

daya was sitting thinking koi lead nahi mili purvi ko chudana toh ha lekin..

soon his thoughts disturb by kavin..

kavin - daya sir tumhe andar bula rahe ha..

daya - mujhe..

he got up and went and knock...

voice - come in..

daya came in..

daya - (shock ) apne bulaya..

abhi - ha chonk wali kya baat ha...

daya - kya orders ha..

abhi - areh orders nahi ha..ek file ha sambhalni ha tumhe...

he forward the file..he check

daya - yeh !! boss yeh toh..(he shock in happiness what he was saying ) mera matlab ha sir yeh toh..

abhi - roy or rony ke khilaf saboot ha daya ab jao girraftar karo or priya ki shaadi rukwao..

daya - (shock ) tumhe...i mean apko kese pata..

abhi - invitation mujhe bhi aya ha..

daya - is ka matlab yeh maat samjhna ki mene tumhe maff kardiya..

abhi - yeh baat mujhe kehni chahiye daya..

daya ignore and go

**_in village_**

**_at night.._**

rony (pov) - bus ajj uss arjun ki shakal dekhne wali hogi..

pandit - kanya ko bulaiye..

girls brought priya and made him sat..

priya (pov) - mujhe kese bhi karke rony ko thoda rokna hoga..dev ke liye...she snaped her finger..

rony - aiiiiii..(he got up )..

roy - kya hua..

rony - shayad cheeti kati ..

roy nodded in disappoint

roy - betho chup chap..

rony sat down..

pandit - war hath mein jal lein..

rony brought his hand..forward..pandit put water..

pandit - ab jal ko grahan kare...

priya snapped his fingers rony throw water on his face..

pandity - manywaar jal grahan karne ko kaha tha mooh par fenkne ko nahi. all laughed...

roy (chewing ) - ronyyyy...

rony - pata nahi dad kya ho raha ha..

pandit - ab var or vadhu phere ke liye khade hojaiye..

voice - ruk jao yeh shaadi nahi ho sakti ha...

all shock team came with daya...and dev

Daya - (order ) pankaj - freedy.. both went near roy and rony..

roy - yeh kya ho raha ha inspector..

tasha - apki girafftari ho rahi ha..

roy - (angrily ) app hume girafftar kare ge rukiye hum abhi apke acp ko bulate ha..

daya - unhone hume bheja ha..(priya shock )

rony - kya sabut ha tumhare pass...

daya - yeh ha vo saboot and he show file..

daya - drugs ki list ha isme or kya chahiye..tumhare kale dhan ki information ha or kya chahiye..

both down there head..

freedy - chalo ab yaha se samjhe..

and he took them aside..

priya 's nana ji came crying

nana - areh mein toh lut gaya barbad hogaya ab meri beti se shaadi kon kare ga...

daya - dekhiye hum sab koi acha sa ladka..dekh kar priya ki shaadi karde ge..

nana - beta mere pass itna samye nahi ha ajj ke baad muhrat 1 saal baad ha or mere pass waqt nahi ha beta mein ek dilka mariz hu doctor ne mere treatment se jitna theek kar sakte the kiya lekin ab nahi bach sakte unhone bhi jawab de diya ha meri akhri icha thi ke meri beti ko acha sa ghar miljae jo isse sambhal le...taki mein upar jakar ravi beta ko aona mooh toh dikha saku..

voice - mein karu ga priya se shaadi...

all turned and found arjun..

daya (shock pov ) - yeh jante hue bhi ki yeh priya nahi purvi ha yeh arjun kya bol raha ha..

arjun came near nana and touch the feet..

arjun - mein apse priya ka hath magta hu mein wada karta hu ki mein usse bahut khush rakhu ga..apke jane ke baad or jab tak app ha tab tak tab tak priya yehi rahe gi..

nana - agar esa ha toh mujhe badi khushi hogi...tum fata fata taiyar hojao arjun beta..

daya - ao hum tumhe taiyar karte ha..

daya and dev took in one room..

**_in room.._**

daya (angrily ) - yeh tum kya kar rahe ho arjun pagal hogaye ho..

dev - arjun bhaiya meri maa ke sath agar kuch kiya toh bhul jaunga ki app mere bhai ho..

arjun - daya dev tumne mujhe pehchana nahi kya..

daya and dev got confuse..arjun change his looks..both shock..he was rakshak

daya - tum..

rakshak - ha mein kya ab tum mujhe purvi ka hath nahi do ge..mein toh uska dost hu or shaadi toh bus nana ji ka dio rakhne ke liye karni ha..

daya and dev looked..at each other and nodded..

rakshak - dev tum yeh baat purvi ko bataya ao..

dev went..

**_in purvi 's room_**

purvi was sitting alone and looking..dev came..

dev - maa..

she instantly got up..

purvi - dev arjun..

dev (cutting ) - maa yeh rakshak ha app chinta maat kariye..

purvi (happily ) - kya rakshak aya ha..

dev - ha maa vo keh raha ki shaadi bus nana ji mann rakhne ke liye kare ge..purvi remember..

**_jab tum yaad karo gi tab mein aunga _**

purvi (pov) - akhir kaar tum aa hi gae rakshak..

after some time arjun and priya urff rakshak and mohini urff abhivi tired into knot..

after sometime all went..purvi was aslo change into priya..

**_arjun priya yehi khatam abb shuru ha end war_**


	42. ch 41

shweta - thanku yarr baat karni ha pm par ajana

Abhirika world - mein kar wati hu intezaar ;D

AbhiShikha - emotions abhi baki mere dost

AbhiNidhi - so here the war starts enjoy

abhijeet girl - thanku

PerfectAbhi - leg the fight begins

PoojaAbhiDeewani - abhi abhivi moments bhi ae ge dear story modh badle gi

Eman - thanku

my abhi - here the war start

Popi Roy - hope app jaldi se fit ho or mujhe message kare..get well soon di.

**_now enjoy and take care and guys as u know mujhe ramayan or mahabharat ka add karna kuch na kuch badha mazza ata ha isme bhi kiya ha song now enjoy_**

* * *

**_at home.._**

arjun hug dev..

arjun - thanku so much agar app log nahi hote toh oata nahi kya hojata..

dev - areh bhaiya chote ko bhi thanks bolta ha..

voice - arjun chalo flight ka time ho raha ha..

arjun - aya aii..(to dev ) kabhi mumbai ana ...enjoy kare ge..

dev just smile...

soon shreya and dev left..

**_on other side.._**

cid was running after criminal..

daya - ruk jaa warna goli mardu ga..and the reached to division

daya - sab divide..hojao..

soon all got divide..

the daya reached to the dark place..

daya - kaha chale gaya yeh..

suddenly a dart hit him on his neck he jerk..but got disappear..

**_kavin side.._**

kavin was moving to and fro in his home.

kavin - bulau toh kese yaha..?..

he stop..

kavin - kyu na jiju ka tarika use karu ...ha yeh best rahe ga..

he closed his eyes..and spread his amhand and shange in to saint dress...

kavin - yeh hui na baat..

**_team side.._**

soon all reached at center with criminals..

tasha - sir kaha..

vivek - pata nahi abhi toh yaha the...

freedy - sare mujrim toh pakde gae ab kaha gae vo..

sachin - ek kaam karte ha sab divide hokar unhe dhundte ha or adhe ghante baad yehi milte ha..

all - yes sir

all got seprated..

**_maya side.._**

maya - dal do isse uss karagrah mein jaha uss budhe ko dala ha..

gaurds drag uncounsious daya with them...

kaal - abb dev ki bari...

and he tighted his fingers..

**_on other side.._**

team side..

tasha - sir vo log kahi nahi ha..

vivek - sir yaha bhi dekha nahi mila...

freedy - sir mujhe yeh dart mila..

he gave to sachin...sachin saw it carefully..but it got disappear..sachin shock...

freedy - sir yeh toh ankho ke samne hi gayab hogaya ab kya kare..

sachin - pehle hume daya sir ki gayab hone ki khabar acp sir ko batani hogi lets go..

**_on other side.._**

purvi was walking in garden..dev was cleaning the spare...suddenly purvi herd a voice

voice - Shri Ram Jai Ram Jai Jai Ram

Shri Ram Jai Ram Jai Jai Ram.

**_purvi - yeh awaz kaha se aa rahi ha she looked at all direction but found no one she started thinking..._**

Ram Kahani Suno Re Ram Kahani X2

**_purvi - dev tumhe yeh bhajan sun raha ha.._**

**_dev - kesa bhajan maa..mujhe toh kuch nahi sunai de raha_**

**_purvi shock.._**

**_purvi - nahi kuch nahi._**

Kahat Sunat Aave Ankhiyo Mein Paani

Ram Kahani Suno Re Ram Kahani X 2

**_she walk some distance and the voice got increase ...she reached near the jungle.._**

**_purvi - awaz yaha se aa rahi ha.._**

Dashrath Ke Raj Dulare

Kaushalya Ki Aankh Ke Taare

**_here kavin was sitting under tree closing eyes and singing in saint costume_**

kavin - Vo Surya Vansh Ke Suraj

Aur Raghukul Ke Bhi Pyare

Rajiv Nayan Bole Madhu Meethi Vani X2

Ram Kahani Suno shri Ram Kahani X2

**_here purvi enter the jungle but didn't found anyone _****_here attention gain by one_** **way she started moving carefully..**

Ho Shiv Dhanush Bhang Prabhu Karke

Le Aaye Sita Var Ke

Ghar Tyag Bane Banvasi

Pitu Ki Agya Sir Dhar Ke

**_she reached near a tree and saw from far distance.._**

Lakhan Sinhashan Le

Chhodi Rajdhani

Ram Kahani Suno Re Ram Kahani

**_she came near bushes and hide and looked at the saint singing..she got confuse.._**

Thal Bhesh Bhikshu Ka Dhar Ke

Biksha Ka Bahana Karke

Uss Janak Sudha Sita Ko

Chhal Bal Ke Laayo Har Ke

Bada Dukh Paaye Raja

Raja Ram Ji Ki Rani

Ram Kahani Suno Re Ram Kahani

**_she came towards near him and stood up.._**

Shri Ram Ne Mohe Pathayo

Main Ram Doot Ban Aayo

Maa Sita Ki Seva Mein

Raghuvar Ka Sandesho Laayo

Aur Sang Laayo Main To

Mudrika Nishani.**_._**

**_purvi (pov) - yeh toh vese hi ha jese mujhe kai saal pehle mile the..._**

Ram Kahani Suno Re Ram Kahani

Kahat Sunat Aave Ankhiyo Mein Paani

Ram Kahani Suno Re Ram Kahani

Shri Ram Jai Ram Jai Jai Ram

Shri Ram Jai Ram Jai Jai Ram

**_soon saint open his eyes and found purvi_**

**_he passed smile.._**

saint - tum jo soch rahi ho mein vo nahi hu purvi (purvi shock )..

purvi - kon ha app or yeh ram kahani kyu suna rahe ha..

saint - mujhe unhi ka shishyy samjhi jo kai saal pehle yaha ae the..

purvi bend down joining her hand..

saint - or rahi baat iss geet ki toh mein toh hanuman ji ka bhagat kintu unke swami toh ek hi ha shree ram isi liye mein unke geet gata hu sawami ke nahi toh kamse kam unhe bhagt ke darshan ho jae ge...or shree ram ki kahani koi esi wesi kahani nahi ha isme taiyag ki kahani ha.. shupnakha ke jalne ki bhawna..ravan ke shidyant ..ram siya ko alag karne ke..jo sambhav nahi ho pae..kyuki unke dil mein sacha prem jo tha...dono ke sharir jarur door the lekin atma toh ek thi na..

purvi - mein janti hu insab ke bare mein..

saint - jante toh sab ha kintu apnata koi nahi ha..

purvi - app aiyena mera ghar pass hi mein ha..

saint - mein toh yaha tumhe sandesh dene ke liye aya hu..

purvi - sandesh ?

saint - anne wala samye bahut muskil ha jise tum akele nahi samna kar pao gi isi liye apne pati ke pass chale jao..

purvi shock...

purvi - mushkil kesi mushkil ha...

saint - yeh mein tumhe nahi bata sakta mein sirf itna bataun ga ki tum foren apne pati ke pass chali jao...chali jao...

and he got disappear..

**_on other side.._**

**_in cabin.._**

sachin told everything happen on crime scene..abhi was also shocked..suddenly his land-line phone rang..he picked..

abhi - hello..

dig - dcp kaha acp sahab..

abhi - sir vo toh delhi meeting mein..

dig (cut ) - meeting mein nahi ha vo isi liye hum puch rahe ha..

all shock...

abhi - kya !!

dig - ha..kaha vo..

abhi - sir vo yaha bhi nahi ae..

voice - sir yeh dart mila ha..

dig - zara laoo..dig touch that..but it got disappear..yeh kya yeh toh gayab hogayi..

all shock..abhi instantly cut the call..

sachin (surprisingly ) - acp sir yaha se daya sir gayab or waha se..dcp sir gayab...

abhi - senior inspector sachin usse dart ko dekh tha apne

freedy - acp sir mene dekha ha ache se..

abhi - app sketch banwa sakte ha uska...

freedy - yes acp sir..

abhi - inspector tasha app mere sath chaliye senior inspector daya or sir ke ghar check kar ae ..hum..

tasha - acp s..s..sir app bhi...

abhi sighted...

abhi - janna hoga mujhe inspector tasha janna hoga

tasha - acp sir arjun apko...

abhi turned with angry expression

abhi - mujhe app arjun ka dar dikha rahi ha ki marne ka...

tasha shock...she looked at him and then down abhi smile..he turned the face towards door

abhi - mujhe maut or arjun dono se mohabat ha mein lekin sabse zayada mohobaat maut se ha inspector tasha..

tasha looked at him...

abhi - agar vo mujhe gale laga le toh mein haste haste usske hawale hojau...

and he went..tasha remember...**_tasha u alright..tumhe kuch nahi hoga.._****_tumhe nikal lunga mein fikar maat karo_****_apna bada bhai maan kar baat share karlo..._**she came out with voice...

abhi - inspector tasha jaldi aiye...

tasha - yes acp sir..and he went after him..

**_on other side.._**

arjun - baba toh lene hi nahi ae hume..

shreya - shayad beuro kaam ho chalo hum taxi kar lete ha..

**_both hire a taxi and went..to home.._**


	43. ch 42

**_in parking.._**

both were moving towards car .

abhi - inspector tasha app..foren kavin ko bula lijiye..

tasha..stop..

tasha - acp sir..

abhi stop and turn..

tasha - acp sir plz app yeh sath mein post maat lagaiye..mana ki ajj 18 saal baad hum apke sath apki team mein kaam kar rahe ha but sir yeh inspector jab bhi hum file dene aate ha tab bhi app ese.. humare sath hi kyu sir app toh daya sir ko bhi senior inspector daya nahi bolte..

abhi smile...

abhi (smile ) - inspector tasha..jab mujhe par arop lage the toh app sabne bhi toh mujhe acp abhijeet sir ya acp sir bolna shuru kiya tha na..tab apko nahi laga ki mujhe hurt hua hoga..ese hi jese apko hurt hoo raha ha..(tasha down her head )..app logo ke sath bhi abb jake baate ho rahi ha nahi toh app logo ki files to senior inspector daya ke pass jati ha jo mujhe lakar dete ha inspector tasha jab naam ke sath yeh post judh jati haina toh esa lagta ha ki rishta post tak hi seemiti ha...

tasha (tearly ) - lekin daya sir ka kya..

abhi (smile ) - uske liye shayad koi or saza ho shayad..

tasha - isse badi saza..

abhi - sachai ka tab pata chalna jab mein chale jau ga...

tasha (shock ) - sachai kesi sachai..or kaha jaa rahe ha app..

abhi - abhi kahi nahi jaa raha hu..task pura karke hi jaunga..

and he moved..tasha also moved after him..

**_on other side.._**

voice - dev jaldi aoo..dinner ready ha

dev - aya..

he was going to move..but he felt some once presence..he turned but found no one..

dev - kon ha waha ?

he started walking towards..dense forest..

**_in forest.._**

dev was moving carefully suddenly he felt someone's presence..he turned the dart hit is neck he jerk..and got disappear..

**_purvi side.._**

purvi - yeh dev ab tak aya kyu nahi.

she looked out through window..

purvi - yeh kaha gaya..she went out and started searching...him..she last saw the shiny object..spear she went..

purvi - yeh toh dev ka ha..

suddenly she saw something she picked..and shock...

purvi - yeh toh jadui dart ha..and it got disappear..she shock..

**_on other side.._**

car stop kavin tasha and abhi got down..kavin rang the doorbell shreya open

shreya - sir aplog aiye na ander..

tasha and kavin went inside but abhi stop at entrance

**_khabardar jo mere ghar pao rakhne ki himat ki toh.._**but he step in...

trio went inside..

shreya - aiye na bethiye na...

voice - aii..

arjun came out and shock to see abhijeet..

arjun (angrily ) - aii yeh yaha kya kar rahe ha..

shreya - arjun shant..

arjun ignore..

arjun (angrily pointed ) - teri himat kese hui yaha ane ki..boll..

shreya (angrily ) - arjun stop it..

arjun - (chewing tone ) tu yaha se zinda nahi jae ga..apne ghar par anne se tune rok rakha ha kasam dekar mujhe..lekin yaha nahi rok paoge..

and he hold abhi's neck with one hand. abhi not tried to defence..trio shock..they ran and started seprating..

shreya - arjun chodo unhe arjun..

abhi - agar tum apne baba or dad ji ki suraksha chahte ho toh mujhe chod do arjun..

shreya and arjun shock..

arjun - baba dadu..he left..his neck..

arjun (shouted ) - kya kiya ha tumne unke sath..bolo..

shreya (shouted ) - busss karo arjun vo bade ha tumse tumhare mamu ha vo agar vo nahi mana toh kamse kam unhe as teacher treat kar samjhe..(to abhi ) sir baat kya ha..

abhi looked at tasha ... she told everything..shreya and arjun shock..shreya sat with thud on sofa..

shreya - ye..ye..kese kisne padkha unhe...

abhi - mujhe maya par shakk ha shreya..

t shreya looked with shock kavin was also seeing..tasha was bit confused..

arjun (angrily ) - tumhe sharam nahi ati apne hi bhai ko gayab karke apne pyar ko agge kar rahe ho..(abhi looked at him ) acha ab samjha baba ko toh tumne kabhi dost mana hi nahi hana acp sahab..acp sahab apne kabhi rishto ki ahmiyat nahi samjhi...(abhi shock he tighted first )..

kavin - (tensly ) arjun rook jao

arjun - (angrily ) areh kyu ruku mein uncle sach aga kadhwa lagta ha toh sehte kyu ho..maar dalo mujhe bhi..jese baba ko mara hoga apne (now he was crossing limits he started coming near arjun was standing near wall ) apko sharam nahi aii baba ko dhoka dete hu..(abhi removed his specs both looked into each other eyes ) arjun - dosti kya ek khel ha..areh apke liye baba us purbi ko choda tha lekin apne kya kiya dhokha diya unhe..(abhi crussed his specs in his hand kavin gulped his fear ) app kisi rishte ke layak hi nahi ha..shukar ha apka koi gunn dev mein nahi aya..acp abhijeet..kyuki tum rishto ke naam par kalank ho pehle apni maa ke sath rishta nahi nibha pae..na..apne bhai ke sath maar dala hoga apne bhi unhe..haina..boliye (shouted ) bolte kyu nahi kaha ha unki lash boliye...(now arjun crossed his limit abhi punched the wall hard that it got crack..all shock he became red due to anger, tired of listning this he started breathing heavily )

kavin - jiju..

and he ran near abhi...

tasha was shock to listen the word...

kavin (to abhi ) - jiju calm down..calm down..chaliye mere sath aiye..

and he took abhi out there was silence in hall..kavin came back angrily..and went near arjun was having fear..

kavin (chewing tone ) - bol toh ese rahe jese tumne apne guru ka mann bahut kiya ho..shukar ha diwar par marr warna usse dekh kar andaza lagalo aggar tum par mara hota toh kya hota..(to tasha ) chalo tasha yaha se hume sirf nafrat mile gi investigation karne ki ha nahi..

and both left the house..shreya brust out crying..

**_outside.._**

both came near car..

abhi was standing on bonnet his back was towards..them

abhi - (calmly ) inspector tasha app shreya ke pass jaiye..

tasha - (softly ) sir..

abhi - (controlling emotion softly ) - plz ..tasha jao yaha se..

tasha listning the soft teary voice..went holding her tears..tears slipped down from his eyes he felt a soft touch on his shoulder..

kavin - itna gussa jiju mene ajj tak nahi dekha apko..

abhi instantly hug kavin and brust out crying...

abhi (tearly ) - mujhse or nahi saha jaa raha kavin...nahi saha jaa..raha mujhe marna kavin plz mujhe maar dalo kavin maar dalo..(kavin eyes became teary he rubbed abhi's back )..

abhi - jinke liye mein jaan de sakta hu kavin ajj unke liye hi mere dil mein itni nafrat ha ..mein thak gaya hu kavin itne saloo ki nafrat se..

kavin - jiju app plz itna maat totiye..abhi apka maksad pura nahi hua ha..

abhi - mein roo nahi sakta kavin mein khushi se has nahi sakta..mein pariwaar ke bina jee nahi sakta kavin na hi mein apne farz pura hone se pehle marr sakta hu kavin..

kavin - jiju chodne ka iraada bhi toh apko hi tha...

abhi - agar mein unhe nahi chodh ta toh kavin mein khud phass jata..na khud ko chuda pata na maya nagri ke logo ko bacha pata kavin..

kavin - apse ek baat puchu...

abhi - hmm

kavin - agar purvi apke pass ai toh app usse maff kare ge ?


	44. ch 43

**_maa ke bare mein koi bhi shabdo mein bayan nahi kar sakta..na mere jese chote writters na hi koi bada writter..bus itna kahu gi ki ajj unko bus do minute ke liye thanku boldo.._****_happy mothers day to my mother land..my mother earth ...and my mom_**

Eman**_ \- _**2-3 chapters mein purvi aigi

abhijeet girl - woh khud jana chahta ha humesha vo hi kyu

AbhiNidhi, PerfectAbhi , PoojaAbhiDeewani , AbhiShikha - 18 saal ke dukh ke liye 2 din kafi ha dear thanks for reviewing

Shweta03 - hath theek ha dimag kharab hogaya ha online classes attend karke

Shivani gupta ji - madame ek chapter likhna ka time hi nahi mila do kese de du..hahahha..

A Learning PEN - thanks for ur review di..meri health thik ha bus dimag kharab hogaya ha..hahahahah

Abhirika world - kahani mein kya hone wala ha madame apko toh bata diya ha tab bhi excited

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

abhi - mujhe khud pata nahi kavin iss bare mein..maffi toh tab sochu jab vo mere pass aiye gi..

kavin - wo aigi jiju..

abhi saw him with shock..

**_on other side.._**

purvi - (mummers ) maya..nahi..(shouted ) nahi..maya mujhe mera dev lotao..maya..(she bend down and broke )..

**_jab bhi tum mujhe yaad karo gi mein aunga.._**

purvi (shouted ) - rakshakkkk...

**_on otherside.._**

abhi became alert he started moving but kavin hold his hand..abhi looked..kavin nodded in no..

kavin - nahi jiju abb app nahi vo ae gi..apke pass...

tears slept from abhi's eyes kavin clean that..

kavin - iss baar ki holi app dono milkar manae ge jiju..(pov) hey bhagwaan mujhe maff karna lekin mujhe yeh kadam utha na hoga or iske liye mein apki madat chahta hu..mein aa rahu sabko aphi ki dharti par milwane apphiki kheli hui holi khelne..mein sabko vrindavan laa raha hu..(he closed his eyes he open his eyes )

abhi - kavin mein gaadi lekar jaa raha hu mujhe acha nahi lag raha ha kuch ..

kavin - ji

and he went..

kavin - mujhe purvi se milna hoga

**_on other side.._**

purvi (broke tone ) - rakshak jaldi aoo plz mujhe tumhari bahut zarurat ha

voice - tum usse madat jo sachme tumhara rakshak ha..

purvi open her and found the saint..she clean her tears and got up..

purvi - app !!

saint - ha mein hu purvi waqt agaya ha tum apne pati se phir milo..or unse madat mango..

purvi (angrily ) - kabhi nahi mein usse madat kabhi nahi mangoo gi..

saint - maat bhoolo ki kaal bhi uske sath jeevit ha..jiska marna ek insan ke hath mein ha...areh tumhare pati ne uss kaloo ko binna shaktiyo ke mara toh yeh kaal kya cheez ha

purvi - (shock ) kaloo ko abhijeet ne..mara tha..lekin kese..

saint - bina kisi daviy shaktiyo ke..purvi..usne ussi ke ragistan mein uss rakshas ka ant kiya..tha..

purvi stood with shock ...

saint - agar dev ki jaan pyari ha toh jao unse madat mango usse..

and he disappeared..

**_shreya side.._**

shreya was crying and tasha trying to control her

arjun - app chinta maat kariye aii mein baba or dadu ko lekar aun ga..

and he went out but stop on door seeing kavin coming near..both share angry glace..arjun cross him ignoring

tasha - shreya yeh abhijeet sir jiju , maya yeh kya ho raha ha..

voice - mein purvi ka dost hu tasha..

tasha looked at him..

kavin came near them..

kavin - tasha shayad tum vishvass n Karo lekin purvi mein or humara pariwaar koi amm nahi ha..

tasha - matlab..

kavin - hum jin ha tasha..

tasha shocked..

tasha - jin..

she looked at shreya who gave a small node..

kavin - or yehi nahi..maya bhi ek jin ha..

tasha - vo toh pata ha..mujhe mene kai baar dekha ha rakshak , mohini or maya ka amna samna..

kavin - mein royal circus ki malik vishali or maya ki baat kar raha hu..

tasha shock...

tasha - kya !!

kavin - ha tasha darasal yeh prithwi par khatra humare karan ha

tasha - mujhe kucj samjh nahi aa raha sir..

kavin - pehle mujhe batao ki kya jo mein bolu ga uss par tum vishvass karo gi jis tarha shreya ne kiya...kya tum pyar parr vishvass karo gi...jya tum abhijeet sir par vishvass karo gi..

tasha shocked..

tasha - isme sir kese agge..

kavin - jese gehu ke sath gunn pista ha vese vo aye ha tasha purvi ki dushmani ha maya se..maya nahi chahti ki purvi khush rahe isi liye usne apna roop badal yaha agayi or agge tum jante ho..

tasha - lekin purvi ne bhi toh..

kavin - purvi ne jo dekha tab abhijeet sir ke upaar jadu toot jata tha..tasha..

tasha - agar esa ha toh unhe yeh baat hume batani chahiye thi hum rokte purvi ko...

kavin - tasha arjun ko bachane ke liye jiju ne nahi bataya unke upar sabse badi zimedari thi arjun ki jab arjun milgaya tab kafi der ho chuki thi or purvi taiyar nahi thi sunne ke liye..or nahi tum sab..

there was silence in atmosphere

tasha - maya ki wajha se dev ko kabhi pyar hi nahi mila..uske asli father ka..

kavin - tasha dev ki pariwarish ke liye ek baap ke kya farz ha unhone sab nibae ha..

shreya - lekin wo toh..

kavin - chahe door the lekin..dev ke janam hone par vo sath the..., dev ne jab chalna seekha tab vo sath the..dev ko jab padhana tha tab vo sath the..shreya..sirf arjun ke sath nahi vo purvi ke sath bhi humesha the chahe unhe **peter , rakshak ya abhimanyu ka roop hi kyu na lena padhe..**

both shock kavin and abhi didn't tell that to..shreya also..

tasha - matlab..abhijeet sir..sab kuch..

kavin - ha tasha..vo hi the jo or kadam par purvi ka sath de rahe the lekin unka sath koi nahi de raha tha..

shreya - tumne yeh baat mujhe pehle kyu nahi bataya..kavin

kavin - dar ke karan daya vash mein tha jiske zariye vo razz jaan sakta tha..or arjun ke piche bhi wo nazar rakhe hue ha..or mein ab bhi chaht hu ki yeh baat hum teeno ke beech mein rahe..

tasha - lekin daya sir or dcp sir..

kavin - jab tak maya ke bus mein sare jadui log nahi ha tab tak vo insan ko kuch nahi kar sakti or tum janti ho rakshak ko pakadhna muskil hi nahi namunkin ha

or maya or kaal ko khatam karne ke liye..rakshak or mohini matlab abhijeet sir or purvi ko ek karne ke liye mujhe madat chahiye tum dono ki ..

shreya - kesi madat..

kavin - vo mein baad mein bataun ga..abhi mujhe jiju ko dhundna ha..

he got up..and started moving

tasha - sir (kavin stop and turn )mujhe bhi abhijeet sir se maffi mangni ha plz le chaliye na mujhe bhi unke pass

kavin smile and looked towards her..

kavin - 18 saal tasha 18 saal..ka gum kya 18 sec ke sorry boldene se mit jae ga..

(tash's eyes became teary )


	45. ch 44

A Learning PEN - thanku so much di for ur lovely reviews

Guest - i am so sorry for that but my books are forcing me too take them out and read hahaha

eman - thanku here it is enjoy

AbhiNidhi,PerfectAbhi , PoojaAbhiDeewani- fight, climax 3-4 chapter mein shuru ha

Guest - so sorry for that story 52 chapter tak hogi shayad

AbhiShikha - thanku so so much di for ur review

abhijeet girl - abhijeet ladh raha ha apne app se

Abhirika world - acha ji vese uss important character ki entry ha ajj..

kavin - 18 saal se tadap na bina kisi galti ie maffi mangna tab bhi maffi na milna..kya insan ko thaka nahi de ga..yeh sorry ke baad its ok bolde ge vo lekin kya tum logo mein rishte ki jo door ha vo vesi bani rahe gi..(tasha tear slipt from her eyes ) mein yeh nahi chahta ki tumunse maffi mango..tum maffi mango lekin dil se mango..jisse unhe lage jo hua ha anjane mein hua ha..tasha ek insan ko dusre ke bare mein tab pata chalta ha jab musibat ajae..mein yeh samjh sakta hu ki shayad tum logo ke rishte vese nahi rahe ge jese pehle the ek gath (knot ) jaru bandh jaigi..

**_on other side.._**

purvi broke the vase..

purvi (angrily ) - kabhi nahi mein abhijeet se madat nahi mangugi..koi rasta..ek minute..maa ne batyaa tha ki ek baba ha jo iss jinworld ka darwaza khol sakte ha..ha unhe dhundti hu..

she closed her eyes..she can see only india gate and taj hotel..she instantly open her eyes..

purvi - lagta ha vo kafi powerful ha isi liye mera sanpark nahi ho raha ha..lekin ab mein kya karu kese pahunchu mere pass toh bus yehi jankari ha ki vo mumbai mein ha lekin unhe dhundu kese..woh kaha honge..(she think ) idea..daya meri madat kare ga..

**_on other side.._**

arjun was driving car rashly..suddenly the mirror broke..dart enter he jerk..and got disappear his car clashes with tree..badly.

**_abhi side.._**

abhi was looking at the sea waves...

_kya app purvi or baki sabko maff kar pae ge.._

heart - maffi sabse badi hoti ha abhijeet...tumhe unhe maff kardena chahiye vo jese ha tumhare ha

mind - har barr tum par ungli uth ti ha abhijeet...or ese log tumhare kese ho sakte ha

heart - lekin unhone kai baar apni jaan di ha ...mujhe bachane ke liye

mind - toh kya tumne apni jaan khatre mein dali..areh jaan chodho abhi jo tumne apni jindagi uska kisi ko kuch nahi..

heart was silent..

mind - tum kabhi bhi unhe maff maat karna..

heart - mein bus yehi kehta hu ki unhe moka do agar purvi ati ha toh phirse usse ke dil mein apni jagha banane ki Koshish karo..

suddenly abhi jerk with touch of waves..he wrote on sand LOVE but waves came and wash it away..

**_on other side.._**

shreya 's phone rang

shreya - purvi ka ha kya bolu..

kavin - usne tumhe yeh batane ke liye phone kiya hoga ki dev gayab ha maya le gayi ha..

shreya - mein kya bolu..?

kavin - jo sach ha vo bolo usse kehna ki tumhe mumbai nahi pata abhijeet sir bachpan se mumbai ha unhe har cone ka pata ha shayad vo madat karde..

tasha - iska mumbai se taluk..

kavin - taluk ha..mein abhi jaa raha hu tum baat kardena..or unhe batana ki ab vo vrindavan mein ha case solve karne gaye ha..

shreya - kavin..kesa case ?

kavin - tasha kidnapping..

tasha shock - what..

kavin - baad mein bataun ga pehle call uthao..

shreya picked ..

shreya - hello..

purvi - shreya daya kaha ha..

shreya - purvi daya..purvi unka , or dcp sir ka kidnap hogaya ha..

purvi (shock ) - what..

shreya - ha..

purvi - kisne kiya ?

shreya - maya ne..

purvi (mummers ) - maya..

shreya - hmm purvi plz bachalo unhe..

purvi - shreya ek rasta ha lekin mujhe uss raste ka pata sirf daya bata sakta tha..

shreya - daya ?

purvi - (tearly ) dev bhi kidnap hogaya ha shreya (shreya looked at kavin ) or mujhe kisi tarha jin world jana ha..or uska pata ek baba ke pass ha vo mumbai mein ha kisi esi jagha jaha meri shaktiyo ka pahunchna namunkin ha..mujhe daya ki madat chaiye thi

shreya - purvi mumbai ke chape chape ka pata sirf ek ko ha..or vo ha abhijeet sir..

purvi sighted..

shreya - unse baat karo purvi..plz dev , daya , dcp sir ke liye unki madat lo purvi lot ao unke pass plz varna kya hojae pata nahi..

but she herd beep beep sound..shreya sighted..kavin ask what happen..

shreya - phone kaat diya ussne..shreya sighted..

tasha - ab..

kavin - chalo tasha mein tumhe chupata hu..kahi..

he hold the hand of tasha..and got disappear..

**_in temple.._**

both came appeared it was closed..there was silence..and a statue of radhakrishn was there..

kavin rang the bell and join the hand..

kavin - hey bhagwaan pyar or dharam ki ladai mein ajj apka sath chahiye mujhe..mein chahta hu parso yani lath mar holi ke din..ek sache premi holi yaha khele..is prem mandir mein..(to tasha ) tasha ab tum yehi chup jao samye ane par tumhe khud pata chal jae ga ki kya karna ha..

**_maya side_**

kaal - toh panchi kavin ka ha..

maya - rajkumar kavin !!..wo zinda ha..

kaal - ye nishan utamrajy ka ha maya..(to vishali ) pata karo kaha ha vo iss waqt..

**_on other side.._**

the bell rang..

abhi open the door..and saw kavin..

abhi - tum itni raat gaye..

kavin - (tenstly ) jiju bahut badi problem hoagyi ha..

abhi - kya hua

kavin - jiju ajj jab hum daya ke ghar the tab kisi ne behoshi ki gas chod hume behosh karke tasha ko le gaye..

abhi (shock ) - what..

kavin - jiju mujhe lagta ha vo unhe vrindavan lekar gae ha..

abhi - kahi yeh maya ki chap toh nahi..

kavin - shayad ha jiju thode dino baad lath mar holi ha vaha kafi log honge maya vaha kuch kar sakti..ha..

abhi - vese tumhe kese pata vo vrindavan lekar gaye hongi..

kavin - mene behosh hone se pehle suna tha..

abhi - kavin ek kaam karo taiyar hojao vrindavan jane ke liye shayad unhone bakiyo ko bhi waha rakha hoga..

**_in temple.._**

tasha was sitting alert but suddenly flute voice started coming in her ears...

tasha - meri ankhe itni bhari kyu ho rahi ha..yeh bansuri ki aw..but she slept..the the staute started shining the waves came and form a person in front he was having a gold crown with peacock feather..and golden dress like a yodha..

man - (smile ) abb dharam or prem ki baat ho hi gayi ha toh iss yudh mein mujhe toh sarthi bana hi hoga na..(he looked at tasha ) kintu usse pehle..premiyo ko milwana toh hoga na..

he just raised his hand and waves came out and got disappear..

**_on other side.._**

purvi was lost in her thoughts

_apne liye nahi toh kam se kam dev ke liye daya ke liye abhijeet sir se_

suddenly some waves enter in her mind

**_on other side.._**

man - (smile ) jo rajkumar kavin chahte the vo toh hogaya..ab bari ha abhijeet ki madat karne ki..kintu itni asani or jaldi se mujhe pana asambhav ha mitr

he closed his eye change into a shiny star

**_in jin world.._**

**_in cave.._**

it was raining and lightning heavily there was a statue..of naag dev..soon the start came and enter in satute..the statue eyes shine the diya in the foot lighted up..

**_purvi side.._**

she became alert she looked at phone and picked it instantly ..and dialled..

shreya - hello..

purvi - shreya mein mein mumbai aa rahi hu..

shreya - (shock ) mumbai..

purvi - a..a..abhijeet se madat lene..

shreya became happily she was trying to hold her tears..

shreya (happily tearly ) - tum mumbai nahi vrindavan ao..purvi hum ek case ke liye wahi jaa rahe ha purvi..waha mein mil wau gi tumhe abhijeet sir..

purvi - hmm and she cut the call..


	46. ch 45

**_sorry for late update guys thanku all for reviewing thanku all_**

_chutki - dear mein abhi itni kabil nahi hu ki koi mera fan ho lekin dost zarur ho sakte ha hum...fell free to pm mein my new friend_

**_sorry for getting late_****_enjoy_**

* * *

shreya instantly dialled..kavin..

shreya - (happily ) hello kavin ...kavin shreya wapiss aa rahi ha..

kavin shock he became happy..

kavin - kya kya sachme vo..vapiss ..

shreya - ha kavin tumhara plan kamyaab hogaya ha kavin ...vo abhijeet sir ke pass aa rahi ha vo apne abhi ke pass aa rahi ha kavin..

kavin - haha mein samjh gaya shreya ek kaam karo usse bolo ki vo khud abhijeet sir ke sath baat kare..unhe kahe k8 vo aa rahi ha..

shreya - kavin hum unhe kyu nahi batae

kavin - yarr aggar purvi bole gi toh abhijeet sir ki khushi double ho jae gi..

**_maya side.._**

maya - uttam nagar ke rajkumar ko holi bahut pasand ha..

vishali - agar vo dharti par ha toh shayad holi manaye ga..

kaal - pata karo dharti mein sabse mashoor holi kaha manti ha..

vishal - or kaha man sakti ha vahi manate ha jaha holi ki shuruwaat hui thi vrindavan..

kaal - toh yeh baat ha..

suddenly herd a bell rang..

maya - lagta ha kuch khabar..

she open the screen and saw..

kaal - yeh ladki..

maya - tasha ha kaal yeh ladki purvi ki dost ha or rakshak ki behn ha..

kaal (evilly smile) - wah !! kya khabar ha..ek kaam karte ha isse latte ha vo rakshak yaha khood hi kheecha chale aega..

**_on other side.._**

shreya (on call ) - purvi tum yeh baat abhijeet sir se bolo..phone par ..

purvi - shreya tum bolo na unhe yeh baat..

shreya - purvi vo humse sirf offical batte karte ha personal nahi sab unse rishta todh chuke ha already..tumhare janne ke baad..

purvi (low tone ) - kya unke pass koi nahi ha..

shreya - ha purvi vo bahut akele hogaye ha zayada baat bhi nahi karte..

purvi just kept the phone..

**_kavin side.._**

kavin - hey bhagwaan mein nahi chahta yeh kaal tasha ko nishana banakar..jiju ko padhle..vo rakshak ko pakdhe jiju ko nahi..

**_next day.._**

**_all went to_** **_vrindavan.._**

**_in evening_**

**_at hotel terrace_**

kavin - chapa chapa chan mara lekin tasha nahi mili or nahi koi or officer

shreya - sir abb kya kare ?.

abhi - lagta ha khali hath jana hoga..

kavin (instntly ) - nahi..(abhi looked )mera matlab ha kal hum phir koshish karte ha kap gharo ke andar jakar dekhte ha mein dekhta hu..or app log kal lath mar holi par nazar rakhiye maya shayad waha ae..

abhi got confused and looked at him he downed his eyes..

**_on other side.._**

purvi - (pov) dev ke liye hi mujhe yeh karna hi hoga..

he picked the phone..

purvi - number kya tha..ha..yaad aya..

she dialled..as the dialled tone came her heart beat became fast..

**_abhi side.._**

the phone rang..

abhi saw...

abhi - yeh number kiska ha (rakshak or peter ke phone alag ha or usme no.save tha purvi ka jo usne seprate hokar change kar liya tha )

he picked..

abhi - hello..

the world stop for purvi..listning his voice...she stop breathing for a while..she lost in thoughts..but again jerk with voice..

abhi - hello..

purvi.- (low ) h..h..hello abhi..

abhi shocks..his eyes became teary..he was having no believe that she will call him but she called...but for his heart and mind conformation..he hold his specs

abhi - k..k..kon ?

(abhivi's heart beat became fast ...purvi just closed her eyes..)

purvi - mein.. mein purvi bol rahi hu acp abhijeet..

abhi closed his eyes bite his lower lip but no usse..his tears came out..

purvi - m..m.mujhe apse milna ha kya hum mil sakte ha..

the phone slipped from abhi's hand he just covered his mouth..and instantly went to room lefting phone there..

purvi - hello..abhijeet

kavin picked the phone..and put on ears..

kavin - hello..

purvi - a..a..abhijeet ?

kavin - sir ko koi bula raha th Vo chale gaye..

purvi - app

kavin - mein unka junior bol raha hu..

purvi - mujhe unse baat karni ha..

kavin - unhone apko anne ko bola ha kal lath maar holi ke doran..app shreya se miliye ga vo appko bata de gi..

purvi - hmm

and both cut the call..

kavin - shreya kal holi ha ek pyar bhara tayohar mein chahta hu dono milkar isse mana issi liye..

shreya - lekin abhijeet sir..

kavin - jiju ki mein dekhta hu..

**_on other side.._**

kavin enter in room abhi was looking at the sky..kavin kept hand

kavin - jiju

abhi instantly hug him..and hide his face in his shoulder

abhi (tearly ) - voo aa rahi ha kavin vo mere pass aa rahi ha apne abhi ke pass wapiss aa rahi ha..

kavin (tearly ) - ha jiju app is bar rakshak, peter , abhimanyu nahi balki abhi banka holi khelo ge apni purvi ke sath..

abhi brust out crying

**_Tere daras ko aise tarsun_**

**_Ke ab aaya mohe hosh_**

soon the plane landed..

**_Aaj laga ke maati teri mati_**

**_Mita doon saare dosh_**

next day

purvi came near shreya as a villager girl

abhi was standing at distance at purvi's back

**_Ho_**..

**_abhi_** -**_Tune na bulaya par main teri gali aaya_**

**_Le le saare badle jo maine tohe sataya.. ho…_**

purvi - abhijeet..

shreya (smile ) - batau gi lekin pehle mera kaam karo..uss insan ko bulao..

she pointed at abhi who turned his back..

purvi - usse..

shreya - hmm

purvi went near abhi and touch his shoulder abhi just closed his eyes smile..he took colour plate turned and throw the colour on her face

**_Tune na bulaya par main teri gali aaya_**

**_Le le saare badle jo maine tohe sataya.._**

purvi turned her face and closed her eyes and put one hand..shreya and kavin laugh..

shreya - purvi pakadh..(she throw the stick )

kavin - jiju pakdho..( he throw a shield )

**_Gori chhod na piya ko tu aaj!_**

**_Jo aaye na yeh baaz!_**

abhi coverd his face and started running purvi became angry she ran after him holding the stick

**_Lage meethe tere vaar_**

purvi was chasing abhi

**_Gori tu latth maar_**

**_Gori tu latth maar_**

**_Vaarun tohpe saara pyaar_**

**_Gori tu latth maar_**

abhi went in side a small lane purvi came and found no one she looked here and there..

**_Haan.. meri gori chunariya jo tujh tak pahunchi_**

suddenly the buckets of coloured water fall on her..

**_Tune rang daari.. re tune rang daari.._**

she herd a soft laughter voice and she turned abhi staryed running she started chasing with stick

**_Meri sohni ankhiyan jo tujh tak pahunchi_**

**_Hui kajraari.. re hui kajraari_**

soon abhi got disappear in crowd..she started looking here and there..

**_Meri bheegi nazariya jo rain bhar jaagi_**

abhi came from behind his eyes turn teary..

**_Tere sang laagi re, tere sang laagi_**

**_Teri meethi si battiyan jo maine suni_**

**_Mere mann laagi re, mere mann laagi_**

**_abhi_** -**_Chhod ke yeh sansaar main toh aaya tere dwaare_**

**_Joda tujhse naata maine tod ke bandhan saare_**

listning the voice purvi turned..but colour came in mid again but she attack...abhi stop the attack with shield both came under the shield..purvi shock to see..abhi..

**_Bolo Radhe Radhe Radhe_**

here shreya and kavin became happy to see them meeting..suddenly kavin felt something he got disappear

**_Bolo Radhe Radhe Radhe_**

purvi saw the painful flashes of the past in abhi's eyes both eyes became teary

**_Radhe Radhe Radhe bolo_**

**_Radhe Radhe Radhe_**

purvi saw the flashes of ther lovely beautiful memories

**_Tujhe par sab kuch haar diya hai_**

**_Ab jo kuch sazaa de_**

**_Tu mujhse main tujhse door_**

**_Dono aadhe aadhe_**

_she also rakshak..dancing with her and peter giving her side hug during karwa chauth day the she looked at_

**_Bolo Radhe Radhe_**

**_Bolo Radhe Radhe_**

_she looked at him she can see the his pain..on his face.._

**_Radhe Radhe_**

**_Bolo Radhe Radhe_**

both had an eyelock

**_Apne Kaanha se meri arzi laga de.._**

but abhi broke the contact throwing the shield..purvi was still holding stick

**_Gori chhod di li maine yeh dhaal_**

he took out the colour and forward in front of him

**_Tu rang de laal_**

**_Meri bigdi tu hi sanvaar_**

purvi looked at him..she can saw the maya coming near abhijeet and abhijeet was doing nothing

**_Gori tu latth maar_**

**_Gori tu latth maar_**

she got angry

**_Vaarun tohpe saara pyaar_**

she turned and left abhi..standing alone..

**_Gori tu latth maar_**

**_Hoye…_**

**_on other side.._**

in temple..

maya and vishali appear..

maya - toh yaha ha vo..(loudly ) tasha

tasha jerk listning...voice jerk..

maya - jaha bhi ho bahar aoo..

voice - vo nahi ae gi..

rakshak came..in front of them..tasha saw she looked carefully his style and concluded that it was kavin..

maya - arey wah hume toh laga tha ki tum humari duniya par pahuncho ge lekin tum toh yehi agaye..

vishali - wese chalo tum tumhare dosto ke pass le chalte ha...

vishali attack on him with waves..kavin also defence..maya forward his stick the magical waves came kavin stop that with hands..

kavin - tasha tum jao yaha se..

tasha - nahi mein apko chodkar nahi jau gi..

kavin - tum daro maat tasha..inlogo ke marna tai ho chuka ha..vo log mil chuke ha..

tasha (happily ) - kya sachme..

kavin - ab tum jao tasha tum jao..

tasha ran outside the the temple..

here the kavin maya and vishali's fight was going on..suddenly kavin jerk..the dart came and hit on his neck..he turned..

and saw kaal..

kavin (in pain ) - t..t..tumne chall kiya ha mere sath..

and he become uncounssious


	47. ch 46

AbhiNidhi - bus abb next mein chaoter mein pahunch rahe ha jin world..

abhijeet girl - madame kavin pakda gaya ha haha kaal ko nahi chode ge hum

Chutki - thanku so much dear here is the update

PoojaAbhiDeewani - yes the climax will came soon

PerfectAbhi - thanku di

AbhiShikha - yeh apko anne wale chapter mein oata chal jae ga.

Abhirika world - yes ab hoga mazza jab patte khule ge

Shivani gupta ji - ok ji jesa app kahe mein subha 10 ' o clock tak de diya karu gi

Guest - uska anger abhi dikhna baki ha

Shweta03 - thanku

Eman - thanku

**_guys i know ki app sab soch rahe honge mene naya character kyu add kiya..inka bahut bada role hoga kahani mein..samjho yeh mahi toh kahani agge nahi kahani ki happy ending nahi_**

* * *

purvi went near shreya..

purvi - mein yaha abhijeet se milne nahi acp abhijeet se milne ai hu..unki madat lene ai hu..

abhi 's eyes became teary..shreya looked at him..

abhi - thik ha app mere room mein aiye..

voice - sir..

trio turn and saw..tasha..abhi can saw tense on face..of her..

abhi - shreya purvi tum log jao mein inspector tasha ke sath ata hu..

and he went near tasha..

shreya - chalo purvi..

both moved..

**_abhi side_**

abhi - kya baat ha inspector tasha..

tasha started crying she hide her face..

abhi (softly ) - tasha..

he upped her face holding her chin tasha looked at him..

abhi - kya baat ha..tasha..

listning the concerned tone tash hug abhi..abhi shock..

tasha - sir maya kavin sir ko le gayi..

abhi shock..

tasha - i am sorry sir..meri wajha se hua yeh sab vo waha rakshak banakar ae the (abhi closed his eyes tear slipped abhi just got seprate and turned to cleaned his tears )

abhi - isme tumhari galti nahi ha tasha koi galti nahi..isme bhi kahi na kahi meri galti ha tasha..

tasha (tearly ) - bus kijiye sir..bus kijiye..apka kabhi kisi cheez mein dosh nahi tha sir..(abhi turned with shock ).galti hum sab ki thi sir galti hum sab ki (abhi eyes became teary ) apki galti bus yehi thi ki apka dil badha ha sir..app sabse pyar karte ha sir yeh galti ha apki..app sab par vishvass karte ha yeh galti ha apki ..jiske hum layak nahi ha sir ..hum layak nahi ha..

abhi just hug her..

tasha - hume kabhi maff maat kariye ga sir kabhi maff nahi kariye..

abhi - insab ka waqt nahi ha tasha..abhi hume sab ko dhundna ha..yeh waqt batae ga ki kya faisla lene ha...mujhe..

both seprate..and went..

**_on other side.._**

**_in room.._**

abhi was sitting opposite to purvi..he was in acp look..

purvi - yeh samjhna ki mein lot aiye..meri yaha ana meri majboori thi..

abhi (low ) - kesi majboor thi..

purvi - mera beta abhijeet mera dev..gayab ha abhijeet..or mujhe shak hi ki maya le gayi ha ussne..

abhi - maya ne abb hadd par kardiya uski himat kese hui mere bete par hath dalne ne ki..

purvi - wo tumhara beta nahi ha abhijeet..

(abhi looked at her ) vo sirf mera or peter ka beta ha wo tumhara beta khoon se hoga..dil se nahi..

tasha - purvi..

but shreya hold tasha hand nods in no..

abhi - app mujh se kya chahti ha..

purvi - mene daya , dcp sir , arjun sabki kidnapping ka suna..mere pass or koi rasta nahi tha tumhare pass ane ane ka..

abhi - kesi madat chahiye apko meri..

purvi - mujhe ek baba ka pata karna ha jo mujhe meri duniya le ja sake..mein ek jin hu or mujhe waha jana ha..(she was shock to see no shock expression on his face after knowing that she is a jin )

abhi - yeh baba ka pata tum apne jadu se bhi toh lar sakti ho..

purvi (down her head ) - mera jadu sirf mumbai bata raha ha

abhi - jaha tak mene padha ha waha tak mein itna samjh sakta hu ki tumhara jadu ghane ilako mein kaam nahi karta..

purvi (shock ) - tumhe yeh kese pata chala..

abhi - rakshak ke liye itna search karna padha..

purvi (angrily ) - matlab tum mujhse rakshak ko cheena chahte the ...how cheap..

abhi - mera maksad kisi ko cheen na ya hasil karna nahi tha purvi..bus shak tha shak..ki kahi vo bura insan toh nahi..

purvi (angrily ) - mere rakshak ke bare mein ese ghatiya khiyal lana bhi maat samjhe...vo tumse zayada badiya ha...tumhari tarha dhoke bass , dilo se khelne wala ,aurto se khelne wala nahi ha smajhe..

abhi just tighted his frist and took a deel breath.

abhi - hum kal mumbai jaa rahe or waha yeh case le ge..

abhi got up and went out..

tasha - tumhe unhe esa nahi bolna chahiye tha..

purvi - tasha don't worry sach sabko karwa lagta ha..

tasha was going to speak..but shreya hold her hand..

shreya - bilkul sahi purvi hope tumhare liye bhi sach kadhwa hi ho..

and she went out..lefting purvi confused..

**_on other side_**

maya - dekha tumne ajj sab shikar abb humare hath mein..

vishali - sahi kaha ab yeh rakshak bhi humare kabze mein ha..

maya - (chewing tone ) lekin mera maksad tab pura hoga jab purvi mere hath hogi..

kaal - ab humara agla nishan hi wo hi ha maya..phir shuru hoga prithwi ka ant

**_on other side.._**

shreya - app sach bata dijiye sir..

tasha - ha sir bata dijiye sach purvi ko...

abhi - nahi vo tasha shreya agar mene usse bataya toh..vo mujhse vo sawal puche gi jiske jawab mere pass nahi ha..or aga batya toh vo kamzor hojae gi or meri madat na karpae shayad..phil hal abhi dinner ka waqt ha chalo karne chalte ha usse bhi bula lo usne bhi kuch nahi khaya ha..

tasha - sir ek baat puchu ?.

abhi - hmm

tasha - konse se sawal puche gi vo ?

abhi - wo hi jo tumne ajj pucha tha

and he went..

shreya - tasha ek kaam karna ha..(and he told about his plan )

tasha - mein samjh gayi..

both went in room..

**_in room_**

shreya - purvi tumhe abhijeet ke sath rukna hoga or mumbai mein bhi tumhe unke sath rehna hoga..

purvi - nahi shreya..mein tumhare sath rahu gi..

shreya - purvi mujhe apne mom dad ke pass jana ha mom ki tabiyat thik nahi ha or purvi ajj raat mere room mein tasha soe gi mere sath..or koi alag room bhi nahi vacation ke karan sab room booked ha..

tasha - mujhe or vivek ko bhi kaam ha..

shreya - dekho purvi samaj kuch nahi kahe ga agar tum abhijeet sir ke sath raho gi..after all u both are husband wife..

purvi - we have divorced shreya mera pati sirf peter tha

shreya - mein tumhe inta bata du ki jo kagaz tumne sir ko diye the unpar unhone abhi tak sign nahi kiye ha..

purvi shock..

tasha - isi liye kanoon ki nazroo mein tum ajj bhi pati patni ho..

shreya - so u both cam live together.. tasha - purvi agar tum unke sath raho gi toh kya pata tumhara kaam jaldi se hojae..

purvi - aggar esi baat ha toh theek ha..


	48. ch 47

**_sorry guys..ye phone kisi or ka or ka ha mere phone mein problem ha i have to return this now...i will give replie s tomorrow_**

* * *

at table..

all were having the dinner in restaurant

shreya - sir purvi kya apke sath reh sakti ha..?

abhi took a deep breath..

tasha - apko koi problem toh nahi ?

abhi -.mujhe nahi lekin agar usse ha..toh

purvi - (instantly ) mujhe koi problem nahi ha ..

abhi - theek ha reh lo mujhe koi problem nahi..

**_at night_**

**_abhi open the room door_**

abhi - chaliye..

purvi enter inside..abhi didn't talk more.. and he sat on the bed removed his shoes..went near bag picked the clothes and went inside.. washroom..purvi also took her clothes and sat on bed for waiting...suddenly her eyes fall on wallpaper of abhijeet's phone..it was abhivi's wallpaper..abhi took selfie..of both she was hugging and keeping head on his chest..she lost into some memories..there was room same like this..

**_flashback_**

purvi - abhi kya kar rahe ho hath chodo late ho raha ha cab wait kar rahi ha..

abhi - areh ao na yarr daya ko chidhana ha ke liye ek selfie bus..

purvi - abhi..

abhi - kya abhi yarr jab tumko leni hoti ha toh kheech leti ho or jab mein keh raha hu tab ese..this is not fair..

he turned his face..

purvi smiled she pulled his cheeks...

purvi - tumhe pata ha tum gusse mein kafi cute lagte ho..theek ha lelo ek pic..(abhi became happy )

abhi just pulled purvi she jerk and kept hand on his chest abhi instantly click the pic..

**_flashback out.._**

she came out with door closing sound..she notice abhi came out from washroom..she notice he was having specs..still

purvi - tumhari nazar lagta ha kafi kamzor hogayi ha isi liye ab bhi chashma lage hue ha..

abhi - logo ko sirf nazre dikhti ha jo nakab se dhaki ha lekin atma ya dil nahi dikhta ji kamzoor ho rahi ha..

he took the pillow..and went to the sofa..and lied down..

purvi - waha kyu gae..?

abhi - tumne hi bola ha ki mere pass anne ki koshish maat karna..

and he faced towards..wall purvi sighted went to washroom and changed..soon came closed the light and lied down..

**_next day.._**

all travelled to mumbai..in way abhivi were sitting seprate..

**_in mumbai.._**

abhi dropped shreya and tasha at there car..he was driving and purvi was at passenger seat..purvi shock abhi..didn't took the turn..

purvi (tensly ) - kaha lejar jaa rahe ho..or kyu ?

abhi (straightly ) - tension matt lo..mein abb waha nahi rehta waha koi or rehta ha..

purvi - kyu ?

abhi - tum meri yaade nahi lekar gayi.. mein tumhare liye kuch maine nahi rakhta .. tum agge badh gayi..toh mein un yaado se peeche kyu rehta..

purvi - agge badne ka kadam pehle tumne uthaya tha..

abhi - mein agge nahi badha tum badhi isi liye toh oiche ki meethi yaado ko apne dil se nikal kar vo buri yaade rakhi...agar tum uss waqt purani yaad khol leti na toh shayad ajj yeh din na dekhne padhte hume..itna sab hone se bach jata..

and he stop the car..and got down purvi also got down..both went at back took out bags..abhi hold the bith bags..

abhi - tum chalo mein pakad leta hu..

both went near the door..abhi down the the bags..open that..door and indicate to came inside..she step in and looked at house...abhi felt something..he tuned and look the dart from window was coming..

abhi - purviii..

he hold her from waist..both rolled towards side..wall..purvi had just hold the shoulder of abhi tightly..bith looked at each other eyes..both were too closed to each other purvi was towards wall and abhi was on her both can easily fell the breath..when abhi remember..

**_don't dare to touch me.._**

abhi left her waist..and purvi also left..

abhi looked the dart got stuck on the door..he removed it purvi also went near him..

abhi - maya ka dart..

purvi kept hand on his upper arm..

purvi - kisne mara hoga

abhi jerk to avoid..the dart got disappear

abhi - dekhta hu..

he instantly went near the window..

abhi - yaha koi nahi ha shayad chale gaya..

purvi - hume jaldi se uss baba ki dhundna ha..

abhi - hmm..abhi 8 baje..vese tum logo ka yeh jadu shayad yaha ke un junglo mein na chale jaha network jata ha..

purvi - matlab baba koi jungle mein ha..

abhi - aksar ese log jungle mein jate hote ha or yah toh pahadiyo mein jaha amm admi nahi jate ..lekin yaha pahdiyo par log aksar jate ha..lekin jungle mein nahi jate ..

suddenly his phone rang..

abhi - hello...kya..khoon kaha par..nahi hum atte ha..(and he kept the call )

abhi - i need to go case ha..

purvi - mere case ka kya..

abhi - thats our personal matter..

he took the bag went in room..

purvi - agar inke chakar mein padhi toh phir late karae ge..mujhe khud hi kuch karna hoga..

abhi came in acp's uniform..

abhi - mere bina koi kadam maat uthana

and he went..

**_in car.._**

abhi - hello shreya nazzar rakho..purvi par

he cut the call and went..

**_purvi side.._**

purvi - abhijeet ke ghar mein mumbai ka naksha zarur hoga..ha check karti hu..

and she open abhi's room and found many pics..of her and abhi..she remember the beautiful moments..the family..she control her emotions and check the map..in cupboard and found

purvi - mumbai mein 10 se zayada jungle ha ..( she open the phone ) or network 3 mein nahi ata lekin yeh 2 picnic support ha abb ek hi jungle dahliya ka jungle..dahliya road par..mujhe yaha jana hoga..

she closed her eyes..and got disappear..shreya was seeing this from the window..she shock..and took out the phone..

shreya - oh god isse abhi hi band hona tha..

**_on other side.._**

soon purvi found the jungle..and the place..she look the saint seating in meditation position and was doing deep meditation..

purvi - agar mene inhe pareshan kiya toh shayad..yeh gussa hojae..shayad inki kuttia mein kahi vo mantr mil jae..

and she went inside..felling the voice of goot step the saint open his eyes..in anger..

**_in house.._**

purvi was searching..

voice (angrily ) - murkh kanya tere iss brahman ki kuttia mein anne ka sahas kese hua..

purvi turned and shock to see the saint got up..she instantly..came near baba..and join her hand..

purvi - mujhe maff kardijiye..baba mera yeh majboori thi..

saint - (angrily ) tere moh or jigyasa ne tujhse yeh karwaya ha..bahut jaldi haina tujhe apni duniya jane ki..tujhe mein shrapp deta hu tu abhi ke abhi waha jae or tujhe waha ke sani pakad le

(she shock saint took water and throw on her and she got disappear )


	49. ch 48

sorry guys mera phone mujhe 6 baje mila ha repair hokar so i couldn't update it on time...really sorry

and **Abhi love **welcome to the platform of writing i love story alot baki mene apne reviews mein boldiya ha..guys plz support and encourage the new writter...really story bahut achi ha inki

* * *

in jin world..

**_at the entrance door soldiers..were standing suddenly purvi fall down..and got unconscious.._**

soldiers - areh yeh ladki toh wohi hi haina jo..rajkumari dhund rahi ha..

soldiers - chalo isse..lekar chalte ha rajkumari ke pass..

**_maya side.._**

maya , vishali..and kaal were standing..in the room

soldier - rajkumari do sanik apse milne ae ha or sath mein ladki bhi ha..

maya - ander le ao..

soldiers came..holding purvi her hands were tired hand..kaal , maya..and vishali shock..

maya (shock ) - ye ladki kaha mili tumhe..

soldiers - yeh ladki achanak humare samne ai or behosh hogayi rajkumari..

maya - vishali inhe mooh mangi rakam di jae..

soldiers became happy..

maya - or dal do isse bhi unn bakiyo ke sath..

soldiers went..

kaal - (smile ) yeh toh khud yaha agayi..acha ha mehnat nahi karni padi..

maya - sahi kaha tumne..abb insano ki duniya ko koi nahi bacha sakta..

vishali - kintu usse pehle jin land ke niwasiyo ka ant baut jaruri ha..

maya - vo bhi kare ge or sabse pehle nishna bane ga purvi or uska pariwarr..

**_on other side.._**

abhi (angrily ) - yeh ladki har barr..mera kehna talkar pachta ti ha..

shreya (tensly ) - sir abhi pachtane ka waqt nahi ha..abhi bachane ka.waqt ha unn baba ko dhundiye..vo purvi ka apta laga le ge

abhi - lekin yaha..

voice - yaha hum sambhal le ge..

abhi looked sachin..came inside with team..

sachin (tearly ) - sir we are sorry sir..hum apko smajh nahi paye..

freedy (tearly ) - ha sir.maff kardijiye hume..hume tasha ne sab sach bata diya ha..sir plz maff kardijiye hume..

pankaj.- sir mein toh shakal se hi bacha hu or app hi toh kehte ha galatfehmi sabko hoti ha plz sir maff kardijiye sir maff kardijiye..

tasha - sir olz app jaiye or sab ko bacha lijiye plz sir..abb app hi kuch kar skate ha..

abhi - unhe bache mein zarur jaunga lekin maffi..abhi mein kuch keh nahi skata..

and he just closed his eyes..and disappear..all shock..

shreya - guys i think tum logo ne kafi der kardi ha maffi ke liye..

tasha - shreya kya vo humhe kabhi mafi de ge..

shreya - usse pehle yeh jano ki kya vo 18 saal ka gum kuch dino mein mit sakta ha..? ( all down there head )

**_on other side_**

soon abhi found that saint..he was again in meditation..posture..

abhi - kisi tapasya mein nahi todh sakta nahi mein koi chori kar sakta hu mujhe intrzaar karna hoga..

abhi sat in foot of the saint in meditation posture soon got lean in that..the waves came out from saints forehead and went to abhi's forhead..saint open his eyes..

saint - ankhe kholo vans..

abhi open eyes..and join the hand..

saint - bhagwaan tumhe lambi umaar de..

abhi - guruwar..

saint - janta hu tum yaha kyu ae ho mene apne shaktiyo se tumhe wo mantr sonph diya ha..puyr..abb tum jaa sakte ho lekin janne se pehle ek bata sun jao..kaal ko kaal uski kaal sena banati ha vans or bahut mushkil ha unhe harana..

abhi - agar esa ha toh mein kaal ka ant kese karu ga..

saint - jo jiwit ha uski mritu nishchit ha hum usse taal nahi skate nahi jadu se nahi vigyan se..jo janma ha vo jae ga..yeh sansar ka niyam or saty ha putr..sabki mritu ka karan hota ha..jese kaal ka karan bano he tum arthat manushy..or kaal ki sena ka kaal bane ga kaal chakr..

abhi - kaal chakr ?

saint - wo shashtr tumhe nag dev ki puja karke mile ga kyuki wo astr..kewal ek ke pass ha or vo ha..swaym narayan..unhe bhagti karke prasn karo putr..

abhi - prasn karne ko najane kitne baeas lag jae ge..munivar..

saint - maya nagri ki pahadiyo mein ek gufa ha..jo mantr mene tumhe diya ha vo mantr tumhe..uss guffa tak pahuncha de ge..outr..or mein tumhe ek or matr deta hu jise tum nagdevta ko shigr prasan karo ge..jese..ek yug mein..pandit rama krishn ne kiya..tha..apna kaan idhar lao..

and he told mantr in his ear..soon he got up..

abhi - ab mein chalta..hu..rishiwar..

he got up closed his eyes..and spoke..

abhi - (manrt ) maya lok..parwashvram..

he got disappear

**_on other side.._**

it was raining heavily..in sky..abhi appeared..and directly fall on ground..

abhi - uff yarr..yeh jin world ke kaam ulte kyu hote ha ..lag gayi..

he got up and saw from valley..

abhi - toh yaha maya ki maya nagri...jiska ant nazdik ha..

he looked back and found cave..he went inside..

**_in cave_**

he found a statute..and diya lighting..he just join the hands sat down..on the floor and started speaking mantr..

**_on other side_**

in a jail..

all were lying on foor..maya enter..

maya - uthao insab ko..

soldiers throw water on them all started getting up..all shock..to see..each other..

purvi - daya , sir , dev , arjun tum log thik ho..

daya - purvi yeh sawal hume tumse puchna chahiye..

maya - tumlog ka apas mein hogaya ho toh yaha bhi dekh lo..

acp - kon ho tum log ?

purvi - maya nagri ki rajkumari..maya..

maya - sahi pehchana tumne..or ab dekhna jese maya nagri or jin world ko apne kabze mein kiya wese hi insani duniya abb humare kabze mein hogi..

purvi (angrily ) - rakshak ke hote hue esa nahi hoga..

dev - maa ne sahi kaha rakshak or avi milkar tumhe roke ge

arjun instantly looked at dev..

arjun - dev avi nahi roke ge inhe inhe sirf rakshak roke ga..

kaal - in bacho ki zuban bahut chalti ha zara ek nazar kone mein bhi marlo..

all looked there and got shock..to see rakshak getting up holding his neck..

maya - vishali zara iska nakab toh utaro..

vishali went near him and downed the cloth from his face..

purvi - rajkumar kavin app

daya - kavin..

acp - inspector kavin..

kaal - iss nakab ke peeche toh chehra bada nirala nikla..

kavin - sahi kaha tumne kaal iss nakab ke peeche chehra bahut nirala ha..mujhse bhi nirala..us nakab ke piche vo ashiq ha jiska be wajha tumne sab cheen liya (all shock ) tujhe kya laga rakshak jo ki tum logo ki maut ha tum us tak pahunch gae..mujhe pakadliya toh rakshak ko pakadliya..kabhi nahi tum toh uski parchai tak nahi pehchan paoge..

tumhare samne hoga tab bhi nahi..tumhari maut bankar tumhare samne ae ga vo..samjhe kaal usne tere bhai kalo ko khatam kiya tha (all shocled as abhi didn't tell to anyone ) abb teri bari ha kaal teri barri..

purvi (determination ) - maya vo hawa jese ae ga or mujhe apne sath le jae ga..rakshak ne mujhse sacha pyar kiya ha..maya..vo jarur ae ga..

vishal -bahut zuban chal rahi ha tumhari ..

she took out waves from he hand and throw towards purvi..


	50. ch 49

Varun- mujhe khud nahi pata orr kitne chaoter honge kyuki mujhe story likne mein kafi mazza aa raha ha

Chutki - thanku ji yeh raha apka update mazze karo

PoojaAbhiDeewani - thanku so much dear abhijeet ke sath or bhi log aa rahe ha..

PerfectAbhi - thanku so much for the lovely review

AbhiNidhi - thanku here it is dear enjoy

abhijeet girl - thanku so much

Divya - hahah apka jab review aya tab mein review ke reply likh rahi thi

AbhiShikha - thanku di or ha abhi intezar karna padhe ga next chapter mein vo mile ga

Abhirika world - abb toh sach ae ga

Shivani gupta ji - thanku

Abhi love - next chapter mein hoga

Shweta03 - thanku

Eman - thanku lekin mujhe likhne toh do bhai

Gautam - i was missing u alot di..

ravi - thanku

* * *

now enjoy

* * *

suddenly the disturbance in sky took place..thundring sound occur all shock..the lightning occur..the waves of lights came in side through a window and strike on kaal , maya and vishali's feet..

trio step back with jerk cid team also shocks..

voice - sawdhan !!

all started seeing here and there..the lightning occur again all attention got there ..

voice - kaal or maya tum logo ka ant shuru hogaya ha..tumare papi andhere mein dharam ka suraj ugane phir dharam raj aa rahe ha nafrat ke adhkar mein phir prem ka diya jagane prem aa raha ha or uska swaagat swayam tera kaal kar raha ha tere hi nagar mein..

trio shock..(kavin became happy )

voice - is bachi (indicating purvi ) ne jo bola ha vo hi tera kaal bane ga..

and the light waves went back..and soon the sky got silent again..

maya (angrily ) - yeh kya tha..

purvi - (smile ) tumhara bavishya ha yeh..mera rakshak agaya ha..sunna tumne abb tum kuch nahi kar paogi..

kaal - isne kaha ke rakshak humare nagar mein foren sipahiyo ko bolo ki usse dhunde..

kavin - jao jao..mile ga toh tumhe tab hi jab tumhari maut ae gi..

maya , kaal and roshni went angrily ..

purvi - rajkumar kavin app jante ha.. rakshak kon ha

kavin - mein janta hu usse

dev - (instantly ) kavin uncle kya avi uncle ae ha..

arjun - dev khabardar jo uska naam bhi liya..

daya - kyu arjun tum apne avi uncle..ko istarha kyu bol rahe ha..

arjun - baba app jante ha uski asliyat kya ha..

acp - arjun sidha sidha bola..

arjun - avi uncle gadar ha..ek kalank ha

kavin (instantly ) - busss arjun apni zuban ko lagam do smajhe..vo koi gadar ya koi karlank nahi ha jisoar tum itna gussa dikhao samjhe (he became soft ) dev tumhe ulta unpar garv hona chahiye..kyuki vo tumhare pita ha..vo desh ke rakhwale ha ek ache pati ha vo koi or nahi tumhare dad ha dev..cid ke acp abhijeet..(dev shock ) ha dev jinse tum mile vo tumhare dad hi the..

dev - (angrily ) apne mujhe pehle kyu nahi bataya..kavin uncle..mein unhe wahi ke wahi mar deta..or kis baat ka garv kya kiya ha unhone

kavin became anger..and shock listning that he control his anger and turned to purvi..

kavin - (to purvi ) purvi yeh sikhaya ha tumne apne bacho ko bado ki izzat karna bolo..

purvi - (low tone )wo sahi keh raha rajkumar kavin humare beech ab kuch nahi ha na mein uski hu na vo mera ha..humara divorce ho chuka ha..

kavin - ek kagaz itna mazboot nahi hota ki dil se jude rishte ko pal bhar mein chakna choor karde..samjhi..

purvi just bow down head..

kavin turned to acp and daya..

kavin - or app ka kya sir.. daya..arjun ko itni nafrat seekhai ha apne.. (to acp ) sir apne abhijeet jiju ke sath zulm kiya kya unhone apko ese bola jese ajj arjun bol raha ha ...(acp sighted ) nahi or na hi kabhi bole ge kyuki app unke guru ha..vo apke khilaf kabhi kuch nahi bole ge kyuki alne unhe cid di nayi zindagi di thi..(to daya ) or daya tum vo ajj bhi tumhe bhai mante ha..daya..

daya (angrily ) - agar bhai manata toh mere kehne par rook jata...tum nahi samjho ge kavin jo hum logo ne dekha wo kya tha..

kavin - cid officer hokar ankho dekhi par vishvass wah daya tum logo ne jo yeh ghatiya arop lagae hai na.. vo sirf adha sach dekh kar lagae..

purvi - ( angrily tearly )toh kya app jante ha pura sach..app jante ha ki kya hua tha uss samye...yeh jante hue bhi hume samye mein peeche nahi jaa sakte toh kese dikhae ge sach hume...bataiye..ha koi saboot boliye ( pause ) abb chup kyu ha boliye

kavin sighted..he went near window and looked at the sky..

kavin - jis tarha apne maya or kaal se hum nirdosh ko bachaya ..usi tarha ek nirdosh par laga kalank hata do..dikh do vo sachai inhe jo inhone nahi dekhi..

**_suddenly..the lightning occur and fall on the wall of jail..all eyes went there the wall shine and a film started.._**

there was the scene how maya killed priya...(arjun's mother) in front of abhi who was angry..(all were seeing it carefully ) and the secen of dance practise..in which maya made staute abhi at place and one position (purvi was shocked ) then the back satge..when she hipnotized abhi with magic...and soon the wall became dark again..(all were hell shocked no one was dare to speak..)

**_on otherside.._**

from statue the shiny ball came out and went outside the cave..

voice - ankhe kholo..abhijeet.

abhi open his eyes and found..the statue become shiny..he just got up and join hands..

abhi - hey maya nagri ke devta iss hindustani ki dharti ke bete ka pranam swikar kare..

statue - tatha astu..hum tumhari bhakti se prasan ha..mango kya mangte ho..

abhi - mujhe kaal ki sena ko hara kar..iss duniya mein phirse shanti lani ha..or iske liye mujhe..sudarshan chakr..ki awashkta ha..

statue - mujhe maff karna mein vo tumhe nahi de sakta (abhi shock ) wo chakr chakrdhari ka..ha..jisme pura brahmand bussa ha..usse pana asambhav ha..yeh maat samjhna mein tumhe koi fal diye bina jaa raha hu...tumhe tumhari bhakti ke fal swaroop mein yudh ke rath ke sath sath shast or ek mahan sarthi jisne dharti ke sabse bade yudh mein apni bhoomika nibahi usse tumhe de raha hu..

abhi - mujhe shastr ki jarurat nahi mere pass meri gun ha..

and he started checking but found no were..

statue - tumhara hathiyar..yaha nahi chale ga ...jo mene diya ha ussi mein apna kary sampoorn karo..

and the light got finish indicating he went..

abhi - areh suniye toh..shit..yeh bhi bekar gaya..

**_on other side.._**

kavin - (taunting ) kya baat ha..abb sabke mooh mein chupi..kyu cha gayi..arjun bolo na kuch bolo uss ghatiya , nirday insan ko (to dev) areh dev tum kyu chup ho jao dharti par maarr dalo uss gadar ko apne baap ko (to daya and acp) daya or dcp sahab sab rishte todh diye the na apne usske sath jisne appke rishte ko bachane ke liye 18 saal badnami mein jeeiye (to purvi ) or purvi tumne kya bola ladkiyo ke dilo se khelte ha vo or jo tum rishtoo se khel gayi uska kya..ek gaya to dusra aya dusra gaya toh teesra aya..(tearly ) vo bichara akela insan sabko samjhate samjhate ajj har gaya ha . tum log ne nahi mene dekha unhe tadpat ne mene dekha unhe apne bache , apne pyar , apne bhai , apne pita ke liye ladh te..or dekho kaha pahunch gaya wo (to daya angrily ) dosti ke sath phere kiya the na tumne areh kaha gaye uss phere ke waade..(to purvi ) tumne har dukh or har sukh mein sath jeene ki kasam khai thi na (shouted ) toh kaha gayi vo kasam..mazzak samjh rakha ha rishto ka khel..sabne..(purvi down her head to hide her tears ) ek baat bolu purvi jab mujhe tumhari shaadi ke bare mein pata chala na..toh mein sochta tah ki tum mera pyar thukra kar..ek rajkumar ka pyar thukra kar..kya dikh gaya uss insan mein tumhe..lekin baad pata chala..ki vo koi mamuli insan nahi ha..usme tumhe sahne ki shakti ha jo mujhme nahi hoti..janti ho purvi vo..insan jo zindagi mein kabhi kuch nahi manga..kyuki bhagwaan usse dedeta tha khudi hi..ajj mang raha ha..vo bhi pata kya **APNI MAUT..**

all looked at him with face up..all face had became wet with tears


	51. ch 50

Puja20, PoojaAbhiDeewani , guest , eman , Abhirika world , AbhiShikha, love cid , Raj , Shivani gupta ji , Shweta03 , Abhi love, abhijeet girl , Chutki , AbhiNidhi , PerfectAbhi

vese ek baat ha last secen mein sabko mazzaya toh ajj bhi ussise shuru kare ge ajj chapter mein fun bhi hoga kyuki app jante ha kiski entry hogi , moments honge , planning bhi hogi ...

guest - nahi yeh story bus 10 chapters honge or **shayad **or vo bacha arjun tha maya ki hi chaal thi vo

PoojaAbhiDeewani - 3 climax ha different modh par..

love cid - jaldi maffi toh nahi de ge saza to sarthi hi decide kare ge

abhirika world - mujhe fan nahi friends chahiye

* * *

**_on other side.._**

purvi (shouted ) bus kariye rajkumar kavin..bass kariye..mera abhi kamzoor nahi ha jab tak mein uske sath hu .samjhe app

kavin - sahi kaha jab tak tum sab the tab vo nahi toote jab tum log chute toh vo toote..

all were silently flowing the tears of guilty..

kavin - iss pachtap ke kitne asso bahao ge..

acp (tearly ) - ajj tak mene usse kabhi bhi toota hua nahi dekha kavin kabhi nahi

kavin -chandrma door se toh badiya lagta ha lekin pass jakar dekho ge toh uss par bhi dhabe ha..

daya remember..

**_jaan de du ga tere liye.._****_daya hath chod de tu bhi gire ga.._****_dost se badh kar ha tu.._****_mera vishvass kar..yarr tu toh_****_mene ye arjun ke liye kiya.._**daya closed his eyes..and bite his lips..to control tears

**_tum chot lagi ha lao mein khila deta hu.._****_mujhe nahi toh kise pata hoga..tumhari pasand.._****_yeh purvi ha meri bahut achi dost ha.._**dev just turned his head towards...wall put arm on the eyes and started crying..

arjun eyes was fixed at one point but his mind was towards other side..

**_dekhna arjun..tum mujhse bhi badiya shooter bano ge.._****_humesha bado ko izzat do.._****_kuch farz mera bhi ha.._****_meri guru dakshna bus yeh hogi ki tum yaha kabhi maat ana.._**

suddenly the door open..soldiers came and started pulling out the boys..

acp - yeh kaha lekar jaa rahe ho hume chodo..

soldiers - rajkumari ki agya ha samjhe abb chal..

one soldier came near purvi..

soldier - ladki ko nahi ..usse yehi rehne do..

and they took the gents..

purvi - stop it just stop it leave them..but no use the took them and got disappear..she started crying..and bend down..on her knees..

purvi (crying ) - mujhe maff kardo abhijeet...abhi..wapiss ajao..mujhe tum chahiye or koi nahi..rakshak bhi nahi..ajjao abhijeet...abhi...

she just closed her eyes..and bust out loud crying..

purvi - (shout ) abhiiiiiii

**_here_**

abhi came out from the cave and saw a beautiful silver war chariot..with beautiful white horse..he came near and saw inside there was arrow , bow , sword , mace , spear

abhi - mujhe sirf teen cheeze ati ha

abhi remember

**_tumhe mein ek sarthi bhi de raha hu_**

he started looking here and there..

voice - areh mein yaha hu..

abhi was looking here and there

voice - areh abhijeet yaha ..

abhi - kaha ho tum..

voice - areh yarr..acha yeh chodo..wo samne pedh dekh rahe ho..

abhi looked at..the tree

voice - waha neeche matke padhe ha..zara utha do ge..toh mein tumhe dikhu ga

abhi sighted..he went near the pot and picked..

voice - areh apne sar par rakho..

abhi - lekin kyu..

voice - mujhe dekhna chahte ho ki nahi..

abhi sighted and kept the pot on his head suddenly a stone hit the pot..the pot broke the water fall on abhi..he became full wet..he was shock..he herd a laughter voice..he turned and found..the a handsome man in gold warrior dress..with a crown having peacock feather..was sitting on tree having gullale in his hand..was laughing..

abhi - yeh kya kiya tumne mein pura bheeg gaya

the man got down..

man - maff karna lekin kya karu..bachpan se gopiyo ki matki phodi ha..aajj gawale ki phod di..

abhi - tum yaha kyu ae ho..

man - areh tumne hi toh mujhe bulaya tha yudh mein sarthi banne ke liye...

abhi - (pov) hey bhagwaan apko yehi mila tha..

man - kya karu..dharam ki sathapna ke liye mujhe apne se badiya koi nahi mila..

abhi - tumhe kese pata mein yeh soch raha hu..

man - apne mann mein itni zor se baate karo ge mujhe toh sune ga hi

abhi (pov) - mein pagal hojaun ga..

man - mein hone nahi du ga..

abhi - hey bhagwaan..

man - ha bol..

abhi made a irritated face..

abhi - tum yeh chalana ata ha pehle kabhi chalaya ha..

man - ha chalaya ha apne parth ke sath.. or yudh jeete bhi the hum..

abhi - yeh parth kon ha ?

man - mein hu parth ?

abhi - oo matlab tumhara naam parth ha..

man - nahi mera naam toh..yashodanandan ..

abhi - oo..

man - devkinandan , keshav , gopal , sham..(abhi shock ) gopika (abhi looked him from uo and down ) achuta , murlidhar..chakr

abhi - areh bus bus kitne naam ha tumhare..

man - 108..(abhi just jerk his head to avoid the faint ).

abhi - tumhara asli naam kya ha bus yeh batao...

man - krishn vasudev yadav..

abhi started laughing..

krishn (smile ) - hass kyu rahe ho..

abhi - dekho koi mor mukut pitambar dharan karke krishn nahi ban sakta..

krishn - (smile ) toh krishn kise kehye ha tumhe bata do ..

abhi - krishn wo ha srishti ki palna karta ha krishn vo ha jo premiyo ko milata ha..krishn vo ha jo geeta ka gyan bant ta ha...krishn vo jo dharam or satya ki sthapna..karta ha..

krishn - krishn ka matlab jante ho lekin krishn ko nahi..chalo koi baat nahi dheere dheer samj jaoge mein konsa asli roop mein smane ata hu..

abhi - mein tumhe vasudev bulau chale ga..

vasudev - mere rath ki tarha dorhe ga..

abhi - ab jis kaam ke liye ae the vo kare..

vasudev - lekin tum apne behege vastr toh badal lo..

he just snapped his finger abhi shock...his dress changes..

abhi - yeh costume..

vasudev - yeh wahi vastr ha jo tumne mahabhart ke natak ke doran arjun ka roop dharan kar dala the...or ajj bhi tumhe yehi karna ha mitr..

abhi - tumhe yeh kese pata ki mene natak kiya tha..

vasudev - mujhe nahi toh kisi pata hoga mein toh har dil ki baat janta hu

abhi removed his crown

abhi - lekin mere kapde..

vasudev - insani vastr dalo ge toh maya ke sanik pakadh le ge..

ab chalo..

he went near horse..abhijeet stood on the chariot..

abhi - kya hua chala kyu nahi rahe..

vasudev - jung or dharam sthapna ka elan toh karne do..and he took out the shankh and blown...

**_in jail.._**

purvi's villager became alert..purvi became alert..maya , kaal , roshni and soldiers looked here and there..the male cops of cid were lying on floor..

maya - yeh kese awaz thi..

kaal - pata nahi..

maya - sipahiyo pata karo..

soldiers went

* * *

**_guys next chapter mein let the fight began..._**


	52. ch 51

thanku Chutki , Shivani gupta ji, Eman , Anchal , AbhiNidhi , PerfectAbhi , PoojaAbhiDeewani , AbhiShikha , abhijeet girl (lets see ) , Shweta03 , Abhirika world (began ki end kardi mene hahaha )...

**now enjoy.**

* * *

vasudev started the chariot..

and stop near the tree..

abhi - ab kyu ruke..

vasudev - hum dusre raste se jae ge..

abhi - dusra rasta ?

vasudev - abhijeet maya ne apni sena hume dhundne ke liye nagri mein lagayi ha hume agyat reh andar jana hoga...chalo tumhe dusre raste se lekar chalta hu..

abhi - tum sachme mujhe sahi raste lekar jao ge na..

vasudev - sarthi par vishvass rakhna zaruri hota ha sakha ..

and he took the chariot to other side..both reached to the forest road..abhi got down.. he himself change into his jacket and jeans..

vasudev - kya hua..

abhi - abhi ladai shuru nahi karna chahta mein..abhi mein sab ko nikalna chahta hu..

vasudev - ek kaam karo sakha..yaha do karagar ha ek par jaha purvi ka pariwarr or gao wale phase ha..or dusra jaha purvi phasi ha..tum pehle pariwarr or gao walo ko nikalo..mein unhe yaha se lajau or tum purvi ko bacha lena..

abhi - thik ha and both moved into the dense..forest..

**_on other side.._**

maya - tumne inhe yaha kyu rakha ha..

kaal - hum inhe sena mein shamil kar uss rakshak ko roke ge yaha ane se..

**_near bushes.._**

abhi - yaha toh kafi sena..vasudev abb..

vasudev - mein dwar pal ke pass jata hu..

abhi shock..

abhi - nahi vo tumhe pakad le ge..

vasudev laugh

vasudev - mujhe toh sirf mayi hi pakad sakti ha yeh nahi..tum mere liye chintit nah ho..

abhi - fir bhi mein tumhe yeh mushkil nahi lene du ga..

vasudev - thik ha mein apna kaam yehi se karu ga

he step forward the floor became shiny abhi shock..the gate keeper and other soldier slept..where they were..

abhi - yeh kya kiya..

vasudev - mein sab ke sone par hi ata hu..(and he wink).

abhi - tumhi jani apni kahani..

vasudev (sighted ) - narayan ki kripa ha mene kabhi ghamand nahi kiya apni leela par..

abhi nodded in disappoint and went inside carefully..

vasudev (pov) - yeh tabhi uthe ge jab mein chahun ga..

**_in jail_**

soon abhi open the jail and enter..in..all villagers shock..

p.n - abhijeet..beta

p.m - abhijeet

guru - damad beta..tum..

abhi went near nani and touched her..feet..nani kissed his head..

nani (teary tone ) - mujhe vishvass tha mere bache tum or purvi hume ek din zarur bacha loge..

p.m - meri beti purvi kaha ha abhijeet..

abhi - mein apko jaldi hi batau ga pehle app log yaha se chaliye..

guru - damad jee humare hatho me bediya ha hum jadu se isse nahi todh sakte in bediyo ne humara jadu khatam kardiya ha..

abhi started thinking what to do..he herd vasudev voice..

vasudev - unke pass jadu nahi ha toh kya tumhare pass toh hai na..

abhi looked at the chain of guru..he just touched that..the chain shine..and got disappear everyone's chain got disappear all became happy..

abhi - abb aiye..and

they went out with him..

**_on forest road.._**

abhi came running..near vasudev..

abhi - vasudev inhe lejao..

vasudev looked at all and found guru shock tear eyes..he was going to join hand..

vasudev (pov) - abhi nahi guru dev yeh sahi samy nahi ha..

vasudev - ab tum jao abhijeet purvi ko chudwao..

all shock..

p.m - kya purvi matlab..

vasudev - app ghabraiye nahi abhijeet hai na usse bachane ke liye..(to abhi ) jao..abhijeet..pratiksha na karo..

abhi - ji..

he turned himself into rakshak..

vasudev - ese maat jao apne asli roop mein jao..(abhi got confused ) jitna mein keh raha hu vahi karo sakha..

abhi changed him self into abhi..and went to jungle...

vasudev - abb abhijeet ka dard tumhare liye saza bane ga purvi..yeh tumhare mooh , jalan , gussa ki saza hogi jo ek prem ki sahi paribhasha mein tumhe lejae ga..saza tumhari hogi lekin saho ge dono..

**_on other side.._**

abhi reached near the jail..and found soldiers sleeping..he started finding the purvi and at last he saw the dark area at the corner..his heart started beating fast he started moving lostly there..with small steps..there he saw a girl sitting on corner hiding her face in knees he broke the lock with magic and enter there he saw the girl...

**here**

**vasudev smile and snapped his fingers...**

abhi side..

abhi move near the girl the winds started blowing through the window..he bend near the girl..

abhi (softly ) - purvi..

purvi looked at him and shock..her eyes became teary..abhi's eyes also became teary..

purvi - (tearly ) abhi..

abhi - chalo yaha se mein lene aya hu..

tumhe

abhi got up purvi was waiting that he will give hand..abhi was going to forward his hand..

**_mujhe choone ki koshish maat karna samjhe.._**

he took the hand back remembering that purvi saw that but she hold his hand and got up..he shocked..she got up..both looked towards each other as today there was no wall of specs..abhi saw the chain in her hands and feet..he touched it but it didn't disappear abhi took the the chain and broke the chain his hand got covered with blood purvi just closed her eyes and bite her lips to avoid crying but her tears were telling that abhijeet was getting cuts and wounds and she is feeling the pain of cuts..abhi broke the chain of feet hold her hand and started taking out..she remember while taking the seven rounds of marriage there was same but now the fellings were one was having guilty and second has broke down inside..both came out and abhi was shock to see the soldiers standing up..all soldiers shock to see abhivi..

soldier - pakdo unhe..

abhi just hide purvi after him..he ran forward towards gauds..one gaurd was going to hit the spear but abhi got aside the spear pass near through his chest..he hold the spear..from mid and hit the hit elbow too the attacker.'s lower jaw..and take the spear and priced into to solidiers coming from side soon that three were on floor..purvi came and hold the arm of softly abhi looked at her and started moving lefting his arm..softly..

abhi - chalo yaha se..

both started running suddenly abhi felt a kick from aside and he fall down..

purvi - abhi..

the attacker came from side with sword..


	53. ch 52

**_thanku everyone and sorry raat bahut ha or kal morning classes ha so i will reply tomorrow_**

* * *

he attack abhi but before the sword reach abhi stop it keeping the spear horizontally and kickes the attacker stomac the spear also broke..the attacker got uo abhi took the sharp point of spear and prices in attacker 's stomach..he turned and found someone was standing back at behind the pillar..he came near silent step he came near her and hug purvi also hug him and tears rolled down from her eyes but she was shocked that abhi's and hands was not touching her she turned and shock to the attacker had came out he was going to stab knife in purvi's back but abhi hold it on time..abhi pushed purvi aside hold the attacker hand..twist and punched hardly on his chest..he fall down..abhi again tuned back..he saw purvi teary eyes but this time abhi hide his eyes..

abhi - chalo ab..

voice - itni jaldi bhi kya ha

abhivi turned and someone hit leg to them both fall..two sholder came with sword was going to stab..both when abhi hold purvi and rolled to other side..the sword got stuck into floor..

**abhivi side..**abhi was on the top and purvi was down..she was holding him from shoulder..both had a eye lock but soon abhi broke..that and got up..he found the goons struggling took the sword.

abhi - bina hathiyar ke ladlo both turned and took out the knife was going to stab abhi but abhi hold the hand twisted and collied boths head..

abhi - abb ao..

he hold purvi's hand and ran outside the soldiers were chasing..them..soon they reached near chariot..

abhi got up on the chariot..and gave hand to purvi..

abhi (vasudev ) - chalo sarthi..

vasudev - mein chalu ga..

abhi - abhi mazak ka samye nahi ha ..

vasudev - areh yarr yudh ka sarthi hu ladki bhangane ka sarthi nahi

abhi - (chewing ) yeh meri biwi ha koi gair ladki nahi (purvi saw him but he didn't saw her )

vasudev - areh mere liye toh gair haina..

abhi - (tensly ) tum kyu mazzak kar raha ha sipahi peeche..

vasudev got down and stand on chariot..abhi shock..

vasudev - ladki bhagane ka kaam tum hi karo sakha mujhe toh jisse bhagana tha mene bhaga diya..vese purvi ko apne pass hi rakhna pakad kar kahi jatake se girna jae..

abhi - vese yeh samye behsne ka nahi ha..tumse..

vasudev smile..

abhi hug purvi from behind and hold the rope and started the chariot..purvi looked at the tense and worried face of abhi she downed her head in guilty..

purvi - abhijeet..

abhi (tensly ) - let me concentrate plz...

vasudev - pareshani kisi bhi samsya ka samdhan nahi hota sakha..isi liye shant hojao...

abhi - abhi mujhe bus yaha se nikalna ha vasudev..

vasudev - toh kya hua..agar vidhi ke vidhan mein nikalna ha toh tum nikal hi jaoge sakha..or agar vidhan nahi chahe ga toh tum yeh phas jao ge isi loye chinta chod do jo ho raha ha usse hone do..

abhi sighted and cool down his tension..

**_maya side_****_.._**

kaal (shock ) - kya purvi or gao walo ko koi lekar bhi chale gaya or tum dekhte reh gaye..

soldiers down there head..

soldier - shama kijiye lekin wo bhaga gaya

maya - kon aya tha unhe bachane rakshak ?

soldier - nahi rajkumari rakshak nahi tha vo..

trio shock..and looked at each other...

vishali - toh kon tha vo..

soldier - rang sawla , ankho mein agg , chato thok kar chalta ha vo ek dum garv or vishvass ke sath , sab shastr ate the talwar bazzi , bhala chalana..

kaal (angrily ) - gun nahi puche tumse samjhe dikhne mein kesa tha vo yeh pucha ha..

solider - rang sawla , lambai 5 ft se zayada 6 se cum , kale baal.., or insani vastr , ankho mein gussa tha..lagta bhi gusse wala tha

all shock..

vishali presented a picture in front of him..

vishali - kya yeh tha..

soldier - ha yehi tha..

trio shock maya in anger throw th vase..

maya (shouted ) - yeh yaha kese aya..kisne bata isse..

kaal was looking at the pic..

kaal - kon ha yeh..

vishali - purvi ka pehla pati..acp abhijeet..

iss dev ka pita ha vo.., daya ke bhai jesa ha or dcp ke bete jesea

kaal - (chewing tone ) iss baap ko iske bete se marwao..

**_on other side.._**

the chariot reached..the village out all became happy to see trio..abhi stop the chariot and left the rope..purvi got down and ran near mother and hug her tightly..

p.m - meri bachi theek hai na tu..

purvi - ha maa mein theek hu..

nani - maaf karna abhijeet tum yaha pehli baar ae or hum gao wale apne damdad ka sawagt bhi nahi kar pae..

abhi -maff kijiye ga maaji lekin mein apka damad nahi hu ab..

purvi looked at him tearly..her tears didn't impact on abhi..vasudev saw that...all got confused

vasudev - sakha ka kehne ka matlab ha ki vo damad nahi ha ab apke bete jaise ha vo (abhi looked at him vasudev patted ) kyu haina..bade bhaiya...

nani - yeh toh tumhare sanskar ha beta..

vasudev hold abhi 's face and saw purvi's teary eyes...

vasudev - (sweetly ) areh areh ab kya batae..mera sakha toh mere se thoda cum guno wala ha..kyuki mere pass jo gyan haina mene narayan se leeya ah lekin kabhi ghamand nahi kiya

all laughed on his talks..abhi was only seeing purvi with determine face..she nodded in now abhi just downed her head purvi covered her face and went..purvi mother saw she slipped from there..

vasudev - vese apke damad apke ghar ae ha jashn toh hona chahiye..

abhi (chewing tone ) - yeh kya bol rahe ho

vasudev just blink..

vasudev - lekin tab jab sab sath honge..

guru - sab ?

vasudev - daya , pradyuman ji , dev , arjun or rajkumar kavin..

all shocked..

abhi (pov) - areh ha mein toh inka bhool hi gaya lekin jail mein toh mile nahi yeh phir yeh sab kaha gaye..

sarpanch - kya yeh bhi aa rahe ha...

vasudev - ha ha hum bulae ge or vo na ae sa kabhi hua ha..(he smioe seeing abhijeet lost in thinking )


	54. ch 53

A/N - **_so guys mene reviews padhe or kafi keh rahe ha ki yeh story kab khatam hogi.._****_sorry to say yeh baat mujhe bhi nahi pata guys app logo ne aksar dekha hoga meri story kafi same plots hote ha pyar hota ha bichad te ha or kahi na kahi bhagwaan aa hi jate ha.._****_guys har ek writter ka motive story likhna nahi hota ha..balki ek important message dena bhi hota ha..like duo stories hume sikhati ha dosti ka matlab trio story batati ha dil ke connection dil ka rishta..love stories batati ha ki love kabhi bhi , jaat - patt , dharam , uchneech nahi dekhta.. shakal nahi dil dekhta ha ek dil_****_guys abb ai meri story mera mein motive koi war wagera dikhana nahi ha..mera motive app logo tak jo bate humari great books mein ha like ramayan , Mahabharata , kuran , bible , guru granth sahib and many more..unme chupi seekh samjhna jitna mujhe pata ha utna share karna spread karna ha and apne bhi toh 10th class ki geography book mein padha hi hoga ke india ke ideas and thoughts and yeh books ki knowledge silk route ke through europe or bahut sari countries mein share hoti ha lekin ajj ki generation isse thoda thak jate ha padh kar ya dekh kar so mein apni stories ke though character change karke..plot change karke yeh sab likhti hu main toh thoughts pahuchane wali baat ha ..._**

**_sorry agar jayada bak bak karke time waste kiya_**

* * *

guru - abb aiye na humare gao badhariye..

hum apki seva ka moka de bhagwaan..

vasudev - app log chaliye hum atte ha..

and they went..vasudev kept hand on the abhi's shoulder ..

vasudev - kya baat ha mitr..

abhi - vasudev mein dcp sahab , daya , dev arjun or kavin ke bare mein chintit hu..vo mujhe jail mein nahi mile kaha vo

vasudev - ab mein kese bata sakta hu..

abhi - areh tumhi toh kehte ho ki tum sab jante ho..

vasudev - toh karagar mein mein thodi na tha tum purvi se pucho na vo batae gi

abhi - vasudev mein uske samne nahi jana chahta..

vasudev smile..

vasudev - yeh maat bhoolna abhijeet apne premi ko ahat karo ge to bandhno ke sath sath khud ko bhi thes pahunchao ge..usse uski galti ke liye maaf kardena or uska sahi markdarshn karna sahi rah par lekar ana premi ka kartavy hota ha..

abhi - (lostly ) kese maaf kardu mein keshav kese kya 18 saal dard dukh zakham ek pal mein khatam hojate ha..

vasudev - 18 saal se tum uske sath the chahe jonse marji roop phir yeh gum kyu..

abhi - yeh dukh 18 saal se door rehna ka nahi ha vasudev yeh dukh ha 18 saal ke kalank , gadar , freebi ashiq ese naamo se jeene ka..or sab hia purvi ki jalan ke karan , zid ke karan , gusse ke karan agar tab vo mere sath samjhota karti toh ajj yeh nobat nahi ati..

vasudev - mitr yeh toh tumhare mooh se prem taki ki yatra ka ek pathar tha..zindagi mein har khoobsurat chooti par pahunchne mein kankar toh ate hi ha..isi kanakar ke karan koi gir jata ha toh vo har man leta ha or dubara pryas nahi karta jise vo mazil tak nahi pahunch pata lekin jo uth kar dubara chadhne ka oryas karte ha unke liye phadi ka drishy intazar kar raha hota ha ussi tarha yeh jeewan mitr jaha kankar baut ae ge lekin unko par karke manzil tak pahuncho ge toh bahut khushi hoti ha..yeh 18 saalo ko 18 kankar ki bhanti samjho or peeche dhakel kar agge kadam badao..

abhi - vasudev jeewan mein ese kankar hote hi kyu ha..?

vasudev smile...

vasudev - gulab ko todhne waqt uske kante agar na lage toh gulab hath mein hone ki khushi zayada nahi hoti..usi tarah iss jeewan ko samjhi..jeewan mein agar kankar roopi badhae na ho toh jeewan ki khoobsurti kese pehchano ge mitr..ab jao or purvi se pucho vese bhi surya ast hone wala ha bhojan ke pashchat tum bol dena purvi ko..

**_on other side.._**

**_in room_**

purvi was hidding her face in her knees..

p.m - purvi meri bachi kya hua tujhe too esa kyu roo rahi ha..bata mujhe (silent ) apni maa ko toh bata bachi

purvi looked at her and told everything and brust out crying and hug her mother.

purvi - maa vi mujhe maff kare ga kabhi..

p.m - mujhe abhijeet ka toh pata nahi lekin guru dev or nani ki chinta ha purvi ..tune kul ki mariyada jo bhang ki..

purvi shock she seprated and looked at her

p.m - beta..humara mana tha ki aggar ese kadam uthane ho toh pati ke maut ke baad hi uthao..jis ghar mein beti doli ati hai na waha se uski arthi uth sakti ha doli nahi..lekin tune kya kiya..

purvi - maa abhijeet !!

p.m - agar bar uski baat toh sunleti purvi vishvass toh karti tu..uss par

purvi hang her head down..

p.m - ajj toh iss baat ko vasudev ne sabke samne bacha li agar yeh razz khool jata toh guru dev tujhe shrap de dete ...ab yeh baat tere or mere ilawa kisi ko pata na lagne dena..

suddenly the door open..nani came with abhi in..

nani - beta yeh ha tera or purvi ka kamra..

abhi - vo kya hume ek hi room mein..

nani - areh teri biwi ha koi parai..thodi na itna kyu darta ha..chal thoda sa aram kar khane par aja na..

nani (to p.m ) - tu kya kar rahi ha chal rasoi mein..bacho ko aram karne de

nani and p.m went now only abhivi left in room..abhi sighted he started moving out but purvi hold his hand..

purvi (tearly ) - abhi plz kuch toh bolo mujhse. mujhe tumhari chupi se dar lagta ha..

abhi smile but didn't turn

abhi - kya bolu mein tumhe mein yeh chupi yeh dar bhi toh tumhare karan hi ha...

purvi just hug abhi from back

purvi - (tearly) i am sorry abhi...mujhe maff kardo..hum sab jaan chuke ha ki tumhara koi kasoor nahi tha..

abhi - (tearly ) purvi yeh baat tumse tumara swarth or moh keh la raha ha aggar tumhe pata na chalta insab ke bare mein sachai kya ha toh kya tum apna gunha kabool karti..

purvi started sniffing..

abhi - purvi tumhare mooh ne , gusse ne , badle ki agg ne tumhare mann mein mere liye vishvass ko esa dhaka ki pucho maat..(smiling sadly ) ajj mera khud ka mujhe marne ke liye taiyar..(purvi looked at him ).

purvi - vo samjh gaya ha abhijeet..vo tumhare pass ana chahta ha plz plz sabkuch vesa kardo jese 18 saal pehle tha

abhi - purvi rishte tumne khatam kiye or abb mujhe keh rahi jodne ke liye..mein kese diladu 18 saal tum hi batao..kya tum mujhe vo 18 saal de sakti jinme hum door rahe ? areh tum kya bhagwaan bhi nahi de sakte ye 18 saal vidhi ka vidhan jo ha..

purvi (tearly )- toh iska matlab mein kya samju..

abhi - (tearly ) 18 saal pehele mene pucha tha jab divorce ke kagzak tumne mujhe thamae the...tab jo tumne kaha tha usse hi ab mera jawab samjhlo..

and he went out..

**_purvi remember.._**

_purvi - inh par sign karke mujh tak pahuncha dena (and she gave him the papers )_

_abhi - iska matlab mein kya samjhu.._

_purvi - hum ajj ke baad alag ha ha tum mere na mein tumhari..or shayad hum kabhi bhi ek na ho.._

**purvi sat on bed with thud and covered his face and brust out crying..**

**_outside_**

abhi was listning the voice of crying his eye got tears but his heart was saying

heart - maya kuch bhi kar sakti ha abhijeet abhi maffi ka maat socho..

he came out from thoughts..

vasudev - uske assu dekh nahi sakte toh usse kyu taklif de rahe ho ?

* * *

**thanku - cutie , tina , chutki , raj , PoojaAbhiDeewani , Abhirika world, (pata bhi ha tab bhi puchna ha ) , Shweta03, PerfectAbhi, AbhiNidhi, anchal ...missing eman, gautam , abhi , cid lover and my old review jinhone starting of my first story sath diya tha..****devi - i will try it actually idea nahi ha so..kafi wait karna padh raha ha**


	55. ch 54

**_guys ajj bate nahi kafi late hogaya ha its 00:36 am.._**

* * *

abhi turned saw vasudev..with naughty smile..

abhi - ab mein kya karu mein insab ka parinam nahi janta mein yeh bhi nahi chahta ki mere jane ke baad purvi ese toot jae..

vasudev - bol toh ese rahe ho jase tumhare jane ke baad vo badi khush hogi areh tumne usse maff nahi kiya issi dukh mein vo pran tayag de gi..

(abhi downed his head )

vasudev - chot khakar hi hum sambhalte ha abhijeet ..yaad rakho tum logo ko 18 saal se chot lagti ai ha abb toh sambhal jao..

abhi sighted and went ignoring vasudev..

vasudev enter inside..

vasudev - rone se kuch prapt nahi hoga sakhi..

purvi shock she cleaned her tears..

purvi - vasudev tum..

vasudev - asoo chupane se nahi chupte..

purvi - yeh asoo hi toh meri saza ha vasudev..

vasudev - yeh arshu saza nahi ha..tumhari kathinayi toh ab shuru hui

purvi shock and looked at him..

vasudev - tumhari saza tab khatam hogi purvi hogi jab abhijeet tumhe phir maff kare ga..iska matlab yeh nahiki tum tab tak ese ansu bahati phiro..(he cleaned her tears ) mujhe meri sakhi ki ankho mein asu nahi ache lagte

purvi - toh mein kya karu ?

vasudev - moh maya ke jaal ko taiyag kar prem ki taraf chalo..

purvi - yeh moh akhir ha kya ?

vasudev - moh kahi prakar ke hote , putr moh , paiso se moh..or bhi moh ka arth hota ha ki tum cheez ko apne pass hi rakhna chahti ho chahe jo ho jae chodo gi nahi usse..nahi kisi or ko do gi..

purvi - toh thik hi toh ha mein apni cheez kyu kisi ko kyu du gi

vasudev - chalo tume udharan deta hu malo tumhara koi karibi mujh mein akar sama gaya arthat uski mrityu hojati ha toh kya tum uske shok mein puri zindagi brabad kardo gi yeh jante hue bhi ki maut sab ka sach ha or iss sach ko kabool karke agge badhna hoga..(purvi started thinking ) purvi prem vo hota ha jo atma se kiya ho moh sharirik prem ha atma se judo sharir se nahi..kyu ki sharir toh tayg diya jata ha marne ke uprant lekin atma anant ha..

purvi - app mujhe yeh bataiye ki mujhe kya karna ha..

vasudev laugh..

vasudev - moh tyag na ha uske liye irsha , krodh ko tyag na hoga..

he got up and went..

vasudev - ab chalo mujhe toh badi bhook lagi ha tumhare yaha makhan mile ga..

purvi smile and nodded..

**_on dining area.._**

all sat on floor vasudev was licking his fingers

vasudev - areh wah makhan acha ha lekin vo sawad nahi ha jo mere gokul or vrindavan mein tha..

all laugh..

p.m serve purvi..

purvi was going to take a bite but stop she felt something..

purvi - aa mujhe bhook nahi ha

she got up and went abhi saw that..

p.m - yeh ladki bhi na..

abhi saw nani was serving..for him..

abhi - areh majji mujhe bhook nahi mene kuch fal kha chuka hu..

and he went...

nani - areh ruko

vasudev - areh maiya jane dijiye na laiye mein kha leta hu unka sakh hu unka bhi pet bhar jae ga..

nani smile and gave to him..

**_on other side.._**

there was waterfall purvi sat near stone..and got lost..she felt hand on her shoulder..she jerk and turned..found abhi..she cleaned her tears..

purvi - app yaha

abhi sat on other stone..

abhi - kya baat ha yaha kyu agayi..

purvi - kuch nahi bhook nahi thi..

abhi - kyu ?

purvi - mujhe kuch theek nahi lag raha..

abhi - tabiyat..

purvi - nahi esa lag raha ha jese kuch bada hone wala ha..

abhi - kya ?

purvi - pata nahi..

she got up and went..abhi saw her going..

voice - tumhe uss ki pareshani dhundne ka hall mein deta hu..

abhi turned and saw vasudev..he picked the stone and gave to him..

vasudev - yeh lo isse chalte chalte uchalo jab tak tumhe hall nahi milajata..

abhi - ab yeh kya..

vasudev - vishvass karo ?

abhi sighted got up and started moving..vasudev took out gullel and saw 3 gopis going with matkas..he adjust the stone in gullel and broke the matki of girls girls got wet they turned but found abhi moving and doing what vasudev told..

girl - pakdo unhe..

abhi saw the girl coming near..

abhi - yeh log meri taraf kyu aarahe ha..

he found broken matkis and vasudev laughing behind bushes..

girls - pakdo pakdo..isse..

abhi started running girls were chasing vasudev started laughing..

abhi - yeh kaha phasa diya tumne..

**_vasudev side.._**

voice - kya baat ha hass kyu rahe ho..

vasudev turned and found purvi..

vasudev - (pov) ab tum vo dekho gi jo tumhe dekhna chahiye..

he snapped his fingers..

**_abhi side.._**

girls - abhijeet ji app dorh kyu rahe ha..

abhi stop and turned and got confused..

girl 1 - areh hum toh apki tarif karne ae the..apka nishana toh kafi badiya ha

girl 2 - app kitne samjhdar ha

girl 3 - or sundar bhi vakaiye kisi ka bhi dil ajae..

abhi felt shy..

**_vasudev side_**

vasudev - mein isse dekh kar hass raha hu..and he indicated at abhi..purvi saw abhi laughing with girls

vasudev - ab batao kesa lag raha ha irsha ho rahi ha krodh aa raha ha ya jese abhijeet ko lagta tha tumhe rakshak or peter ke sath dekh kar..vese lagta ha..

purvi looked at him with shock..

vasudev - ese maat dekho usne toh tumhari khushi dekhi thi usse waqt..usne irsha nahi ki..ha iss baat ka gum zarur jataya ki tum usse nahi rakshak or peter ko pasand kiya..

saying this vasudev lefting purvi guilty..

**_at night.._****_at room.._**

purvi came and found abhi seeing out side..suddenly abhi became.alert..and ran outside..

purvi - abhi kya hua..

but abhi changed himself into dress of warrior king vasudev was seeing hidding behind purvi shock too see abhi with magic..

vasudev - vijay bhavo sakha

**_on other side_**some horses of bandits were running..bandits were having..the fire sticks in there hand..all enter in the village the head of bandit throw the fire stick towards the house but someone hold..the stick before it touch the house..bandit head saw it was abhi..

abhi - nikal jao yaha se..

head - shukar ha tu khod agaya kyuki mein teri hi lash lejane aya hu yaha..

abhi - yeh toh waqt hi batae ga..


	56. ch 55

**_as i am ending still alive tomorrow _****_mujhe ek story shuru karni ha nayi jo app logo ne plots diye ha giys i need advice from u can i take tarrika and vabhav , sidharth in negative role..?_****_plz tell ur views agar nahi then i will be changing the couple..opposition mein jo honeg ..._**

* * *

head took out the sword he was going to hit abhi when abhi stop it with fire stick..both started fighting soon the stick and sword fall down..the bandit puched abhi's face...he kicked his stomach abhi fall down..all reached including purvi , vasudev and shock..

head - ab tu nahi bache ga..

purvi shock to listen that voice head was going to punched abhi's face but he rolled and went to other side..and got up and pulled the man back he hold his neck and and pulled him up in air..the man started moving his feet in air..abhi was going to puch..to punch his face..

purvi (tearly ) - ruk jaiye abhijeet yeh dev ha..humara beta

abhi , vasudev and all other shock.. vasudev looked in sky the wind blow and uncovered dev's face..purvi smile happilya..vasudev was seeing his eyes which were red and evilly smile

purvi - iss maat maro abhijeet tumhe meri kasam..

dev (evilly smile ) - shukriya maa..

and he dev jerk hand abhi 's and kicked abhi's stomach abhi got little back..he came near and started beating purvi shock..

purvi - dev ruko yeh kya kar rahe ho papa vo tumhara..

dev - wo hi na jise apko akele chod diya tha..

nani and all shock expect p.m and vasudev..

dev was going to kick when abhi hold the foot and pushed up dev filp and fall down..

purvi (tearly ) - dev...

abhi came near him he was going to puch

purvi - abhi maat maro usse humara beta ha vo..tumne kasam khai ha meri..

vasudev (pov ) - ruk jao abhijeet..agar tumhe purvi ke mann se mooh nikalna ha toh dard sehen karna padhe ga..

dev pushed abhi..abhi fall back..dev came near hold his collar and punched his cheecks..he took abhi towards the wall..and punched his stomach..and kicked his abdomen..

purvi - dev rook ja tumhe meri kasam

dev took abhi away and kicked him and punched him purvi was shock soon abhi fall down..he went to uncounsious..stage..

dev came near..purvi hold her hairs..tightly

purvi - ahh dev chodo mujhe..dev..

dev - chal..

he was going to take..

vasudev - (angrily ) rook jao dev..

dev turned and looked vasudev..

vasudev - nari ka apman karne wale ka rakt mein khud bahata hu..agar apne pran apna jeewan pyara ha toh chod do meri sakhi ko..

dev - (angrily ) kya karle ga tu..bool..

vasudev closed his eyes and raised his finger..the sky strike..the lights..

vasudev - (angrily ) jab jab nari ke apman ki baat ae gi toh usse bachane sawyam mein aunga..(lound ) surdarshan chakr..

a chakr came into his finger all shocked..

the chark went in sky and covered the sky above the dev and purvi..

vasudev (angrily ) - tumhara ant vidhata ne mere hatho mein nahi likha..lekin yeh mene khud vidhi ka vidhan likha ha or mein badal sakta hu..or mein yeh bhi janta hu ki kay tum mein chupa danaw karwaa raha ha..isi liye chale jao yaha se anyatha mein mazbooran apne hi banaye niymo ka ulghan karne ka pap kar bethu ga fir tum mein or mujhme koi antar nahi rahe gi isi liye mere dhary ki pariksha maat lo or chale jao..

seeing the condition of sky and world around him..he got afraid..his hands started trembling he left purvi's hairs..and got disappear...vasudev take back chakr on his finger and got disappear..the sky became normal..

guru -(pov) hey keshav app humari raksha karne swayam ae apko mere kahe dil se naman..

vasudev (pov) - guru ji baat sirf abhijeet janta ha or app ki chakr ki shakti kewal mere pass ha..app yeh baat yeh rehasy abhi maat kholiye ga..

purvi ran near abhi who was unconscious

he kept his head on her lap..

purvi (tearly ) - abhi ankhe kholo..abhi..

vasudev came near..

vasudev - ankhe kholo abhijeet..

abhi started opening his eyes slowly..and looked at purvi and vasudev he instantly got up..and hold his shoulder..

abhi - ahh.

purvi - abhi..

she tried to touch him..

abhi - plz..agar tumne kasam na di hoti toh shayad mein usse uske hosh mein la deta..

he got up him self..slowly..and went

nani - ao beta mein tumhari marham pati kardeti hu

abhi - nahi maa ji mein khud karlu ga..

nani - beta tujhe kafi chot aii purvi tu karde..

abhi - nahi.

and he went..purvi ran behind abhijeet

**_on other side.._**

abhi came near water fall he removed his getup and went under water fall the water touching his body started coming red due to blood he just closed his eyes

abhi (pov) - hey bhagwaan ajj jo dev ka roop dekha toh mein samjh gaya ki inki planing yeh ha ki yeh log mujhe apno hi hath mar dalna chahiye..mera mag darshan abb ap hi kare bhagwaan mein apno ke samne kamzor padh rahu..

**_here _**

vasudev - (smile ) tumhara mag darshan karne hi toh mein yaha aya hu..

**_on other side.._**

maya - rajkumar kavin app yudh kala mein nipurn ha issi liye hum apko ajj se mahan senapati ghoshit karte ha..mujhe uss abhijeet or purvi ke sath pure gao walo ki lash chahiye..

kavin - rajkumari apki agya ke liye toh sirf arjun hi kafi ha..(to arjun ) unhe yudh ki chunoti do ran bhoomi mein bulao..tumhe unse lado ge..

dev - ji..or dcp sahab app bhi jaiye..

acp - yudh se pehle chunoti dege toh maza ae ga yudh mein..

kaal smile evilly..

**_on other side.._**

abhi came out from the waterfall and found purvi he ignore and started moving

purvi - i am sorry abhijeet maff kardo

but abhi ignore and moved..

vasudev - vo kary karte hi kyu jiske karan shama mangni padh jae..(purvi saw him ) bina soche samjhe vachan , kasam de dena ghor apradh ke saman ha..

purvi - lekin vo mera beta ha..

vasudev - mahabharat ke samye gandhari bhi toh duryodhan or 100 putro ki maa thi na lekin kya unhone kabhi pandvo se ese vachan ya esi kasam ki mang ki (purvi down her head ) kabhi nahi kyuki vo janti ha adharam , asatya ki raah par chalne walo ka ant nishchit ha..

purvi (tearly ) - lekin dev esi rah par chalne vala nahi ha vasudev..

vasudev - abhijeet konsa uske pran le raha tha vo toh bus ek pita ka faraz nibha raha tha apne bete ko sahi rah dikha raha tha..or sabse badi baat vo yeh baat janta tha usse dev nahi maya ka shadiyantr ladh raha ha vo toh usse sirf murchit karne wala tha lekin tumhari kasam ne usse rok dala..

(purvi down her head )

vasudev - agar tumhe moh karna ha toh dharam se karo , saty se karo , insaniyat se karo insaono se nahi..

and he went..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi was sitting closing his eyes attaching his head with tree..

voice - abhijeet sabhalo..

abhi open his eyes saw arrow coming near he and turned the arrow hit the tree..

vasudev came running..

vasudev - tum thik ho..

abhi nodded..

abhi came near the arrow and found a chit he read..

vasudev - kya likha ha..

abhi - yudh vasudev yudh..

vasudev - abhi nahi abhijeet


	57. ch 56

Chutki - thanku

Shivani gupta ji - thanku

abhijeet girl - safe to hoga hi vasudev jo sarth ha..

Shweta03 - thanku

AbhiShikha - thanku

Abhirika world - thanku

silent reader - i will try my best mein 9 - 10 baje subha update de diya karu gi

**_hmm na perfect abhi , pooja di ,nidhi ji , eman , mansi , anchal ji , sikha ji.._****_sab absent ha chalo koi baat nahi..._**

* * *

**_in village.._**

aa sabha was called...

vasudev - hum abhi yudh nahi kar sakte hume pehle shashtro ki awashakta ha..

abhi - mein bhi isse sehmat hu ? meri ladai maya ke sath purvi ke pariwaar ke sath nahi..

p.m - areh purvi ka pariwarr toh hum ha jo vaha phasa ha vo toh tum dono ka haina..

abhi just sighted ..

abhi - maa vo purvi ko kafi pyar deta ha toh purvi ka pariwarr hua na..(low tone ) mera toh koi rishta hi nahi ha kisi se..(p.m just glared purvi who downed her head..nani saw that )

sarpanch - lekin vo bhi toh maya ki sena ka hissa ha..

vasudev - unke sharir mein maya ke seniko ki atma ha hume unhe marna ha..dev , daya or baki sabko nahi

guru - toh hum kya kare vasudev app hi bataiye..

vasudev - shiv aradhna kijiye ab wo hi hume shastr de sakte ha..

guru - shiv aradhna ?

vasudev - guru dev agar Brahm dev jeewan ka arambh ha..toh mahadev ant ha.. unke hath mein ant ki door ha..isi liye shiv aradhna ka kary karam kar unse vo shastr pradan kiye jae ..

nani - vasudev itna samy nahi ha..unki bhakti kar hum unhe prasan kare

vasudev - bhakti hi shanti hoti mata dil se bhakti karo ge toh har devta ko apne sath pao ge..chahe vo narayan hi kyu na ho..

or vese toh mere bholenath toh bade bhole ha vo toh ravan ki bhakti se prasan hogaye the..

sarpanch - thik ha mein elan karwa deta hu ki taiyari ki jae..

abhi - mujhe lagta ha yeh baat aehenkar dikhane ki hogi hum toh kuch mangne jaa rahe ha koi dikhava karne nahi..

vasudev - bilkul sahi kaha..tumne abhijeet..mein toh kehta hu ki jisne unse magna ha vo hi jaye..(to abhi ) tum jao ge.. abhijeet nagg devta ko toh tumne bahut prasan kiya tha abb unke aradhy ko prasan karo..

all shock to herd that..abhi got up he was going to move..

vasudev - kintu kintu (abhi stop and turned ) nari ke bina nar adhura ha abhijeet isse liye purvi ko bhi lejau..akhir pati patni jo ho..

both shocked and looked at each other..both eyes became teary..

_i need divorce mujhe tumse koi rishta nahi rakhna.._both hide there eyes..

abhivi - mujhe baat karni ha vasudev..

both looked and sighted..

vasudev - (smile ) thik ha karo apas mein..

abhivi - hume apse baat karni ha..apas mein nahi ..

sarpanch , guru and others also looked at each other..

**_on other side.._**abhivi were sitting at opposite stone..and vasudev was standing in mid

abhi - tum yeh baat jante ho..ki hum dono ab alag ha tab bhi tumne yeh bola ki hum dono mein rishta ha..

vasudev - (pov) abhijeet yeh sawal toh purvi ka hona chahiye..tumhara toh bandhan hai na..rakshak or purvi

abhi (pov) - vo RAVI ha vasudev ABHIVI nahi..

vasudev - vivah toh ek samajik rasam ha sakha..jab prem ka ehsas hota ha tabhi vivah hojata ha ..prem ko mantr se joda nahi jata..isi liye tum agar ek doosre se pyar karte ho toh mahadev ko prasan karna asan ha..

purvi (low tone ) - mein taiyar hu..

vasudev - or tum abhijeet..

abhi - ab or rasta bhi nahi mujhe jald se jald yeh kahani khatam karni ha..

vasudev smile..

vasudev - mantr mein tumhe du..ga..

and told the mantr..

abhivi di the pooja of mahadev and got 5 arrows..

**_outside the village.._**

purvi - mujhe bhi chalna ha..

vasudev - kintu..

abhi - anne dijiye vasudev maa ha or maa se badi yodha koi nahi hoti..

vasudev - isse dusra sarti or rath do..

and soon abhivi went on different chariot..

**_in war ground.._**

vasudev stop the chariot abhi shock to see acp and arjun..

acp - toh tum aa hi gaye..abhijeet..bahut intezaar karwaaya..tumne..chalo ab shubh kaam mein deri kyu kare..

arjun did the shankh nath..for the yudh..vasudev also took out the shank he was going to do when abhi stop him..

abhi - ruk jao vasudev...

vasudev turned purvi also saw him..

abhi throw the bow..

abhi - mein yeh nahi kar sakta vasudev mein nahi loot jaiye mujhe yudh nahi chahiye..app..app rath vapis le lijiye..

vasudev shock..

vasudev - sakha tum kayar ho..(abhi looked at him tearly ) yeh veero ki bhasha nahi ha mitr

abhi - vasudev tum jante nahi mere samne kon kon khada ha..ek jo mere pita saman ha , mere guru ha..ajj agar mein cid mein tha toh inke kaaran hi..inhone meri zindagi vapis di thi or dusra mera beta ha vasudev khoon se nahi lekin dil se..mein kese unpar vaar kar sakta hu..or agar inhe galat jagha teer lag gaya toh yeh inke yeh pran sankat mein ajae ge

vasudev stood up listning this..

vasudev - lagta ha jesa gyan mene yudh bhoomi mein arjun ko diya tha ajj vesa hi ek naya gyan tumhe dena hoga abhijeet..kyuki tum karam karne se pehle hi fal ke bare mein soch rahe ho

abhi got confuse vasudev smile

vasudev -abhijeet tum duniya mein akele ae ho..or akele hi jaoge..yeh nishti samye tai karta ha tumhare karam..abhijeet or tumhara karam yeh ha ki adharmiyo ka nash karna..

**_vihaya kaman yah sarvan pumansh charati nihsprihah_**

**_nirmamo nirahankarah sa shantim adhigachchhati_**

arthat vah vyakti, jo sabhee bhautik ichchhaon ko tyaag deta hai aur laalach, svaamitv, aur ahankaar kee bhaavana se mukt rahata hai, poorn shaanti praapt karata hai

abhi - lekin har bar mein hi kyu mujhe hi kyu yeh sab jhelna padhta ha

vasudev - **_yadrichchhaya chopapannam swarga-dvaram apavritam_**

**_sukhinah kshatriyah labhante yuddham idrisham_**

arthat khush hain vo yoddha, jinake lie dharm kee raksha karane ke aise avasar saamane aae, unake lie swarg nivaas kee seedhiyaan khuljati ha issi liye khushi mano gami nahi ..or

**_akirtim chapi bhutani_**

**_kathayishyanti te vyayam_**

**_sambhavitasya chakirtir_**

**_maranad atirichyate_**

vasudev - log aapako kaayar aur neech kahenge. ek sammaanit vyakti ke lie, badanaamee maut se bhee badatar hai tum yudh se bhag nahi sakte dharam ke liye koi na koi toh inhe marr de ga..or unke pass ese shastr nahi honge jo ajj tumhe mile ha murchit karne keliye..(abhi downed his head purvi kept jand on his shoulder )

vasudev - abhijeet tumhare ese vichar tumhari dimagi stithi ko bata rahe ha

**_yada te moha-kalilam buddhir vyatitarishyati_**

**_tada gantasi nirvedam shrotavyasya shrutasya cha_**

vasudev - arthat jab aapakee buddhi bhram kee sthiti ko paar kar jaatee hai, to aap jo suna gaya hai usake prati udaaseenata praapt kar lenge aur jise suna jaana baakee hai

abhi - ek baat puchu yeh dharam ha kya akhir ?

vasudev - dharam hindu , muslim , sikh , christain nahi ha abhijeet..yeh toh insano ke banae ha..humne toh sirf ek hi dharam banaya tha sanatan dharam arthat..saty ka dharam

abhi - vasudev dharam sirf yaha jaat patt tak nahi rukta ek nar ko ek pita ka dharam bhi nibhana , putr ka dharam nibana hota..

vasudev - lekin insab rishto se pehle tum insan ka dharam ni bhao..yeh rishte baad mein banne ha pehle tum insan banne ho..yeh jo rishte ajj tumhare ha mritu ho jane ke baad jab sab atma kisi or sharir mein chale jae gi toh yeh rishte kisi or ke sath bandh jae ge...or inka yeh sharir panchtavo ko vapiss ajao he..sakha na inka sharir tumhara ha na yeh atma tumhari yeh toh kudrat ki den ha..or rahi baat tumhare nishane ki toh uspar khud vishvass karo vishvas sabse jaruri ha...khud ke nishane par agar vishvas toh utho mitr..or sanghar karo atma ka or kudrat ko vapis karo..

abhi gain the power back he took the bow..

purvi - mera ek sawal ha (both looked at her ) abhi hum log karam kare ki dharam nibae..insanityat mein daya ki bawna toh hoti ha

abhi - dharam ke liye karam kare ge daya vo usi pe karo jo daya ke layak ho..jo vishvass ke layak ho (purvi downed her head )

abh - (to vasudev ) tum koi amm insan nahi jo itna bada gyan de sake tum kon ho jo mujhe yeh rasta dikha rahe ho..kon ho tum jisne mujhe mera vishvass badhaya..

vasudev - (smile ) mein yudh mein khada abhijeet hu , mein arjun hu , mein pradyuman hu , mein purvi hu mein sab kuch hu mitr..mein jooth hu mein sach hu , mein dharam mein hi yudh hu...mein janma nahi hu sakha mein toh har waqt pakat hua hu har yug mein prakat hua hu..

mein **_radhika ka premi krishn , mein yashoda nandan krishn , mein diwarikadish krishn , mein devki nand krishn_**

abhivi shock to herd that..

vasudev smile..he just closed his eyes a big shine light came from his heart and went in cloud the cloud strike purvi hug abhijeet in fear..the light fall at krishn's back..a bright light started coming from the back acp and arjun hide his eyes..at back of there arm..soon a big figure appear in back of krishn..it first his body came out he raised his finger and brought chakr..other hand a mace one more hand appear holding loutus and one hand with shank a crown on head..and soon the shesh nag on head..like umbrella..

abhivi were hell shocked

krishn - **_yada yada hi dharmasya_**

**_glanir bhavati bharata_**

**_abhyutthanam adharmasya_**

**_tadatmanam srjamy aham_**

arthatjab bhee aur jahaan bhee dhaarmik pratha mein giraavat aatee hai, he bharat ke vanshaj, aur adharm ka ek pramukh uday- us samay main apane aap ko neeche utarata hoon.


	58. ch 57

Abhirika world - thanku

Guest - thanku

guest - thanku

Shweta03 - thanku

Guest - thats good uncle or aunty ji lekin ek baat bolu mein yeh guaranty de sakti hu ki apki shakal or app ki akal dekh kar koi nahi kahe ga ki apko insab ki knowledge ha kyuki yeh baat apke alfaz batate ha ..ha smajhe or ha agar itna hi mahabharat dekha ha toh seekha kyu nahi ki apni veerta apni chonch se nahi batate..agar apko bura laga toh maff kar dena aunty ji / uncle ji namastey

abhijeet girl - apki prathna zarur puri hogi

AbhiNidhi - i missed you alot yesterday thanks for the review

AbhiShikha - thanku

PoojaAbhiDeewani - thanku so much di missed u alot di

guest - i am so sorry di meri classes hoti ha subha 7:30 am - 6:00 p.m so mujhse ek hi chapter likhne mein kitna time lag jata ha

Shanti - thanku here it is

MANSI - tujh kab yaad nahi karte yeh bol

Anchal - anchal ji apko bada miss kiya mene

chutki - thanks cutiee :)

**_note - guys story bahut zayda badh gayi ha mein isi liye kuch points like roshni ki entry , jelous of purvi kaat rahi hu or kal ya parso tak story khatam kar rahi hu .. lengthy..chapter ha 3k ka so still alive ka update ajj nahi de ho ga so sorry _**

* * *

abhi (tearly ) - maff karana mujhe or meri biwi ko apke iss virat roop se behad dar lag raha ha app vapis apne roop mein aiye

**_the light disappear image change into light went in vasudev..abhi came and was going to touch his feets..but vasudev hold him.._**

vasudev** \- **sakha gale milte ha par nahi padhte both hug each other..purvi's eyes also become teary..

abhi - apne mujh jese insan ko hi kyu chuna insab ke liye..

vasudev - mitr mene toh tum dono ko tumhari bhakti ka fal diya ha..

abhijeet - bahkti ?

vasudev laugh..

vasudev - jisne prem ki bhakti ki usne meri ki.

purvi - lekin mene toh..

vasudev (cut ) - tumne prem ko samjha tha pehel ussi ka fal samjho..

abhi - apse ek nivadan tha..jab sab yudh khatam hoga toh kya mein apni marji se fal mang sakta hu..plz ek barr mujhe or kuch nahi chahiye hoga..

vasudev smile

vasudev - tathaastu..ab toh koi behnahi..

purvi c behnahi josh ha jeet ka kyuki aoo sarthi jo ha..

vasudev smile..

vasudev - toh kare yudh arambh.

abhivi smile..

vasudev went back to his place did the shank nath...

sion the rain off arrows started getting into air sometimes abhi side some times acp side.

acp - mere andar hi tumne training li thi or mere waro par hi chalo ge..

abhi - kabhi kabar ek shishy bhi guru ko kuchna kuch sika jata ha..dcp sahab

arjun - bilkul sahi kaha isi liye ajj mein apko harna sikhau ga..

and he attacked with arrow..both fight..arjun was tired..now acp and abhi were fighting..acp 's arrow covered abhi with blood as it go on touching with body

arjun (pov) - idea abhi busy ha abb piceh se marta hu..

he pointed arrow and at abhi..another arrow came and disappear in air..his eyes fall on purvi ...

purvi - ghoor kar maat dekho arjun mein vo hi hu jo tum soch mein ho..hosh mein aoo..

but arjun fixed the arrow purvi shock she also got prepared..

**_abhi side.._**

vasudev - abhijeet inhe inka dhanysh todh do..

abhi understand and broke the bow acp picked the sword abhi broke them abhi took out the mace abhi target the acp's chest center and aimed the arrow...

acp - ahhh..

arjun turned at acp..

arjun - (shouted ) dada ji

vasudev - uska dhyan kahi or ha varr karo...

abhi - yeh toh galat ha

vasudev - arjun ne bhi esa hi chaha tha..tum bus vaar karo..

abhi took the arrow and pointed at arjun 's mid he just closed his eyes and shoot..

arjun - ahhhh..

both fall on ground..

**_on otherside.._**

purvi was sitting near arjun and acp who was uncounssious lying on bed and she was seeing them..vasudev came..near her..

vasudev - abhijeet kaha ha ?

purvi - bahar ha shayad jabse yeh behosh hue ha tabse vo ae hi nahi room mein..

vasudev went out..

**_near water fall.._**

abhi was sitting on stone..and lost in thoughts..someone kept hand on his shoulder he jerk and saw krishn

vasudev - kya baat ha mitr bade chintit lag rahe ho hum bhi karan batao..

abhi (low tone ) - kuch nahi..(changing topic ) vese ek bata puchu insani duniya mein bhi itna anyae hota ha istri ke mann samman se khela jata ha ,mar diya jata ha

, bacho par atiyachar...app agar yaha aa sakte ha toh insani duniya mein kyu nahi

vasudev - jab jab mene janam liya ha tab tab yug ke ant karib hue ha mitr...or mein puri manav jati ke kalyan ke liye hi ata hu kisi ek insan ke liye nahi ese toh bakiyo ke liye bheed bhav vali baat hui ..

abhi - lekin unka kya jin par yeh atyachar ho rahe ha ?

vasudev - mein sab mein hu abhijeet lekin yeh ha ki kayi mujhe dhundle lete ha or kayi nahi..jo mujhe dundleta ha vo manav jati ke liye bhagwaan ban jata ha or jo nahi dhund pata vo hawan..abhijeet mera kal yug mein prakat hona nishchit ha kintu agar esa hua toh kal yug khatam hojae ga jiske sath sab kuch khatam ho jae ga manav samaj phir arambh hoga pralaye ana tai ha jab mein aun ga..

abhi - matlab mein yeh samjhu ki...

vasudev - tum sahi soch rahe ho mitr mein yaha aya hu toh mere jane ke baad iss lok ka vinash nishchit ha

abhi shock..

vasudev - itna chintit na ho sab chahe is maya ka vinash hoga kintu mein iss jagha ko insani duniya se jodu ga yeh sab insan honge ..sab insani gun honge inme..(abhi smile )

suddenly a boy came near them..

boy - damad ji unhe hosh agaya ha..

abhi shock..

vasudev - chalo chale abhijeet..

abhi - app jaiye mujhe nahi milna

vasudev - kyu ? krodh ke karan ?

abhi - nahi unke reaction ke karan meine unpar ese hatiyar chalae najane unka kya reaction hoga..

vasudev - tum pehle hi parnam se chintit ho jate ho...mein kehta hu chalo mere sath..

**_acp side.._**

acp and arjun open his eyes both got up with jerk...acp saw surrounding..and then hands he was free

acp - yeh hum kaha ha ?

voice - sir..

both turned found purvi..purvi ran near them..

acp - hume toh kaal ke sanik legaye the hum yaha kese..

purvi told everything but didn't told about vasudev 's talks..

acp - a..a..abhi kaha ha ? m..mujhe usse milna ha ..

he was going to get up but jerk hi fall on bed..

purvi - sir..

arjun - dadu..

purvi - sir abhi app thik nahi ha mene message pahuncha diya ha vo yaha hi aa rahe h..

soon a girl came..

girl - purvi ji apke pati vasudev ke sath andar ana chahte ha..

purvi - anne do unhe kyu rokte ho..

girl went..soon abhi enter with vasudev..in both son's and father's eyes meet..

acp got up and ran near abhijeet and hug him tightly..abhi was seeing at arjun..who was just downing his eyes with shame ..

acp - janta hu mein ki maffi ke laya k nahi hu lekin mere pass kuch nahi ha jo mein tumhare agge rakh du maffi ke liye..mujhe maff kardo abhijeet mein mein tumse maffi mangta hu abhijeet..maffi de do ge na hume ?..

abhi didn't reply just closed his eyes and and got seprate..

abhi - app dono abhi theek nahi ha app abhi aram kijiye..

**_on other side.._**

maya - phir chal nakamyab..ek kaam karo iss dev ko bhejo shayad uska maan pighal jae ...

kaal - dev ke sath iss kavin ko bhi bhejo..

or is bar ka shadiyantr mein bata ta hu..

**he called the eagle and did magic the eagle went..**

**_on other side.._**

the eagle came on window abhi saw uttam nagar 's sign..he went near him..he found a note on his legs..he open it and read..he took deep breath..

vasudev - kiska patr ha..

abhi - kaal yudh chahta ha or is baar usne likha ha ha maya ka jawab maya se..usne yeh bhi tana diya ki dcp sahab ko or arjun ko har maat samjho unki vo toh bus pyade the...

purvi - kahi maya phirse ?

vasudev - itni jaldi nahi ae gi..(he thoughts ) purvi tum iss yudh mein nahi jao gi..

purvi shock..

purvi - lekin kyu..?

vasudev - tumhari bhawnae shayad beech mein ajae gi..kyuki mein janat hu ki kon aa raha ha...

abhi looked at him with teary eyes who nodded in no abhi took deep breath and kept note in pocket and went out ignoring more question and meeting eyes..

when they herd a trumpet sound..

all became alert..

abhi - yeh awaz..

vasudev - unhone din hone ka intezar hi nahi kiya mitr..

abhi - yeh galat ha..

vasudev - jaldi taiyar ho jao..mitr..

abhi started moving but acp hold his hand..

acp - mein bhi chalu ga..

abhi - nahi app nahi jaa sakte..app thik nahi ha..

acp - nahi mein..

arjun (low ) - dadu.. Mamu thik keh rahe ha app yaha rahiye mein mein jaunga apke sath..

abhi just turned his back as his eyes became teary he took deep breath and went..

**_in ground.._**

abhi - kavin tum rajkumar ho or yeh samjhte bhi hoge waqt nahi hota yudh ka..

kavin - yudh samye dekh kar nahi hota abhijeet..vese mein ajj kisi or ko bhi laya hu apne sath..

dev came from her back abhi shock...

arjun (shouted ) - dev yaha ao vo maya ha..

dev (to abhi ) - areh waha pehle marr khai tab bhi akal nahi ai..

arjun shock...he looked at abhi who was angry..

vasudev - tumhe iss yudh ke liye neeche utarna hogaa vo talbarzzi mein mahir ha..

abhi got down both came to face to face and started the sword fight..here dev smile evilly he took his spear and pointed at abhi..he throw when and arrow came and broke spear in air..dev shock he saw arjun smiling evilly dev also took the arrow and bow..and soon fight started here also..

**_abhi side.._**

kavin aside the sword of abhi put cut on his chest..he was coming near abhi hold the sword again..and put a cut on his chest both sword collied kavin smile evilly he kicked abhi 's stomach who got back kavin put a cut on his one arm abhi hold that with one hand...and fell down kavin came near him he was going to stab the sword on his stomach when abhi rolled and got up..kavin attack to cut his head but abhi hold the sword..abhi hold the sword with hand kavin kicked him..abhi fall near chariot he hold the chariot..kavin smile evilly and came near him suddenly abhi took the arrow turned and priced in kavin's chest before he priced sword in his body..soon kavin went to unconscious he was going to fall on floor when abhi hold him he picked him and put in chariot he touch the cut it was paining like hell..

abhi (to vasudev ) - app isse lejaiye..

vasudev - tum akele..

abhi - arjun ha

**_on other side.._**

purvi was moving to and fro..acp came in ..

acp - kya baat ha purvi pareshan ho ?

purvi - sir abhijeet mujhe bahut tension ho rahi ha arjun abhi bacha ha ..or agar vo musibat mein padh gaye toh bhi vo arjun se madat nahi le ge bahut naraz ha vo..sir mujhe jana ha..

acp.- purvi tum..

purvi - plz sir was also an officer earlier..

**_on other side.._**

dev smile seeing abhi alone but his eyes fall on arjun who was standing

arjun - kya hua har manli..

dev - dev kabhi har nahi marta arjun..ab dekho

he just closed his eyes..and brought a spear and throw towards arjun arjun shock it turns into snake and wrapped him..

arjun - yeh galat ha..

dev - pyar or yudh mein sab jayas ha..

and he went..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi was breathing heavily he touched the wound the blood was there..

abhi - zakham gehra ha medicine lagani hogi nahi toh dard or badh sakta ha..

dev - kese ha app acp abhijeet..

abhi turned and saw dev ..

dev - uss waqt toh apki kismat ne bacha liya lekin ab kon bachae ga apko ...apka vo sarthi bhi dar ke mare bhagya..

abhi - zuban sambhalo apni dev..

dev - app apne apko sambhal kar dikhaiye and he pointed spear at him abhi brought spear with magic..both started fighting sometimes abhi was heavy some time dev at last dev hit on abhi's feet hi fall..

abhi - kabhi bhi pao par nahi marte kya yeh nahi sikhaya ha..

dev - bate maat banao..ab bakwass band samjhe..he took the spear he was going to attack on his eyes when abhi hold the sharp point to keep it away it was coming near to his eyes he started sweating badly..soon an arrow came..brake the spear dev fall back..abhi instantally got up and shock to see purvi with arjun with teary eyes..dev got .

dev - maa..maa dekha mein kitna acha bhala chalata hu dekha maa yeh insan jo apko apka pati kehta ha usne ajj mujhe itna mara dekho maa acha kiya jo apne iss insan ko chod diya ...maa app mere sath aoo..hum iss insan se milkar ladhe ge..(purvi tears roll down from her eyes she looked at abhi)

abhi - ( tensly )purvi mene kuch nahi plz mera vishvass karo plz..plz tum janti ho sach kya ha plz vishavass karo..mera..

**_purvi remember the maya incident.._**

_purvi mene kuch nahi__ kiya purvi vishvass karo.._

_prem mein ek dusre ke upar vishvass karna seekho.._

she jerk and looked at vasudev who brought her he just nodded..purvi went and stood near abhijeet..abhi shock..dev also..

dev - oho toh ajj ek maa bete ke against hogi..

purvi - agar beta galat rah par jaa raha ho toh maa ko uske against hona hi padhta ha dev..

dev just throw the spear towards her abhi came in mid stop the spear with hand ..the the spear change into arrow and went back to dev and hit him..dev jerk and went uncounssious..stage..abhi went near him and picked..arjun and keot on chariot

voice - rook jao abhijeet in bacho se kya ladh rahe ho..

abhi turned and shock to see daya..

abhi (low tone ) - daya..

arjun - baba..

vasudev - abhijeet tum abhi yudh nahi karo ge tum uss sthti mein nahi..ho..

abhi sighted and started moving them..

voice - darpok ho tum issi liye yudh bhoomi mein peth dikha rahe ho..

arjun ran near daya and hold his arm..baba hosh mein aiye..daya jerk arjun..he was going to fall abhi hold him...

abhi - tum theek arjun ?

and he made him stand..

abhi - (to daya ) tumhe yudh chahiye na theek ha aoo maidan mein kewal tum or mere beech vasudev app dev ko le jaiye, arjun or purvi ko bhi

purvi and arjun - hum kahi nahi jae ge yehi rahe ge..

abhi looked at them they were having face with different expression abhi brought the mace with magic here vasudev took dev..duo started fighting..daya was having the great power due to body and technique he hit the abhijeet with mace ...abhi also hit him..

purvi and arjun were tensed..

**_on other side.._**

acp - abhi tak koi nahi aya ha na abhi na purvi na arjun..here soldiers take kavin and dev in acp shock..

dev dev kya hua tumhe dev..

vasudev - vo bus murchit ha..

acp turned and saw him..

vasudev - kya mein ...

acp nodded and got aside vasudev came near them and spread hand on both's head..both started getting up slowly..soon both got up with jerk..

acp - vasudev..abhijeet or baki sab kaha ha..

vasudev - jakham thik nahi hu phir bhi vo yudh kar raha ha apno se..day ha uske samne..

acp , dev and kavin shock..

**_on other side.._**

abhi's forehead covered with blood

arjun - rook jaiye baba man lijiye baat..

daya throw abhijeet mace aside..daya was going to hit the wepon on face when hold that he kicked his stomach daya got away ..abhi throw mace aside..both started hand fight..vasudev came there taking acp , dev , kavin

acp - daya ruk jao wo abhijeet ha..

but daya didn't herd taht he punched abhi's face who got towards chariot..daya hug his chest from back..where the cut was deep abhi hold that arms and started getting up seprately..

vasudev took the arrow and made it stand on the stand pointing sharp edge ..towards up..

vasudev - (shouted ) - abhijeet maro usse pairo se maro ..

abhi saw vasudev he was kicking the sand..with foot abhi understand he kicked back daya on leg daya herk back he turned and instantly puch the cheecks and then jaw daya fall back on the arrow...

.daya - ahhh

and he went to unconscious..

abhi started breathing heavily he attached his back with chariot and sat down being tired..


	59. Ch 58

**_ok KD and chutki i will add that but in short_**

* * *

**_in room.._**

abhi was applying medicine..on his cut..

abhi - sss..kitna lagta ha ?

purvi came inside..with milk

purvi - laiye mein kardu..

abhi - nahi mein kar lu ga..mujhe madat nahi chahiye..

purvi - mujhe karne do tumhe dard hoga..

abhi - dard mujhe hi hoga na isse tumhe kya ?

purvi - mein tumhari wife hu tumhe dard mein dekh kar mujhe bhi toh dard hota hi hoga na..

abhi gave small laugh on that..

abhi - 18 saal hogaye ha hume..in 18 saalo mein tumhe mera dukh dikha nahi..toh ajj kyu dikh raha ha ..madat kar raha hu isi liye..ya sach janne ke baad itna taras aa raha ha..

purvi downed her teary eyes..

abhi - purvi shayad in asoo ki keemat ab mein nahi janta ..or nahi in ansoo par vishvass karta hu..vese tum chahti thi na mein akele ho jau..dekho ajj mein akele hu lekin tum logo ki khushi nahi ha..(purvi was silent ) tum chahti kya ho mujhe kisi ke sath mein dekh kar khush nahi rehti mujhe akela dekh kar khush nahi rehti..ab toh kewal ek hi rasta ha marne..(but purvi covered his mouth she nodded in no..abhi removed her hand..) kash yeh zakham gehre hote kamse kam ese lok toh paunch jata ha jaha tumhare yeh asoo kaam na atte..(purvi covered her mouth and ran outside avoiding crying some one had herd the coverstations)

**_on other side.._**

purvi closed the door dev saw that..as he was coming to her only..he started banging the door..

dev - maa sorry maa mein ne janboochkar apke upar or unke par hath nahi uthaya tha...

then he herd the voice ..

purvi (low tone ) - dev chale jao yaha se plz i want to live alone..or ha mein tumse naraz nahi hu dev bus khud se hu..

dev (pov) - kahi unhone..

**_on other side.._**

abhi was looking out..through window..

abhi (pov) - shayad mene sach bol kar hurt kardiya usse..

soon a man came..

man - apse apke bete dev milna chahte ha...

abhi didn't turn..

abhi - hmm bula lijiye..

man went dev came in..abhi didn't turn..

abhi - bolo dev

dev - app esa nahi kar satke app maa ko is tarha se nahi rula sakte janta hu app hurt ha lekin..phir bhi meri maa ki ankho mein koi ansoo laye yeh mein nahi dekh sakta.. abhi - kya tum mujhe dad bula sakte ho ?..

dev downed his head abhi gave small teary smile

abhi - 18 saal ne mujhse yeh sab kuch khoya ha dev..mujhe ajj pata chal raha ha ki meri maa ne kesa saha hoga jab mene unhe maa nahi bola tha..

dev - dekhiye yeh 18 saal beet chuke ha or beeta hua waqt wapiss nahi ata ha..hum insab ki naye sire se shuruwat karte hai na..

abhi - bus ek baat boldo naye sire se shuru karne par tum mujhe dad bulao ge ki nahi ?

dev (downed his head ) - app mere liye sirf anjan ha ha mein apna dad sirf peter ko manta hu jinhone mujhe hath pakad kar chalna seekhaya , rakshak jinhone mujhe magic ka use sikhaya mein abhimanyu ko bapp keh sakta hu kyuki usne mujhe yeh bhala chalana seekhaya ha , meri masti , dukh sukh mein sath diya ha..but apko papa kehna muskil ha (abhi just closed his eyes tears drops fell from iy he cleaned it )

abhi - dev mujhe akela rehna ha..mujhe chod do mujhe mere halato par or chale jao..room se..

dev sighted and he was going to move but he herd a wistling voice ...he shock it was peter , abhimanyu and rakshak 's tone..he instantly turned and found no one he saw abhijeet was wistling

dev (shock ) - yeh nahi shayad mere kaan baj rahe ha..

and he left

abhi - pehre dara zara yaha aiye..

man came..

abhi - jo bhi ae unhone kehna ki mein so raha hu..

**_on other side.._**

daya, acp and arjun was sitting on the stone and thinking..

_jisne iske sath rishta rakh mein uske sath _

_rishte todh du ga_

..._daya app unpar vishvas karo unka ek barr sach suno..._

acp - daya

daya jerk and looked at him..

acp - vo hume maff nahi kar raha..

daya - mera bhi yehi ha sir mujhe khud ko nahi pata chal raha ki kya mooh lekar jau uske samne or yeh kahu ki maff karde..

arjun - baba mene apke or chachu ke kisse sunne ha..dosti ke app plz unse ek baar maffi mangiye na..

daya - dosti ki kurbaniya suni ha tumne arjun dosti ke gam nahi..kabhi mere karan coma mein ,kabhi cid se resign , kabhi dard

acp - hum usse uske hakk wapis ker dene chahiye kya..

daya - 18 saal ka gum vo yeh rishte pakar bhool de ga..

**on other side..**

voice - jiju..

abhi turned and found kavin..

abhi - rajkumar kavin app ?

kavin - jiju rajkumar !! mere se kyu gussa ha app ?

abhi (smile ) - rajkumar jee ky App sachme karan nahi jante..

kavin down his head..

abhi - rajkumar hone ke baad bhi meri dant khate rahe..

kavin (smile ) - app jante ha maya ne mere bhai or pitaji ko dhoke se mara tha..jab mein apse mila toh mano mujhe mera bhai mil gaya apne mujhe chote bhai ki tarha rakha ha jiju..

abhi -maff kariye ga rajkumar aggar iss doran mene...

kavin - jiju yeh rajkumar matt lagayi mein apke liye vo hi kavin hu plz..or maffi toh mujhe mangni chahiye apko sach se door rakha..

abhi - chalo tumhari yeh galti meri baki galti galti = galti galti galti cut answer 0..

both laughed..

voice - toh yaha mitrta ho rahi ha..theek ha mein badmein ata hu..

both turned and saw vasudev ran..away

kavin - inhe kya hua ?

abhi - pata nahi..

**_on other side.._**

maya - sari mehnat bekar ab vo 5 or hum teen..

kaal - yeh sab abhijeet ki wajha se hua ha..

maya - lagta ha hume apna shuruwati jaal phirse bichana hoga ..phirse sabko alag karna hoga..

vishali - phir yojna dohrane se kya vo samjhe ge nahi..

kaal - yojna dohrane se nahi toh badalne se hi sahi..

maya - matlab..

kaal - is bar hum uss abhijeet ki asli diwani ko lekar ae ge..

vishali - asli diwani..

kaal - **ROSHNI**...

maya - vo humare kehne par ae gi ?

kaal - humare nahi toh abhijeet ke kehne par ae gi..

**_on other side.._**

purvi came in abhi's room with food...

purvi - suniye..

abhi looked at her..

purvi - khana khalijiye..

abhi - mein bahar aa hi raha tha...

purvi - yehi par khalo tumhari tabiyat theek nahi ha..

she came near and kept the plat abhi was going to take bite when hi took the hand away..

abhi - sss..

and started shaking..

purvi - mein khila du ?

abhi - nahi khud khalu ga mein tum jao..

purvi - tumhare hath mein chot..

abhi - kai barr goli bhi lagi ha iss hath par lekin tab bhi khud hi khaya hu..

purvi downed her face and went..

**_outside.._**

daya looked at closed door..

daya - abhijeet andar ha ?.

man - so rahe ha...

daya - mujhe andar jana ha..

man - jab uthe ge tab jaiye ga..

daya pushed man aside and ran in..

man - areh..

men followed him..

**_in room_**

abhi had finished he kepted the plate aside..he herd a voice..

voice - kaha ghuss rahe ho areh...

daya enter and stood in front of abhi..

men hold him..

abhi - kya ho raha ha..

man - yeh admi apse milne aa raha ha iss samye..

abhi - chod do or jao...

man went..

now duo were alone in room

daya - a..a..abhi..

but abhi ignore..

daya - abhijeet

abhi ignore..

daya - boss..

abhi again ignore..

daya - s sir..

abhi looked at him..

abhi - bolo

daya - abhijeet maff kardo..i know mein phir maffi ke layak nahi hu lekin tumbhi jante ho ki kya hua tha maya ke maya jaal mein ese phas gaye ki..

abhi - daya mera thik tha lekin shreya ka kya..tumne usse chod diya kyuki vo mera sath de rahi thi...janti ho vo sach janti thi (daya shock ) sir ko bataya bhi lekin kya hua tumne dekha na ..daya tumhara , sir ka , arjun ka hume teeno ko ek hi door bandhti thi or vo thi vishvass ki dor phir pyar ata tha rishte mein lekin tumne toh vo vishvass ki neeh hi todh dali..rishte toh khud hi toot gaye..

daya - abhijeet halat..

abhi - halat toh tab vese the jab tum par ek criminal marne ka arop tha jisne bacha churaya tha tumne container par chadh kar sabke samne goli mari thi usse yaad ha..jante ho daya mein yeh sab kuch bhool jane ko tab taiyar hota tha jab tera sath hota tha..purbi ke arop , khooni ke arop , tujhe marne ka arop sab bhool gaya tha mein kyuki tu mere sath tha daya mera bhai bankar , dhal bankar , sab kuch (teary ) jann basti ha meri tujhme lekin tune lekin meri jann hi mujhse naraz hogayi toh jine ka kya faiyda..

(daya eyes became teary )..

daya - theek ha tumhi bata do kya karu mein tumhare liye jisse tum khush hojau..

abhi - mujhe kuch nahi chahiye bus tum yaha se chale jao mujhe akele rehna ha..

daya - abhi batao..

abhi - daya jo plz leave me alone plz..agar meri izzat karte ho toh chale jao..

daya went..

**_on other side.._**

i dark house girls were doing classical dance the lights strike in sky

**_Mausam ne li angdaai_**

**_Aai. Aai._**

soon it started raining heavily

**_Gehra ke barkha phir chhaayi_**

**_Chhaayi. Chhaayi_**.

in dark house girls were singing the song and came near a girl who was lightning the diya with candle..

**_Jhoka hawa ka aayega_**

**_Aur ye diya bujh jaayega_**

she turned holding diya in her hand and kept near her face it was roshni

**_roshni - Silsila ye chahat ka_**

**_Na maine bujhne diya_**

**_Ho. Hmmm._**

girls were dancing around him she went near a big pic with small steps she kept it near the pic it was of abhijeet

**_roshni - Silsila ye chahat ka_**

**_Na maine bujhne diya_**

she started moving back seeing the pic

**_O piya. ye diya._**

**_Na bujha hai, na bujhega_**

she started dancing

**_Meri chahat ka diya_**

**_Mere piya, ab aaja re mere piya_**

**_roshni (tearly ) - Ho. Mere piya_**

**_Ab aaja re mere piya_**

she came near diya and kept hand to save it from getting blow off

**_Iss diye sang jal raha mera rom rom, rooh aur jiya._**

she looked at the pic

**_Ab aaja re mere piya_**

**_Ho. Mere piya._**

**_Ab aaja re mere piya..._**

she ran down..and open the door she saw it was raining heavly..she remember when abhi saved her cid took her away but she was again looking at abhi who was moving to opposite direction..abhi stop as he felt glare he turned roshni passed smile ..but he turned and sat in car

**_Faasla tha doori thi..._**

**_Faasla tha doori thi._**

**_Tha judaai ka aalam_**

**_Intezaar mein nazrein thi_**

she pointed at the outside

**_Aur tum wahan the_**

she ran outside..as rain stop

**_Tum wahan the_**

she can imagine abhivi taking 7 rounds around fire

**_Tum wahan the jhilmilate, jagmagate_**

**_Khushiyon mein jhoom kar_**

she closed her eyes..and covered her shoulders with her hand tear sliped down from her eyes

**_Aur yahan jal rahe the hum_**

**_Aur yahan jal rahe the hum_**

suddenly the the lighting occur again and it started raining heavily

**_Phir se baadal garja hai_**

**_Garaj garaj ke barsa hai_**

she started enjoying spreading her arms and taking round

**_Jhoom ke toofan aaya hai_**

**_Par tujhko bujha nahi paaya hai_**

she started dancing happily like she is felling him near

**_O piya ye diya_**

**_Chahe jitna sataye tujhe ye sawan_**

**_Ye hawa aur ye bijliyaan_**

**_Mere piya..._**

**_Ab aaja re mere piya_**

**_Ho. Mere piya_**

**_Ab aaja re mere piya_**

soon all girls came out and hold her

**_Dekho ye pagli deewaani_**

**_Duniya se hai ye anjaani_**

**_Jhoka hawa ka aayega_**

she covered her face with shyness and ran

**_Aur iska piya sang laayega_**

**_Ho piya._**

she ran inside and saw the pic tearly

**_Ab aaja re mere piya._**

she bend down and lied on floor

**_Silsila ye chahat ka_**

**_Na dil se bujhne diya._**

**_Ho. Piya. ye diya._**

**_Silsila ye chahat ka_**

**_Na dil se bujhne diya_**

suddenly she felt hand on her shoulder she looked above it was maya..

**_Ho. Piya. ye diya._**

**_Piya. Piya. Piya._**

she got up

roshni - kon ho tum

maya - hum tumhe tumhare pyar ke pass lekar jane ae ha..tumhare abhi ke pass..

roshni became happy listning that ..

roshni - abhi matlab mera abhi..

maya - uske liye tumhe sarpanch ki beti banna hoga..naam bhi uska roshni ha..

and she did some magic..and change her into beautiful village girl

**_on other side.._**

in room

acp , arjun , daya , purvi and dev was there

purvi - dev vo tumhare dad ha tum unhe kamse kam pyar se papa toh bulao..

dev - maa arjun bhaiya unhe chachu keh sakte ha kyuki vo unhe jante ha..vo kayi saal unke sath bita chuke ha..lekin maa mein kese bulau unhe..nahi unhone ek baap ka oyar diya ha or nahi waqt toh kese mera dil manle unhe baap kehne ko kese.

acp -dev beta arjun bhi mujhe 5 saal baad mila ha lekin usne mujhe dadu toh bola..

dev - dadu app puri baat nahi jante arjun ki mom ne unhe apke bare mein batya ha achi batte batai ha..app unhi se puch lijiye (to arjun ) haina bhaiya..

arjun nodded

dev - (low tone ) lekin mere ghar mein dad ki tasveer tak nahi hoti thi batte toh baad ki baat ha..

daya - kahi abhijeet apne app ko kuch karna bethe sir vo ese baat karta ha jese toot gaya ha vo ander se..

acp - daya uska tootna jayas 18 saal bina wajha saza maut se bhi bhatar .

**_on other side.._**

kavin was pressing abhi's legs..

abhi - kavin chod do mein theek hu..

kavin - mujhe maff kardijiye jiju..mene app par hath uthaya..

abhi - isme maffi ki baat nahi ha tum toh maya ke maya jaal mein the na..

kavin - toh baki sab bhi toh maya ke maya jaal mein the peechle 18 saal se..the agar app mujhe maff kar sakte ha toh unhe kyu nahi..

abhi laugh..

abhi - (taunting ) saale sahab app pehle kehte ha ki maff maat karna ab keh rahe ha maff kardo..chahte kya ha app..

kavin - ek moka sabit karne ka ki vo ab bhi app par vishvass karte ha..

abhi smile and just nodded

**_next morning.._**

vasudev was cleaning the horse in garden..

abhi - app ghode saff kar rahe ha..

vasudev - gawala hu janwar or pakshiyo se prem ha mujhe..kya tum madat a

kakro ge meri

abhi - boliye..

vasudev - naddi kinare jaa rahe ho toh mere ek ghode ko chara khila do..

abhi - ji zarur..

vasudev - le jao iss ashw ko ( low tone ) tumhari sahayta ho jae gi..

abhi sat on horse and took away..

**_on other side.._**

abhi reached near the river and found some one lyung uncounsious

abhi - yeh ladki ese kyu leti ha..

he got down and went near her and started patting her cheecks but she was still unconscious..he brought water and throw on her face and she open her eyes and inside she was very happy ..

girl - abhi..

abhi supported and make sat on grass..

abhi - kon ho tum or yaha ese kyu padhi thi..

girl - mein mukhiya ji ki beti hu roshni..or mujhe chakar aya or mein behosh hogayi thi..

abhi - thik ha ab tum utho..

he made her got up..

roshni - ahh..

abhi - kya hua ?

roshni - lagta ha pair mein mocha ha..(softly) plz mujhe chod do ghar..

abhi saw her eyes which made him uncomfortable..he picked her made sit on horse back

roshini - mujhe dar lagta ha mein gir jaungi

abhi - mein hu na..

roshni - mere sath peeche beth jao..na

abhi sighted and sat back..roshni hug him like a seat belt..he shock..

abhi - roshni ji app agge dekhiye na..

roshni - mujhe dar lagta ha ese hi rehne do na..

abhi - ok..

roshni hug him tightly kisses near his heart..

abhi didn't felt due to cloths..and ride away..he was felling uncomfortable in that hug..

**_on other side.._**

purvi was walking on grass when her eyes fall on abhi and girl. she shocked..

purvi - abhi roshni ke sath..

she went after them..

**_at home.._**

purvi came near abhi stop..the horse..he got down..and hold girls hand made her down..roshini keep her arms around abhi 's neck..abhi was holding from her waist..purvi was getting anger and jelous..

roshini - tum sachme bahut taqtwar or sundar ho..tumhari biwi ha ?

abhi thought for a while..

abhi - ha...(purvi smile ) lekin mera or uska talak hogaya ha..dm(purvi smile disappear )

roshni (cutely ) - kyu ?

abhi - usne de diya..samjh mera chakar chal raha ha..

roshni - aww..bahut bura hua tumhare sath itne ache pati ko kon chod sakta ha how unlucky she is..(purvi eyes got teary ) tum jesa pati or jeewani sathi badi mushikilo se milta ha..(shyly ) wese how lucky i am apne meri jaan bachaiye.. thanku..

abhi - welcome.. roshni went..inside she stop and turned abhi was seing she wished him bye and went..inside..

abhi turned and shock as he found purvi..but he took deep breath sat on horse again..

purvi - abhijeet..

abhi - phirse tapak dena ha yeh sab dekhne ke baad..

purvi - nahi..

abhi - toh roka kyu..

purvi - kya tum mujhse nafrat karte ho ?

abhi - tumse nafrat dil manta nahi ha lekin..

purvi - kya tum mujhse abhi bhi pyar karte ho..

abhi - mere liye 7 janmo ke rishte ek kagaz se nahi tot te..abb hato mujhe jana ha

purvi - bus ek akhri sawal kya tum phir shaadi karo ge..

abhi - shaadi or rishto ka khel tum samajhti ho mein nahi mene ek barr pyar karke dekhliya shaadi karli karli khel ka natija tumhare hath mein ha ..

and he left..daya saw that hidding..

**_on otherside.._**

the door open lady shock that the room was empty..

lady shouted

vasudev - hey bhagwaan kitna chilati ho kya hua..

lady - vasudev humari makhan ki matki koi le gaya

vasudev - hmm mein jabta hu yeh chor kon ha..

lady - kon ?

vasudev - abhijeet..

all shock..

vasudev - mere dekha tha usse..

**_on other side.._**

abhi came near river and started cleaning the horse..

voice - abhi..

abhi turned and found daya..

abhi - tum

daya - ha mene tumhari or purvi ki baate sunli thi ladki ke ghar ke pass..

abhi - matlab investigation karne ae ho..

daya - abhijeet mein pehle galti kar chuka hu abb nahi... mujhe bharosa ha ki tumahare dil mein purvi ke alawa koi nahi ho sakta..

abhi - ehsan kar rahe ho mujh par toh nahi chahiye.

daya - ehsan nahi sach ha u love only and only purvi..right..

abhi - chalo der ae durust ae ..lekin akal ai toh sahi..

daya - ab toh maff kardo..

abhi - 18 saal ke liye char shabd..huh..

the throw water on horse..

abhi (to horse ) - chalo abb..

and he took horse..daya followed him

**_in room_**

roshni hug the pic..

roshni - finally ajj hum kitne karib the..ab dekhna bahut jald tum mere sath hoge shaadi hogi bache honge..


	60. ch 59

guest - di roshni sarpanch ji ki beti ka bhi naam ha mene add kiya tha ki magic se sab chamge hojate ha..so kaal ne usse roshni (sarpanch's daughter ) ka get up dediya..

anchal - cold ha bus...still alive ajj dena ha socha tha pehle yeh khatam karu but lengthy hogaya

KD - thanks to u for reviewing mein

Chutki - thanku

Popi Roy - thanku di

abhijeet girl - roshni ka ek positive role ha dekhte jaana bus

Eman - thanku

PerfectAbhi - thanku

PoojaAbhiDeewani - thanku

AbhiNidhi - yes jayaz ha

AbhiShikha - thanku di

shweta - next last chapter ha

Abhirika world - is mein lage ga pata

**_next chapter is ending ..._****_chapter_** **_lyrical_** **_ha jiske through abhi _****_ne apni asliyat kholi ha_**

**_so enjoy_**

* * *

duo enter with horse everyone present there mukhiya , guru , nani , p.m , roshni , kavin , purvi , acp , arjun , dev..all were looking at him..

abhi - kya baat ha app iss tarha mujhe kyu dekh rahe ha ?

mukhiya - apne gopiyo ka makhan kyu churaya..damad ji..

abhi - mene (he looked at vasudev who was sitting on stairs licking fingers he winked to him )

abhi - kya mein jaan sakta hu ki yeh baat apko kisne batai ?

lady - vasudev ne dekha apko..

daya - dekhiye abhijeet chori nahi karta..

acp - ha abhijeet esa gair kanooni kaam nahi karta..

mukhiya - lekin gawah ha

kavin - gawah ha lekin ek kaidi ko apna bhi vichar rakhne ka hakk ha mukhiya ji..

purvi was going to speak when roshni cut..

roshni - baba kaki or vasudev ko koi galatfehmi hui hogi itne pyare insan ko chori karni kya zarurat ha vo toh jab marji mang sakte hai na hum se..

dev - (little rude ) maa app bhi kuch boliye na..

purvi - aa..ha agar abhijeet ko chahiye toh vo mujhse le leta ha..mera abhi chori nahi kar sakta..

roshni felt anger

nani - mukhiya ji app galat ha humara damad toh khud hira jiski logo par nazar ha zarur isse koi phasa raha ha..

acp.- ha mukhiya ji mere bete ko phasa raha ha..

mukhiya - shanti rakhiye app sab ek mukhiya hone ke nate mein gawaho ko dekhu ga..jo yeh kehte ha ki abhijeet ji ne chori ki ha isi liye mein unhe saza du ga (all shock )..kintu vo humari duniya ke damad ha isi liye saza choti hogi..inki saza yeh ha ki unhe pura din ek khambe se bandhkar rakh jae ..(all shock )

roshni - baba

acp - yeh app kya keh rahe ha..

abhi - mujhe kabool ha..

vasudev - (pov) mere liye saza bhugto ge abb..

abhi (pov) - mein janta hu agar khel apka ha toh koi na koi seekh zarur de ga..

mukhiya - thik ha inhe yaha khambe se bandh diya jaye..

the workers tired abhi with pillar..he was silent and standing..the ladies went..team went near him..

acp - kya sachme tumne chori ki ha..

roshni - abhijeet ji mujhe app par vishvass ha app ese nahi ha..

purvi - mujhe bhi abhijeet vishvass ha ki tum esa nahi kar sakte..

arjun - (asking ) chachu vasudev jooth bol rahe ha haina ?

dev - app ko phasa rahe haina vo..boliye na..

daya - abhijeet agar vo phasa raha ha toh mein nikalwata hu uske mooh..

purvi - abhijeet samjhao inhe esa naa kare..

vasudev - abhijeet tumhe lagta ha mene janbooch kar bola ha yeh..

kavin - jiju bola na kuch app chup kyu ha..

vasudev - areh mitr samjho inhe..

now it was enough for abhi..as he was going to speak cut by another person..

abhi (rudely shouted ) - enough yarr

vasudev - abhijeet..

abhi - areh kya samjhao samjhao laga rakhi ha bolne do ge tabhi bataun ga..na..lage hue ha tote ki tarha ..pagal kardiya ha..sabne (all down there head ) pehle toh kehte the app ki gunha kabool karlo abb kya hua ab kabool kar raha hu toh ese ese tasaliye de rahe ho..pagal kardiya ha kabool karo tab na qabool karo tab tum log chahte kya ho pagal kardiya ha mujhe..plz yarr chale jao isse pehle mujhe gussa ajae door hojao..mujhse plz..(shouted ) just go..

and started moving..

roshni - shant ho jaiye abhijeet ji..

abhi - (softly ) plz app mujhe akela chod dijiye.

roshni also went..

abhi (to vasudev ) - abb yeh kya ha..

vasudev - areh kabse ladh rahe ha socha masti hojae..

abhi - matlab masti masti mein phasa diya..

vasudev - meri leela mein seekh chupi hui hoti ha mitr.

**_on otherside.._**

kaal - badha chila chila kar bol rahi thi dono mein darar ajae gi abb kya hua..?

maya downed her head..

maya - najane yeh kese hua..nafarat ki jagha usme vishvass umadh aya..

vishali - (angrily ) bewakoof ho tum log..bahut hogaya tum logo ka abb mein chalu gi jo chall chalni ha..

**_purvi 's room_**

dev - ha kon vo ladki jo unpar fida ho rahi ha..

arjun - ha hum par log kam inpar log jayada marte ha

daya glare at him..

daya - (teasing ) beta apki priya ko bulau..

arjun - areh nahi baba mein toh ese hi bol raha tha..

acp - purvi roshni ha kon ?

purvi - mukhiya ji ki beti ha sir

daya - isne mujhe vo case yaad dilwa diya tha..

dev - kesa case mamu

daya - roshni naam ki ladki pagal thi abhi ke peeche usse bandh kar kaid kar beeth gayi thi yaha tak uske naam ka arm par khoon se likh bethi thi..

dev - intersting

kavin - beta tumhare baap ke liye kabhi koi nurse , kabhi kisi or wife , kabhi mujrim latoo hojate the lekin tumhara papa jispar latu hue vo toh nikla hi galat insan..

dev - mana ki app mere maa ke dost ho lekin plz unhe yeh ulahne dena band kare ..nahi toh mein bhool jaunga app kon ha..

voice - kya mein kuch madat karu..

vasudev came in..

vasudev - tum sabke pass yehi waqt ha uske dil mein jagha banalo..waqt bitau..

kavin - sahi keh rahe ha app..

vasudev - purvi bichara garmi mein khada ha kuch toh khila do bhooka pyasa hoga bichara...

purvi - ji ..

and she went in

**_outside.._**

purvi came with food and shock to see girls near it team also came and shock vasudev was smiling he was at purvi's back..

arjun - inki toh lottery lagi padhi ha

roshni - abhijeet apko kesa laga ?

abhi - yeh mujhe kafi pasand ha bachpan se lekin apko kese pata

roshni (smile ) - hume nahi toh kise pata hoga or..

girl 1 - arhe meetha toh lijiye..

girl 2 - abhijeet ji mene khass apke liye yeh briyani banayi ha..

abhi - so sweet of u..

roshni (pov) - ajj esa lag raha ki yeh koi sapna ho..

vasudev (pov) - maya ki chal usi par bhari padh gayi..

girl 2 - vese acha hua app ko yaha bandh diya kamse kam hume apke sath waqt bitane ko toh mila..

all laughed abhi also gaved a fake smile

roshni - mein toh kabse yeh chahti thi

one girl pulled his cheecks..

girl - u are so cute lagte nahi ek bacha ha tumhara 18 saal ka..

abhi (pov) - chalo jadu ka ek toh fayda hua abhi jawan dikhta hu..(to girls ) thanku..

arjun - chal yaha se dev yeh secen lagta ha 18 ka hone wala ha..

dev- bhai maa ko dekho..

all saw purvi 's eyes were teary..she satrted moving but herd coughing sound she turned and abhi coughing..vasudev smile

girl - mein paani lati hu..

purvi took the glass and ran near him and rubbed his back...and made him drank water..

abhi - thanks..

purvi - kabse bolti ai hu khade reh kar pani maat piyo kahana maat kaho lekin tum sunte kaha ho (to girls ) plz inhe dheere se khilaiye hadbadi mein gale mein atatk jaega..

and she went..

roshni - abhijeet app ajj raat akele ha mein ajj apke sath reh lu..

all shock..

abhi - nahi..mukhiya ji chinta kare ge..

roshni - hum unhe sambhal le ge...

abhi - app meri chinta maat kijiye app jaiey mere sath kavin ha vasudev ha or vese bhi tum thak gayi hogi ajj tumhare...

roshini - kafi caring ho mein kaal aungi..

and she went..abhi took a relief..

**_at night.._**

purvi came and saw abhijeet sleeping in sitting position..she came and sat near him..kept her head on his shoulder. abhi open his eyes..

abhi - yaha kya kar rahi ho..

purvi - tumhare bina neend nahi aa rahi ...

abhi - mere bina neend 18 saal mein ajati thi lekin ajj nahi ai..intresting..yah mere hath bandhe hue ha unka fayda utha rahi ho..

purvi - tumhe jo samjhna ha samjho mein kahi nahi jaungi..tumhare bina..(she hugged her arm and kept her head again )

purvi - kahan kesa tha..

abhi - acha tha ?

purvi - kafi pyar se khilaya hoga khaskar roshni ne..

abhi - agar jalan ho rahi ha..toh koi faiyada nahi mein already bol chuka hu ki i loved u..only..

purvi - jalan nahi ajj kahi na kahi acha laga yeh dekh kar ki kitna pyar milta ha tumhe..

abhi inhaled deeply he just attached his head with wall..and closed his eyes..

**_otherside.._**

guru - vasudev aiye na..

vasudev sat opposite to mukhiya and guru..

vasudev - mein toh yeh kehne aya tha ki kuch insano jesa jashn hojae thoda western style

mukhiya - yeh samye jashan..

vasudev - kasam li thi mukhiya ji mujhe apki madat chahiye..

guru - kyu nahi..hume khushi hogi..

vasudev - mein apne mitro ko bulana chahuga app ko koi sankoch toh nahi..

guru - hum sankoch kyu hoga

**_next morning.._**

arjun and dev were doing wepon practice..dev throw spear near the river yeh laga nishane parr..

he went near it suddenly something hold his legs..

dev and he fall down..

dev - chodo mujhe ..chodo..he tried to get free from the wild grass but the grass drag him inside..

bhaiyaaaaa..

arjun shock to here the voice he ran..

arjun - devvvvv...

he ran shock to see the water was blue..

arjun - kuch gadbad ha

he ran away..

**_in home.._**

baba baba..

abhivi got up listning the voice..

purvi - yeh toh arjun ha..

abhi - dekho jakar..

purvi ran away..

**_in daya and acp's room vasudev p.m and nani also came _**

arjun - baba dev..pani..

daya - shant hojao..batao kya baat ha..

arjun - baba jungli ghass ne dev ko panni mein khichliya or uss pani ka rang bhi neela hogaya ha..

all shock..

nani - hey bhagwaan lagta ha pani mein zeher ha..

purvi ran outside.

p.m - purvi..

all ran after her..

**_on river..bank.._**

purvi saw the ghat filled with crowd she ran came in mid..

guru - talab mein jeher ha agar ek boond bhi sharir par lagi thode hi ghanto mein marr jae ga..

purvi - mujhe andar jana ha she was going to jump when daya hold..

daya - purvi suna nahi inhone kya bola..

purvi - (tearly ) dev andar ha daya..

daya - shant hojao hum rasta dhoondte ha..

**_on other side.._**

abhi 's felling odd..

abhi - najane kya hua hoga..

he herd some voice..

voice - tumne sunna vo dev talab mein ha ..

voice - ha guru ji ne kaha ha ki agar ek boond bhi jehr ki sharir ko chu gayi toh shayad kuch ghanto mein vo marr bhi jae..lagta ha dev gaya..

abhi shock he just started removing rope which creat blood on his wrist..he ran away..

**_on bank.._**

abhi came and saw purvi cying daya was trying to calm..

acp - abhijeet..

abhi stop by hand..

abhi - janta hu kya hua ha gurudev zeher se kitne der mein falta ha

guru - 1 ghanta..

abhi - koi hall ha..

guru - ha dawa ha..lekin 1ghante ke adar agar jeher nikale..

abhi - daya apni ghadi dena..(daya got confused and gave him )

abhi set the time..

abhi - dev ko anadar gaye kitna time hua ha ?

arjun - 20 min

abhi set the time..

abhi - dawai taiyar rakhiye agar mein dev ki 40 min mein na laya toh samjh lena mein mara gaya dev ek sath..

he started going but suddenly hold his hand..he turned and found purvi she hug him..

purvi - usske anne ki umeed kho chuki hu mein ab tumhe nahi khona chahti..

abhi - tum apne bete se zayada pyar karti ho..khud mar jaunga lekin tumhare bete ki bacha kar rahu ga..

nani (pov) - dev abhijeet ka beta nahi ha kya..

acp - abhijeet tum kahi nahi jaa rahe ho..

daya - abhijeet tum (determined ) jao..(all shocked ) purvi ko mein sambhalu ga mujhe vishvass ha ..tum par

abhi turned and looked at him his eyes were teary..abhi's eyes also got moist..he just smile and jump in water..

purvi - abhiiii..

**_in deep water.._**abhi hold his neck..

abhi (pov) - zeher ke karan sans lene mein kafi diakt ho rahi ha ..

but he ignore and move inside..his body was becoming blue soon

**_up side.._**vasudev - jaldi se ashudhi taiyar kijiye guru dev..

guru dev - ji..

and he left..**_in the water.._**abhi saw dev he was trapped in the wild grass..he came near..and tried to get free..

abhi (pov) - kafi zidi ha..

he took out the pocket knife and priced into wild grass the wild grass left dev..abhi hold uncounsious dev..and went up

**_up side.._**abhi came holding dev..

daya - (shick ) dev...daya came abd helo abhi ..who was coughing continusly..daya hold uncounsious dev..abhi came out from back...

acp - abhijeet tun thik ho..abhi indiacted ok through hands but he was coughing continusly..he just hold his chest and started breathing fastly..guru dev gave medicine to dev..suddenly the loop of wild grass came hold his foot he fall down all shocked

daya - abhi..

he ran near and hold his hnad before it drag him fully in..

abhi - daya hath chod de warna tu bhi gire ga..

daya - abhijeet nahi...

abhi - daya tujhe humari yarri ki kasam...

daya shock the grip became loos grass took abhi in water..

daya - abbhhhhhiiiiii

roshni (tearly ) - abhi..

purvi - abhijeet..

all shock..

**_in water.._**the wild grass took abhi in..the grass was wrapped abhi's feet abhi tried to free but it wrapped abhi's waist area..it started covering his whole body...

abhi - (pov) abb kya karu vasudev..

vasudev - (pov) - usse ussike jaal mein pahasao

abhi (pov ) - kisi tarha mere pao chod yeh..

he saw his one hand free he brought pen knife with magic and target the grass area covering his feet the grass left his feet..

he made his body collied with stone hardly as the grass was around him it didn't hurt him..soon abhi got free he started moving out but found the grass again following him...he change his root he sliped into swall stone ring bushes areas..after that at one place he came and saw the grass tried in four corners..

**_up side.._**dev got conssious and looked around found arjun..

dev - bhai maa..

arjun pointed at purvi dev was hugging controlling himself and her also..

dev - mein toh thik hu toh maa..

arjun told everthing..dev shock..

dev - nahi esa nahi hoga..he got and went near the river..acp and kavin stop him

dev - papa..bahar aiye..papa plz bahar aoo papa..

**_downside.._**abhi eyes became teary listning his name from sons mouth..but he saw the wild grass back he went near his root..and pucked out but shock to see something..

**_on otherside.._**

all saw the water became colourless..

mukhiya - lagta ha zeher khatam hogaya..

and soon a water blast occur..all covered there faces..

abhiiiii , papa , chachu , jiju, abhijeet

abhi fall on ground..and started coughing..daya ran near abhi and patted his face..

vasudev came..

vasudev - abhi ankhe maat band karn..guru dev ashudhi dijiye..guru gave them..the med. he made him drink the med.soona abhi's wound got filled..he became normal..daya made him..sit..

daya - tum thik ho..

abhi nodded..

abhi - ab kafi badiya lag raha ha mein bhi fit hu

daya - mujhe vishvass tha ki tum karlo ge..

abhi - isske liye shukriya..

purvi was coming near when roshni came and hug him..purvi's eyes became teary dev became angry he just hold mother's hand and took her away, nani went after them..

roshni (tearly ) - kitna dara diya tumne sabko..kyu jate ho tum..

abhi - (peacefully ) dekhiye i am married plz mujhe chodiye ese gale milna shobha nahi deta apko..so plz (to daya ) chalo..soon they went

roshni ( pov) - jab tak purvi ha tab tak abhijeet mera kabhi nahi hoga

**_dev side_**dev locked the room ..

purvi - dev kya hua ?

dev - app unse nahi mile gi nahi..

purvi - dev vo..

dev - vo humare koi nahi ha 2 mahine ka rishta tha apka or unka sirf mera koi rishta nahi ha unse..

soon the door open..nani came angrily hold purvi's hand..

purvi - nani kya baat ha

nani - tu chal mere sath..

**_in hall.._**nani brought purvi in front and slap ..her all shocked...duo also enter in from the main gate

p.m - maa..

nani - chup karo tum (to purvi ) teri sachai pata chal chuki ha purvi mujhe roshni ne bataya mujhe ki kya hua tha tumhare or abhijeet ke beech mein..tujhe sharam nahi ai 7 phero ka mazak udha kar pyar ka mazak udha kar shukar ha tera baap zinda nahi ha yeh sab dekh ne keliye ( purvi 's eyes became teary )

mukhiya - lekin hua kya ha n

nani - mukhiya ji isne do din ki maya ke maya jaal mein phas kar uss insan ke sath sare rishte todh diye jinke sath kasam nibhai thi har sukh , dukh mein sath rehne ka..(all shocked ) app jante ha iss ladki ne paraye mardo vo bhi ek nahi do do ladko ke sath ishq ladhaya jisne mujhe kabhi garv diya tha ajj usi ne mujhe sharam mein duba diya..(purvi started crying kavin was going to came in front when vasudev hold he looked at him he ask to look at abhi who is standing at entrance..he shocked as no one saw the duo..)

nani - ja nikal yaha se daffa ho ja meri nazro se..agar mera mara hua mooh nahi dekhna toh..

purvi (tearly ) - nani (nani turned her face ) maa (p.m down her face she started moving back she went near door and passed to abhijeet she felt someone hold her hand she turned and found abhijeet..

she shock and looked at him abhi hold her hand

purvi - abhi plz chodo mujhe abhi..

abhi took her in mid..

abhi - maa ji

nani turned and found abhivi..

abhi - maa ji app galat soch rahi ha..purvi ne shaadi ki ek bhi kasam nahi todhi ha (all shocked) ha chahe usne abhijeet ke sath in bandhno ko nahi samjha lekin peter or rakshak ke sath rehkar samjha.. ek baat bataiye app log bhi toh purvi ke barabar hue apne bhi konsa sach pata kar ese bola ha..purvi mere liye khass thi khass ha or humesha rahe gi (he glare at roshni who was angry purvi looked at him with teary eyes , daya , kavin , arjun and vasudev felt proud )

abhi - yeh nahi hota ki log door rahe toh unke rishte bhi door hojate ha..app nahi lekin mein mehssos kar sakta hu ki vo mujhse bahut pyar karti ha mein mehsoos kar sakta hu ki kab kab usne mujhe yaad kiya hoga jab barish hui tab , jab dev ki paidaish hu tab , jab dev ne chalna seekha , pehli baar papa bola usne mujhe yaad kiya tha..or jise app yeh paraya mard kehti hai na toh ek baat bata du jiske dil mein pyar hota ha uske liye sab apne hote ha samjhe app..or rahi baat peter ki or rakshak ki toh agar app jana chahte ha ki vo kon ha kese ha or **dikhne mein **kese ha toh ajj raat jashn ke waqt mil lijiye ga..vo ajj raat yehi aa rahe ha..sabke samne..aa rahe ha.. apne asli roop mein..

**_(all shocked to herd that )_**

abhi - till then apko koi hakk nahi deta mein apnei biwi se is tarha bartav karne ka samjhe shaadi ke baad pehle vo patni hoti ha phir maa..phir beti..samjhe..

and he hold purvi's arm Again he left from there..

**_in room.._**

purvi was lost in thinking..daya , vasudev and kavin was there

purvi (pov) - peter or rakshak ki shakal ajj tak mene nahi dekhi toh abhijeet ne kese..

or peter toh marr chuka ha yeh kya ho raha ha..

daya - abhijeet peter marr chuka ha or rakshak ka kuch pata nahi..toh tum kese..

abhi - vishvass rakho ajj sham ke liye taiyar hojao jese sangeet ke liye taiyar hue the 18 saal pehle kyuki abb rang mein chadhane wala hu..

daya (pov) - yeh kya karna chahta ha..

he looked kavin was very happy..

**_in evening .._**

soon the lights got on a man standing in black coat and black hat was there..he was having back towards audience he took slowly hand towards hat

**_abhi - Kaddi te has bol ve_****_Na jind saddi rol ve_**

he turned and throw the hat**_Kaddi te has bol ve_****_Na jind saddi rol ve_**he started dancing

**_Tu aaja dil janiya_****_De kar meherbaniyan_****_Tu aaja dil janiya_****_De kar meherbaniyan_**he indicated the co - dancer to cover his front the cover him

**_Aa sanu teri rol ve_****_Na jind saddi rol ve_**

and soon peter came soon the co actors go away peter came out in stead of abhijeet dev and purvi became happy peter jump near purvi

**_Mohabbat muskil bhari_****_Badi hi mast bimaari_**he hold purvi hand and pulled and slid finger on his face..**_peter - You wanna let it goin on_****_Mohabbaat lambi yari_**purvi started moving but peter hold her hand she turned happily and lightly pushed him towards stage **_Bina permit ke jaari,_****_But get you ride it yeah, com'on – 2_**abhi again came on stage..

**_Ooohhhh_**peter turned and looked at him purvi eyes filled with tears that she did again hurt abhi..**_Dil ne dil mangna mangna_****_Ishq mein rangna rangna_**abhi forward hand to peter peter came on stage **_both - Jete ji is ne rab nu milana_****_Ankh lad jana_****_Mar muhk jana_****_Ekko ek kahani baas badle zamana_**

both started dancing..kavin was smiling..

**_Aahun X 24_**

abhi looked at purvi and indicated back purvi turned and found abhimanyu..abhimanyu came near purvi..purvi was shock

**_abhimanyu_** \- **_Mohabbat dislan bazi_****_Purani hokar taazi_****_You never see it growing old_**abhi and peter gave hand to abhimanyu he jump and came on stage **_Mohabbat se rab raazi_****_Dilon ki saude baazi_****_Before you know your heart is sold_**_trio dance _

**_Naino ne ladna vadna_****_Panga bhi badna badna_**both came in front of abhi and soon slipped aside abhi came with rakshak**_Jhadge mein naino ke yeh_****_Dil lut jana_**

four dance all were shocked four kept hands on hands and took away

**_Ankh lad jana_****_Mar muhk jana_****_Ekko ek kahani baas badle zamana_**

**_Aahun aahun aahun_****_Aahun aahun aahun_****_Aahun aahun aahun aahun aahun aahun aahun_**

soon the lights got off it got on abhi who just twisted and turned into peter all shock..

**_Kaddi te has_****_Kaddi te has bol ve_**

he again change in to rakshak

**_Na jind saddi rol ve_**

he again twist and change into abhimanyu

**_Kaddi te has bol ve_****_Na jind saddi rol ve_**

abhi jump near purvi and who was having shock tear he spread his arms two girls each side hold his hand he rolled it his arms to make purvi jelous..who was just having tears of guilty..

**_Nishaniyan na khoni hain_**he left to girls**_Soni hai saanson mein_****_Pironi hai baatein teri_**he hold purvi's hand and rolled in his arms and brought face near her shoulder she closed her eyes..to feel**_Hairaaniyan halaton ki_****_Raaaton ki teri mulakaton ki baaton ki_**he left the purvi and went to the stage the satge light on abhi jump.and dance with co - dancer**_Baaton ne chalna chalna_****_Raaton ne jalna jalna_****_Jal ke mohabbaton mein phir jut jana_**he spread his one hand rakshak and saint came out **_Ankh lad jana_**he spread another hand peter and abhimanyu came on that side**_Mar muhk jana._**all got again merge in abhi..**_Ekko ek kahani baas badle zamana_**he started dancing again**_Aahun aahun aahun_**he change into peter **_Aahun aahun aahun_**he change into abhimanyu**_Aahun aahun aahun aahun aahun aahun aahun_**

he change into saint**_Aahun aahun aahun_**he change into rakshak**_Aahun aahun aahun_**he change at last in his orignal looks**_Aahun aahun aahun aahun aahun aahun aahun_**he jump near purvi both teary eyes meet..with eachother dev also had tears rest also had shock..daya , acp , arjun kavin was having proud and happiness**_Kaddi te has bol ve_****_Na jind saddi rol ve_****_Kaddi te has bol ve_****_Kaddi te has bol ve_****_Na jind saddi rol ve_****_Kaddi te has bol ve_**soon the music ended..but eyelock didn't broke..

_tumhara pati acha ha..__karan toh puchti .._**_dev rakho naam iska_****_jab tak mein hu tab tak dev surakshit ha.._****_apna atamvishvass jagao.._****_you will be the best.._****_jab yaad karo gi tab tab aunga.._**dev eyes also became teary..he remember **_papa dekho mene kya banaya ha.._****_mujhe tumhari pasand nahi pata hogi toh kise pata hogi.._****_isse ese pakdo.._****_bado ke sath zuban nahi ladha te.._**dev (teary ) - papa..

both jerk and looked at dev..dev just ran and hug him and brust out crying abhi just rubbed his back..

dev - i am sorry papa i am sorry..

abhi - ssshh...shant hojao..

he made him seprate and clean his tears..

abhi - don't cry u are good boy dev..

abhi looked at purvi..abhi (teary ) - shaadi se pehle bola tha mene ki jab jab yaad karo gi tab tab apne pass paogi..toh dekho har modh par khada raha..

purvi hug him and brust out crying

purvi - mujhe maff kardo abhijeet maff kardo..

tear slept down from abhi's eyes..he just kissed the head of purvi..and dev..he saw vasudev standing on the corner..and smiling abhi left both and went near vasudev joining hands..

abhi - marne se pehle meri akhri iccha thi ki ek baar mere gale se lag jae (all shock vasudev smile ) or ajj vo iccha puri hui..kaal ka khatama mere hi hato ha kyuki mene hi kalo ko mara ha (acp and daya purvi arjun and dev shock ) mene apko bola tha ki iss bar karam ka faal mein apni maji se chunu ga..toh ajj mein vo hi chunta hu..(he bend down joing his hand ) iss jewan maran ki door tumhare hath mein ha vasudev..isi liye mein chahta hu ki kaal ke marjane ke baad app meri jeewan ki door katkar mujhe insab rishto se mukt karke or ek naya jeewan dijiye (all shocked all didn't understand )

vasudev raised hand..

vasudev - tatha astu tum kaal ke ant ke baad sawaym bhasm hojao ge..

all shocked suddenly purvi got faint..

kavin - purvi..

ll ran to her abhi was seeing it tearly he looked at vasudev who smile he also passed smile


	61. ch 60

Anchal - end mein sab pata chal jae ga

PoojaAbhiDeewani - thanku

PerfectAbhi - thanku

Prashant - dev ke paida hone waqt

AbhiNidhi - i love abhijeet sir

AbhiShikha - mujhe bada acha lagta ha jab abhijeet ke sath flirt hota ha..wo kita uncomfortable hote ha, shakal dkeh kar hassi ati ha esa lagta ha jese parsina choot gaye ho..shoot karte waqt hi naturally

Eman - mere ending kabhi sad nahi hogi..

Abhirika world - apko toh kya pata ha kya hone wala ha

Puja20 - sorry for getting late di

Shweta03 - thanku

Shivani gupta ji - thanku waha gadbad hogayi thi jab apne bataya tab dekha thanks for help

sorry for getting late kal light nahi thi toh phone charge nahi hua ..so chapter ajj likha

* * *

**in room**

purvi got counsious she got up..and found dev..

purvi - dev tumhare papa kaha ha..

dev - jab aap behosh hui tab hi yudh shuru hoagaya tha..

purvi shock..

dev - dad , mamu , arjun , kavin mamu sab waha ha dadu bhi..

purvi - mujhe bhi jana ha..

dev - nahi maa app maat jana..app thik nahi ha..

purvi - dev jane do..kya pata kab tumhare pita ke sath akhri mulakat ho..

dev (tearly ) - maa kya mere nasib mein papa ka sukh nahi ha..(purvi eyes became teary ) kya sachme papa chale jae ge maa..maa agar vo chale gaye toh mein kiske sath waqt bitau ga..kon mujhe cid officer banna sikhaye ga..(purvi hug dev he brust out crying ) unhe roklo maa unhe roklo..

purvi (tearly ) - mere se 18 saal pehle bhi chuta tha ajj bhi chut raha mein kuch nahi karsakti..vasudev ne unhe vardan de diya ha..a..a..ajj kon aya ha yudh mein..

dev - maya or vishali dono..

purvi shock..

purvi - hume jaldi jana hoga..

**_cid team side.._**

acp , daya , arjun , and other's were fighting with army when abhi's eyes fall on black cloud..

abhi - waha chaliye vasudev..

vasudev - vo jagha surakshit nahi ha..

acp - abhijeet agar vasudev mana kar rahe ha toh maat jao..

abhi - mein waha jaunga shayad waha maya mil jae mujhe..

vasudev sighted and went towards that side..

acp (pov) - yeh abhijeet kabhi baat nahi sunne ga meri..(to sarthi ) uske peche le lo..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi reached at the center of dark clouds..

voice - swagatam swagtam abhijeet..soon maya came down flying..

maya - dekha abhijeet ajj tumne mujhe itna bha liya ki ajj mujhe khud neeche utarna padha tumhare karan..ajj tumhari ant karne mein khud aii hu..

abhi - harr or jeet ka pata yudh ke akhri shran hi batae ge..

maya forward her stick the blue ball came out abhi got aside..the ball strike at rock and brust it..maya throw waves on abhi abhi showed his hand and form arc to protect..maya got irritated..she closed her eyes and disappear..

abhi - yeh kaha chale gayi..

and then he herd a lauging voice he looked at the sky..and arrow came he took his arrow and attack. the arrow came from back..he hit that..also..the arrows were coming from different direction..he got down from chariot

vishali - waqt agaya ha ki hum atama nitantr astr ka pryog kare rajkumari...

maya brought one special arrow..vishali hit normal arrow from one dirction..and maya throw astr from other side..abhi's eyes was normal one as it was at front and special was at back..abhi throw the arrow..

abhiiiiiiiiiii..

he jerk maya and vishali started laughing..abhi turned and found acp..the arrow was in mid..

abhi - sir...

he throw the bow and ran near him he hold him before he fall..

abhi - sir..ye..yeh apne kya kiya sir..yeh..kyu..

but acp was uncounsious..he herd maya's laughing voice white cloud came from acp's body and went in sky..and in vishali's hand..

abhi (tearly ) - sir akhe koliye sir..plz...he picked acp..and made him lied on chariot..

abhi - vasudev jaldi chaliye..

**_in a room.._**

arjun was having tears. he was holding acp's hand..

vady - yeh abb iss jeewan ko alvida ke chuke ha...

all shocked..

arjun (shocked ) - nahi..nahi...(shouted ) esa nahi ho sakta..kabhi nahi..

he ran near abhi..

arjun - chachu boliye na yeh jooth ha..bolieye (to purvi ) chachi app boliye baba app..boliye baba app toh...daya just covered his face with mouth and started crying..abhi was also havin tears but he had to be strong and took stand..

he took a deep breath..

abhi - yakin nahi ho rah jise ajj tak ek goli kuch nahi bigad payi unka ajj ek sadharan teer ne esa bana diya..

vady - konsa teer tha..

abhi - koi atma nirantr astr vady and guru ji shock...

mukhiya - kya unka nishana lradyuman ji the

abhi - nahi mein tha..?

mukhiya - kya tunne inmse utha dhua dekha..

abhi - ha wo vishali ke hath mein jaa raha tha..

vady - inke pran wapis aa sakte Ha..

all shocked...

abhi - kya sachme ..

vady - kintu kary kathin ha suraj doobne se pehle karna hoga..

abhi - kya karna ha ?

vadya - agar vishali ke hath mein ek cut lag jae jiss hath mei inki atma ha toh kuch ho sakta ha..

daya - matlab vishali ki marr dale ..

vadya - ha..

abhi - ab maya ki maut nishchit ha..

vadya - lekin unke vardano ke bare mein yaad rakho maya ko dharti par nahi mara jaa sakta or sirf insan mar sakta ha unhe vishali ko agar mara toh tumhari sari shaktiya lag jae gi tun mamuli insan banjao ge..

purvi - agar esa ha toh hum se kisi ko pehle vishali ko harana hoga..

kavin - jitna asan kehne mein ha utna ha nahi maya beech mein jarur ae gi..

abhi was thinking deeply..

abhi - dev yudh ke liye sandesha bhejo..(to arjun and dev ) arjun tum sir ke pass raho..bakki mere sath ao hum yaha ese baat kare ge toh bache tang ho jae ge..(to daya, purvi ) tum dono bhi yehi ruko..

daya - mujhe toh..

abhi (cutting ) - mujhse zayada abhi inhe tumhari zarurat ha..

and he left with guru , mukhiya , vasudev

**_in other room_**

abhi - guru dev kya koi esi shiksha ja jisse sari shaktiya mil kar ek astr bana le..

guru - ha yeh kary kafi saral ha..kintu parishram utna hi durlabh..humara jadu humare sharir se juda ha agar jadu nikalta ha toh pran janne ki sambhavna zarur ha..

abhi - mujhe manzoor ha..

all shocked..

daya - abhijeet pagal ho..kya

abhi - daya esa karna hoga unhone meri jaan bachai ha or vese bhi kaal ka ant mere hath mein ha tab tak mein zinda rahu ga iska pura vishvaas.

daya - tumhare halat bigad jae gi..

abhi - mujhe kuch nahi hoga..

daya got up..

daya (shouted ) - enough its enough mein tumhe kahi nahi jane du ga..

and he went..

abhi (to guru ) - mujhe kya karna hoga apni sari shaktiya ek astr mein bandhne ke liye..

**_guru told.._**

abhi - app mein se koi bhi daya ko yeh nahi bataye ga...ki mein kaha gaya..

**_on otherside.._**

daya (chewing tone ) - sabka hero bana phirta ha tang kardiya ha isne..

soon dev enter..

daya - dev papa ne khana kha liya...

dev - papa koi dhund raha hu mil hi nahi rahe..

daya - matlab..

dev - pata nahi kaha gaye..

daya - ueh kabhi baant sunta kyu nahi ha..

dev got confused..daya got angrily..and went..

**_in room_**

mukhiya - humne damad ji ki jaan khatre mein dalkar galti kardi

soon daya enter..vasudev , mukhiya looked at him

daya (angrily ) - abhijeet kaha ha..(all looked at eachother ) ek dusre ko nahi mujhe bataiye kaha ha vo..

guru - hum nahi bata sakte..

daya - (angrily ) kyu ...kyu nahi bata sakte

vasdev - abhijeet ne jane se pehle vachan badh kar diya tha..

daya (chewing ) - apni kasam ko hi sabse bada hathiyar bana deta ha..suddenly herd the cloud thundring voice..he looked out window and shock light was going above and coming down in cyclic form

daya - hey bhagwan..yeh paka wahi ha..

vasudev - daya waha maat jao..

daya - app beech mein maat boliye vo bhai ha uske liye mein kisi se bhi aldh sakta hu app se bhi samjhe..and he went outside hurridly

**_on other side.._**

**_in fort.._**

roshni (tearly ) - tumne kaha tha mujhe mera abhijeet do ge lekin ulta tum log usse maar rahe ho..

kaal - humne tumhe moka dene ki baat ki thi (roshni shock ) humara maksad tha abhi or purvi ko alag karna lekin dekho kya hua..abb yeh yudh tabhi khatam hoga jab abhijeet mare ga..

roshni - (angrily ) usse marne se pehle tumhe mujhe maran hoga..

voice - mazoor ha..

roshni turned and shock to see maya maya throw the waves towards her waves enter she jerk..and fall down

roshni - (breathing heavily ) m..m..mera abhi meri maut ka bbbb...badla le ga tumse..

and she fall and closed her eyes...

vishali - isse mardala apne..

maya - mujhe raste mein kante pasand nahi..ab iski tarha abhijeet bhi hate ga..

**_on the hill top.._**

the light was coming out from body of abhijeet..soon the white rays came in front and started hulchul..abhi took a deep breath the process got faster..abhi's body started lossing his hands became heavy face were having smaal scratch cloths also torned away..now it was enough..for him to be awake..he started downing his hands..and closing his eyes a wepon with bright light came in front of him his eyes got close he was at the end of cliff he felt no power..he was going to fall .

daya - abhii..

daya hold him from waist..daya shock abhi was like lifeless no weight..

daya - abhi abhiii ankhe kholo abhi...(he started patting madly )..isse lekar jaan hoga..

he felt bright light in air he turned and the arrow was flying in air..he shocked..he just touched that the light around it gone dim ..he looked at abhi tearly kept arrows with other arrowd picked abhi..and went..

**_on other side.._**

daya - mere bhai theek toh hai na..

vadya - thik ha lekin kamzoor ha wo behosh ha..patanahi kab ho hosh ae ga..

purvi was crossing the room when she saw abhi lying she shick she went in side near abhi..

purvi - abhi..abhi kya hua abhi ankhe kholo abhi kya hua..(daya picked purvi )

daya - purvi ..purvi calm down..mein bata hu kya hua..ha (and he told every thing ) purvi shocked..

purvi (tearly ) - daya tumne esa..

suddenly she herd the trumpet sound..all shocked..

vasudev - maya ne yudh arambh kardiya ha..

all shocked..

guru - agar suraj dhalne se pehle undono ka ant na hua toh pradyuman ji ko hum kho de ge

purvi (determined ) - daya mein jaungi.. mujhe vo teer do..

daya - yaha sab pagal hogaye ha..

purvi - daya mein abhijeet ki patni hu rishte mein tumhari bhabhi toh apni bhabhi ka kehna manno or mujhe vo de do..

daya gave abhijeet's arrow and bow..

dev - maa mein bhi chalu ga..

purvi - nhai maa mein chaluga mujhe kuch nahi sunna

vasudev - thik ha tum log apne apne rath mein jao

daya - vasudev app bhi...

vasudev - nari ha ek nari sab par bhari ho sakti ha daya agar vo ek ghar pati or bache sambhal sakti ha desh sambhal sakti ha toh phir yeh kyu nahi

daya downed his head

**on ground**

maya - areh wah ajj tumhara pati nahi aya kya..arhe ha mein kese bhol gayi jarur tumne hi kuch kiya hua hoga jisse vo naraz hogaya hoga or chale gaya hoga..

purvi - zuban se nahi hatho se yudh kar samjhi..

maya - toh phir lo..

she looked above..vishali understand..

voice - dev

dev turned one chariot came dev smile he throw spear the person caught..it..it was abhi..

abhi - vasudev..

vasudev smile..abhi throw the spear vasudev did the magic..it started rotating and stop above purvi the arrow hit it and go away..purvi smile..she turned and shock..

abhi - kabhi maat samjhna purvi akeli ha uska abhijeet jese tese karke uss tak pahunch hi jata ha..

vishali - bina shaktiyo se ladhna asambhav ha abhijeet..

she made a magic blue fire ball abhi got ready with arrow both attack both weapons meet and destroy..

vishali (shock ) - yeh kese

vasudev winked purvi purvi understand..

abhi - shaktiyo ko istemal bhi budhi or atamvishvass ha se hota ha ..

voice - sawdhan vishali..

vishali turned the arrow came and hit her..she jerk..

vishal - yeh chal tha..

purvi - gadaro ke sath gadari hone mein koi burai nahi and she got bast her hand in which the spirit went away both maya and abhi looked down and ran towards it..purvi attacked arrow towards maya.. a rope form around her she fall abhi instantly took the hand..

maya - yeh dhoka ha dokha..

abhi - purvi chod do..

all shock ..

purvi - abhi..

abhi - purvi..

purvi distroy the rope with second arrow..maya stood up..

abhi - hath chahiye to yeh lo..

he throw it above..maya ran..towards

abhi - dev..

dev made a wall abhi ran climbed the wall.. maya jump in air to hold the hand..

abhi - daya..

daya throw sword towards abhi abhi jump hold the sword before maya hold the cutted hand abhi cutted the maya and hand half ..

maya - ahhhhhhh..

abhi fall on other side..

maya 's body fall on earth and she closed her eyes..vasudev and did the shankh nath..the dark clouds got away indicating the death of darkness..

**_on otherside_**

acp started opening his eyes arjun became happy acp got up..arjun hug him happily..

acp.- arjun kya hua..

soon p.m and nani enter..

p.m - Mubarak ho mubarak maya or vishali ko mardala abhijeet or purvi ne..

both grand father and son became happy..

arjun - ha dadu..app wapiss aa gaye matlab vo mare gaye..

nani - mein abhi desi ghee ke ladoo banau gi or apne damad ko khilau..gi

and she went..

**_on other side.._**

all enter in the village which was happy...

**in room**

kavin - wah ajj raat ka jashn pakka..

vasudev - humara jashn bhi or kaal ka jashn bhi all looked at him with confused..

**_on other side.._**

soon a solider..enter

solider - rajkumar kaal bade khed ke sath kehne aya hu ki maya or vishali ji abb nahi rahe .

kaal started laughing..

kaal - khed nahi jashn manao jashn..ek pathr raste se hatt gaya..ajj raat jashn no mahal mein..or meri kaal sena o mahal ke ass pass sajao..humare gun gao..

**_abhi side.._**

all shocked a soldier came ..

soldier - abhijeet ji liye rajkumar kaal ne uphar bheja ha..

abhi - mere liye..

abhi and got up and went out..abhi looked it was like a coffine..he open it..all shocked..

daya - roshni..

mukhiya - yeh kapde meri beti ke ha lekin yeh chehra meri beti ka nahi ha..

acp - yeh apki nahi abhijeet ki deewani roshni ha..

purvi shock..

mukhiya - toh meri beti..

vasudev - unki toh mrityu kaal ne pehle hi kardi thi mukhiya shock and all other..

abhi - guru ji antimsanskar ki vidhi arambh kijiye..

all shock..

kavin - jiju app..

purvi - rajkumar kavin roshni ne abhijeet ko apna sab kuch mana ha sab rishte inme dekhe ha..toh ab inka farz bana ta ha unka antim sanskar kare..

abhi smile vasudev also smile

abhi - abhi dukh manaiye raat ko jashn mein joh jana ha ..

all got confused..

abhi told the plan to chamge dancer and place them self ( kavin , arjun , dev , daya and him ) and other ( vasudev, purvi , acp , mukhiya will enter with the help of vasudev..)..

**_after some time.._**

abhi gave agni to roshni with rituals.. gurudev read the mantr..

**_at night.._**

**_in palace.._**

all were drunken and dancing soon the male dance came in silver bandit dress..covering face(abhi , daya , kavin , dev and arjun ) kaal smile evilly sitting on throne glass of wine on other hand above the stairs

**_abhi - Ho o..._**

**_Shah ka rutba shehanshahon si teri baat hai_**

kaal felt proud

**_Shah ka rutba shehanshahon si teri baat hai_**

daya came and stand near abhi

**_daya - Ho. Shahon ka jo Shah uska tere sar pe hath hai_**

**_Shahon ka jo Shah uska tere sar pe hath hai_**

kavin came and stand with daya

**_kavin - Tere qadamon ke tale mitti bhi sona bann gayi_**

arjun and dev came and stand near duo

**_arjun and dev - Jar huaa dushman jahaan shamsheer teri tan gayi_**

**_five - Tu wali hai tu meherman hai nigehmaan hai tu hi_**

**_Hai farishtey bhi parishtish mein teri qurbaan wallah_**

kaal crease his beared proudly

**_Tu wali hai tu meherman hai nigehmaan hai tu hi_**

**_Ban gaya kanoon jo bhi tu likhe parvaan wallah ho_**

**_dev - Nazara jannaton ka aaj tere ru-b-ru hai_**

**_arjun - Tera Lakht-e-jigar saaya hai tera hu-b-hu hai_**

**_daya - Haan sadke aaj uske sar ke sehre ke sabhi hain_**

**_abhi - Ki teri saltnat ke takht ka woh jaanasheen hai_**

**_five - Guroor yeh, jalwa rahe_**

he show his hands and closed in frist..

**_abhi - Teri kismat khud tere haatho'n khilona bann gayi_**

kavin and daya jump in front and acted to fight with sword..

**_daya - Jar huaa dushman jahaan shamsheer teri tann gayi_**

both throw the sword..

**_five - Tu wali hai tu meherman hai nigehmaan hai tu hi_**

**_Hai farishtey bhi parishtish mein teri qurbaan wallah_**

**_Tu wali hai tu meherman hai nigehmaan hai tu hi_**

**_Ban gaya kanoon jo bhi tu likhe_** **_parvaan wallah ho_**

soon all got alertfive smile under mask..all looked and understand the meaning..

**_outside.._**

a big chakr came around the fort and move up and down all smile inside all soldiers changes into ashes..kaal got up..

four came and stand on down stairs..

**_kavin_** **-****_Ghar deewane aam naa ho, koi Akbar naa huaa_**

daya indicate kaal to turn back

**_daya -Jo tumhaare sar jhuke toh shenshah main huaa_**

kaal turned and found rakshak sitting in same style

**_rakshak -Allah raha mera har pal hafeez tto safar yeh tai hua_**

he got up and came near shocked kaal ..kaal removed his face cover..he shock to found abhi

**_Ghar deewane aam naa ho, koi Akbar na huaa_**

he turned and found daya he came at front

**_daya - Chaar majboot naujawaan kandhe_**

**_Tujhko tere Khuda ne bakhshe hain_**

**_kavin - Inke haathon ki jo laqeerein hain_**

**_Tere dono jahaan ke nakshe hain_**

abhi kicked the kaal who rolled and fall down from stairs..he came near..and bend

**_abhi_** **_-_** **_Zindagi toh har Qadam nayi disha mein hai._**

he got up and went near the team

**_Yeh hi toh mere sheh-maat hain_**

**_Yeh dono meri Qaaynaat hain yaa_**

kaal got up he looked in abhi's eyes he found sameer killing kalo, rakshak killing his team , peter loving dev..he step back and the candelstick fall..and form a ring around them

**_Chaar majboot naujawaan kandhe_**

**_Tujhko tere Khuda ne bakhshe hain_**

**_Inke haathon ki jo laqeerein hain_**

**_Tere dono jahaan ke nakshe hain_**

**_Ya wallah ya maula._**

abhi**_ \- _**dayatum sab jao or jakar sabko chudwao..

daya shock..

abhi - daya jao sab mein sambhal lu ga its an order...

daya stamped the feet and went with all

kaal - (shock ) yeh kese tum ek mamuli insan mere bhai ko...

abhi - jiske sath pyar , or bhagwaan dono ka sath ho vo kuch bhi kar sakta ha..

and he attack him with sword..kaal also took the sword. and stop..

kaal - mein bhi kacha nimboo nahi hu abhijeet..he try to cut abhi's leg but he jump.. to his back and kicked his elbow on kaal's back kaal fall at front he tillted abhi came near him..suddenly the door open he found purvi enter..abhi priced the sword in kaal's stomach..kaal jerk..abhi and purvi's eyes meet both were having tears..purvi ran and hug him..

suddenly the palace started shaking..

purvi - abhi jaldi chalo..yeh tootne wala ha..

she hold the hand and try to drag..but she shocked abhi didn't move..she turned and found abhi smiling tearly..she was confused..her eyes fall on his burned hand she shock..her eyes filled with tears..

.she hug him

purvi - nahi mein tumhe kahi nahi janne du gi..mein sabkuch khoo chuki hu tumhe nahi khona ab mujhe..abhi seprated her clean her tears abhi hold her hand and kissed

abhi (tearly ) - apna or sabka dhyan rakhna..purvi jesa vasudev bole ab vese hi karna..chahe vo tumhe kisi or ko kyu na de (purvi shock ) apne liye nahi toh meri khushi ke liye hi sahi..

he left her hand and started moving back..slow step..

purvi - abhi..nahi..abhiiii nahi abhiiii..

abhi just closrd his eyes spread his hand and burn himself in fire and turned into ash..purvi shocked and got silent

the team came near and found her standing lostly..

dev - maa maa chaliye yaha khatara ha..

arjun - chachi chalo..

dev hold her hand and took her away..

**_in room.._**

all room was silent..daya was standing silently..attaching back with wall.guru dev had called dr.s , shreya and tasha..to support all

**_daya jisne bhi teri yeh halat ki hai na mein chodu ga nahi usse.._**

**_jab tak tera yeh dost zinda ha tujhe kuch nahi hone de ga..._**

**_sir plz ainda mein app par goli nahi chalaunaga.._**

**_sir app chale jae ge toh tumhara kya hoga.._**

**_mujhe tumhari pasand nahi pata hogi toh kisi pata hogi_**

**_dev mein tumhe tumse bhi zayada janta hu.._**

**_arjun tumhe sirf nishane par dhyan dena ha.._**

**_lelena badla usse..pehele doodh piyo or padhai karo hmm_**

**_purvi remember the first meet when abhi save..their first kiss..his propose...the love.._**

here shreya kept hand on his shoulder..

shreya (tearly ) - rolo thoda dil halka hojae ga..daya..

dr.s - pradyuman shant rehne se vo vapis nahi ae ga..

tasha - purvi dev ke liye plz thoda sa..kuch toh bolo..

daya - (low teary tone ) kya bole hum..yehi ki ajj ajj hume sabse badi saza de di bhagwaan ne..(tearly ) ajj ek insan nahi mara ha tasha ajj kisi ka bhai (shreya and tasha eyes became teary ) kisi ka beta kisi ka shishy (acp just closed his eyes dr.s rubbed his arm ) kisi ka baap (dev just covered his face and started crying )..kisi ka guru kisi ka chacha (arjun just attached the back and covered eyes with finger ) toh kisi ki mohobata , zindagi ,kiska pati cheen liya gaya ( purvi hide her face in her knees )..ek insan nahi ajj itna rishte mare ha tasha itne rishte..

kavin (tearly ) - daya claim down..

daya - (crying ) mein gussa nahi hu yarr..mein gussa nahi hu he just slipped down and sat and brust out..

soon soliders came...

soldier - rajkumar kavin vasudev badhar rahe ha..

kavin just nodded vasudev came inside..

vasudev - (odering tone ) mein yaha ek soochna lekar aa aya hu mein app sabko purvi ke vivah ka nyaota dene aya hu..

all shocked..

dev - yeh kya bol rahe ha app..

vasudev (to purvi ) - kya apko isse koi appati ha ?

purvi remember..

**_vasudev jo kare ge sahi kare ge ...unki baat manna ...meri khushi ke liye hum sabke liye.._**

purvi (low ) - mein taiyar hu...all shocked..

daya (angrily ) - dekhiye vasudev mana ki app khass ha kintu meri behen koi khilona nahi ha jab chahe kisi bhi hath mein de de..

he started moving out angrily but stop hearing something vasudev looked at purvi..

v

purvi (dreamy tone ) - jo vasudev chahe vese hi karna meri khushi ke liye hi sahi..

daya and all shock he turned and found purvi lost ..

purvi - yeh akhri alfaz ha unke daya mein unhe dukhi nahi karna chahti isi liye mein shaadi karu gi..

vasudev - mujhe sirf yehi nahi chahiye mujhe yeh bhi chahiye ki purvi ke pati ko pradyuman apne bete ke roop mein kabool kare , taki duniya daya ke sath sathun usse bhi apke bete ke naam se jane , vo daya ka bhai hoga , dev ke pita , arjun ke chacha kavin ke jija shree or baki jo sthan abhijeet ke the vo unhe de..

arjun (angrily ) - hum esa..

purvi (cutting ) - kare ge

all shock

purvi - jo vasudev chahe vese hi karna meri khushi ke liye hi sahi..

all eyes become teary..daya stamped his feet and went out vasudev smile

**_at night_**

purvi was sitting lostly in mandap in bridal dress no one was happy..all were having tear..

pandit - var ko bulaiye..

the boy started coming down from stairs with vasudev all came out from the thoughts with the foot step..all turned but boys face was blur..all cleared and found happy shock..yes finally abhi is back again..purvi got up with shock all were happy..purvi ran near him and looked at him he was having smile purvi was having tears..

purvi (teary ) - abhi..

both stand face to face abhi was smiling

she was only looking at his smilling face**_.._**she remember when she left his hand and he started moving back

**_Na Kuch Poocha, Na Kuch Manga_**

**_Tune Dil Se Diya Jo Diya_**

he change into ash..

**_Na Kuch Bola, Na Kuch Tola_**

she remember the hug with peter during karwachaut

**_Muskura Ke Diya Jo Diya_**

she remember when he came in mid as rakshak to save her during holi celebration

**_Tu Hi Dhoop, Tu Hi Chau_**

**_Tu Hi Apna Paraya_**

she touch his face with trembling hand she shock yes his life was standing in front of her

**_Aur Kuch Na Janu, Bas Itna Hi Janu_**

**_(Tujh Mein Rab Dikhta Hai, Yaara Mein Kya Karun) - 2_**

abhi hold her hand and kissed it

**_Sajde Sar Jhukta Hai, Yaara Mein Kya Karun_**

purvi hug him instantly and brust out crying abhi was also happy he was also having tears all were having tears of happiness

**_Tujh Mein Rab Dikhta Hai, Yaara Mein Kya Karun_**

**_Rab Ne. Bana Di Jodii_**...

both seprate..

purvi - yeh kese

vasudev - purvi tumne mang puri samjhi hi nahi thi..(purvi Nd all confused ) usne yeh bola tha ki mein chahta hu ki kaal ke marjane ke baad app meri jeewan ki door katkar mujhe insab rishto se mukt karke or ek naya jeewan dijiye mene vo hi kiya 18 saal pehel jo naya abhijeet aya tha uski door katkar mene 18 saal pehle se bandh di or sath hi sath pradyuman ji unka beta , daya ko bhai , purvi ko pati , dev ko pita , arjun ko ek chacha or ek pita dono diya..

purvi (tearly ) - mein apka shukriya kese ada karu..

vasudev - phir ek baar agni ke satho phere lekar manav jeewan ke sath sath ek vivahit ka jeewan ki nahi shuruwat kar..apni dharam or saty se bhari zidingi shuru kar ke..

all smile..

pandit - apko vivah karna ha ki mein uth kar jau..

daya -a reh nahi karna ha (to abhi ) chalo ab dekh kya rahe ho..

all laughed..abhivi tired to knot again dev and arjun together tired the couples knot..

dr.s did kanyadan..and acp did father's responsilbilty

dev - wah mein duniya ke pehla esa bacha hu jisen apni maa ki shaadi 3 baar dekhi ha..

abhi - yeh bhi bol ki 3 baar ek bande ke sath..

dev - areh ha teeno app hi ho..mein bhool gaya tha..all laughed dev hug abhi also hug..

abhi - daya mujhe lani chaihye..

daya - waiter ko bolo mein nikar nahi hu..

abhi - (sweet ) dad

acp - alsi kamchor bade bhai ko pyas lagi ha or tum ese bol rahe ho jao or leker ao..pani..

daya (irriatted ) - vasudev agli baar mujhe bada bana..chota hona bhi saza hi ha..

all laughed..daya brought...and gave to him..

dev - maa mein pehle hi boldu mujhe behen chahiye bhai nahi..kamse kam cute bacha dekh kar ladkiya dorh kar toh ae gi..

abhi started coughing purvi shock..

dr.s (chewing ) - yeh baap pe gaya ha..

dev - mene galat bol diya..?

daya - areh nahi nahi..

arjun - agar esa ha toh plz mere liye bhi..

dev - priya bhabhi ki batau..

arjun - mein toh mazakar raha tha..

all - ohooohoooo

all laughed..

abhi - ab hum chalte ha vasudev

vasudev - kaha jana ha tumhe tum toh apni hi nagri mein ho mumbai mein(all got confused ) mene maya nagri ko mumbai ke sath joda ha..ab jao or apne naye jeewan ki shuruvaat karo..and he disappear..all shock abhi found a peacock feather and picked it..

abhi - mujhe apke 10ve avtar ki pratiksha rahe gi jab app prithwi ko ese hi adharmiyo or jooth se mukt karo ge...

a book got closed..

arjun - toh yeh thi beta apke liye love and magic wali story

dev - abb batao kesi lag gai story

kid - lekin papa chachu apne sabhi ko dadu bade or chote dadu ko kyu add kiya..

voice - vo isi liye beta taki app kahani ko ache se imagine kar sake..

kids turned..

girl - abhi dadu..

boy - daya dadu..

both ran and hug duo picked..

voice - khana laga diya ha jaldi aoo..

dev - areh bhaiya chlo nahi toh maa or chachi dono nahi chode gi..

all ran out..abhi went near book and open last page he crease that a golden peacock feather form a smile came on his face..

voice - abhi..jaldi aiye..

abhi - aya..

he closed the book and ran..

**_so this was story of win of love over magic_**

* * *

**_my next story is -_**

**_true meaning of mother (centric - abhivi , kids , tarika -vaibhav , dayareya , acp sir..dr.s and so on )_****_plot - mohobattie series (changes - cid officer honge , scene mein thode chages honge..)_****should i write or not ? plz review actually one guest has ask to write..but agar reviewers mile ge toh confidence badhe ga story likhe ge ...**


End file.
